Almas Veritas
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: Hermione has a surprise. Harry and Ron support her. What will happen when Ginny finds out?  terrible summary, I know. I suck at this
1. Chapter 1 Surprise?

TITLE:: Almas Veritas

RATING:: R (just in case. But I don't think I'll write smut for this story)

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.

SUMMARY:: Hermione has a surprise that will shock Harry and Ron. Her best friends will do anything to support her and help her. What will happen when Ginny finds out Hermione's secret? What will happen to their friendship if it was already broken? This story takes place 3 years after the last book but H/G and Her/R NEVER happened.

FEEDBACK:: Yes, please! But I beg for mercy. And just in case, this is my email: aleemily_. (in case somebody wants to send me an email with a question or anything)

PAIRING:: Hermione/Ginny… and some of Harry/Luna.

A/N:: There won't be angst, this is pure fluff. Just a tiny, tiny bit of drama but nothing else… I only write fluff so expect **A LOT** of that from me, lol.

CHAPTER 1- Surprise?

It was a calmed morning in the Burrow. The chickens were scattered in the front yard and the magical flowers left a sweet scent in the air.

With a low _'pop_ a figure appeared in the yard. The tall brunette woman was wearing jeans and a deep red fitting ¾ sleeved top under the black traveling cloak. The brunette took a deep breath and entered the small kitchen, where she found Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny were eating lunch. Molly Weasley was cleaning the pans by the sink but as soon as she saw her, the older woman dried her hands and greeted her with a warm hug.

"Hermione, dear! Nice to see you. Do you want some lunch?" Molly Weasley asked her after pulling away.

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Weasley. And thank you, but I had some lunch at home," Hermione responded and gave her a small smile.

Molly frowned for a second and looked at her. The brunette seemed tired, like she hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and her eyes were rimmed with red, as if she had been crying. Hermione didn't look at her, knowing the older woman would be able to see the signs…

"Are you sure? You look so thin-" Molly cut herself off and simply smiled. "Please, sit down, dear."

The 20 year old girl shook her head. After so many years, the woman was still trying to fat them up.

Hermione looked at Ron, who seemed to engrossed in his food to actually noticed that there was somebody else in the room. Ginny wasn't looking at her either but Hermione knew the redhead girl was more than aware of her presence.

"Hello, Ronald." Hermione gave her best friend a small smile and watched amused how they boy took a long swim from his glass of pumpkin juice before speaking. Atleast his manners had improved a little and he didn't speak with his mouth full of food any more.

"Hey, Hermione. What are you doing here?" Ron asked bluntly.

"I actually came to talk to you. Harry said he'd be here too," Hermione answered calmly and then looked at Ginny. She missed the warms hugs the redhead girl used to give her every time she entered the house. "Hello, Ginevra."

Ginny never looked at her.

"Hello, Hermione."

Ron finished his second plate of food and patted his stomach.

"So, what you want to talk about?"

"Can we wait for Harry to get here? If none of you mind, I would like to wait in the living room," Hermione said and looked at Molly, wanting to know if she didn't mind.

"Of course, dear, go. Would you like me to bring you some tea, coffee, juice?" Molly asked with a kind smile.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like some warm milk…with honey?"

Molly smiled and nodded. Hermione gave her a small smile before walking inside the living room. The brunette sat on the couch and put her hands on her lap. If Hermione noticed that both Molly and Ginny were looking at her, she didn't show it. Her whole body was tensed up and she was staring into space, something was very wrong, that much they could tell. Of course Ron seemed to be the only one who didn't notice.

As Molly grabbed her son's plate, she leaned in to whisper to him.

"Go see what's wrong with Hermione."

"What about her?" Ron asked, completely oblivious.

"Are you seriously blind, Ronald?" Ginny exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Go and be a good friend."

"Then, why don't you go?" Ron shoot back. "Aren't you supposed to be her best girl-friend?"

"She doesn't need me right now, you go," Ginny said and forced herself to not feel defeated.

Ron never got to respond because Harry entered the kitchen, sweating and with his glasses hanging from his ear. The young man fixed his glasses and smiled at his surrogate family and greeted Molly with a small but warm hug.

"How are you, guys?" Harry said after giving Ginny a small hug. "Has Hermione arrived? She said she wanted to talk."

"She's in the living room, mate," Ron said and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

Harry looked at the living room and saw Hermione on the couch. Instantly, he knew something was very wrong. He looked at Molly as the older woman carried a tray with warm milk and a pot of honey to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. Harry looked at Ginny. Most people wouldn't notice it but Ginny looked tired, exhausted actually, and simply…defeated…Harry had a hunch about why it would be but he didn't comment anything.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Harry asked Ginny but the redhead shook her head.

"No. But she doesn't want me to find out." Ginny looked up to Harry. "If she did, she would have come to me first."

Harry nodded. It was true, Hermione had always gone to Ginny first to talk about anything, specially if it was something personal that the boys wouldn't understand. Harry looked at Ron.

"C'mon, Ron, let's go."

Ron and Harry entered the living room and Harry knelt in front of Hermione just like she had done once when he had gone into a sort of catatonic state after one of his nightmares. Harry took her smaller hands between his. Hermione reacted and launched herself into Harry's arms, hugging him as if her life depended on it. Harry shot Ron a look and the redhead boy closed the door.

Ginny shifted in her chair, crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. She knew she didn't have the right to feel hurt that Hermione wasn't talking to her, besides from the formal greeting. It had been her fault, after all…The redhead sighed and hung her head when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you go to talk to her?" Molly asked her daughter.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, mom," was all Ginny said and sighed again.

"Why? What happened? You two were so close and one day just-"

"Please, just let it go, mom. What happened is in the past, I can't change it."

"Why don't you talk to-" Molly was cut off by Ron's high pitched voice.

"You're PREGNANT?"

Both Molly's and Ginny's jaws hit the floor. Hermione was pregnant?

"Oh my…" Molly's hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry's voice followed.

In the living room, Harry sat next to Hermione and held her while she sobbed. Ron was furious! Somebody had dared to hurt Hermione! The bastard who had dares to hurt his best friend was going to suffer! Ron willed down his anger and knelt down in front of her.

"Hermione, tell me…did somebody…I swear if somebody hurt you, they're going to pay…" Ron took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Tell me."

Hermione wiped her tears with the handkerchief that Harry had given her and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Ron, calm down. I wasn't…forced. I promise you, I wasn't. But thank you for the offer," Hermione said half-joking.

Ron sighed and hugged Hermione. Atleast nobody had hurt her…Harry kept one arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Harry couldn't deny that he was relieve too. When Hermione said that she was pregnant, that had been the first thought that crossed his mind. The raven-haired young man let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"We are here for anything you need, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him and Harry gave her a little mischievous smile. "Although I wouldn't let Ron babysit, if I were you," he joked and Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Hey!" Ron was going to keep protesting but he realized Harry just wanted to make her laugh. "You know, that is probably a good idea. Uncle Ron won't be the best influence." Ron winked and Hermione laughed again.

"You two silly boys won't ever change, will you?"

"And you love us for it," Harry joked.

"You wouldn't use have us in any other way and you know it, Granger," Ron joked too.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. She felt so much better. The brunette knew that her two best friends would be there for her. After all they had faced together, this was probably the scariest adventure of all…

"That I do. Thank you, both," Hermione said honestly. "I mean-"

"Don't," Harry cut her off. "We're a family, after all, aren't we?" In any other circumstance, Harry would have felt extremely embarrassed to say something like that but he knew his best friend needed to be reminded that they were indeed a family.

"We're the Golden Trio, Hermione. We can face anything together," Ron said, only half-joking, and the tip of his ears turned an adorable shade of red.

"Hermione, I…" Harry hesitated but he needed to ask. "Who is…um…"

Hermione shook her head.

"Please, don't ask me that."

There was a knock on the door and Molly Weasley entered the living room. The older woman that both Harry and Hermione saw as a mother figure sat besides Hermione and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Ron and Harry moved and sat on the other couch, to give them space to talk.

"How are you feeling, dear? This is a lot to deal with," was all Molly said.

Hermione pulled away from her and wiped away the fresh tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Weasley, what you must think-"

"Please, dear, calm down," Molly cut her off. "Stress is no good for the baby." The older woman gave her a warm smile. "And I think nothing. I don't think any less of you. I'm actually quite excited! A baby is always wonderful news!"

_If you just knew…_

"Thank you, Ms. Weasley. You have been so good to me all these years and I can't thank you enough."

"You could start by listening to me and call me Molly, dear," Molly said smiling and then grew serious. "Hermione, you and Harry had been part of this family for a long time. So I hope you know that you can count on me for anything. I know I'm not your mother but I hope that as a woman talking to another woman, you know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Molly. Specially after what happened with my parents, you have been…You and…Arthur have been wonderful," Hermione said honestly, for a second allowing herself to remember how supportive and loving and caring they Weasleys have been after the death of her parents years before…

Molly pulled her into another hug and then smiled after pulling away.

"Now, tell me. How far along are you?" Asked excited.

"Eight weeks. I went to St. Mungo's today," Hermione answered.

"Any morning sickness yet?"

"Not yet but according to what I read, some women don't have them at all."

"Trust me, the only pregnancy that gave me problems at all was the twins'," Molly commented with a slight frown and Hermione let out a small laugh at knowing that the twins caused troubles even before being born.

"But that is not a surprise, right?" Hermione asked.

"You have no idea." Suddenly Molly clasped her hands together and let out a high pitched squealed, which was incredibly similar to Ron's. "We must invite everyone! We must have a party!"

"Molly, I don't think-"

"Nonsense, Hermione! This calls for a celebration! What do you think about Friday night?"

"Well, I-"

"It's decided, then!" Molly practically jumped from the seat and left the room, excited.

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't really grasp what had just happened…Just a couple of hours ago she was shocked and couldn't even believe this whole situation was happening and now she was actually…happy. The brunette knew her friends would support her but she didn't expect… end up with Molly Weasley planning a party for her…

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry was looking at her, concern written all over his face.

"Yes." Hermione hesitated. "Did I just agree to let her throw a party?" The brunette asked her two friends.

"Yes, you did," Harry answered and smiled.

"You allowed mom to plan a party. Have you lost your mind, Hermione?" Ron said although they knew he was joking.

Molly entered the room again.

"Hermione, dear. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Thank you, Molly, but I think I should go back," Hermione answered and stood up.

"Do you have plans, Hermione?" Harry asked and she knew that he knew she was going to be all alone in her flat.

"No but-" Molly cut her off again.

"Then it's settled. You're staying, Hermione," Molly said before leaving the room again.

"Alright, I guess…"

"Hey, why don't you spend the night here?" Ron asked. "That way you won't have to go alone later."

"I…" Hermione hesitated and bit her lower lip. The brunette looked down for a second. "Thank you but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? You've stayed here plenty of times," Ron reasoned.

"Because…" Hermione tried to find a reason but she couldn't come up with anything without revealing the truth. "Because it isn't, Ronald."

"Luna and I have been meaning to ask you if you wanted to move in with us, Hermione," Harry said. "We know that most of the time you're all alone, Hermione. All the time. We don't like it, and now that you're pregnant, I like it even less. You know there are plenty of rooms in Grimmauld Place. You and the baby can have all the space you both will need. You won't be alone all the time and Luna won't either. You know I worry about her being alone while I'm at the school…"

"Harry-"

"Hey, that's a good idea, mate!" Ron exclaimed and patted Harry's back.

"Harry, really, I wouldn't put you in that position-"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Harry walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was trying to be nice, but you don't have a choice, really."

Hermione bit her lip again.

"Are you sure, Harry? Specially now."

"Of course. And that's it. You're moving with Luna and I," Harry said, smiling and hugged his best friend.

"Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate what you're doing for me," Hermione said before pulling away.

"Say no more. It will be our pleasure to have you with us," Harry said.

What the Golden Trio didn't know was the Ginny had been listening from outside. She was standing under the window of the living room. The redhead's eyes were big as saucers, they have been like that since she heard Hermione saying that she was eight weeks pregnant… And she knew that Hermione had only had sex with two people: one in her seventh year at Hogwarts and…two months ago…

_Two months ago…she had sex two months ago…She's pregnant… _Thos words kept repeating themselves inside Ginny's mind, over and over again until it hit her. _Almas Veritas!_

**A/N:: **Okay, guys! That was the first Chapter! Don't worry, any question you may have, will be answered in the next Chapters… I truly hope you liked this Chapter and want more.


	2. Chapter 2 Grimmauld Place

**DISCAIMER:: **I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.

**CHAPTER 2- Grimmauld Place**

With the help of magic, Hermione was moved into her new room by the next night. Luna had been more than happy when Harry and Hermione had delivered the good news.

Hermione sat on her new four posted bed and looked around: the walls now were covered with her book shelves; there were two night tables, one on each side of the bed, a private bathroom and a walk-in closet. By the window there was a nice old-looking desk with a chair, so Hermione could work on her novel. It had been Luna's idea to make the room next door the baby's room so they would use the next weekend to go shopping. The brunette's thoughts instantly changed...

So much had happened in the past years. Dumbledore's death, the final battle at Hogwarts, all the loss, all the lives that ended abruptly during the long, long battle...It was even harder to start again after, to start to heal and move on, to start rebuilding what had been destroyed...But somehow they had managed to do it. Houses had been rebuilt, Hogwarts had been rebuilt almost immediately. The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry had been treated like heroes, they had been giving large amounts of money as reward although they didn't want to. And they hated every minute of it, including Ron. That was mostly why they had decided to go back to school, finish their last year...to escape from the rest of the world...

When Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna had returned to Hogwarts to finish their last year, nothing was the same...There was a silence in the halls of the school, as if the war had taken the last of their happiness. There was a heaviness that nobody seemed able to break...But once again, they had managed to make it...For once, Harry, Hermione and Ron actually felt like simple students, talking and simply hanging out with other friends...even if they got letters of The Prophet and other magazines asking interviews with the Golden Trio every day...

They had ended their seventh year and the night of their graduation Hermione was asked to give a speech in front of everybody, the students, the teachers and even the reporters. She had spoke of how after all they all had been through, they had finally made it. Hermione spoke about the war, about how they, the survivors, had the duty to work hard to built a new world, a new future for all, how they had to learn and spread a message of tolerance and hope, because that was the best way to honour those who had given their lives fighting and the innocent victims who had lost theirs...Hermione had received a standing ovation that night, even professor McGonagall had allowed one tear to roll down her cheek, but she hadn't cared at all.

Hermione had gotten everything she had once wanted: the best grades, had graduated with honours and had offers from atleast three departments in the Ministry of Magic...And she hadn't cared at all. She had turned those offers down, surprising everyone. When Harry, Ginny and Ron had asked her about it, she had simply said 'That is exactly what I would do.' Only Ginny and Luna had understood: war had taught them to not take anything for granted anymore and live every day as if it was the last. So Hermione had opted for following a secret passion: writing.

Everyone thought she would write about history or elves rights but she hadn't. Instead, she had written a novel of romance and adventures, which had been a big success. Again, she had surprised everyone. Hermione didn't like it when people referred of her as **THE **Hermione Granger, the member of the Golden Trio, but even she had to admit that it had been quite helpful when she needed to publish her novel.

Hermione closed her bedroom door and walked downstairs as she looked around. The house was no longer dark and depressing, like it had been when she had been here for the last time. Harry and Luna had spent a lot of money and the last two years making sure the house was warm and homey. The colours of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were mixed everywhere, from the colours of the walls to the railings of the stairs and the decoration of the rooms. Hermione smiled as she thought back about when Harry and Luna had gotten together during their final year at Hogwarts. It was no secret that they had helped each other to start healing, which had only helped to make the bond stronger, and Hermione knew they were made for each other. The quirky personality of the blonde was just what Harry needed to relax and start enjoying life.

Harry had surprised them all too when the summer after graduation he had announced that he and Luna were getting married and that he wasn't going to become an auror like everyone thought. He had decided to accept McGonagall's offer to become the new teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Ron had gone to pursue his dreamt quidditch and was playing now with the Chudley Cannons, his favorite team.

Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the photos in the wall. Most of them were of Harry, Ron and Hermione, in some Ginny and/or Luna was with them. The rest of the Weasley family was in a few too, classmates or members of the Order. Harry had kept as well that old photo Moody had given him with all the old members of the Order and the tiny occupants were all waving and smiling at the brunette. Hermione smiled at the biggest photo, which was taken in Harry's and Luna's wedding day: it had been a small ceremony with only close friends and the Weasleys. The brunette witch knew she had never seen Harry happier before. Her eyes drifted to another photo: Hermione and Ginny were standing side by side, one arm around the other's waist and they were smiling. The tiny occupants of the photo looked at each other from time to time and the rest seemed to disappear…That photo had been taken at the small reception after the wedding and they all were happy…

"Oh. Hermione, I was just going to tell you that dinner is ready," Harry said.

Harry walked towards her and stood by her side, admiring the photos for a moment.

"I was just looking at the photos and remembering," Hermione explained and Harry nodded, smiling slightly at his wedding photo. The best _'reckless'_ decision he had ever made… Harry pointed at the photo of Hermione and Ginny.

"I always thought you two looked perfect in that photo," Harry commented, giving Hermione a little grin.

Hermione suddenly looked away and shift the weight of her body from foot to foot.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Potter," Hermione joked. Joking was the best course of action in that moment, Hermione decided.

Harry simply laughed.

"You know that would just be wrong, Hermione," Harry commented, amused. "But let's go, dinner is ready and I am starving."

The two friends walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, where Luna and Gweny, their female domestic elf, had set up the table and the food was already served.

Harry had insisted in making Hermione eat more food, saying that she was _'eating for two now.' _Hermione told him he better not start acting like Molly Weasley because she was going to get really mad, which caused him to gulp.

And although she ate, her thoughts kept wandering… and landed on a certain redhead girl…Ginny had gotten the position she craved so much in the Holyheads Harpies after school, but after only one year she had just quitted and didn't tell anybody why. The official story had been that she needed time to recover from a severe injure that broke almost every bone in her body, but nobody really knew why she had quitted and started working with George and his girlfriend Angelina in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop. Ginny…Hermione sighed. They had been friends for so many years…so many years…and in one night, they had ruined it all… Ginny was her best friend…her very confusing best friend…and now it was all even more confusing…

After making Hermione eat a piece of pumpkin pie, Harry and Luna gave the okay for her to leave. The brunette had glared at her two friends the best she could before retiring to the privacy of her room but they both had just laughed, amused. The raven-haired young man sighed when Luna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about her," Harry told his wife.

"Don't worry. She will be okay. Hermione is strong," Luna said, trying to calm her husband's concern.

"I know she is, but I still worry. I don't know how well she's dealing with being pregnant and on top of it all she doesn't want to talk about the father of the baby-"

"I'll go to talk with her after washing the dishes. Gweny's done a lot for today," Luna said and gave him a small smile.

Harry smiled at his thoughtful wife.

"Go, I'll take care of the dishes," Harry said. "Thank you for doing this."

Luna and Harry shared a short kiss before parting ways. The quirky blonde walked upstairs and knocked on the door. After a low _'come in' _Luna entered and found Hermione already changed into her pyjamas. The brunette was on her bed with her back against the headboard and was reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History.

"Do you need anything, Luna?" Hermione asked before marking the page she was reading and placing the book on her night table.

"Harry is worried about you. We all are," Luna said as she closed the door.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," Hermione said, sounding a bit irritated.

Luna sat on the foot of the bed and looked at her with her mysterious eyes.

"How are you dealing with being pregnant?" Luna asked.

"I told you, I'm fine, Luna. No morning sickness yet, nothing."

"It's good to know that but that is not what I asked. I meant how are you dealing with having a life inside of you. You're going to be a mother, Hermione. It's not something to take lightly," Luna said.

Hermione sighed, knowing that Luna would not let it go. The younger girl would speak and Hermione would have to listen and trust her. Hermione knew she could trust Luna, even if they never were too close.

"At first I was shocked, yes, but after I spoke to Harry and Ronald I actually feel…quite good. I'm happy. I like the idea of having a baby, even if it is earlier than expected," Hermione finally said and Luna could see that spark in her eyes that was usually related to study. Luna also knew that she wouldn't get much more from Hermione, but it was a start.

Luna smiled.

"I know we never were very close, Hermione, but I'm here if you need to," Luna said.

The doorbell rang and Harry hurried to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Ginny," Ginny's voice said through the door. The raven-haired young man looked through the peephole and saw that it was indeed Ginny standing in the other side of the door. Harry opened the door.

Ginny entered the house and Harry looked at her. The younger girl looked exhausted and her eyes were rimmed with red, as if she had been crying. She was fidgeting and was looking everywhere, nervous. Harry frowned slightly, he had never seen Ginny so…broken and defeated…

"Don't take this the wrong way but, what are you doing here, Ginny?" Harry asked, confused as why Ginny was there. The redhead never came unannounced.

"I need to talk to Hermione. And yes, I know she's here, Harry," Ginny said mustering as much courage as she could.

"Are you here to upset her?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him, surprised.

"What are you talking about? I need to speak to Hermione, Harry, please."

"Ginny-"

"No, Harry," Ginny cut him off and sighed. "Please, Harry, I need to talk to her…I need to see her." Her voice cracked a little and Harry sighed too. Something was very wrong with Hermione and Ginny…

"She's in the old room you and she used to share," Harry said and watched her go. He knew this moment was coming…he just expected it to end well…Whatever was the issue between his two friends, he hoped they would fix it.

Back inside the bedroom, Hermione and Luna were still talking about the pregnancy. Hermione admitted that she and Luna had never been too close but now, simply talking and joking with each other…She realized that she had never really given her the chance to be close. And although Luna wasn't the same dreamy mystical girl she used to be, her father's death had taken its toll on the poor girl, Luna was still honest and optimist and Hermione was sure it had something to do with her raven-haired best friend.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Harry," Hermione called out when her friend didn't enter.

"It's not Harry," the voice floated through the door and Hermione's body stiffened instantly at recognizing the voice. Luna looked at her, her eyes silently asking her what she wanted to do. Hermione shook her head and Luna squeezed her hand slightly before nodding.

Luna stood up and walked towards the door. The blonde opened the door just a little so she could talk to Ginny.

"Good evening, Ginny. What do you need?" Luna asked kindly.

Ginny sighed.

"Please, Luna. I need to talk to Hermione," Ginny said. She didn't want to go through this again, but she needed to talk to Hermione.

Ginny saw Luna glance away from her and she knew Hermione was sure likely shaking her head to indicate that she didn't want to talk to Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but Hermione is really tired right now. She needs to rest," Luna said.

"Luna, please. I need to see her…" Ginny fought back the tears and shook her head, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I need to talk to her. It's important." Ginny looked at the door and raised her voice just a bit. "Please, Hermione. We need to talk. Please."

It broke Hermione's heart to hear the emotion behind Ginny's voice. The kind of emotion that only Hermione had ever heard in her voice. Against what her whole body and mind were screaming, Hermione nodded to Luna. The blonde nodded back and stepped outside, shutting the door in the process.

"Hermione is in a delicate state right now, as I'm sure you already know. She doesn't need more stress. Please, behave, Ginny," Luna warned her calmly.

"I don't want to upset her, Luna…but…" Ginny looked right into Luna's eyes. The blonde was her best friend, she could trust her. "Two months, Luna…Eight weeks."

Luna's blonde eyebrow rose, surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Almas Veritas, Luna," Ginny finally said and saw the realization settle in her friend's eyes. Luna suddenly smiled and gave the redhead a small, warm hug before walking downstairs.

Ginny took a deep breath and entered the room. Hermione was sitting by the desk, looking tensed and her back was turned to Ginny.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Hermione asked without even looking at her.

"I want to talk to you…Hermione." Ginny took a deep breath. "Two months, Hermione? Two months…Why didn't you tell me? This is my business too."

"There's nothing to talk about, Ginny. I'm pregnant and it's my business. Nobody else's," Hermione said, still not looking at her.

"Hermione, I know you only had sex with two people. So this **IS** my business. I know you want to forget we ever did it but now it's kind of impossible, don't you think?"

Hermione remained silent and staring out the window.

"Hermione, no matter how much you like to pretend it never happened, it did. You and I had sex two months ago and I seriously doubt that you just went out and shagged somebody else. But I still need to ask you, is it mine?"

"What we did was a mistake, a lapse in my judgment. And you know that two girls can't-"

"Don't take me for an idiot, Hermione," Ginny cut her off. "I'm not a little girl, and I'm not stupid. Almas Veritas, Hermione. Almas Veritas. This is our baby, isn't it? Please, Hermione, I know that you don't love me, or that you don't want to admit your feelings, I get that. But you can't deny me that this is our baby. We made this life-"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped, cutting her off. The brunette finally looked at Ginny. "Yes, we did have sex. I admit it, alright? I admit everything I said that night. And maybe the Almas Veritas had something to do with me getting pregnant but this baby is **mine**. This baby will be a Granger. Period. Leave, Ginny."

Hermione looked away again.

"Please, Hermione. Don't do that." Ginny's heart started racing within her chest. "Don't do it. I want that baby, even if you don't want to give us a chance to be together. But don't cut me off from our baby's life." Ginny took another deep breath to stop herself from crying. She didn't cry, damn it! "Please, Hermione…I'm begging you."

Hermione sighed and hid her face between her hands.

"We can't be together, Ginny."

"And you still haven't given me a reason why. Why can't we be together? Because we're two girls? You know that here it doesn't matter, in our world it doesn't matter, Hermione, and you know it."

"It's not a matter of being gay or not, Ginny," Hermione said, sounding defeated for the first time. Ginny never heard that kind of emotion in her best friend's voice and it broke her heart.

"Gay?" Ginny asked, confused.

"It's what muggles call people who like other people of their own sex, Ginny," Hermione couldn't help to explain in her best teacher-voice.

Ginny chuckled.

"Muggles seriously like to label things, don't they?" Ginny thought out loud. The brief moment of peace ended when Ginny grew serious again. "The, what is it? Please, Hermione. I think I deserve an answer."

Hermione sighed again and walked towards the bed. The brunette saw on the edge and looked down at her hands, which were on her lap. Ginny could see the tension in Hermione's shoulders and it was killing her inside.

"You," was all Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I can't be with you…because of you," Hermione said. She never looked up to Ginny, she kept looking at her hands…it was too much to look at her.

"What? That doesn't make any sense, Hermione. What have I don't to make you not trust me? As far as I know, I haven't done anything," Ginny said.

"I can't trust you!" Hermione snapped again and this time she looked at Ginny. "I waited and waited and tried and all I got was to see you with girl after girl. For a moment I thought that maybe you were interested in me but then you would just jump into another girl's bed!" Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment to fight back the tears. When she opened them, Hermione knew that Ginny knew she wanted to cry but at the moment, she didn't really care. "Ginny Weasley, the big Player of the Gryffindor House," Hermione added sarcastically.

"Hermione, most of that is bullshit! Yes, I dated back in school and after. I did. But I did it because I was trying to get **YOU **out of my head. For Merlin's sake, Hermione!" Ginny snapped. "You never gave me anything! Any sign or clue. Not a word that you felt something for me!"

"How could I if you were so busy with all those girls?" Hermione refused to back down.

"Hermione…" Ginny took another calming deep breath and started pacing around the room. "You never gave me anything. Anything! I've been in love with you since…for a long time and you never…I never knew…" Ginny sighed and rested her forehead against the wall besides the door. "Damn it, Hermione!" Ginny pushed herself off the wall and turned to face Hermione again. "I'm so in love with you, can't you see that?" Ginny practically yelled.

The silence that followed that statement was tensed…and heavy with indecision and insecurity and desire and love…

"Prove it. Prove me that you truly love me and that you really want to be with me. And that you can commit to me and only me," Hermione finally said.

"Hermione, I'd give my life for you." She had already said everything, why not say it all, no matter how corny it sounded. At this point, if Hermione was willing to give her an opportunity, she would do anything. "I almost did, more than once. I want to be with you forever, I want us to have children and grown old with you, for Merlin's sake. If you need me to prove it to you, then I will. I'll do anything," Ginny added firmly.

Hermione's eyes finally met Ginny's and the brunette nodded after a moment.

"Hermione…" Ginny felt like a weight had been lifted. Her breathing was calmer and her heart wasn't about to explode anymore. "What about the baby? It's mine too."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, the headache she had been fighting against during the whole day, was coming back in full force.

"I have a huge headache. Ginny, I'll owl you tomorrow, please…I need to…think."

Ginny was about to take a step closer but thought better of it and nodded.

"I'll prove it to you, Hermione. I haven't dated anybody in more than a year, just so you know," Ginny admitted honestly. "I really want to be with you, and our baby. Rest well tonight. I…" _I love you. _"I'll see you later, Hermione."

"I'll see you later, Ginevra."

Ginny, who had already opened the door to leave, looked back at Hermione, shocked to hear her name again from Hermione. It was true that Ginny didn't like being called like that, except for Hermione, she was the only one who could. Because Ginny loved it when Hermione called her Ginevra, it sounded almost poetic when she did. The redhead allowed herself to smile slightly before leaving the room. Atleast she had hope now…

Hermione crawled under the duvet and hugged one of her multiple pillows close to her chest.

"I love you, Ginevra," Hermione whispered, looking right at the door. _I hope you can stay true to your word…_ Hermione thought before falling sleep…

**A/N 1:: **Okay, guys, that was the Chapter! Hope you liked it!

**A/N 2:: **I'm sorry if my English is too…American but hey, I'm from South America. I'm really trying to improve my English.

**A/N 3:: **Thank you **ALL **who reviewed the first Chapter. I'm really glad that you liked it and please, keep the reviews coming, LOL! Good reviews make me happier and happy Alex writes more and faster, remember that. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Mom and best friends

**DISCAIMER:: **I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.

**CHAPTER 3- Mom and best friends**

It was another calm morning in the Weasley household. Molly Weasley, her husband Arthur and their youngest child, Ginny, were having breakfast quietly.

Ginny had hope she would be able to talk to her mother that morning or later. Most people would feel awkward about talking to their mothers about private matters, but in a house full of men, the two women had to stick together, so it was no surprise that Ginny and her mother were actually close. After Hermione and Luna, Molly was the best person to talk to, always willing to just listen, help or offer an advice. The redhead had barely slept the night before, repeating Hermione's words over and over in her mind. If Hermione wanted her to prove her love, then she would. She was going to prove her that she could be the partner Hermione needed...

Ginny helped her mother to clean the table and the dishes. In the busy days, they would do it using magic, but in the regular days when it was just the three of them or four, they did it using their hands. There was some sort of comfort in doing it by hand, in working on it...

Molly Weasley had noticed something was different with her daughter, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I have to go to London. Kingsley wants to show me something. I'll be back before dinner, dear," Arthur said before kissing his wife's cheek and leaving the kitchen. Molly heard the _'plop' _sound and sighed.

Ginny chose that moment to come downstairs holding a basket with her dirty clothes and placed it on one of the chairs. Molly watched her run back upstairs and came back a few seconds later with another basket.

"What are you doing, Ginny?" Molly asked.

"It's laundry day, mom. I'm taking care of the laundry," Ginny stated.

"You can do yours but leave the rest to me. Ginny, dear, are you okay?"

Ginny gave her a serene smile.

"I'm okay, mom," Ginny answered.

"Come here, let's have a talk," Molly said and dried her hands before pointing to the living room.

"Can we talk later, mom? I want to do the laundry this morning."

"Ginny Weasley," Molly warned.

"Alright, mom."

Ginny followed her mother to the living room and Molly closed the door so they'd have more privacy.

"Are you sure Ron won't come in?" Ginny glanced at the staircase nervously.

"Ron left for an early practise with the team before the game tonight," Molly answered and sat by her daughter's side. "Now, Ginny."

"Mom."

Molly looked at her, clearly telling her not to play games. Ginny looked everywhere and took a deep breath.

"Mom, I went to see Hermione last night. I talked to her," Ginny started. How was she supposed to go over this? She couldn't just come out and say that she was going to have a baby with Hermione and that she wasn't even sure if Hermione would have her...No, she couldn't just say it!

"Did you tell her that you're in love with her?" Molly had always known what her daughter felt for the older girl, even if she hadn't said anything about it. Ginny nodded. "What did she say?"

"I told her, again, that I am in love with her." Ginny sighed. "I can't even believe it has been so long. I've been in love with her since I was twelve years old, mom..."

"What did she say?" Molly insisted.

"She wants me to prove her that I really love her." Ginny looked down, embarrassed. "It seems that a few dates back in school gave me quite the reputation. So Hermione doesn't trust me. She doesn't trust that I haven't gone out on a date in more than a year or that I'm serious, for that matter." She looked crestfallen for a moment but then smiled. "But it's okay! Because I'm going to prove her that I do love her." Ginny looked towards the fireplace, where there was a big picture of the Weasley family with Harry and Hermione. The photo was big and the occupants waved happily. Ginny looked at the Hermione of the photo and smiled. "I love her more than anything."

Molly sighed.

"Ginny, are you sure? I don't doubt of your live for Hermione and I'm sure she feels for you. But are you sure you want to do this?" Molly asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny knew where her mother was going but she wanted to have more time before dropping the bomb on her.

"Right now, pursuing a relationship with Hermione would be more complicated. She is going to be a mother, Ginny. It won't be easy. You'll need to be extremely patient, understanding, and calm because she's going to get a bit crazy...And you need to be completely sure before doing something like this. Do you think you're ready for that kind of commitment?" 

Ginny looked at her mother and gulped.

"Mom, please don't have a heart attack...Hermione's baby? It's mine," Ginny said and prepared herself for her mother's reaction.

Ginny watched how her mother's eyes widened in surprised and the colours left her face.

"Ginny, are you serious?" Molly Weasley asked, stunned.

"Almas Veritas, mom," Ginny said and realization hit Molly like a ton of bricks. The older woman suddenly squealed in excitement and hugged her daughter for dear life.

"My goodness! I'm going to be a grandmother, again!" Molly squealed, referring to Bill's and Fleur's one year old daughter, Victoire, the first of the Weasley grandchildren. "Tell me everything. When? How?"

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Two months ago, Hermione and I were just hanging out. We were relaxed and were drinking wine. I guess we drank too much because the next thing I remember is Hermione telling me that she loved me and I telling her that I loved her back. And..." Ginny blushed when the images of what happened that night came back to her mind. "You know. The next morning, we fought because she said that it was a mistake and that she hadn't meant what she had said..."

"So that is why you two have been acting like strangers lately," Molly said and nodded.

"Specially because I refused to forget what she had said." Ginny nodded.

"So you two finally talked last night?"

"We talked about us, yes. She said she wanted me to prove my love for her, so I will," Ginny said firmly.

"What about the baby?"

"We didn't really talk about it. Last night, she said that the baby was hers and hers only. But she as upset, and she said it before we actually talked. She had a headache and she needed to think..."

Molly sighed and hugged her daughter again. Ginny allowed herself to be comforted by her mother's arms just like when she was a little girl and there was a thunderstorm. The older woman was trying to think a way to help her daughter, but she couldn't even begin to understand what she was feeling...

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Molly suggested.

Ginny shook her head.

"No. I know Hermione and she wants to know that I can commit, to her and the baby. And I'm going to show her that I can, that I'm ready and want to commit," Ginny said firmly.

Molly beamed with pride. Of all her children, she had always known that Ginny was the most responsible one, even if she had her moments of wildness. And she couldn't be any more proud of her.

"You're so grown up, Ginny." Molly hugged her again, more gently this time, and kissed the top of her head.

Ginny smiled and blushed.

"I love you too, mom." Ginny gently pulled away. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to do the laundry."

"Nonsense, go lay down. I can tell you barely got any sleep lately, so go. Shoo!"

"Thanks, mom."

Ginny kissed her mother's cheek before going upstairs to lay down.

Hermione entered the kitchen, where she found Luna and Harry having breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry, Luna," Hermione said.

"Good morning, Hermione." Luna gave her a small knowing smile.

"How are you this morning, Hermione?" Harry smiled at her too.

Hermione allowed herself to smile.

"I feel quite good this morning, thank you, Harry," Hermione said and there was a certain tone in her voice. She was in a good mood, which was obvious.

Hermione sat down and grabbed a toast and some butter. Her two friends looked at her, as if trying to figure out why she was so cheerful when she had been so down lately. Well, Harry was trying to figure out if it had something to do with Ginny, Luna already knew.

"Good morning, Miss Hermione. Is there anything you want?" Gweny, the domestic elf, asked her with her child-like voice.

Hermione smiled at the young blue-eyed elf. She had been so proud of Harry when he had informed her that he had **hired **a domestic elf and that said elf would get vacations and a fair salary.

"I would like some warm milk with honey, Gweny, please," Hermione told the elf sweetly.

The elf made a small vow with her head.

"Right away, Miss Hermione."

The small creature walked away and Hermione smiled. One of the happiest days of her life had been a year ago when the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had asked her to come by his office. They had talked **A LOT **that day, Hermione had shared all of her ideas about the elves rights. Kingsley had listened patiently, nodding and adding a comment from time to time. A few days later, the Minister of Magic had announced the _'Hermione Granger Bill',_ which gave all the domestic elves the rights of all magical creatures and freed them. Hermione still blushed when somebody reminded her of that. The brunette noticed that her two friends were still looking at her.

"What?"

"You're in a good mood today," was all Harry said. Hermione saw he was trying to hide his smile behind his mug of coffee.

"I assume that things went well last night with Ginny?" Luna asked although the knowing smile on her face said it all.

Hermione adopted her best neutral face, but it was impossible because she was holding back a smile. Harry and Luna watched amused how her cheeks turned pink for a moment but after a few seconds the smile disappeared.

"It could have gone better," Hermione admitted bitterly before taking a bite of her toast.

"Why? I thought you two had made up," Harry said.

"We sort of did...no..." Hermione sighed.

"Sort of...no?" Luna asked.

"When Ginny left...I never saw her smiling like that," Harry said. "So how come you didn't?"

"She was smiling?" Hermione looked at them and they both could notice a spark of hope in her eyes. The brunette sighed again and took another bite of her toast. "I know she wouldn't say she loves me if she didn't mean it."

"She's been in love with you since she was twelve years old, Hermione," Luna commented.

Hermione looked at her, shocked written all over her face.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked, truly surprised. "Even I did, even Ron knows. Took him longer to notice it but he did." Harry was truly surprised that somebody who was a borderline genius like Hermione could not realize that somebody, her best friend, was completely in love with her. Harry also knew that it mostly had to do with Hermione thinking that she wasn't really attractive, although the brunette would **NEVER **admit to have such issues.

"I didn't...Ron knows? Oh my...I'm such an idiot...I thought that Ginny just...I didn't think it had been happening for so long..." Hermione frowned. "The, why didn't she..."

"She thought you weren't interested. She date all those girls, who by the way, weren't as many as most people think, just to convince herself that she was over you," Luna added.

Gweny came back, a small tray floating over her head. Hermione took the mug and thanked the elf before taking a sip. The brunette enjoyed the warm taste of the milk mixed with the honey for a moment.

"When you started dating that prefect, Jennifer, in our last year, she was...furious would be a good word," Harry stated.

"She was? She never said anything to me," Hermione said, feeling worse and worse. She had been such an idiot...

"She took it all out in the quidditch pitch, trust me," Harry said. "Our main concern wasn't to avoid the bludgers."

"Why didn't any of you tell me this, before?" Hermione asked, feeling like a complete bitch. She had been so unfair...

"Because I only had a feeling. Ginny didn't talk to me about this until a while ago," Harry answered.

"And it wasn't my place to tell. So, what happened last night?" Luna asked.

Hermione's frown deepened.

"We sort of fought, I guess..." Hermione sighed. "I told her that if she really wanted to be with me, then she has to prove it to me."

"Isn't enough to know she loves you?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry, I can't...make such a rushed decision. I need to know that she's ready to commit. More now," Hermione said.

"What did you two talk about the baby?" Luna asked.

"We didn't really talk about the baby. I had a **huge **headache and..." Hermione seemed to think for a moment. "I know she wants the baby and I can't deny her to be part of his or her life. I won't, no matter what I said last night. She's the mother too, after all." Hermione seemed to be talking more to herself than to her friends.

Harry frowned.

"Wait. What?" Harry seemed to think for a moment and the others saw realization hit him. "OH."

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him.

"He just realized that is was Ginny who you were intimate with eight weeks ago," Luna said and smiled at her husband.

"But wait...Two women can't-"

"Almas Veritas, Harry," both Hermione and Luna said at the same time.

"What is that?" Harry asked, confused once again.

"You seriously don't know? You're a teacher and you don't know?" Hermione looked at him as if he had grown anther head.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts doesn't require as much study as other subjects and you both know it," Harry said and looked at his wife and best friend.

"Do you want to explain it to him?" Luna asked Hermione.

"He is your husband," Hermione said.

"The Almas Veritas is an ancient magic, Harry. When a witch and a wizard, or two witches...join in the physical way a deeper encounter happens. The souls of the two persons meet, and their powers meet as well and mix together briefly. Usually, it doesn't occur because most encounters are...occasional, or there aren't deep feelings in between the two persons. But when it does..."

"Babies are the result?" Harry asked.

"Not always. Nobody understands much how it works, or why. That's why the Conceiving Spells were created centuries ago, Harry. I must admit I didn't believe in it at first..." Hermione took a final sip of her warm milk and left the now empty mug on the table.

"What made you change your mind?" Harry asked.

"You, and the Horcruxes," Hermione admitted and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Harry, we saw the power of the soul. We saw the power of..." Hermione's eyebrow rose. "The power of love. Not even I could deny that."

Luna smiled, pleased.

"So you and Ginny..."

Hermione nodded, not looking at her friend. The brunette couldn't stop the light blush that spread over her cheeks.

"I think it's a good idea to make Ginny prove her love for you," Luna commented.

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded.

"When Ginny sets her mind on something, she does anything to get what she wants. That wasn't the case with girls. It was always easy for her to get girls. And although we all know she loves you more than anything, I think it's a good idea to show her what commitment is."

"I agree but please, don't be so hard on her," Harry almost begged his best friend.

"If she's willing to try, I'll try too. I know I'm not perfect but I saw a side of me lately that I didn't like, so I plan to work on myself too," Hermione said firmly.

"You and Ginny will be okay. You guys are meant for each other," Luna said.

"Again, I agree," Harry said and beamed with pride for his wife.

That night, Molly, Arthur and Ginny were eating dinner quietly. They had filled Arthur in as soon as he had gotten back from his reunion with Kingsley. The older man had been truly happy and surprised. He had hugged his daughter with everything he had.

Ginny kept glancing at the window nervously. Arthur placed his hand on top of Ginny's.

"It's going to be okay, Ginny. You'll see." Arthur gave her a confident smile.

There was a _'tap-tap' _on the window and Ginny jumped from her seat to open the window and let the owl in. The brown owl, Ginny knew it was Hermione's, called Archie landed on the middle of the table and extended its leg so Ginny could remove the parchment. The redhead read twice the words quickly before grabbing a quill and writing a big _'YES!'_ under the note. Ginny gave the owl something to eat and the beautiful animal flew away.

"So, what did she say?" Molly asked, impatient.

Ginny sighed, relieved.

"She said that I can come over tomorrow after work. She said that we are going to talk. But..." Ginny smiled brightly. "She signed _'Love, Hermione.'_!"

"Oh, Ginny, that's wonderful!"

Ginny blushed at her mother's obvious joy and pride, but nodded.

"It is..."

That was the Chapter, guys! Thank you all who review the second Chapter! I know some of you wanted me to stir longer the explanation of what **IS **Almas Veritas, but I have the story planned and couldn't do it!


	4. Chapter 4 I'll show you

**DISCAIMER:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**CHAPTER 4- I'll show you **

"Staring at the clock won't make it go faster, little sister."

Ginny jumped at hearing her brother's voice in her ear. The redhead had been sitting on a stool by the cash register, her elbow on the counter and her head on her hand. She had been staring at the clock. Mondays were always slow days so they usually used that day to restock the shelves and send the orders through mail. So Ginny had spent the last two hours staring at the clock, hoping the time would go by faster so she could go to meet Hermione at Grimmauld Place.

"What are you talking about, George?" Ginny glared at her brother.

"Who's the lucky girl tonight, Gin?" George asked her.

"Nobody. Now shut up," Ginny said in a attempt to shut brother up.

"C'mon, Gin, share with your favorite brother. Who's the lucky girl tonight?" George asked and grinned at his sister.

Ginny turned to him and glared at her brother. George literally took a step back, knowing what that glare usually meant and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his sister's hexes.

"Merlin, Gin. I was just joking. Don't get your panties in a bunch, alright? I'm just glad you have a date, that's all," George said honestly. Ginny knew that only two people could make George be serious and those two were herself and his girlfriend Angelina.

Ginny sighed.

"There's no date, George," Ginny said and it was true. She had to meet Hermione to speak but it wasn't a date.

George frowned, confused.

"Them why are you acting so…fidgety?"

"I have plans, that's all. I'm going to go over Grimmauld Place to visit Hermione, Harry and Luna, that's all," Ginny said trying her best to sound nonchalant.

George narrowed his eyes at the mention of Hermione's name and he noticed how his sister put her first. Ginny's eyebrow rose in challenge.

"Oh my…Do you have a date with Hermione, Gin?" George asked.

Angelina placed two boxes on the counter in front of them and looked at Ginny.

"Did you finally ask her out?" Angelina asked.

"For Merlin's sake! Does everybody know I have feelings for Hermione?" Ginny asked scandalized.

"I have my doubts about Ron but anybody else? Yes, everybody knows," George said and nodded, grinning like a little boy.

"It was quite obvious, Ginny," Angelina added.

"Anyway, no, I don't have a date with Hermione," Ginny said but suddenly smirked. "But I hope to get one soon."

"That's my baby sister!" George patted her back. "So you finally told her?"

"We...told each other the other day," Ginny only half-lied.

"Why don't you go early, then? Go upstairs, take a shower, do your girly thing and go," George suggested.

Ginny looked at her brother, obviously surprised.

""It doesn't happen often that I'm nice, so I wouldn't waste the chance," George added when he saw the surprised look in Ginny's face.

Ginny felt like hugging her brother but she knew better than that so she simply grinned at him before running to the back of the store.

Ginny grabbed her backpack on her way to the back of the store. There was a stone staircase that led to the flat where George and Angelina were living. The redhead went straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione looked up from her work. The brunette had decided to work some more on the new novel she was writing.

"Come in."

Luna entered holding a small tray with a snack for the two of them: a mug of tea for herself, a mug with warm milk with honey for Hermione, and some chocolate cookies she had made. The blonde placed the tray on the corner of the desk and pulled over the second chair so she could sit.

"Since I knew you were busy I decided to bring you a snack," Luna commented.

"You didn't have to worry, Luna," Hermione said. "I could have made it myself."

"Yes, I did have to worry. You're pregnant and you need to be healthy, so I won't let you skip any meals and will make sure that you have a snack from time to time," Luna said. The blonde lifted her mug of tea and took a sip.

"You just sounded like Ronald's mother, Luna," Hermione commented and let out a small laugh. The brunette lifted the mug of milk and smiled at the almost heavenly aroma of the warm milk with honey. "Umm…I love this…"

"I noticed that all you drink now is milk with honey," Luna commented.

"A few weeks ago I got this strange craving for milk and honey, which I only used to drink when I was sick. Later I found out I was pregnant and it all made sense," Hermione explained.

"Isn't a bit early for cravings?" Luna asked.

"According to the book I read, no, it isn't. Some women have cravings from day one, some don't have them at all," Hermione explained as she grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite. "Where did you buy these cookies? They taste amazing."

"I made them, actually. Molly taught me a few recipes," Luna replied and gave her a small smile.

Hermione nodded, clearly impressed.

"Well, you did a wonderful job, Luna. They are delicious," Hermione complimented her.

"So, what were you doing before I interrupted you?" Luna asked.

"You didn't interrupt, Luna. And I was working on my new novel." Hermione seemed to think for a moment. "I got a letter this morning."

"From who?"

"From Herman Robinson. He wants me to write about Harry, and all of us. Most specifically, about how we destroyed Voldermort," Hermione explained with a serious expression and Luna nodded.

"Harry has received thousands of those letters. I was sure that you got some too. He's not the first, is he?" Hermione shook her head. "Are you going to take his offer? I'm sure he offered a more than good amount of money."

Hermione looked surprised.

"I'm going to tell him to leave me alone. He can put his bloody interviews and books where the sun doesn't shine, for all I care," Hermione answered rather harshly. "I'm not going to write about it. Harry, Ronald and I made a pact: nobody will know what happened out there but us and those others who were in the different circumstances. Considering that most of them are Death Eaters who are either dead or in Azkaban, not many people know." Hermione focused her eyes on her mug for a moment. "Besides, not many would understand…nobody will understand…" The brunette muttered more to herself than to her friend, and Luna could see her unconsciously stroke her left arm over the clothes, where Luna knew she had the scars Bellatrix Lestrange had inflicted on her.

"You do know that if you go to St. Mungo's, they can take care of those scars, right?" Luna asked although she already knew that Hermione knew. It would be impossible for somebody like Hermione to not research about how to get rid of them.

Hermione's head shot up and looked at Luna.

"The scars will remain in their place, Luna," Hermione said with a firm tone that indicated she needed to let it go, and looked down to the parchment where she had been writing.

"Why?" Luna couldn't help to ask.

Hermione cleared her throat and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She had managed to finally tame her hair enough so it had some curl but it wasn't impossible to control anymore.

"I told Ginny to come by after work. That is okay, is it?" Hermione asked in a much nicer tone.

Luna recognized Hermione's attempt to change the subject and gave her a small nod.

"Hermione, this is your house as well now. It's okay if you ever want to bring a guest, especially if it's Ginny," Luna said. "She's our friend too, remember?" The blonde joked and Hermione nodded, smiling slightly. "So, are you going to talk about the baby?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to talk to her about the baby. I don't want her to worry about it. I could never deny her to be part of the baby's life," Hermione responded.

"Then, why did you tell her otherwise? Were you so upset?" Luna asked blunt as always.

"Of course I was upset, Luna." Hermione gave her a look of exasperation. "I just…wanted her to leave me alone, I don't know, alright? I don't."

"And now? What do you want?"

"First, to apologize for some of the things I said the other night," was all Hermione said.

Ginny looked at herself on the bathroom mirror to check her outfit. She was wearing lose jeans that hugged her hips, a black fitting shirt that clung to every curve and her red sneakers. Ginny debated whether to leave only the first button undone or the first two buttons of her shirt. She wanted to look nice for Hermione, but she didn't want to look she had put **THAT **much effort. So the redhead simply applied some eye liner, knowing that Hermione loved how it made her eyes pop out, and a little of lip gloss, just in case. You never know when you're going to be lucky enough to get a kiss, right?

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Looking good, Weasley," Ginny said to her reflection confidently. The redhead sighed and pouted. She was usually confident but Hermione made her feel like she was 12 again, all awkward and shy and she didn't like it.

Ginny made her way down to the store, where she got a long wolf whistle from George and Angelina, and walked among the people of the Diagon Alley on her way to the store she had been thinking about for two days. The redhead stopped and smiled when she saw the store she was looking for. It was old and she had always loved to go into that store when she was a little girl.

Hermione looked up from her work again. Luna had decided to leave her alone so she could work alone on her novel. There was another knock on the door and Luna entered the room.

"Hermione, Ginny is downstairs. Do I send her up or you want to come downstairs?" Luna asked her.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"She's here? How can she be here? She gets off work at eight! That's two hours away! She can't be here already! No, no, no, she can't be here!" Hermione babbled as she panicked.

Luna smiled at her.

"Hermione, calm down. You look perfectly fine. She's here just to talk, remember? This is Ginny," Luna said.

Hermione stood up and walked to the center of the room, biting her lower lip as she considered what to do.

"Does she look good? Or she looks like she just got off work?" Hermione asked nervously. Luna was a bit taken back for a second, only Harry, Ron and Ginny had seen Hermione like this. Hermione was usually composed and calmed and the logical one, so this was a whole new side of the brunette.

"She obviously took a shower before coming here, Hermione. She looks nice," Luna answered.

Hermione began pacing in the middle of the room.

"Is she wearing make-up?" Hermione asked in a high pitched voice that Luna had never heard before.

"What?"

"If she's wearing make-up, it's because she wanted to look nice but casual. Didn't want to look like she put that much effort," Hermione explained quickly.

Luna smiled. It was amusing how Hermione was so observant sometimes, and how nervous she was at the moment. The blonde had known it all along, but it seemed that Hermione Granger was human, after all…

"She is."

"Oh, great. Just great!"

"Hermione, don't worry, you're presentable enough-"

"Presentable isn't enough!" Hermione snapped at her and glared at her blonde friend, pointing at her with her finger.

"Hermione, why don't you go get ready, then, while I keep Ginny entertain downstairs?" Luna suggested.

"Yes! That's a great, great, wonderful idea! Thank you, Luna!"

"You're welcome."

Luna turned to leave and when she opened the bedroom door, Hermione spoke again.

"Luna, what should I wear?"

Luna looked at her, amused. She had never seen this side of Hermione and it was extremely amusing to see her acting like a sixteen year old.

"The pink t-shirt and the hip hugging jeans. Running shoes and only some eyeliner. You'll look casual but nice," Luna said after a moment.

Luna left and Hermione stood there, stunned. True, she had asked for her opinion but she didn't think that Luna knew more about clothes than she did. _Everybody knows more about clothes than me. _But Hermione stopped meditating about Luna's knowledge about clothes and went to the bathroom.

Luna walked downstairs and entered the living room, where Ginny was waiting. The redhead had placed a small red box on the coffee table and was waiting patiently while staring at the photos on top of the fireplace.

"Give her a few minutes. You came earlier than expected," Luna said as she walked closer to her friend.

"It's okay, I know I'm early. George told me to leave early and you know him," Ginny explained.

Luna nodded.

"If George tells you to leave, then you leave." Luna noticed how tense Ginny's shoulders were and how the redhead kept changing from foot to foot. "You don't have to worry, there's no reason to be nervous, Ginny."

"Hermione and I are going to have a serious talk about not just our future but the baby. Of course I'm nervous," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't be, especially if she had told my friend that everything was going to be okay," Luna said, smiling slightly.

"She said that? What did she tell you?" Ginny asked quickly.

Luna smiled and looked at the window.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it? You can tell the summer is closer. Would you like some tea?"

"Some cold pumpkin juice would be good, Luna," Ginny replied, knowing she would not get anything out of her friend.

Luna called Gweny and the domestic elf appeared with a low _'pop' _sound. The blonde instructed her to bring some cold pumpkin juice for Ginny and some cookies. The elf disappeared and Ginny looked at Luna.

"Any advices?" Asked.

"Since she can't drink tea or coffee, all what Hermione basically drinks is warm milk with honey," Luna replied.

"That's not what I asked."

"I know."

"But still it's good to know." Ginny shrugged.

Gweny reappeared a moment later holding a tray with cold pumpkin juice and cookies.

"Thank you, Gweny." Ginny smiled at the small elf.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Weasley," was all Gweny said and disappeared again.

Ginny grabbed the silver cup of pumpkin juice and took a long sip. She and Luna heard somebody clearing their throats and they saw Hermione standing there awkwardly.

Ginny's breath caught up in her throat. Hermione's clothes were simple but for Ginny she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. The brunette took Ginny's breath away. Her eyes met Hermione's and the rest of the world disappeared.

Something similar was going inside Hermione's head. She couldn't believe how beautiful Ginny looked. The brunette knew that Ginny tried to look like she hadn't put that much effort in her appearance but Hermione knew that she had.

They didn't even notice Luna leaving the room while giggling like a school-girl.

Hermione walked forward and sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table. The brunette grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite. Ginny watched Hermione for a moment before walking to the couch. The redhead sat down on the other end of the couch and left the now empty cup on the coffee table.

"So…how are you today, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm good, thank you for asking. And you?"

"I'm glad too. Mondays are usually slow in the shop so there wasn't much to do. So I…I brought you something…" Ginny grabbed the box from the table and presented it to Hermione. The brunette eat the rest of her cookie and grabbed the small box.

"You shouldn't have bothered, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Well, it's not exactly for you. It's more…for the baby, actually," Ginny admitted and blushed.

Hermione opened the box and pulled out a stuffed brown owl. The brunette couldn't help to smile as she caressed the soft toy with her fingers and the big yellow eyes. It was almost of the same size as a real owl. Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Thank you, Ginny. It's beautiful."

"We all have one. My mom and dad, they bought one for every one of their children. This one is similar to my own and if you…" Ginny pulled out her wand and touched the stuffed owl's head. The toy instantly started singing a sweet lullaby." It sings. "Ginny touched the head with her wand again and the toy stopped.

"It's beautiful, Ginny, so beautiful." Hermione's smile grew bigger. "Thank you."

"I just thought that since it's tradition in my family to buy one every time that…I thought that it would be a good idea, I mean, I don't even know if…but I just…" Ginny sighed, frustrated that apparently, she couldn't speak. This was Hermione, for Merlin's sake, she could always talk to Hermione…but again, the other girl being Hermione made it all extra scary…

Hermione's heart broke a little at hearing Ginny's voice. The redhead never got this nervous: she was confident and didn't get nervous, she always kept it cool. Hermione reached out and placed her hand on top of Ginny's. The redhead's head shot up and looked at her, surprised.

"Finish the phrase, please," Hermione asked and looked at her with pleading eyes. There was no time to be collected and rational Hermione, although she had never needed to be when she was with Ginny.

Ginny looked at her and nodded.

"It's tradition to give one to every expectant mother. Mom and dad got one for every one of us. Bill got one for Victoire when Fleur was pregnant. They're un-breakable, by the way. So I thought that it was a good tradition to…continue with our baby." Ginny lowered her head and frowned slightly. "But it was a stupid idea because I don't even know if it's going to be **OUR **baby."

"Ginny, I'm sorry got what I said that other night. I didn't mean to be such…a bitch." Ginny looked surprised at hearing Hermione use that word. "I was upset and…it's no excuse for my behavior. It was unfair to you."

"What are you saying, then?" Ginny asked and looked up. Her eyes met Hermione's once again and the redhead noticed how Hermione hadn't let go of her hand, making her poor heart to start racing inside her chest.

"I'm saying that I want you to be part of the baby's life. I didn't men what I said before, this is **OUR **baby. Even if things don't work out between us-"

"They will. Hermione, I know you can't see it, but we're perfect for each other. And I'll show you that we are."

"Still, Ginny, although I reckon that both of us will do our best… **IF **things don't work out between us, I still want you to be part of the baby's life. You're the mother of this baby too, after all."

Ginny smiled and sighed relieved. Although she felt confident because she knew Hermione, she still felt the pang of doubt in her gut telling her that there was a chance that Hermione may not want her in the baby's live…

"You have no idea… No idea how happy you just made me, Hermione," Ginny said, happiness pouring out with every word.

"Did you honestly believe that I would deny you to be part of your son's or daughter's life?" Hermione asked and Ginny could see a flash of hurt in the brunette's eyes.

"I know you and I knew you wouldn't. But you have to understand, Hermione, that I had my doubts too. The way you've stated that the baby was yours and not ours…"

"That wasn't fair." Hermione shook her head. "I wasn't fair to you. I know you wouldn't say that you want this baby and that you love me if you didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Hermione, it's okay. I understand that you were upset, I do. And about us…I get it. You want and need a partner who **CAN **and **IS **ready to commit, to you and the baby. I want to be with you and our baby, I really do and I'm ready to do this. Okay, maybe I'm not exactly ready to be a mother, but hey, who's ready the first time, right? But I'm going to show you that I can be the partner you need."

"I need to be sure…now I can't make rushed decisions anymore, I have to think about what is best for our baby now."

"I understand, I do." After a moment of silence, Ginny cleared her throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Not working for the Ministry was a rushed decision?" Ginny understood why she hadn't wanted to work in the Ministry but had always wondered if Hermione ever regretted that decision.

"Not exactly…and yes. But things were a chaos back then, I was just…too tired to put myself in all that. I needed to rest, to have some sense of…normalcy. I needed to live like a normal witch for a couple of years before I even considered it. Kingsley keeps asking me when I'm going to accept his offer, he wants me to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but I don't know…Maybe in a couple of years. Right now I want to write and enjoy spending time with my friends…and our baby." Hermione seemed lost in thoughts for a moment and then added. "For once I want to concentrate on living…So no, I don't regret making that decision, if that was what you were wondering."

Ginny laughed. Of course Hermione knew exactly what she wanted to know...

"I understand. I think us all needed that sense of...normalcy after the war and...well, after everything." Ginny nodded.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you quit playing quidditch?" Hermione had always been truly curious about that, since Ginny had never said anything, not even to her. The redhead always repeated the official story, that she had needed a lot of time to recover from her injure, but Hermione had never believed that. Ginny was a natural for quidditch, it was her great passion, it was her life! So Hermione couldn't understand how Ginny had just quitted.

Suddenly, Ginny looked uncomfortable. The redhead looked down and frowned.

"It just wasn't what I needed anymore," Ginny replied automatically. "You're not the only one who can ditch destiny, Hermione." Ginny let out an amused laugh.

"I didn't ditch anything, Ginevra. I just put it on hold for a few years," Hermione said, not realizing she had called Ginny by her full name. "Do you even regret quitting quidditch?"

"No. I play every weekend with my brothers like we used to when we were kids so I don't regret it at all," Ginny answered.

"But you told no one why you quitted the team," Hermione kept insisting.

"It wasn't what I needed anymore, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, knowing Ginny didn't want to talk about it.

"So, can I tell mom that she's going to be a grandmother again?" Ginny asked.

"You haven't told her already?"

"I did tell her, but now it's official," Ginny said and smiled.

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"She hates me now, doesn't she?"

"No, she doesn't."

"If she thought I was going to deny you our child, therefore denying her of her grandchild, of course she must hate me right now." Hermione frowned. She didn't want Molly to hate her, the older woman was like a surrogate mother and she didn't want to lose that...especially now that she needed that maternal comfort so much...

"No, she doesn't. Hermione, listen to me. Mom doesn't hate you, you're like a daughter to her and she's just worried about us. But she doesn't hate you. She's just worried that we're going to fight or somehow lose our friendship."

"Does she approve of us together?" Hermione asked. 

"She's more excited than I am, and that's saying **A LOT**. When I told her that it was our baby she jumped up and down and almost killed me with the hug she gave me," Ginny joked and they both laughed. "So...there will be an us that she'll need to approve of?" Ginny had noticed how several times Hermione had referred to them being together but she hadn't said anything.

"There will be an us..." Hermione blushed slightly so she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "So she's excited?"

"She is. She's so excited! She's planning a party for Friday night to celebrate with the whole family. And I think some of the members of the Order will be there too," Ginny explained.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Hermione asked.

"That the baby is ours?" Hermione nodded. "If you want to wait, it's okay. We don't have to tell them that right now, we can tell them later...when we know where we stand."

"But they deserve to know, they're your family. I think your brothers will want to know that they're going to have a nephew or niece. Maybe we should tell them."

"And if they ask about us?"

"We can tell them that we're...trying. Testing the waters, I guess."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you'll be able to stand in front of them and tell them? I don't want you to get more stress than necessary," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled slightly at Ginny's concerned tone.

"I'm sure, Ginevra."

Ginny blushed and grinned at hearing Hermione's smooth voice saying her full name. The redhead nodded to herself and looked at their still joined hands. This was right...it felt right...them together...

"Anyway, I must go now. Besides, don't want to crowd you." Ginny finally let go of Hermione's hand, feeling the emptiness right away and missing the contact, and stood up.

Hermione stood up as well.

"Ginny, you're my best friend, you could never crowd me. You could stay a little longer, I'm sure that Luna and Harry won't mind to have you over for dinner. And I wouldn't mind either, of course." Hermione gave her a little hopeful smile. She knew she had said that they had to work, take it slow...but if she was honest, Hermione didn't want her to go just yet.

"Actually, mom promised she'd make my favorite for dinner, so I can't stay. But, walk me to the door?"

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Maybe you don't want to, or it's soon, but...can I?" Ginny extended her hand. Hermione hesitated but after a few seconds, the brunette extended her hand and laced her fingers together. Ginny smiled.

They walked hand in hand all the way to the door in silence. None of them said anything, but they were both feeling like sixteen years old, all giddy and making goo-goo eyes at each other. They both knew that going slow was going to a torture for them...

"So..." Ginny opened the door and stood there, with a feet out on the steps. "I'll see you later? Or we can see each other on Friday night, which would be okay too." Ginny didn't want to push Hermione.

"Maybe it's a good idea to see each other on Friday night, Ginny," Hermione said and bit her lip again. It drove Ginny insane to watch her biting her lip, so she avoided looking at her. She didn't want to kiss her and have Hermione get mad at her, no matter how hard was sometimes for Ginny to control herself.

"That's okay too, no problem." Ginny gave her a small smile. "So I'll see you on Friday."

"I'll see you on Friday, Ginevra."

Ginny brought up their joined hands and kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

"Have a good evening, my love."

Ginny let go of Hermione's hand, walked a few steps and spun on her heels. One seconds later, she wasn't there anymore. Hermione closed the door and rested her forehead against the cold surface. The brunette sighed and bit her lower lip. She could have kissed Ginny when she called her _'my love.'_

Hermione went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. The brunette grabbed the stuffed owl Ginny had bought for their baby and hugged it close to her chest. Hermione laid down on the comfy couch and placed one of her hands over her still flat belly...Only a few minutes later, she was fast asleep and dreaming about Ginny.

Ginny entered the kitchen of the Burrow, where she found Molly washing a couple of dishes.

"Hey, mom." Ginny eyed the dishes. "Ronald's here?"

"He's upstairs taking a shower." Molly couldn't stop herself from asking the question she was dying to ask. "So, how did it go?"

Ginny smiled.

"Are you ready to be a grandmother again?" Ginny asked her and Molly squealed like a school-girl.

"Oh, my dear Ginny! That is wonderful!" Molly dried her hands with on her apron and hugged her daughter.

"It is, mom, it is...I'm so happy..."

Molly pulled away and looked at the magical clock. The needle that belonged to Arthur indicated that he was still at work.

"And what about you two?" Molly asked.

"We're going slow, but we were okay. We're going to be okay," Ginny replied firmly.

"That is wonderful news, Ginny dear."

"By the way, you have to plan a party for Friday night."

"I already sent the invitations, dear." Molly smiled.

**A/N 1:: Hey, guys, that was the Chapter! I hope you liked it! Thank you ALL who review the last Chapter. **

**A/N:: I guess that most of you noticed that I left the detail of Bellatrix marking Hermione with her knife...I wasn't going to do that, but I have this REALLY cool scene where Hermione and Ginny talk about Hermione and her scars and the real reason WHY Ginny quitted playing quidditch.**


	5. Chapter 5 Letters

**DISCAIMER:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**-Almas Veritas-**

**CHAPTER 5- Letters**

"_Hey Ginny. Do you think you're up for some quidditch? McGonagall and I organized an event at Hogwarts. I'm gathering a team with ex-students for a friendly match against the current Gryffindor students. I'm telling you, they need a good match to train. They have a match against Slytherin on Sunday and they need a good adversary to play against (I should __**NOT **__say this but since our time there hasn't been many good quidditch teams in Hogwarts)._

_I know you quitted playing for a reason, but we need you. You're going to come, right? It's this Friday afternoon. You have to be there at 3 o' clock. Please, come, even George and Ron agreed to. We need you if we want to win and complete the team, Ginny._

_PS__: __**Hermione **__and Luna will come to watch the match and then we all are going to the Burrow for the party._

_Regards,_

_Harry"_

Ginny folded the letter she had gotten that afternoon and hadn't been able to read until the evening and sighed. She didn't know what to do after reading the invitation. Even George and Ron had agreed to go, she couldn't not go...But she hadn't played a quidditch match since she had quitted the team, since the last game where she had almost died...Yes, she and her brothers played almost every weekend, she trained with Ron sometimes and her brother had taken her to several of the Chudley Cannons practices...But she hadn't played a real match since the last one... And again, Hermione was going to be there to watch her, just like every game...

"Ginny, are you okay?" Molly asked.

The older woman was leaning to check out how the sauce was going for dinner and Ginny was sitting by the table, reading a book while she waited for dinner to be ready. The redhead had stopped reading when she remembered that Archie, Hermione's owl, had brought her a letter that afternoon. At first she was surprised, thinking the letter was from Hermione, but then she realized that it was from Harry. Ginny knew the young man hadn't dared to buy another owl since Hedwig had died and she understood because she had felt the same way about Pig, which wasn't something they could say about Ron who was supposed to be the official owner of the bird... Ginny knew Hermione felt the same way about Crookshanks (and that she had gotten an owl out necessity). They had never seen the cat again after the attack on the Burrow during Bill's and Fleur's wedding, although they knew he had been away from the danger. For one moment Ginny concentrated her thoughts on the cat, she had liked him and was one of the few people the cat had actually liked. It wouldn't be a bad idea to check...why not?

"Ginny, dear, are you okay?" Molly asked again, this time standing in front of her daughter. The woman was looking at her daughter, concerned for her but Ginny shook her head and smiled.

"I'm sorry, mom. I guess I...spaced out, I suppose," Ginny answered.

"What were you thinking about, dear?" Molly asked as she walked back to the stove to keep cooking. Molly glanced at the clock and it indicated that Arthur was still at work and that Ron was in the house. The redhead boy had come back from practice exhausted so he had gone to lie down for a few hours before dinner.

"Harry sent me this letter. He's organizing a quidditch match this Friday afternoon to train the Gryffindor team. He wants me to come and play but...even George and Ron agreed to but I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to go, but another part...I don't know what to do, mom," Ginny explained her mother. "And on top of it all, he tried to persuade me by telling that Hermione is going...That makes me want to go even less."

"You don't want to see her? Don't ask me how I know, but I just know that you used to loved to show off in front of Hermione," Molly Weasley commented. "And Friday afternoon? But the party is in the evening!" Molly protested.

"I know, mom, but don't worry, we all come on time. Besides, there can't be a party without Hermione and she'll be at the match," Ginny reasoned with her mother. "And you know Harry has that car of his," Ginny added, referring to Harry's car.

About a year ago, Harry had gotten an old-looking car and had placed a huge number of spells on it, making it work like the Knight Bus but even faster. He hadn't used it much, since most of the time he and Luna apparated or flooed, but since Hermione was pregnant and Harry would **NOT **let her use the floo net or apparate, although she had assured him that it would not harm the baby.

"So, why don't you want to go?" Molly asked, finally.

"Because I haven't played a quidditch match since the last once before I quitted the team," Ginny only half-lied.

Molly gave her daughter a small understanding smile.

_You have no idea what Harry's asking... _

"You don't have to be afraid, Ginny. It's just a friendly match," Molly said.

"I'm not afraid, mom, that's not the problem," Ginny said cryptically. The redhead didn't elaborate because she knew her mother would push for an answer she refused to give. She had been refusing to give that answer for a long time.

"Then, what is the problem?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to play, I want to play," Ginny said and for a moment felt the rush of adrenaline at the mere thought of playing another match. It had been the truth what she had told Hermione, she didn't regret quitting the team and she didn't need it anymore like she used to, but it had been just half of the truth. But she wasn't going to admit it to Hermione or anybody else for the moment... Not even Ginny could deny that excited her the idea of playing another match.

Ginny grabbed a piece of parchment from one of the drawers and a quill. She wrote a simple answer to Harry's letter: _'Count me in.'_

Ginny walked to the family owl her parents had bought after the war, since Errol had disappeared, they didn't know if the poor old bird had died or had just gone away. The redhead tied the small piece of parchment to the brown owl's leg and opened the window. The bird instantly flew out and Ginny closed the window.

"So you're going to play?" Molly asked as Ginny walked back to her chair by the table and sat down again. The redhead reopened her book before answering her mother.

"Yes, I'm going to play."

**-Almas Veritas-**

After dinner, Ginny was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard and was still reading the same book she had been reading that evening. There was a soft _'tap-tap' _on the window and Ginny looked up. Archie was pecking the window and the redhead could see a letter attached to his leg. Ginny hurried to let the owl inside and the beautiful bird landed gracefully on the end of the bed, dropping a letter on it. Then Archie flew on top of Ginny's wardrobe as the redhead closed the window, knowing the Archie would wait for an answer.

"Here you go, Archie." Ginny grabbed her wand and floated some food for him. The young but smart bird started eating the food gladly while Ginny sat on the bed. "Did Harry send you, Archie?" Ginny asked the owl even though he couldn't answer her. "Because there's no way that he got my response so fast and I didn't use you."

Ginny saw her name written on the envelope in the neat beautiful handwriting and her heart started pounding inside her chest at seeing that Hermione had decided to write her.

There was a knock on the door and Molly entered carrying the laundry basket with clean clothes. The older redhead saw her daughter holding an envelope, looking at it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Hermione wrote you?" Molly asked, knowing that only Hermione could put **THAT **look in Ginny's face. The older woman placed the basket on the floor by the foot of the bed. Ginny nodded, uncapable of pronouncing a word. Molly smiled at seeing the light blush that spread over her daughter's cheeks. "Aren't you going to open it, dear?" Molly asked when Ginny didn't move for a whole minute. The redhead was just staring at the envelope without moving.

Ginny shook her head and her blushed got deeper. The redhead opened the envelope and pulled out Hermione's letter.

"_Dear Ginny__:_

_Harry told me about the event that will take place on Friday afternoon. I can't deny that I'm excited because I miss Hogwarts and seeing Harry and Ron playing. I sent you this letter because I want to implore you to play. I feel relieve now that I can finally tell you that the main reason why I'm assisting the event is because I want to see __**YOU **__playing again._

_I'm anxious to see you play again. I used to go to every game, remember? It was one of the most wonderful things in the world (and I suppose that writing makes me bolder, otherwise I would not be telling you this). Don't tell Harry and Ron but I never enjoyed quidditch as much as I did when you played. __**NOW **__I can admit that and it feels amazing…_

_I truly hope that you decide to assist and place. But even if you choose not to play, then I'll look forward to spend some time with you where everything started…in the grounds of Hogwarts._

_I look forward to Friday afternoon, whether you decide to play or not._

_With all my love,_

_Hermione."_

Ginny tried to hold back the smile that threatened to take over her face but she couldn't, it was impossible! Molly glanced at her daughter and smiled when she saw her smiling like she hadn't smiled in a long time.

"Why don't you answer her? I think that Archie is supposed to wait for a reply," Molly said before leaving the room.

Ginny nodded, still unable to say a word. The redhead walked to her desk, opened one of the drawers, grabbed some parchment, ink and quill and dipped the quill in the ink before writing.

"_Dear Hermione__:_

_I'm sure that Harry will get my answer by the time this letter gets to you. Just to be clear, yes, I'm going to play._

_I understand if what I'm going to ask you is too much, too soon…But you said something…_

_Would you like to spend the day with me at Hogwarts? I thought we could meet there in the morning and just hang out in the grounds (and maybe watch some classes), just like we used to. I understand if it's too soon for you, but like you said…I would love to spend the day where everything started for both of us…Again, it's okay if you don't want to spend a whole day together. I guess I'll just see you before the game and then at the party._

_How are you feeling, by the way? Any morning sickness yet? I hope you're feeling good and are eating healthily, you and the baby need to be okay. Maybe writing is making me bolder too because I can't not tell you that I can't stop thinking about you and our baby. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world and I feel so…happy. I can't wait to see you on Friday..._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_**YOUR **__Ginevra."_

Ginny folded the letter, put it in a new envelope, sealed it with wax and the emblem of the Weasley's household (which had been an idea of her father), and thought for a moment. Hermione would be sleeping by the time the letter got to Grimmauld Place and she didn't want to awake her. The redhead looked at the owl, which was getting comfortable on top of the wardrobe.

"Rest for tonight, Archie. I'll send you back tomorrow at dawn," Ginny told the owl.

**-Almas Veritas-**

The next morning, Hermione woke up smiling, expecting to have Ginny's letter waiting for her. Her smile faltered a little when she saw no sign of Ginny's letter but she got up, took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Hermione entered the kitchen and was instantly greeted by Gweny, who provided her with a wonderful breakfast as usual. The brunette was enjoying her second toast when Harry entered the kitchen holding his briefcase, which he put on the end of the table, before sitting across Hermione.

"How are you this morning, Hermione?" Harry asked, giving his friend a small and tired smile.

"Good morning to you too, Harry. And I'm fine, thank you for asking. You? Luna kept you awake all night, my friend?" Hermione decided to tease him a little bit and she got her answer when the raven-haired young man blushed a deep shade of red. "Anyway, are you excited about Friday?"

"Oh yes, I am. By the way…this…thing got here this morning…" Harry smirked and held up an envelope with the Weasley seal. "Seems that somebody didn't want to awake you…But I don't think you deserve to have it right now…" Harry smiled mischievously.

Hermione's eyes widened but collected herself after a second and narrowed her eyes at him, glaring at him.

"Harry James Potter," was all Hermione needed to say before Harry handed the envelope, knowing he shouldn't mess with Hermione and especially not a pregnant Hermione. The brunette snatched the envelope from her friend's hand and smiled brightly when she saw her name written in Ginny's beautiful handwriting. Hermione quickly read the letter and couldn't stop smiling almost goofily, especially when she saw that Ginny had signed _'__**YOUR **__Ginevra'_.

Harry chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see the day…"

Hermione tore her eyes apart from the still sealed envelope for a moment to look at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought I'd see the day in which calm, collected, rational and study obsessed Hermione Granger acted like a teenager in love," Harry teased.

"And I never thought I'd see the day in which completely clueless when it comes to girls, quidditch obsessed Harry Potter acted like an observant, emotional human being," Hermione teased right back and both friends shared a laugh.

Harry took a long gulp of the coffee that Gweny had given him, grabbed a toast from the plate and stood up.

"I must go now. Exams coming up, you know….It's always nice to have a talk with you, Hermione," Harry joked and grabbed his briefcase. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight, Harry."

Hermione chuckled and kept eating her toast. It was true they both had changed. She was more laid back, preferred more to enjoy the company of her friends instead of spending the whole time reading books, although she still loved to read books and read atleast three different books every week. Harry was much more laid back too, and Hermione knew that change had a lot to do with a certain quirky blonde. Teaching had helped him a lot too. Hermione had always been afraid that if Harry became an Auror, he would end up like Alastor Moody, paranoid and possibly dangerous, or worse. Taking care of his grandson Teddy Lupin had definitely done a lot for him too, even if he usually only had him during the weekends. Tonks' mother, Andromeda, was more than glad of letting Teddy spend time and many times stay the night with his Godfather. Hermione knew Harry would make a wonderful father when he and Luna decided to have children.

"Miss Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at the small elf that was looking at her with her big blue eyes.

"Yes, Gweny?"

"Gweny would like to make a petition."

"Of course, Gweny. What do you need?"

"Gweny would feel honored if she was allowed to make clothes for Miss Hermione's and Miss Weasley's child. As a present from Gweny."

Hermione looked at the small elf, surprised, but after a moment smiled.

"You don't have to, Gweny. I wouldn't ask you to."

"Gweny knows, Miss Hermione. But it is intended as a present."

"Then Ginny and I would feel honored, Gweny," Hermione accepted the offer with a smile.

Gweny jumped up and down several times before making a big vow with her big head.

"Thank you, Miss Hermione, Gweny feels honored." The small elf smiled.

"We'll feel honored as well, Gweny. I have to answer Ginny's letter, by the way. Could you…"

"Gweny will leave you alone, Miss Hermione. Miss Luna wanted breakfast in bed this morning."

Hermione smiled when she saw the small elf run away excited as she had never seen her. The brunette was truly touched that the elf wanted to give their baby a present make by herself. It showed respect and loyalty, and Hermione felt extremely pleased that the elf felt that way towards her and Ginny.

Remembering she had to answer Ginny, Hermione grabbed some parchment, a quill that didn't need ink to write and thought for a moment what to write.

"_Dear Ginny__:_

_I received your letter this morning and it made me really happy to know that you will play. Now I can't wait until Friday afternoon! I loved to hear that you wanted to spend the day together. And no, it's not too soon._

_It warms my heart to know that you can't stop thinking about the baby and I. I can't stop thinking about you and our baby either, to be honest. I feel like a little girl and you know I'm not used to this feeling, it scares me but it's a good kind of scare…Most of the time, my mind says one thing (like right now, that it's saying I shouldn't be writing this), and my body and heart says differently…Most of the time I don't know what to do, Ginevra. It's a constant fight within me and I don't know what to do. And you know I hate feeling like I don't have the control. And now I don't have control over anything, not even my own body…_

_Anyway, I've been feeling quite good. So far the morning sickness hasn't kicked in yet, which is good for me, it can stay away for all I care. And don't worry, Harry and Luna keep me well feed, they insist in me eating double rations and eat __**ALL **__the healthy food around (I think it's an excuse so they can eat all the junk food)._

_I look forward to spend the day with you on Friday. I can't wait until I can hold your hand while walking in the grounds of Hogwarts._

_With all the love from my heart,_

_**YOUR **__Hermione."_

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, guys! That was the Chapter! Just like always, thank you ALL who reviewed the last Chapter and here are the individual reviews.**

**Saika Garner****: Thank you, dude! I know I can always count with your replies and I hope I never let you down. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Diddy-Icp****: I'm glad that you're excited about what's going on. I hope you like what is coming. ****Y gracias! Me alegra que te encante! Thank you for reviewing.**

**tmonkey****: I'm glad that you think they're cute! I hope you like what is coming too! Thanks for the review!**

**Senehta****: Here is more for you, hope you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**SoulAstray****: I'm glad that you liked how nervous they were. They're going to act more like teenagers, trust me, LOL. Thanks for the review!**

**weremoon****: awww, thank you for thinking that my story is good. And I don't know if it's one of the best, but it's nice to hear it when somebody thinks so. Thanks for the review!**

**bigblusky****: The next Chapter will be their day in Hogwarts and the next will be the party, so I hope you like what I have planned. And just have a bit more of patience, you'll find out SOON why Ginny quitted the quidditch team. Thanks for the review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Day at Hogwarts

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**-Almas Veritas-**

**CHAPTER 6- Day at Hogwarts**

_Dear Hermione__: _

"_There are a thousand reasons why I thought you'd like this rose. But I'll only say it reminded me of you: because it's simple, yes, but it's still one of the most beautiful things in the world. They grow by the river in the forest near my home, in a secluded spot. You are like that, you know..._

_I'll be a little late, because mom asked me to help her with something that Ronald doesn't want to do. That git never wants to do anything, I swear. All he does is eat, sleep and go to practice and the games. But I don't care about him at the moment. I can't wait to see you. Call me crazy but I feel like I haven't seen you in years, my whole...being aches to see you, to just be close to you...And I should stop writing before I keep embarrassing myself any further._

_Always yours,_

_Ginevra."_

Hermione hugged the short letter against her chest, close to her heart, and inhaled the wonderful sweet aroma of the single rose that had came attached to the letter. The not-so-book-worm-anymore smiled, truly touched by the sweet romantic gesture. Hermione had to admit that it was harder and harder to make Ginny work for her. It was pretty damn impossible when Ginny was being so damn romantic and beautiful...

"Hermione, it's time. Are you ready?"

Luna had entered the bedroom to inform her that Harry was waiting outside in the car. Hermione had told her best friend about her plan of spending the day with Ginny in Hogwarts so Harry had enlisted his magical car, since he would throw a fit every time somebody mentioned that Apparating wasn't risky for her and/or the baby. More than one people had mentioned that using the red floo wasn't risky either, even if she could get a bit nauseous, but Harry was hearing none of that. Of course, his protectiveness annoyed Hermione most of the time but the brunette witch was secretly happy because it showed how much he cared for both her and the baby.

"Almost, Luna," Hermione answered.

Luna raised an eyebrow at the letter still clenched against Hermione's chest and the rose in her hand.

"A present from Ginny, I assume?"

Hermione gave her a small smile. The older girl hesitated but extended her hand and showed Luna the short letter. It was okay to show it to her because Luna was, after all, the best female friend she had after Ginny.

Luna smiled slightly before handing the letter back.

"That is very sweet, Hermione." Luna gave her a knowing look. "It must be difficult to not give in, am I right?"

Hermione put the letter in the drawer of the night table, left the rose on top of it and checked her dress as she spoke.

"That was exactly what I was thinking before you came, Luna." Hermione extended her arms and nodded. "Do I look okay?"

She was wearing a lilac coloured summer dress that reached mid thigh and that clung to every curve of her body and showed enough cleavage to be sexy but not indecent. Hermione had also put flat strapped sandals so she'd be comfier while walking around. At first, she hadn't been so sure about what to do with her hair, but after half an hour of debating, she just let it down. Ginny liked it better that way, anyway. Hermione had only applied some eyeliner to frame her eyes, because she knew Ginny liked it, and a moment later she had laughed at herself. She had never put that much effort in her appearance for any reason or anybody... _But Ginny isn't any reason. She's special...She's Ginny._

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Luna replied honestly.

Hermione gave her a small pleased smile and nodded. The older girl put on a thin cotton dark magenta summer jacket that reached her knees.

"Are you coming with us now, Luna, or you're coming later for the game?" Hermione asked her as they descended the stairs after leaving her bedroom.

"I'll go later for the game. Molly is going to teach me the secret of her pumpkin pie," Luna answered.

Hermione laughed.

"You'll be surprised when you find out," Hermione told her.

"She taught you?"

Hermione nodded.

"I knew how to cook a few meals already but I've definitely learnt a lot more with her," Hermione explained.

"She's teaching me, since my dad wasn't a very good cook," Luna commented. "And Harry is quite the cook too."

"I know. I hate to admit it but all those years he was forced to cook for his aunt and uncle made him a really good cook," Hermione agreed although she still felt a pang of anger when she remembered the Dursleys and how they had mistreated Harry.

"I agree with you in that."

The two witches walked outside and saw that Harry was leaning against the passenger door of the black old-looking car. The raven-haired young man smiled at them and pushed himself off the door. Harry opened the passenger door for Hermione. His best friend gave him a kind _'Thank you, Harry' _before sitting on the passenger seat and Harry closed the door gently.

"You'll come later for the game?" Harry asked his wife.

"Of course I'll be there, Harry."

"Alright, love. See you later, then."

Harry kissed his wife's lips and walked around the car. The young man got sat on the driver seat and looked at his best friend.

"Ready?"

Hermione nodded.

"Let's go before I regret agreeing to this."

**-Almas Veritas—**

Hermione stumbled out of the car and leaned against the cold metal. The brunette took a long breath and fought down the urge to throw up.

"Are you okay? It's always rough the first time," Harry said as he got out of the car. He had parked the car near Hagrid's hut but it seemed that their Half-giant friend wasn't there.

Hermione glared at her best friend and Harry literally took a step back, knowing that a pissed off Hermione was an enemy to watch out for.

"Okay? Okay?" Hermione snapped, angry. "I don't care what you think, next time I'm Apparating! That was one of the most horrible experiences of my life!"

"But, Hermione-"

"Harry Potter," Hermione cut him off. "I'm **NOT **getting inside this thing **EVER **again!"

Hermione took another deep breath and walked away, obviously pissed. Harry ran a hand thought his messy hair and sighed. After a moment, he grabbed his briefcase from the back seat and started walking towards the castle.

Hermione entered the castle and smiled. Her sanctuary of wisdom and knowledge…She was back in her second home. The brunette didn't even notice the students looking at her strangely, recognizing her, and how their whispered about Hermione Granger, _'the brightest witch of her age'._

"Feels good to be back, huh?" Harry's voice said.

Harry simply stood by her side and gave her a knowing smile.

"Feels wonderful, Harry," Hermione agreed.

Harry saw professor McGonagall walking towards them. The older witch had been more than pleased to hear that Hermione was going to spend the day with Ginny in the castle and had actually been looking forward to see her favorite student and good friend by now.

"Good morning. Potter. Granger, it's a pleasure to have you here today."

"Professor, it is so nice to see you again." Hermione smiled at the older woman who had always been a role model for her and had become in a good friend as well.

"Professor, good morning. If you two excuse me, I would like to go and get some breakfast in the Great Hall," Harry said and left them alone.

McGonagall gave Hermione a small but happy smile. Most people wouldn't notice it, it was too subtle, but Hermione could see it clear as day.

"Let's talk in my office."

Both women walked in silence until they got to the gargoyle that guarded the hidden stairs. Hermione knew it had been rebuilt after the war, just like 90% of Hogwarts, and new security measures had been installed as well so Hermione wasn't surprised when McGonagall placed her hand on top of the gargoyle's head and it instantly opened to reveal the hidden stairs that led to the Headmistress' office.

Since McGonagall had been made Headmistress, the room wasn't filled with little and big metal objects like when Dumbledore was alive. Now, it was filled with mostly books. The only thing that hadn't changed was the beautiful big desk and the high chair behind it. As Hermione sat, the portrait of Dumbledore that was placed behind McGonagall's chair winked at her and the girl couldn't stop herself from smiling slightly.

McGonagall called a house-elf and the small creature appeared to receive the order of what she wanted for breakfast.

"Would you like some tea? Coffee?"

"No, thank you. But I would like some apple juice." The elf vowed with his head and disappeared.

"Apple juice?" McGonagall asked, confused.

"I can't drink tea or coffee. I won't be able to for a few months," Hermione answered. She wasn't going to lie or hide the fact that she was pregnant from the professor, she knew she could count on her but still…it was a bit nerve wracking to tell her. Especially because she knew that McGonagall had been slightly disappointed when she had turned down the job offers and dedicated to writing.

"Why? Are you ill?" McGonagall asked, clearly concerned.

"No. I'm pregnant." And Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling. Although she had been so shocked at first when she found out she was pregnant, now she was very happy and looked forward to be a mother.

McGonagall's eyebrows rose, this time, clearly surprised.

"It was a surprise for me too, professor."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks and a few days," Hermione answered.

McGonagall nodded, finally smiling slightly.

"I suppose that you and Miss Weasley finally told each other how you felt?" McGonagall asked and gave her a knowing smile.

Hermione blushed at the professor's word. Had every one noticed she and Ginny had feelings for each other but them?

"Almas Veritas," was all Hermione said. She didn't need to say anything else, the older woman understood.

"My congratulations for the both of you and my best wishes as well." McGonagall gave her an honest smile.

"Thank you, professor."

"Please, Hermione. One would think that we are passed the formalities by now, don't you think? Atleast when we are having a friendly conversation."

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Old habits die hard, Minerva, I guess."

"I have to agree to that."

The school elf appeared again, making a loud _'crack' _sound, with a tray this time. The elf tried to apologize for taking so long but Minerva told him not to worry. They enjoyed a nice friendly chat until Minerva informed her that she needed her to get to class so they walked together to the familiar classroom. They said goodbye and Hermione walked back to the front of the castle. She knew that Ginny would be waiting by the front of the castle or the quidditch pitch.

Since Hermione didn't see Ginny in the front of the castle, she headed over to the quidditch pitch. The brunette's heart started pounding inside her chest when she saw the lonely figure standing in the entrance of the pitch.

Ginny was simply breathtaking…more stunning than a spell…The redhead was wearing dark fitting jeans that hugged her small but womanly hips, a skin tight ¾ sleeved black blouse that left her shoulders bare and showed her collarbone and some cleavage, which made Hermione's mind spin and swallow…hard… Ginny was wearing eyeliner, which made her eyes pop out like precious stones, and Hermione felt her knees become weak…

Ginny smiled as she saw Hermione approaching her and her heart skipped a beat, she was sure of it. _How can you think that you're not the most beautiful woman on Earth, Hermione? The world should kneel down to your feet and crown you its Queen… _The redhead's eyes travelled South a little and smirked. _I'd sure be your slave, Queen Hermione… _Ginny chuckled at her thoughts and shook her head at her silliness.

"You…look…so beautiful, Hermione," Ginny said out loud when Hermione walked close to her. The brunette blushed slightly.

"You look beautiful too, Ginevra," Hermione said and felt pleased when a light blush covered Ginny's cheeks. "So…"

"So…" Ginny cleared her throat.

"I liked the rose," Hermione said as she turned around and started walking towards the lake. Ginny hurried to catch up with her and they kept walking side by side. Slowly, Hermione's hand found Ginny's. The younger girl didn't hesitate and grabbed Hermione's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You did? I hoped you would," was all Ginny said.

"You know I love red roses. You're the only one who knows, Ginny," Hermione commented. "And the letter… You weren't embarrassing yourself."

"I was. And what I wrote, although true, it was corny," Ginny said and chuckled. "But it was the truth," the redhead added seriously, just in case Hermione thought she hadn't truly meant it.

"It wasn't corny. And…" Hermione bit her lower lip. "I feel the same way, about you."

"You do?" Ginny tried to fight back against the huge smile that was threatening to take over her face but she couldn't stop herself. They reached a hidden spot, their spot. It was hidden by some really big rocks, so it wasn't easy to see them and interrupt them. They had usually gone there when they needed to talk about something private and didn't want any of the boys interrupting. Both girls sat down on the grass, still holding hands.

Both she and Hermione blushed slightly when their eyes met and the two girls looked away. Ginny mentally told herself to put it together, she had never been so nervous and so…like her old childish self around girls she liked. She was Ginny Weasley, damn it! She didn't get nervous with girls, she was cool and composed and mysterious… Ginny shook her head. _Don't be a stupid. She's bloody Hermione bloody Granger! She's not any girl. She knows you, she can see through you straight to your soul…I'm doomed…_

"I do."

They fell silent. What more could they say? There was nothing else, except…

"Did you mean it?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, confused.

"Did I mean what?"

"What you wrote in the letter. Did you really mean it?"

Ginny frowned, confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course I meant it, Hermione," Ginny replied. She couldn't believe what she was hearing…

"No one ever said something like that about me before," Hermione admitted and looked away, she couldn't look at Ginny. "Nobody ever…" Hermione frowned slightly. "Nobody ever thought of me…like that and I…"

"Hey, hey…" Ginny hurried to kneel in front of Hermione and cupped Hermione's cheeks with her hands, not realizing she was straddling the brunette's lap. "Don't say that. You're beautiful. Hermione, you **ARE **beautiful, and kind, and smart, and loyal and brave and you're one of the most wonderful person I've ever met. And maybe you can't see it, which is kind of ironic since you're a borderline genius, but you are all those things…and more. Alright?" Ginny looked at her right in the eye. "For whatever's worth, in my eyes you're perfect," the redhead added in a soft whisper.

"I…I feel the same way about you. You know that, don't you? In my eyes, you are perfect," Hermione admitted and tried to make her heart go back to its regular rhythm. She couldn't help it…all her senses and body were completely aware of how close Ginny was and her heart was dying to just lean in and kiss her. She knew that Ginny loved her, that she couldn't say it if she didn't mean it…Hermione closed her eyes, trying to keep herself under control. She couldn't…

"Don't do that," Ginny said and Hermione opened her eyes to meet Ginny's beautiful blue eyes. "Don't do it. You never had to be the strong and collected Hermione with me so don't start now."

"I'm sorry, most of the time I-"

"You don't even realize you're doing it, I know." Ginny pulled her into a warm hug. Hermione was surprised, not having expected the hug, but after a few second she hugged the redhead back.

They both were aware of the other's perfume, of the smell of the other's shampoo, but they fought the urge down, it was too soon…

"Get off me," Hermione suddenly said.

"What?" Ginny finally noticed the position she was in and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, this is way too-"

"No, that's not what I meant, Ginny. Please, lay down next to me?" Hermione looked at her with big hopeful eyes and Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

Ginny nodded and got off Hermione. The redhead laid down on the grass and slowly Hermione laid down as well, resting her head on Ginny's chest, right over her heart. It was soothing to hear the younger girl's heart bit.

"You…you can put your arm around me, if you want," Hermione said and didn't look at Ginny.

"Are you sure?"

Ginny felt Hermione nod and slowly wrapped her left arm around the older girl's shoulders. They fell silent again, simply enjoying the company and being close to each other.

"You were right," Ginny suddenly said.

"About what?"

"Here is where everything started, for both of us. Not exactly in this spot but here, in Hogwarts. We probably wouldn't be here right now if we hadn't come to Hogwarts," Ginny explained.

"Here is where our lives changed," Hermione agreed. "I met Harry and Ronald, those two certainly changed my life." The brunette snorted. "And then I met you, and your family."

_They're your family too, cant you see it?_

"Maybe Harry saved me from the danger, but-" _You were my true savior._

"But?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"Please, tell me."

"It was nothing, please, forget it."

"Alright."

A little while later, the two girls headed back to the castle to get some lunch. Once again, they ignored the stares and the whispers of the students as they walked hand in hand around the school.

**-Almas Veritas—**

Everybody had gathered around the quidditch pitch, too excited to stay put in their seats. Every single student was there to watch the game. Hermione found herself and Luna sitting besides professor McGonagall and were all waiting for the teams to come out onto the pitch.

"**What an exciting match we're going to have today, fellows! The Gryffindor quidditch team again a team gathered by Harry Potter, the younger Seeker in a century!" **Davies, as the professor McGonagall had addressed him, spoke into the microphone and his voice was heard in every little corner of the stadium. **"And here comes the Gryffindor quidditch team! Montoya, Crow, Harris, Jackson, Spinnet, Martins and Smirson!"**

The young players walked out if the field and the crowd gave them a standing ovation, except for a few Slytherins that yelled _'booo'_. The team saluted and smiled, thankful for the support.

"**Now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you all…Ron Weasley! Ginny Weasley! Angelina Johnson! Katie Bell! George Weasley! Ritchie Coote and Harryyy Poootter!"**

The crowd went wild! They received a standing ovation as they entered the pitch. It seemed the sky was about to fall down on them because of the noise!

Both teams quickly shook hands and got onto their brooms. Only seconds later, they were all in the air warming-up. Ginny winked at Hermione when she flew by, causing the brunette to smile and blush. Luna gave her an amused smile but said nothing, not wanting to embarrass Hermione any further…

**-Almas Veritas—**

Of course they had won! After all they were the best team of the century! Not even Hermione could hide how excited and happy she was, she had even hugged Luna when Harry caught the snitch. Ginny had scored most of the goals herself but Angelina and Katie had done some amazing moves. The final score had been 300 points for Harry's team (and Ginny would have scored more if wasn't because Harry caught the snitch), and the Gryffindor team had lost with a very honorable 220.

Hermione and Luna smiled as she saw them celebrating the victory in the middle of the pitch, after they had respectfully shaken hands with the members of the Gryffindor team. The quirky blonde and the brunette waited outside of the locker rooms.

"Ginny looked happy," Luna commented.

"She never looks as happy as she does when she's flying," Hermione responded, smiling.

"Do you think she regrets quitting the team?"

"She told me she doesn't. And I believe her," Hermione replied and shrugged slightly.

"Here they come," Luna said as the members of the team started walking out of the locker rooms, Harry first.

They both had hugged Harry, Luna adding a kiss, and Hermione had given Ron a hug too, congratulating him.

Harry noticed how Hermione had taken a step back, as if to go unnoticed by the other team members. The now professor Potter suggested them all to go back to the castle for a little bit and Luna nodded, giving him a knowing smile. They others had agreed and they had started walking towards the castle. Hermione smiled as she recognized her best friend's attempt to leave her alone with Ginny.

Suddenly Hermione was lifted off the ground and spun around several times. Hermione laughed as Ginny spun her around and hugged her when the younger girl stopped and settled her down.

"Congratulations, Ginny. You were wonderful today!"

Hermione could see the happiness in Ginny's eyes, the euphoria and the love for the sport. She believe it when Ginny said that she didn't regret quitting but she knew the younger girl missed it. Missed the rush, the adrenaline.

"I feel so…Hermione, you have no idea!" Ginny hugged her tightly and Hermione wrapped her arms around her.

"I understand, Ginny. I do."

"I haven't felt like this in so long," Ginny whispered more to herself than to Hermione.

"I know you miss it," Hermione said and reached out to caress Ginny's cheek. The redhead instantly leaned into her touch.

"Hermione…" Ginny almost purred and Hermione gulped silently. Ginny opened her eyes and Hermione got lost in them. The brunette tried to look down but she found herself staring right at Ginny's lips…Ginny's beautiful full lips… Hermione bit down on her own lip…

_Bloody hell… _Hermione cupped Ginny's face with her hands and pulled her closer, their lips crashing together in the process. Ginny instantly responded and grabbed Hermione's hips, pulling her even closer so their bodies were touching completely as they kept kissing. The kiss was raw, passionate, and almost rough. Their lips pulled at each other's lips, teeth scratched slightly and tongues dueled for dominance for the passion filled kiss…

From afar, the whole team saw them kissing. Everyone laughed, more relieved than anything else…

"That's my baby sister!" George laughed and wrapped an arm around Angelina, who was laughing as well.

"It was about bloody time! Those two were driving me absolutely mad!" Ron exclaimed indignantly but after a second he started laughing as well. He had never liked his baby sister dating, even if he couldn't stop her, but Ron was glad that if Ginny was dating somebody, that person was Hermione. Atleast he knew his best friend would take care of his baby sister.

"They were driving **YOU** mad, dude? You weren't the one who had to watch out for Ginny in our last year. She was more dangerous than a bloody bludger," Ritchie commented and laughed.

"Don't remind me!" Katie added and laughed as well.

Harry simply smiled and Luna grabbed his hand, smiling knowingly.

"Let's go, guys, give them some privacy," Harry said and he and Luna led the others back to the castle…

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, guys! That was the Chapter! Hope you liked it! Next Chapter will be the party!**

**Vir812****: I'm glad that you liked Chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Seeker of the sea****: I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story. And I have something planned for the whole Hermione/scars and Ginny/quidditch thing. Thanks for the review!**

**Senehta****: Yes! Hermione will act more and more like a teenager (especially when the pregnancy hormones finally kick in, LOL) Yes, there will be smoochies, there will be groping…you just have to be a bit patient… Thanks for the review!**

**Saika Garner****: Darling, it's always nice to see your reviews! You know I'm glad you liked the Chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Laragh****: Laragh, my friend….thank you for the amazing. I'm glad that you like Hermione and Ginny's interaction and I told you before…they're perfect together! LOL. Dude, thanks for the review. I always know I can count with yours, LOL.**

**Eventidesky****: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, thank you for reviewing.**

**HPequalsgreatlit****: Thank you for the compliments on the story and I hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks for the review.**

**Spectrum24****: It's true! Hermione and Ginny having a baby IS cute, lol. (I always say that there should be more baby/family stories about them) And you will see, Hermione will put her guard down but you just have to be a bit patient. Thanks for the review.**

**Ryanalone****: I'll keep going as long the reviews keep coming, LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**Deka Lopez Granger: ****I'm glad you like my writing and the plot. You're right, Hermione (in my opinion) belongs with Ginny. And you're a neighbor! From Brazil, huh? That's awesome! I have some friends in Brazil. I may go to Rio or San Pablo. Thanks for the review.**

**LauraFlowi****: I was hoping to make the chapter sweet but not too much, if I did, then I'm glad. Thanks for the review!**

**Sa5msAdamstoriesandwhatnot: ****Wow, long name, huh? LOL Anyway. Glad that you liked the Chapter. And I hope you liked this update! Thanks for the review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Friday night at the Burrow

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 7- Friday night at the Burrow**

Ginny's and Hermione's lips finally stopped moving but they didn't pull away. The two girls simply stood like that, lips pressed together, fire cursing through their veins, for a whole minute before pulling away.

"You kissed me," Ginny said amazed.

Hermione bit her lip, not knowing what to say or do. It had been one of the most meaningful kisses ever (not that she had kissed a lot of people, really), passionate and raw, but meaningful. She had to ease the tension in her body...to forget how her body had reacted to the kiss...

"You better have enjoyed it because you won't be getting another any time soon," Hermione joked.

Ginny gave her a playful pout.

"Can I hold your hand, atleast?" Ginny asked playfully but Hermione noticed the serious undertone.

Hermione nodded and smiled when Ginny reached out and grabbed her hand.

"We better go, can't be late to your own party, right?" They started walking together, hand in hand.

"But I'm Apparating. There's no way I'm getting inside Harry's car again," Hermione stated.

"It's not that bad."

"This morning I almost threw up, so no way, Ginevra."

"Even if I promise to hold your hand during the whole trip?" Ginny grinned at her.

"I'm not getting in that car, Ginny."

Ginny used her hold on Hermione's hand to lean in and whisper in her ear.

"Even if I promise to kiss you during the whole trip?" Ginny whispered huskily. Hermione gulped and cleared her throat.

"Shut up, Ginevra."

"What?" Ginny shrugged and gave her an innocent look, as if she didn't know what she had said and how.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're a pervert, Ginny."

"It was just an innocent offer, nothing else."

"Sure." Hermione rolled her eyes again.

Ginny smirked to heself and her shoulder bumped Hermione's playfully.

"I think it would be better if we floo, safer, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded and then noticed what Ginny had said.

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm going with you. Don't want you going alone. Where you go, I go, remember?"

"Where you go, I go. Alright." Hermione nodded again and smiled.

"I was thinking last night...Do you still want to tell the others about the baby?" Ginny asked carefully. She didn't want Hermione to feel like she didn't want to.

"We can wait, if you want to." She really wanted to tell the others but she could wait if Ginny wanted to.

"I want to, I do. But I don't mind waiting if you want to. It's your decision, love."

"They deserve to now, and I want to share with your family that we're going to have a baby," Hermione said and her brain didn't registered what Ginny had called her.

"They're your family too, you know. You've been part of the family for a long time," Ginny said.

Hermione simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I was thinking that we should talk to Ron first. He's your best friend after all and my brother, he's going to get mighty pissed if we don't tell him before the others."

Again, Hermione nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing, actually."

"Let's go, then. I'm sure McGonagall will let us use her fireplace."

**-Almas Veritas—**

"For Merlin's sake!"

Hermione put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath, fighting down the urge to throw up for the second time that day. Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and was instantly by Hermione's side, one hand on the brunette's back.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Just a little dizzy, that's all. Luna said this could happen. I'm fine, I'm fine." Hermione straightened her back and took a deep breath.

"Better or worse than Harry's car?" Ginny couldn't help to tease.

"Still better than Harry's car," Hermione said and they both shared a laugh.

Ginny laughed and blushed when Hermione leaned in and placed a short but warm kiss on her cheek. Ginny simply grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Oh, Ginny! Hermione! I thought I've heard voices."

Molly entered the living room and smiled when she saw their linked hands. The older woman pulled both Hermione and Ginny into a warm hug.

"So nice to see you, dear," she told Hermione and gave her a special look.

"Mum, has anyone arrived yet?" Ginny asked.

"George and Angelina apparated a moment ago. George is outside helping your father to set up the table and Angelina is in the kitchen. The others haven't arrived yet. Ginny, dear, why don't you go help Angelina?" It was a subtle hint that she wanted to be alone with Hermione.

Ginny nodded and looked at Hermione.

"I'll have some cold pumpkin juice for you."

Ginny simply lifted Hermione's hand, kissed the back of the brunette's hand before leaving the room, closing the doors after her. Molly smiled at the exchange and sat down on the couch.

"Sit down, Hermione, dear."

Hermione sat awkwardly on the couch. She couldn't face Molly, she was going to get the _'don't-hurt-my-daughter-speech!' _But Molly simply laughed at her frightened expression.

"Hermione, dear, please. I just want to talk to you, from a mother to a mother-to-be. Don't look so frightened."

Hermione sighed, relieved.

"How are you doin', dear? Had any nausea or anything yet?" Molly asked.

"Only got a little dizzy for a moment ago, but other than that, I feel completely okay."

"Are you excited?"

"I am. A part of me feels like this is a dream, like it isn't real, but I know that once I start showing and actually feeling the baby, it will become real. Does that make any sense?" Hermione looked unsure for a moment.

Molly gave her a knowing smile and patted her arm.

"Yes, it does. And how are you feeling about Ginny? I take it that things are going well?" Hermione looked scared again so Molly put her hand on top of Hermione's. "I'm not asking you as Ginny's mother, I'm asking you as a woman." Hermione visibly relaxed again.

"She's amazing," Hermione finally admitted. "I always knew she was but now, she's even more amazing. She's been so patient and...sweet and..." Hermione shook her head and looked at Molly. "She bought a stuffed owl for our baby, she said that it's a sort of tradition in your family."

Molly smiled brighter and nodded.

"It may be a little silly but it's one of the most important traditions we have. Some other day, I can show you the ones from the boys. Ginny is the only one of my children who kept hers."

"It's not silly, I loved it. And I'd love to see them sometime."

"I'm glad that things between you two are going well. You deserve to be happy, and to have somebody who loves you and makes you happy," Molly said. "And I don't mean to sound like a proud mother but Ginny is perfect for you," the older woman added.

Both women shared a laugh.

"That she is," Hermione finally admitted. "But don't tell her I said that."

"Why not?" Molly asked, confused.

"It's too soon. I know it's hard to understand my reluctance and insistence to go slow but...but I need to be sure that she's ready to commit. We can't just try to have a relationship, there's more now. We're going to have a baby, there's something bigger than us. If for some reason, we decide not to pursuit a relationship, I won't deny her to be part of the baby's life, but if we do then I need to be sure she's ready."

Molly nodded showing she understood.

"I understand, dear, I do. But you will see, Ginny will show you."

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"That's Ginny's mother speaking, isn't it?"

"Yes, and as Ginny's mother I tell you I can't be happier that she chose you as a partner."

Hermione blushed, embarrassed.

"But I don't want to speak as Ginny's mother, Hermione. I know I said it before but I know that you need support, and I'm offering myself for whenever and whatever you need. I know that in times like this you must miss your mother and I'm not her, but if you ever need to talk, to ask questions..."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe that Molly was offering...She used to see the older woman as a surrogate mother figure, but actually hearing her...

Molly pulled her into a warm hug and Hermione gasped, surprised at how much she had missed the maternal warm of the soft embrace. Hermione hugged Molly back and allowed herself to sob as Molly stroke her hair and hummed slightly a lullaby song.

After a minute, Hermione pulled away but Molly cupped her cheeks and placed a motherly kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Molly. You have no idea-"

Molly shook her head.

"You've always been part of this family, Hermione. There's no need to thank me."

Hermione wiped the tears with a handkerchief she had pulled out from her jacket.

"I'll go to the bathroom to wash up..."

Molly nodded.

"Of course. Go, dear."

Hermione excused herself again and walked upstairs. Molly stood up from the couch, sighed, pleased, and opened the living room doors. Ginny was by the table cutting some meat. The Weasley matriarch walked over and hugged her daughter.

"You couldn't have picked better, dear Ginny," Molly whispered before pulling away. Ginny smiled broadly.

"I know, mum, I know."

**-Almas Veritas—**

Harry, Luna and Ron arrived half an hour later. Ginny, who was cutting potatoes, looked at Hermione, who was preparing a pie. The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

As soon as Ron entered the house, Ginny spoke.

"Ron, could we...talk, upstairs?"

"Sure, Gin."

Ginny and Hermione walked upstairs and Ron followed them, confused. As they walked to Ginny's room, Ron thought that they probably wanted to tell them about their relationship.

Ginny closed the door behind her brother and the young man sat on the chair by the desk as Ginny and Hermione sat on the bed, facing him.

"We wanted to talk to you, Ron," Ginny began.

"If this is about you two, I already know. I admit it was kind of weird at first, my best friend and my baby sister into each other, but I'm happy for you. More now that you two decided to be together." Okay, he had surprised them both with that statement...Ron gave them a kind smile.

"Thank you for your support, Ron. But that isn't what we want to tell you," Hermione said, although she was more than grateful that they had Ron's support. As Ginny had pointed out, he was Ginny's brother and Hermione's best friend, after all...

"Alright. What is it, then?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"You and Harry were the first two people I told about my pregnancy. What I didn't tell you was that..." Hermione bit her lower lip, nervous.

"The baby's mine!" Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself.

Ron's jaw hit the floor.

"You...and you...and..."

"Almas Veritas, Ron," Ginny said and saw realization hit her brother's eyes. Ron looked at Ginny.

"The baby's truly yours?" Ron asked his sister.

"Yes."

Ron fell silent, as if he was lost in thoughts.

"Please, say something?" Hermione whispered a few seconds later.

Ron suddenly sighed, relieved and let out an amused laugh. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, confused.

"Atleast it wasn't some stupid bloke!" Ron joked and started laughing.

"So, you're okay with this?" Ginny asked, unsure of what to make of her brother's reaction.

"Okay? Before I was just joking about bein' _'uncle Ron' _but now I find out I'm going to be an uncle for real! Of course I'm okay with this!"

Ron stood up and opened his arms to congratulate Ginny. He hugged his baby sister and kissed the side of her head.

"Congratulations, Gin," Ron said after pulling away.

"Thank you, Ron."

Ron looked at his best friend and opened his arms. Hermione gave him a small smile and stood up. She let him wrap his strong arms around her and felt him kiss the top of her head just like he did with Ginny. They had gone through so much together that although they still got on each other's nerves a lot, their brother-sister bound was big and unbreakable. Just like with Harry. They were the Golden Trio, after all...

"Congratulations, Hermione," Ron said after pulling away.

"Thank you, Ronald."

"I hope the others react as good as you did."

Ron looked surprised.

"You haven't told the others?"

"We decided to talk to you first. We're going to tell the others later in the party," Ginny answered.

"So I'm the first one you told?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Well, I told mum and dad first," Ginny replied.

"And Harry and Luna know because well I'm living with them now," Hermione added.

"But you're the first of the brothers." 

Ron puffed out his chest and beamed with pride...

**-Almas Veritas—**

By the time the three of them came downstairs, Bill, Fleur and their one year old daughter Victoire were there already. The little baby girl had reached out with her pudgy hands as soon as she had seen Ginny. The redhead had taken her from Bill's arms and hugged her. Victoire was the living portrait of Fleur, although her blue eyes were the same shade as Bill's.

Bill greeted Hermione and then Fleur did. They never got along well, but atleast they were cordial to each other and had almost friendly discussions before about common topics of interest. The part-Veela eyed Hermione suspiciously. The brunette was glowing somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it...

Percy and Audrey arrived a few minutes later and they already knew Charlie wasn't going to make it, that was why Ginny had sent him a letter earlier. And although she answered politely to the greetings and conversations of the people around her, Hermione couldn't stop looking at Ginny, who was playing with her niece, spinning her around slowly. Both girls were laughing and giggling without a care in the world and Hermione couldn't stop herself from picturing the same scene but with their boy or girl and it warmed her heart. A serene smile tugged on her lips and she honestly didn't care if the others noticed it or not.

Ginny stopped spinning and walked over Hermione, subtly putting her hand on Hermione's arm. Their eyes met and yes, they knew what the other was thinking. Hermione smiled and reached out to tickle the little girl, who squealed and squirmed in her aunt's arms.

A few feet from them, Harry, Luna and Ron were watching them amused while they drank some elf wine.

"They're going to be wonderful parents," Luna commented as they watched Victoire reach out and Hermione took her in her arms.

"They will be," both Harry and Ron answered before taking a sip of their goblets.

Fleur entered the kitchen, she was helping Molly to take everything outside, and saw that she was alone with her mother-in-law.

"Iz it just me orr Herrmiony iz glowing?" Fleur asked, bluntly.

Molly looked at her.

"Don't know, dear. I haven't noticed. Is she?" Molly asked, playing dumb.

"Well, she iz," was all Fleur said before going outside holding another tray with food.

They ate, laughed, joked, laughed some more and kept talking. It were those moments they were grateful for. After all they have been though, after the Second Wizarding War, after grieving for the ones they lost and celebrating for the one who lived...

After dessert had been eaten, they all were simply relaxing and chatting, some were drinking coffee, some were still drinking wine...Ginny's eyes met Hermione's. They both nodded and looked around.

"Umm..." Ginny cleared her throat. "Excuse me, everyone? Guys!" All the Weasleys looked at her. Harry, Luna and Ron sent encouraging smiles towards her and Hermione. The redhead stood up and pulled Hermione with her.

"Don't know if mum told you but this celebration is actually for us. For Hermione and I," Ginny began.

"Thought we were celebratin' that you two finally grew a pair and got together," Bill joked and shrugged as everybody laughed around the table, including Hermione and Ginny.

"Actually, no, there's something better to celebrate, Bill," Hermione said and grabbed Ginny's hand and smiled.

Ginny looked at Hermione and spoke, never taking her eyes off her.

"What would you guys think of having another little Weasley running around?"

Everyone's jaw hit the floor, including George's. Hermione looked around to their shocked faces.

"We're having a baby."

Fleur smiled and nodded. Of course, that was why Hermione was glowing. She could see it now.

"You used the Conceiving Spells?" Bill asked, still slightly shocked.

Ginny shook her head and looked at Hermione again.

"Almas Veritas, brother."

There was a silence before George jumped up and yelled _"That's my baby sister!" _before rounding the table and hugging Ginny. He even gave Hermione a small but warm hug and whispered in her ear a soft _'Welcome to the family, officially.'_

Angelina followed next, giving them both a warm hug and congratulating them with a big smile. Percy gave them a shy _'Congratulations' _and Audrey echoed her boyfriend's sentiments, although with more grace than him. It surprised both of them when Fleur gave them both a warm hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Congrratioulassions, girrlz," was all Fleur said, giving them a stunning smile before walking back to the chair that was next to Bill's and the high chair Victoire was sitting on.

Bill was the last to step up. The tall man wrapped his arms around his little sister and Ginny hugged him back.

"Congratulations, Ginny," Bill said and hugged her again. "You're so grown up, kid," he whispered in Ginny's ear.

"We all are, Bill," Ginny whispered as she pulled away from her favourite brother.

"Hermione, congratulations for you too," Bill said before giving Hermione a warm hug. "Welcome to the family, officially," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Bill."

In that moment, Harry and Ron managed to open the bottles of champagne they had brought from inside and everyone laughed when they hit each other in the chest with the corks, except Molly. Ginny and Hermione watched amused how the woman marched right to them and started lecturing them about still acting like silly boys. They laughed and looked at each other. Ginny looked down at their still entwined hands and grinned.

Ginny lifted Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles...

**-Almas Veritas—**

**A/N:: Thank you, Rima for helping me with the Fleur part! Dude, you rock! **

**Anyway, now onto the reviews...**

**SoulAstray****:: I'm glad that you liked the kiss! And I'm truly, truly sorry for that mistake. Red is actually the Spanish word for net. Again, I'm truly sorry for the mistake. Thanks for the review.**

**Deka Lopez Granger****:: And yes, there HAD to be something...But don't worry, their relationship will progress a tiny bit faster now...And you'll have to wait a little more to get the answer of why Ginny quitted, sorry. And I had NO idea that there was rivalry between Rio and Sao Pablo. LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**Saika Garner****:: Thanks, dude! I'm glad you liked the Chapter! And yes, we ARE evil! *evil laugh* muahhahahaha! Thanks for the review.**

**Diddy-Icp****:: I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this Chapter as well! Thanks for the review!**

**Laragh****:: *smirks* you'll have to wait, dude, to see why Ginny quitted. LOL. And McGonagall is AWESOME! She ROCKS! I'm glad that you liked how things are going with Hermione and Ginny, and like I told you...there may not be a lot of "action" but there will be A LOT of "romantic and lovey-dovey" moments! LOL Thanks for the review, dude!**

**Ryanalone****:: I'm glad that you're liking the story. Thanks for the review.**

**Tmonkey****:: Glad to hear that you think Hermione and Ginny together are cute! And you will have to wait a while, we're still have A LOT ahead before the baby arrives, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**Fanngirrl 1987****:: I'm glad that you like the story so much. And thanks for the great writer comment. *blushes* And yes, I'm from Argentina. And I'm 18 (closer to 19), although I pretty much grew up around older people, so I'm...a bit more matured than the regular girls of my age. Why do you ask? Thanks for the review. **


	8. Chapter 8 Charlie's letter

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N: Just in case you don't remember, I mentioned in Chapter 7 that Ginny had sent Charlie a letter, because since he was so far away he couldn't come.**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 8- Charlie's letter**

Ginny knocked on the door of Grimmauld Place and waited for somebody to answer. She was slightly nervous and was holding a letter in her hands. The redhead hadn't seen Hermione in all week, since the party, and was honestly going insane, although they kept sending letters back and forth all the time. Ginny had been more than happy when Hermione had told her that they, Hermione and Ginny, were going to the Diagon Alley with Luna and Harry to buy some things for the baby (and Harry wanted to get some toys for Teddy). Hermione hadn't invited her to go, no, she had stated that Ginny was going too, which made the redhead beam with pride and love.

Gweny opened the door and allowed her in. For a moment Ginny thought that somebody might have seen the elf opening the door and then she remembered that the muggles couldn't see the house or the habitants.

"Mister Harry and Miss Luna are in the kitchen eating breakfast, Miss Weasley," Gweny told her.

"And Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Miss Hermione is in her room, Miss Weasley. Gweny brought up breakfast for her," Gweny answered.

"Great. Tell Harry and Luna that I went straight to Hermione's room because I had to talk to her," Ginny told the small elf.

"Of course, Miss Ginny. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, thank you, Gweny, I already ate."

Ginny walked upstairs and softly knocked on Hermione's door. After a moment she received a soft _'come in'. _Ginny sighed like a teenager in lone when she heard Hermione's beautiful voice. The ex-quidditch player opened the door and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure you want to be alone with me in your bedroom? That may not be a good-" Ginny cut her joke short and looked at Hermione. Her jaw hit the floor...Hermione's sleeping attire consisted apparently in a spaghetti strap thin top that revealed way too much and no bra under it. Ginny gulped audibly and Hermione raised an eyebrow. _Busted!_

"Good morning, Ginevra," Hermione said, ignoring the obvious lustful stare, especially because she was thrilled that Ginny reacted that way.

"Goo-od mo-orning...Hermione," Ginny stuttered and wanted to curse herself for it. The redhead couldn't believe how beautiful the brunette looked (and she had seen Hermione looking like a Goddess but this...was a little too much), with sleep still evident in her voice, her hair slightly messy and that...sexy, extremely sexy, red top...Hermione **WAS **the most beautiful woman on Earth and was having **HER** baby... _I'm the luckiest girl in the world, _Ginny thought.

"Ginevra, are you okay?" Hermione asked, although she wasn't concerned because she was aware of the effect she was having on the redhead. _I have to wear this top more often, then. _And she loved it! A part of her felt embarrassed at receiving that much attention, especially from Ginny, but it was thrilling and made her felt all...fuzzy inside...

Ginny shook her head to get the NC- 21 rated thoughts out of her head. _This is torture..._

"I'm sorry. I think I kind of...spaced out. Sorry." Ginny blushed and focused her eyes on Hermione's face. _Keep looking at her face, her face, her face, her face...don't look down, don't look down...her face, her face, her face..._

Hermione gave her a small smile.

"I asked how you were this morning," Hermione repeated and her eyebrow rose unconsciously. _Don't look down, don't look down...her face, her face, her face...Merlin, that eyebrow..._

"I'm...so much better now that I see you!" Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself and blushed a deep shade of red that matched her hair.

Hermione blushed slightly as well. She wasn't used to that kind of comments, after all.

"I...feel better too now, Ginevra." After a moment of hesitation, Hermione patted the space next to her.

Ginny looked up, surprised. The redhead walked hesitantly towards the bed and sat by Hermione's knees on top of the duvet. The ex-quidditch player focused her eyes on the shiny silver tray that Hermione had obviously placed on the night table before she entered the room.

"Last night I received a letter from Charlie." Ginny held up the still sealed envelope.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet," Ginny answered.

Hermione frowned slightly.

"Why haven't you?" Hermione asked again.

"Because it's for us. So I wanted to read it with you," Ginny replied.

"I really appreciate it, Ginevra," Hermione answered and gave her a small smile.

Ginny looked around for a moment and Hermione nodded. The redhead took off her shoes and crawled onto the bed, besides Hermione. Ginny sat against the headboard, just like Hermione was, and shivered when their arms touched.

"Open it," Hermione encouraged her.

Ginny opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"_Dear Ginny and Hermione__:_

_I must admit, I was a little surprised when I read that you two were together, or trying or whatever, because I had no idea there were feelings between you. But it makes sense, because we haven't seen much in the last few years._

_Hermione, I can't think of somebody better for my baby sister. I might not know you that well, but I know that you won't hurt her and will take care of her. If somebody could tame the Wild Weasley, that was you and nobody else. Gin, baby sister...I'd behave if I were you 'cause I don't think any of us could take Hermione if she tries to kill you. In fact, I'm sure she could take us all with one hand tied to her back!_

_I'm just kidding, just kidding!_

_When I read about the news, I just couldn't believe it! Congratulations! I'm thrilled to know I'm going to be an uncle again! It's bloody awesome!_

_I'm so happy for you two. There will be a new Weasley around! Bloody Hell yeah!_

_Damn, I've got to go. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and send you my best wishes._

_PS:: Do you realize that you just put more pressure on Percy, George, Ron and I, right? Love for you two._

_My best wishes,_

_Charlie."_

Ginny folded the letter and looked at Hermione, who was holding back a fit of laughter. Their eyes met...and both girls started laughing uncontrollably.

"You **DO** realize that he was right, don't you? You could take 'em all with one hand tied to your back," Ginny said once she stopped laughing.

"I know," Hermione agreed and then giggled together. "And he was right about something else too."

"About what?"

"You and I put pressure on them, Percy, Charlie, George and Ron. They need either to get a girlfriend (or boyfriend, who knows) and get married and have kids so your parents can spoil rotten," Hermione pointed out with a smile.

They eyes met again and both girls started giggling. They couldn't stop, it was just too hilarious and they were happy as well that Charlie had loved the news.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked once they calmed down.

"Of course."

"Don't get this the wrong way but...Isn't a bit too soon to buy things for the baby? I mean, you're not even in the third month yet and I just thought-"

"I know it is soon," Hermione cut her off. "But Luna and Harry got really excited talking about it and I didn't have the heart to tell them no. I figured we could get just a few things, maybe visit that toy store, and take care of the other things later."

"That's a great idea," Ginny agreed and then fell silent. The redhead seemed to think for a moment and then glanced at the girl sitting next to her. "Can I...I've wanted to do this for days. Can I..."

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Can I touch your belly?" Ginny blurted out and blushed, once again.

"You want to..." Hermione thought for a moment and then it hit her. "Oh."

Ginny shook her head and started rambling.

"It's okay, it was stupid. I didn't mean to sound so- I'm sorry. Didn't want to make you- What are you doing?" Ginny asked, shocked, when Hermione lowered her body so she was lying on her back. The brunette slowly lifted her top, just above her ribs and grabbed Ginny's hand, gently placing them warm hand on her belly.

Both girls shivered at the contact but said nothing as Ginny simply left her hand there, not moving it at all. After a minute, Ginny's thumb started stroking the skin back and forth slowly, amazed that under her fingers a life was growing, not just any life but **THEIR **life, the life they had made together. The redhead's eyes were wide with excitement and were focused completely on the skin she was stroking. Ginny felt Hermione take a deep breath and looked at her face.

"Do you want me to..." Ginny said, trying to ask if Hermione wanted her to pull away, but Hermione shook her head to indicate she didn't want her to.

Hermione had taken a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She could clearly remember what those skilful hands could do, and how much she had enjoyed it, and still craved for it...The brunette shivered again as a new wave of desire flowed through her body straight to her core. _I seriously need to control my hormones. This isn't about me...or my libido...or Ginny's glorious hands that drive me- Stop it, Granger! This is about Ginny, for Merlin's sake!_

For a moment, Hermione felt a pang of shame for letting her hormones cloud her judgement. This moment was about Ginny, about Ginny needing the contact and the reassurance that this was real, that they were truly having a baby. And Hermione wanted Ginny to feel that connection...

The redhead player lowered her body as well and got onto her side, her hand never leaving Hermione's belly. She couldn't realize how amazed she was, it was like she still couldn't believe it...

Ginny was so mesmerized that she didn't even heard the soft knock on the door and Luna stepping inside. The blonde didn't show her surprise for finding them in that position. Instead, she was just smiling.

Hermione blushed but didn't remove Ginny's hand and the redhead hadn't even seen her friend was looking at them.

"I assume you won't go to the Diagon Alley with us today?" Luna asked softly.

"I think we're going to stay in, Luna. We can go next week," Hermione said and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry. Harry went to pick up Teddy so we'll take him shopping." Luna was about to close the door behind her when she peaked back inside and gave Hermione a little smirk. "You two will be alone until tonight, have fun." The quirky blonde winked and closed the door gently.

Hermione's eyes widened and her blush deepened but a moment later Hermione looked at the amazed expression in Ginny's face and her heart swelled with love. She smiled at Ginny and her hand grabbed Ginny's free hand. A soft pull indicated Ginny that Hermione wanted her to lay closer. The redhead understood the silent plea and slowly snuggled up against Hermione's side.

Sighing contently, Hermione placed her hand on top of Ginny's over her belly and closed her eyes for a moment to hold back the happy tears when Ginny's thumb didn't stop stroking her skin.

They didn't do anything else that afternoon but whisper to each other from time to time and simply enjoy the connection...It was real, and it wasn't fading away...

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, guys! That was the Chapter! Hope you liked it! Thank you ALL who had added me to the story alert and favourite story! Thank you all! **

**Laragh****:: Glad that you liked it! And yeah, I like the knuckle kissing *giggles* Thanks for the review.**

**Saika Garner****:: Glad that you like how I write the character's feelings. Hope you like this one, darling. Thanks for the review.**

**Sara Tentis****:: There are actually several stories where Ron isn't a complete asshole. And although most of the time all Ron does is to annoy me, I know the dude is loyal and he truly cares. So I thought that a...more matured Ron would be supportive and happy and not such an idiot. I thought that he'd be surprised but still happy for them. Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**Azuri-chan****:: Realmente te agradezco que te guste la historia! Me alegra saber que hago un buen trabajo con la historia. Y quédate tranquila, las cosas se van a poner más interesantes pronto. Jajajaja. Thanks for the review, LOL. **

**Fanngirrl 1987****:: Glad to hear that you think the fic is fantastic, I certainly try to do my best. And it's okay that you asked, I didn't mind. And yes, usually people think I'm older than I actually am. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this Chapter too! ^_^**

**Bigblusky****:: hope this update satisfied you! I'm glad that you like how their relationship is progressing and hope you like what's to come. Thanks for the review. **


	9. Chapter 9 Diagon Alley

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 9- Diagon Alley**

Three weeks…three bloody weeks….

Ginny was going insane. She hadn't seen Hermione in three fucking weeks, since that day they had spent in Grimmauld Place alone. The redhead remembered, smiling goofily like a silly teenager, that amazing day they had spent together. That day they had laid on the bed until noon, they had barely talked, they had just enjoyed being close to each other.

Ginny almost lost it when Hermione had stood up from the bed and saw that the brunette was wearing just a small pair of boxer shorts besides the small top and nothing else. The ex-quidditch player's eyes had widened as big as saucers as she watched Hermione walk, she was sure Hermione was doing it on purpose, to her closet to find clothes before taking a shower. Ginny gulped silently…those legs were going to be the death of her…

That was why Ginny had shouted that she was going to the kitchen to start lunch and had almost run from the bedroom. She couldn't stand the idea of Hermione being in the shower just a few feet from her, obviously naked and wet and her hands soaping her body…Ginny shook her head to erase those thoughts from her mind. _Don't go there, Weasley, don't go there, damn it!_

And now Ginny was going insane because she hadn't seen Hermione in three weeks! The shop had been packed constantly because the classes were over for the summer so she, George and Angelina had been working nonstop. The best news she had received in the past three weeks was that George had decided to give her a pay raise. _'You're goin' to have a baby so you'll need more money,' _George had told her, his voice tender and serious for the first time in his life.

Ginny knew Hermione had been busy too, working on her second novel and had gone several times to the Ministry. McGonagall had invited her to give several special classes she was teaching in the Ministry with her for the Auror's office and according to the brunette's letters, it had been one of the best experiences of her life. They had been writing back and forth all the time, even if they didn't have much to say. Hermione's letters consisted mostly on her thoughts about teaching along McGonagall and how much she enjoyed spending time teaching young Aurors, although it annoyed her when they asked questions about the war or Harry or her part in the battle. Ginny's letter consisted mostly in how annoying younger people and kids could be and how hated when classes ended because that meant the shop was complete packed all the bloody time. Ginny had also shared how surprised she had been at getting a pay raise, since she hadn't expected it. The privacy of the letters seemed to make them boulder, because they had often shared secrets and private thoughts, more now that they were even closer than they used to be. They had some sort of silent agreement though to not ask or mention the possible reasons of why Ginny had quitted playing quidditch and Hermione's scars. None of them wanted to talk about it.

George had decided to give Ginny three days off now that things were calmer in the shop. _'Go have fun with Hermione, little sis,' _George had said and winked at her. That same night Ginny had wrote another letter to Hermione.

"_I've been dying to ask you this for days. According to my math, you're now in your third month (are you starting to show? Showing already? I feel like I haven't seen you in years)._

_I want to take you out tomorrow. George gave me three days off and I want you to go out with me to celebrate. This doesn't have to be a date or anything, of course, I understand that it's still soon…But I'd love to celebrate together._

_Anyway…I understand if you don't want to or are too busy. To be honest, I'm bloody tired from all the work but I'll be fine with a good night rest._

_PS__: I really want to see you. And I miss you and I miss…feeling the baby. I'll understand if you don't want to thought._

_**Always yours,**_

_Ginevra."_

Ginny had hesitated before sending the letter but after ten minutes the redhead looked for her Gryffindor courage and sent it. The redhead had barely slept waiting for Hermione's answer and she had finally received it the next morning.

"_Harry and Luna took Teddy to Scotland for the week. Come by the house after lunch and we'll go out. Maybe we could go to the Diagon Alley, what do you think?_

_I want to celebrate with you too that I entered the third month. I'm rather excited because I started showing a little. I miss you too, Ginevra, and I can't wait to see you. These past weeks without seeing you have been…not as good as they would have been._

_**Yours,**_

_Hermione."_

Those wonderful words had brought Ginny to the present: she was standing in the middle of the living room waiting for Hermione and was enjoying a cup of tea that Gweny had offered her. The redhead had put a lot of effort on her appearance: she was wearing a dark brown, almost black, ¾ sleeve blouse that clung to every curve and had a low neck-line, giving a subtle hint of cleavage. She was wearing fitting dark jeans that made her butt look delicious and her brown leather knee high boots. Ginny knew Hermione liked it when she used some eyeliner, so she had applied some to make her eyes pop out. And she knew that Hermione loved it when she let her hair down so she had let it down.

The ex-quidditch player turned around when she heard footsteps and her jaw hit the floor. Hermione was wearing a scarlet button down shirt with elbow length sleeves that hugged perfectly her feminine curves (the brunette had left the first two buttons open to show some cleavage), including the small bump visible through the shirt. Hermione was also wearing light brown cargo pants that couldn't hide her toned thighs and butt. She looked simply stunning!

"Hermione, you look beautiful!" Ginny breathed out, causing Hermione to blush and looked at her sheepishly.

"I wanted to look nice." Hermione shrugged. "You look…stunning."

Ginny blushed too and Hermione walked closer. This time, it was Hermione who took Ginny's hand, lifted the hand to her lips and kissed the soft skin. Ginny smiled at her but after a moment her smile faded slightly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, immediately noticing how nervous Ginny actually was.

"I wanted to talk about something before we go," Ginny said and saw the look Hermione was giving her so she added: "It's nothing bad. It's just a thought."

"Alright. Sit down, then."

Both girls sat down on the couch, still holding hands.

"So, what is it?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"I was thinking that if we go to the Diagon Alley, well…people are going to look at us. Even if we don't usually admit it, we're both famous. You're still part of the _'Golden Trio' _and I…"

"You're a famous ex-quidditch player. I know," Hermione said, not sure of where she was going.

"And you're visibly pregnant." For a moment, Ginny beamed with pride. "I don't honestly care but I do care about what you think. You know…about people seeing us holding hands and you pregnant- Not that I expected us to- I mean, I care 'cause I know this will go public quickly and I-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione's finger on her lips and she resisted the urge to kiss the soft digit.

"I understand, Ginny, I do. Now, please, listen to me," Hermione said as she pulled her hand back and Ginny nodded. "I truly appreciate how much you care about what I think and feel. Yes, even though I usually try to ignore it, I still am a member of the Golden Trio, as those bloody idiots insist in calling us. You are a famous ex-quidditch player. People know us, both of us. And it's bound to go public that I'm pregnant, but I don't want speculations, I don't want reporters trying to find out who I had sex with," Hermione explained.

"So, what are you saying, then?"

"That we're going to go to Diagon Alley, hold hands and go shopping. We're going to have a great time together and don't care if it goes public or not." Hermione bit her lip nervously for a moment but then spoke firmly. "I actually want the whole Wizarding world to know that you and I are going to have a baby," the brunette added.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat and her eyes filled with tears.

"Really? You want that?" And for the first time in her life, Ginny didn't care if she cried. She never cried, or atleast not in front of another person, but Hermione was Hermione and had just said one of the most wonderful things she had ever heard.

"I know we're still taking it slow but I do. We're having a baby, of course I want everyone to know, Ginevra," Hermione said and for a moment seemed to be lost in thoughts. "At least our world will celebrate."

Ginny frowned for a second.

"What do you mean? The muggles?"

"A part of me feels ashamed that in the world I come from we…not many would accept us or celebrate the fact that we're having a baby," Hermione commented, although she only felt sad for a moment.

"Well, they do have a habit of making things more complicated, as far as I can tell. But you know that in our world it doesn't matter, in our world it's okay for us to be together and have a baby and bloody Hell, we could even get married and nobody would give a damn!" Hermione and Ginny shared a laugh.

"I'm sure your mum would give a damn, Ginevra," Hermione replied with a smile, trying to hide her racing heart. The poor little fellow was beating like crazy since Ginny had mentioned the word _'married', _although she knew the redhead was just illustrating her point.

Ginny laughed again.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure she'd have eggs planning it just like she did with Bill's," Ginny joked.

They both laughed for a whole minute before relaxing against the comfy cushions, their shoulders touching and their hands still entwined together. Hermione looked at Ginny and gave her a lop-side grin as she reached out to tuck a strand of red hair behind Ginny's ear. The redhead had cut her hair and now was just passing her shoulders. Hermione used to love it before but now she loved it even more. It flew more gracefully, added something to the redhead mane that drove Hermione crazy.

Ginny's eyes were looking right at Hermione's lips and silently gulped when she felt the brunette's fingers caressing her cheek. Her heart was pounding so hard inside her chest that she was sure Hermione could hear it. Ginny looked up and met Hermione's eyes: they were so beautiful, so intriguing…But her eyes were pulled down by an unseen force…to the small but visible baby bump beneath Hermione's shirt.

Ginny wanted to reach out and caress that baby bump, their baby bump, but she wasn't sure if Hermione would be comfortable with that.

Hermione saw Ginny looking down longingly and after a second she saw Ginny's hand twitch, as if she wanted to reach out and touch her. The book-worm instantly realized what Ginny wanted and let go of the redhead to unbutton the last two buttons of her shirt and presented their baby bump to Ginny.

Ginny gasped and her eyes watered again. Hermione reached out, grabbing Ginny's hands and placed it over her belly. The redhead's breath got caught in her throat again and she hesitantly started tracing small circles over the soft skin. Ginny bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying.

It obviously didn't work…

Hermione reached out slowly and wiped away with her thumb the lonely tear that was rolling down Ginny's cheek.

"Merlin, Hermione, this is….I can't…it's…" Ginny opened her mouth and closed it several times, she couldn't voice what she was feeling, what she was thinking…

"Almost every night when I'm in my bed I put my hands on my belly and I can't believe it. I still can't believe that we're going to be parents, Ginevra," Hermione commented.

Ginny sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, but her hand never stopped caressing Hermione's baby bump.

"We're going to be parents, you and I, and we're trying to be together…Hermione, I never thought I'd have even half of this. I never thought and not I can't believe it. A part of me keeps wondering… _'Is this Hermione Granger I'm holding hands with? Is Hermione, Hermione bloody Granger, seriously going to have my baby?'_" Ginny looked down at the skin her hand was still stroking.

Hermione's eyes slightly filled with tears and the brunette leaned in closer. She couldn't believe what Ginny felt for her, although she knew the redhead was being sincere. It was truly hard to think that **THE **Ginny Weasley wanted her, but she had to believe her because she knew Ginny was honest and would never lie like that. And when their eyes met…Hermione knew, she could see it now… _She truly loves me_…

"You're so beautiful, Hermione…" Ginny whispered and Hermione blushed before glancing down. "You are. Why can't you believe me? You are the most beautiful woman on Earth, and there's no other for me."

"Sweet talker," Hermione tried to joke to relieve the tension.

Ginny gave her the trademark Weasley smirk that she shared with the twins.

"Only for you," Ginny replied.

"You make it very difficult for me not to kiss you right now," Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself and gasped.

Ginny's smirk grew naughtier and the redhead's left eyebrow rose teasingly.

"A little one wouldn't hurt, you know…" Ginny commented, doing her best to sound nonchalant.

Hermione gave her a look that clearly stated _'Don't-play-innocent-with-me'. _The brunette licked her lips in anticipation and leaned in closer. Both girls giggled when their noses touched and started brushing their noses together, giggling in the process.

_Merlin, this is perfect…_

They stopped playing with their noses and both girls were looking at each other's lips longingly. They could feel their breaths mixing together as their lips got closer and closer, hearts were beating like crazy and lips were aching to be touched…They were almost there…

"We should get goin', don't you think?" Ginny whispered and pulled away. The redhead stood up, smirking to herself.

Hermione was left there, stunned, for a moment before snapping out of her state.

"What?" Hermione stood up. "No! You can't do that! Ginny!" Hermione complained. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Ginny faced her, still smirking, and walked closer. The redhead cupped Hermione's cheeks and leaned until her lips were almost touching Hermione's.

"That is called _'building up the suspense'_ Hermione," Ginny said and using her chaser reflexes the redhead ran to the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames.

"Bloody tease!" Hermione yelled to the empty house. _OH you're so going to pay for that, Ginevra Weasley!_

**-Almas Veritas—**

Hermione got a little dizzy after she used the floo net but she felt better a moment later when Angelina handed her a glass of water. The older girl had been obviously waiting for her to show up in the living room.

George greeted her and told her that Ginny was waiting downstairs. The shop was closed, because they had decided to take a couple of days off. Hermione thanked them both and walked downstairs where Ginny was waiting for her. The redhead's smirk was gone; instead it had been replaced by a loving smile and an extended hand in her direction.

"You're a bloody tease, do you know that?" Hermione said rather harshly as she grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked out of the shop and into the buzzing street filled with people.

"Yes and you bloody love me for it," Ginny shot back and smirked smugly as they walked among the mass of witches and wizards and children.

_That I do, _Hermione thought and smiled slightly. She couldn't be annoyed for long when it came to Ginny.

As they kept walking hand in hand, making their way among the people (Ginny always careful that nobody crashed into Hermione), they were aware that some stared at them. They both were famous witches, after all, it was impossible not to be stared at. But somehow, they managed to ignore the whole world as they talked, laughed and stopped from time to time to look at something in one of the windows.

"Why did you get a new copy of Hogwarts: A History?" Ginny asked confused as they left Flourish and Blotts. Hermione was holding a paper bag that contained the book. "Here, give me. I'll send it to George's." With a flick of Ginny's wand, the bag was gone and they were free to hold hands again.

"You just wanted to hold my hand," Hermione teased and then got serious. "To be honest…" Hermione used her hold on Ginny's hand to pull the redhead closer, if that was possible, and spoke in a low voice. "I bought it because when I was talking with Minerva the other day she told me they mentioned us in the new edition. All of us, Ginny."

Ginny nodded, now understanding.

"You want to know if they made us look bad or something like that so you can kick their butts later?" Ginny asked.

"That's the plan." Hermione nodded.

Hermione and Ginny stopped for a minute in front of an empty building, which used to be Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They had spent good times there, innocent times where the grades and quidditch were their biggest concerns...Both girls made a small vow with their head, in sign of respect for the kind man who used to be so nice to them, before continue walking.

Hermione looked crestfallen for a moment and Ginny realized they were walking by the Magical Menagerie where the brunette had bought her beloved cat Crookshanks.

"You miss him, don't you?" Ginny let go of Hermione's hand to wrap her arm around the brunette's shoulders, offering her silent support.

"He was one of my best friends," Hermione admitted. "I'd give anything to know what happened to him."

"I miss him too, he was smart and cool," Ginny said and squeezed Hermione's shoulders, not letting go of her. "Like you," Ginny added and smiled brightly when Hermione wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist.

"Sometimes I used to think that he was smarter than all of us together," Hermione commented after a second of silence.

Ginny simply leaned in and placed a tender loving kiss on Hermione's cheek, who blushed at the sudden PDA.

They arrived at the toy shop Ginny loved and they let go of each other but quickly grabbed the other's hand again. The front windows were filled with all kinds of stuffed toys and wooden toys.

Hermione's jaw hit the floor when they entered...

By Hermione's right, the large wall was covered with stuffed toys of vibrant colours, different shapes and sizes: lions, snakes, hippogriffs, phoenixes, dragons, centaurs, unicorns and more. By Hermione's left the shelves in the wall were covered by wooden toys: small trains that moved on their own, mini-figure of broomsticks you could make fly around the room (Hermione remembered that Tonks had given Harry one once), and other types of toys she had no idea what they did. The shop had the shape of a T, Hermione noticed, because a large hallway extended to one side and the brunette could see all kinds of colours and different toys.

There was a large counter right in front of them as an elderly woman sat behind the cash register as a young girl and boy, who looked to be about 16, cleaned the shelves behind the counter, which contained the kind of owls that Ginny had bought for their baby.

The elderly woman looked up and smiled widely when she saw Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny Weasley. What a lovely surprise, dear," the elderly woman said as they approached the counter.

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Smith," Ginny said, giving the kind old lady a nice smile.

"And Miss Granger, such an honour to meet you." The old lady extended her hand over the counter and Hermione shook it gladly.

"Nice to meet you as well," Hermione replied with a sincere smile.

"So, ladies, what can I help you with today?"

"Actually, we thought we'd look around, I wanted to show Hermione," Ginny answered.

"Oh yes, of course. If you allow me, I'll show you both around and the new products," Ms. Smith said as she walked around the counter and led them to the first wall Hermione had noticed.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look before following the old lady who had way more energy than she seemed to have.

"Oh, by the way...Congratulations to the both of you," Ms. Smith said looking at them through her glasses.

"Thank you, Ms. Smith," Hermione replied with a smile and Ginny echoed her words.

"I still remember when Molly came to buy each of the owls," Ms. Smith reminded and smiled nostalgically. Then she looked at Ginny. "It was such a delightful surprise when your brother Bill came to buy one for his child. I thought that I'd see one of the boys so imagine my surprise when I saw you. But you always had to outdo your brothers, don't you, Ginny?" Ms. Smith joked with a glint in her eyes and Ginny giggled, feeling like a little girl again.

"Yes, Ms. Smith," Ginny continued with the joke. "I always have to outdo my brothers."

"You don't really have to try much to do that, Ginny," Hermione commented and gave her a small secret smile. Ginny chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, young love," Ms. Smith sighed before turning to the shelves. "Now, let's see. These stuffed toys are all animals. If you pet their fur..." The old lady grabbed a phoenix and started petting its head. The toy instantly became alive, started singing a sweet melody and batted its wings slowly in rhythm. Both Hermione and Ginny recognized the melody as a tune similar to the real phoenix singing they only had heard once. The stuffed bird kept singing as the old lady pet it, as soon as she stopped the toy stopped as well and was placed back in its place.

"Beautiful," was all Hermione could say and Ginny nodded.

"Now, this kind." Ms. Smith pointed to the dragon and pulled out her wand before grabbing the toy and holding it over her palm. "Once to make it move." The tip of her wand touched the dragon's head and the toy started moving over her arms and neck and back. "Don't worry, it doesn't exhale fire or anything like that. It wouldn't be safe for little children, would it?" She gave them a little wink. Then she caught the dragon and touched it twice with her wand and it stopped. "Self explanatory."

"I always loved those ones, they're cool," Ginny said and reached out to grab a purple one and a black one. "What do you think? I like the purple."

"I like both," Hermione replied.

"Let's take both," Ginny said and before Hermione could refuse she said. "I'm paying so don't even try, love."

Hermione shut her mouth and shook her head. The brunette still smiled when she noticed that Ginny had called her _'love'_.

"If you, gals, follow me..."

The girls followed Ms. Smith to the other shelves.

"I guess these ones are self explanatory. Just touch them with your wand and they'll move." Ms. Smith touched one of the mini-broomsticks and quickly the toy rose in the air. The elderly woman made it fly around the room and Ginny looked at it amazed, she loved those toys too.

"You're not planning on buying one of those too, are you?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Why not? They're fun," Ginny answered and frowned, confused. "Everybody likes them."

"But you are going to play with it, not our baby. We are buying for the baby, remember?" Hermione chuckled.

"And who is going to play with the baby most of the times? I am," Ginny replied.

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Buy whatever you want," Hermione said, amused at how child-like Ginny could act sometimes.

"You're the best, love." Ginny leaned in, kissed Hermione's cheek and walked away to look at the other toys.

Hermione let out a small laugh and shook her head. The brunette looked at Ms. Smith, who was still looking at her.

"You're not coming, dear?" Ms. Smith asked her.

"No, she'll take care of this. I'll just wait here," Hermione replied and the elder woman gave her an affirmative nod before walking in the direction Ginny had gone.

**-Almas Veritas—**

"I can't believe you bought so many toys, Ginevra," Hermione said as they walked_. _As soon as she had paid, the redhead had sent what she had shopped to George's so they could walk around holding hands.

"The baby will love them," Ginny said happily. "You'll see."

"And what if he or she doesn't like them?" Hermione asked teasingly. "I didn't have many toys when I was a kid and I grew up just fine."

"You had books instead of toys, Hermione," Ginny commented with a little smile. She loved to play like this with Hermione, they both enjoyed the playful banter when they were alone.

"And what if he or she prefers books instead of toys and broomsticks? After all, half of the baby is all me, Ginevra," Hermione said.

"And half is all me, Hermione," Ginny said back. Then she smirked smugly. "That baby is a Weasley, he or she will be born to fly."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if our baby is a Weasley or a Granger. He or she could like both," Hermione reasoned. "Now, where are we going?"

"We're going to Madam Malkin's," Ginny replied.

"Why? Do you need a new cloak?" Hermione asked, confused.

"No. Madam Malkin also sells baby clothes," Ginny answered. "Hermione, you didn't know that?"

"Excuse me, but this is the first time I have to buy baby clothes, Ginevra," Hermione said rather harshly.

"Merlin, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist, love," Ginny said, afraid to make Hermione mad at her.

Hermione blushed at hearing that word from Ginny again. It made her heart beat faster and the blood rush to her face. With Ginny, she felt like a 14 year old again and that was rather terrifying...

They entered the store of Madam Malkin's and were instantly greeted by the older witch.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. Miss Granger," Madam Malkin said as she shook their hands, just like she did every time one of them showed up in her shop. "What can I help you with today?"

"We wanted to see some baby clothes, Madam Malkin," Ginny said after glancing at Hermione.

"Of course, follow me."

As they followed her to far end of the shop, Hermione smiled to herself. She knew Ginny was wondering why she was a little bit quiet but the brunette liked to see Ginny like that, so in control. _Like when she pinned me down- _Hermione shook her head to erase those thoughts out of her mind...atleast for now...

Madam Malkin lined up a series of baby clothes on top of the counter for them.

"Do you need a specific size, Miss Weasley? Is it for your niece? Because I just received a lovely-" Madam Malkin asked and Ginny looked at her like she was insane or just plain stupid.

"We're looking for newborns clothes, Madam Malkin," Hermione interrupted her politely and she saw the older woman's eyes finally noticed their joined hands and the small baby bump.

"My apologies. Congratulations," Madam Malkin said honestly.

"Aww...look at this..." Ginny looked at Hermione as she held up the tiny outfit, the number eight they had seen so far. "Don't you love it? Don't you love them all?

"I do. We'll take them all," Hermione told Madam Malkin and the witch smiled brightly at them. "Please, wrap them and I'll pay you in a minute," Hermione added and pulled out her small purple beaded handbag from one of the side pockets of her cargo pants.

"Hermione, let me-"

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence, Ginevra Weasley," Hermione cut her off while Madam Malkin wrapped their purchases on the other extreme of the counter. "I'm paying for this."

"But-" Hermione held up a finger and her eyebrow rose defiantly. Ginny knew not to mess with Hermione when she was being serious but still, she couldn't let her pay everything.

"You bought Merlin knows how many toys. I'll buy this. We'll split the next thing we need," Hermione started to explain. "That is how this works, Ginevra."

"Okay," Ginny gulped and nodded. "How do you know that?"

"I read it in a book," was all Hermione said before turning around and walking towards Madam Malkin.

_The hormones must be kicking in...I'm so doomed..._

**-Almas Veritas—**

Ginny suggested to have some dinner a couple of hours later so they entered the small but warm restaurant that Dead Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had opened together in Diagon Alley more than a year ago.

Ginny loved to come here to eat and chat a little with Dean and Seamus, they both were rather funny. Hermione and her had come here a few times together and most of the time the two girls had talked about what in Merlin's name was going on with the two boys.

A waiter led them to a special secluded table that Dean and Seamus had reserved exclusively for friends when they came over. It was private enough to enjoy a really delicious meal, talk and not being stared at by the other people around them during the whole time. They had just taken a seat when Dean showed up to greet them and the girls stood up. Although they had never been very close during school, they had certainly grown closer during the meetings of the DA and after the end of the war. The young man hugged the girls as a way of greeting.

"How are you, girls, this evening?" Dead asked, always politely. "By Merlin's beard, Hermione you're pregnant! Who's the lucky bloke?" The young man eyed Ginny curiously. "Or should I say lass?"

"Definitely got it right at the second try, Dean," Ginny answered him for Hermione and smirked proudly as she sat back down on her chair.

"Congratulations! And finally, I must say!" Dean said. Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Not you too, Dean!" Ginny exclaimed. Had **EVERYONE **seen that they had feelings for each other except themselves? That was just impossible!

"My apologies," Dean said before one of the two girls in front of him got pissed off. He had seen enough to know not to mess with either of them.

"So where is your _whatever _tonight?" Ginny asked, referring to Seamus.

"Visiting his mother. You know that cow and I just don't get along."

"That's why she wants you two to get married and do things '_properly',_"Ginny mocked.

"I'm surprised your mother isn't already planning yours," Dean joked back. "So, Hermione, how far along are you?"

"I just entered my third month, actually," Hermione answered happily.

"That is great, Hermione. Okay, ladies, today's on the house. Enjoy the food, I've got to get back to the office," Dean said and gave them both one more hug before leaving.

**-Almas Veritas—**

After enjoying a wonderful dinner together, where there was **A LOT **of flirting, both girls admitted defeat and headed back to George's flat. Angelina had been in the kitchen preparing dinner when they arrived and George had been in his studio, probably working on some new experiment. Angelina had asked if they wanted to stay for dinner but they answered they already have had so the girls said goodbye to George, who couldn't help to tease them about the amount of bags they had sent to his living room. From George's living room, they sent them to Grimmauld Place before disappearing among the green flames in the fireplace.

Gweny had been waiting for them with a goblet of cold pumpkin juice, which made Hermione feel better instantly.

"Gweny, could you take those bags upstairs to my room?" Hermione asked the small elf.

"Of course, Miss Hermione." With a loud _'crack' _the elf and all the bags disappeared, leaving the girls all alone.

"I had a great day, Ginevra," Hermione said and her hands met Ginny's again.

"Me too. It was wonderful," Ginny said and gave her a winning smile.

Hermione gave her again that lop-side, it was almost naughty, and that was only for Ginny.

"You know...you left me hanging this afternoon, before we left," Hermione said in a low almost sensual voice. "You have to pay for that."

"Oh, please, Hermione...Don't you have humour sense?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stepped closer until their lips were almost touching. Both girls looked right into each other's eyes and Ginny raised an eyebrow in challenge. Hermione didn't want to back down, she should tease the redhead, make her beg...

_Oh Bloody Hell! _

Hermione used her hold on Ginny's hands and their lips met once again...it was Heaven...

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, guys! That was the last Chapter! I know, I took some liberties with the Diagon Alley but hey, it's fiction, right? LOL**

**Laragh****: Trust me, you're not the only one who felt like Ginny imagining Hermione wearing that top. LOL. I hope you liked this update because I'm working to make it intimate (without being sexual), something new I thought I'd try...Thanks for the review!**

**Saika Garner****: Don't think I don't feel completely honoured I'm one of those few writers, LOL. Hope you didn't throw up with this Chapter, LOL. Thanks for the review!**

**CitrusFruits****: I'm glad that you think they're cute. And I hope you liked this update. Thanks for the review.**

**Azuri-chan****: Don't worry, ALL are going to be happy moments here... LOL I don't write angst at all. Don't like it, hate it in fact. Lol Thanks for the review.**

**Diddy-Icp****: They will grow more and more intimate with each chapter (not physically exactly), so it will be a while until they finally reach THAT part...but I think you're gonna like what's to come. Thanks for the review.**

**ChronoCresentFlames****: Like I told Azuri-chan, I don't write angst. I don't like it, so expect nothing but fluff and some smut (maybe) from me. LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**Fanngirrl 1987****: Well, they'll definitely be a couple before the baby is born...but we got a long way ahead until we get there...this story is going to be long... Thanks for the review.**

**Sora Yagami****: La review más larga que alguna vez me dieron! Jajajaja! Me alegra saber que mis capítulos te alegran el día, no sabes que bien me hace sentir, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Thanks for the review! Lol.**

**Rookie802****: Hope you liked this update. Thanks for the review.**

**LauraFlowi****: Glad to know that you thought so. Hope you liked this one as well. Thanks for the review. **

**Remember guys, reviews make Alex happy...happy Alex writes better and faster, LOL. **


	10. Chapter 10 Just Talking

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N 1:: This chapter is kinda short and not very important, but I thought it was necessary for some reason, LOL. Hope you enjoy it anyway… It is set the day after Chapter 9. So…since I have no idea how's the deal with babies in Harry Potter's world, I'm making it all up…or using the muggle elements with a twist. **

**A/N 2:: I'm sure some of you have noticed that in my story Ginny's eyes are blue and not brown like in the books. But I actually LOVE the actress who plays Ginny, Bonnie Wright, so I decided to keep that little detail because I love her eyes. **

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 10- Just talking**

"I love this one."

Ginny held up a dark purple onesie covered with yellow stars.

"Me too. It's adorable," Hermione answered as she grabbed the onesie, folded it carefully and put it in the drawer.

They were in which would be the baby's room, right next to Hermione's. The room was empty for now except for a chest of drawers that Hermione had found in another room and loved, and a changing table that Ginny had brought that same morning (meaning that the table had appeared in the middle of the living room a few seconds before Ginny flooed over) and that was supposed to be hers from when she was a baby. _'Mom insisted she wanted us to have it,' _Ginny had said and had hugged Hermione after the brunette's eyes had filled with tears, touched by the gesture. When Ginny asked what was wrong, Hermione simply said _'pregnancy hormones.'_

They had put all the toys Ginny had bought the day before in the closet and now they were outing the tiny clothes in the drawers while they talked.

"This one is so cute!" Ginny held up a tiny denim overall with a golden snitch stitched to the front.

"I knew you'd love it," Hermione said, smiling as she took it and folded it.

"By Merlin's beard, I love baby clothes," Ginny said and held up a tiny dark red t-shirt with Gryffindor's lion in the front.

"That one is my favourite," Hermione admitted.

Ginny looked at Hermione with an amused expression. Hermione kept folding the tiny clothes and could feel Ginny's eyes on her the whole time, so after a minute she couldn't resist it any longer and looked at Ginny, lifting her eyebrow in question.

"What?" Hermione gave in after Ginny kept staring at her.

"You do realize you bought mostly clothes for a boy, don't you? There's only one dress and the rest are all for boys." Ginny gave her a smirk. "Anything you wanna share?"

"I did?" Hermione asked, confused. "I didn't realize."

Ginny hesitantly stepped forward and reached out to place her hand over Hermione's baby bump. She did it slowly, as if you give Hermione enough time to see what she was going to do. Hermione hadn't expect the bold move but she didn't complain, it felt amazing to have Ginny's hand caressing her belly, even if it was over the clothes. The redhead ex-quidditch player looked down at her hand and smiled slightly.

"You think it's a boy?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Do you want a boy?" Hermione asked carefully. She didn't care what gender the baby was, but if Ginny did, it would complicate things.

Ginny shook her head.

"As long as is healthy, I could care less, love," Ginny answered and Hermione beamed, her stomach jumping at hearing that word again.

They heard a timid knock on the door and they looked to see Gweny in the doorway.

"Miss Hermione, Miss Weasley, lunch is ready. Would you like Gweny to bring it up for you or will you have lunch downstairs?" Gweny asked.

"Actually, Gweny, I'd like to eat lunch out in the backyard. Do you want to, Ginny?" Hermione looked at her...best friend? Girlfriend? Something? The brunette book-worm decided to think about it later when she wasn't distracted by Ginny's charming smile and beautiful blue eyes and sweet words...Hermione shook her head to clear her mind.

"That'd be perfect," Ginny replied.

"Alright, miss Hermione. Gweny will take care of it."

The elf left and Hermione leaned in, placing a long, sweet kiss on Ginny's cheek. The redhead blushed and gave Hermione a tiny smile.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked.

"For being you," Hermione answered and for a moment couldn't believe her own words. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

Ginny beamed with pride (because she had obviously done something good) and returned to her task, which was handing Hermione the clothes.

They had decided that they'd spend the three days together, taking advantage of the free time. Then Ginny would have to go back to work and Hermione was going to keep working on her novel. It was nice to just talk, sometimes flirt a little, and hang out, even if there was some awkwardness around them because it seemed they tried not to touch each other too much, since they both knew the innocent touches now meant more than they used to, but the truth was that every time they touched their hormones went insane...

"Miss Hermione, the lunch is already served outside," Gweny told them as they walked down the stairs. The elf had been obviously waiting for them in the living room.

"Thank you, Gweny," Hermione told the elf.

Both girls walked to the backyard and sat down around the wooden table Harry had placed under the big willow tree in one corner of the yard. Gweny had served enough food for five people, but with Hermione eating for two and Ginny's appetite...it wasn't going to be a problem.

"Gweny is a great cook," Ginny commented.

"She is."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, none of them needed to say anything. It was always like that with them, even when they were just friends. They didn't need to talk constantly, they could have entire conversations with their eyes, which usually drove Harry and Ron mad since they couldn't understand what Hermione and Ginny were talking about.

"So, I took a look at Hogwarts: A History last night," Hermione finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Ginny had noticed something was in Hermione's mind but she hadn't said anything, hoping that Hermione trusted her enough to tell her so she couldn't say she wasn't happy.

"So, what did it say?"

"Mostly it was vague, to be honest. It was a re-telling of the battle at Hogwarts but they had no idea how or why or anything important," Hermione said, clearly not pleased.

"They wrote it not having idea what truly happened or why," Ginny said and frowned. "Did they make you guys look bad?"

"Actually, no, they made us look like we're bloody heroes. And I mean, all of us, Ginevra," Hermione started explaining. "Your name was mentioned more than once."

"What did they say?"

"They appraised you for your skills as a duellist and how you save many of the people who were in the castle." Hermione gave her a proud smile and Ginny blushed. "Of course there's a mention that you became the youngest member of the Holyheads and the record of scoring 300 goals alone in the year you played. They also mentioned that your scores in the NEWT exams were among the best three in Hogwarts." Hermione was definitely beaming with pride at that.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Leave it to Hermione to think school achievements were more important.

"Who else did they mention?" Ginny asked, trying to take the subject away from her.

"They mentioned Luna, for being the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, for saving that group of first year in the Great Hall at the beginning of the attack. And of course..." It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

"For marrying Harry," Ginny finished for Hermione and rolled her eyes again.

"There's a special mention of Neville, of course, with his parents being who they are. And him being the leader of the revolution at Hogwarts," Hermione continued.

"Let's be honest, you and I always knew he had the potential, but nobody else thought that _'little' _Neville..." Ginny remembered with a smile that now Neville was the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

"I don't think that he expected it from himself. He certainly made us all proud," Hermione added.

"Neville is an amazing bloke. I'm happy that he's doing what he loves and from what he told me when I saw him last, he was dating a girl," Ginny commented.

"I'm happy to hear that." Hermione's smile disappeared when she remembered. "I actually received this letter a few days ago from Tiberius Pinkets, assistant of professor Garino, who wrote Hogwarts: A History," Hermione started explaining. "Seems that professor Garino wants to write a special book, from our perspective..." Hermione took a deep breath. "The Golden Trio perspective," the brunette whispered, as if the mere words disgusted her.

Ginny nodded.

"Ron got one too and I'm sure Harry did as well. I know for sure that Ron's answer was _'Fuck off', _Ginny commented.

"Harry and I refused too." Hermione gave her a small smile when Ginny grabbed her hand, offering silent support. "You know why we can't-won't- Nobody will understand."

Ginny gave her an understanding smile, although she didn't understand completely because she didn't know. But Ginny understood that Hermione, Harry and Ron had made a pact, and that none of them would truly understand what the three of them went through together. Nobody could understand the extent of the bond that existed between the three of them...

"It's hard but I do understand. What you three saw and went through...none of us can understand completely," Ginny offered.

Hermione looked down, apparently lost in thoughts, and Ginny realized she was lookin at her cotton covered arm.

"Someday. I promise." Hermione whispered but Ginny understood what it meant. Hermione would eventually tell her about the scars in her arm, why she kept the reminders of the hate and suffering, the reminders of the war that had taken so much, including her parents. But Ginny wasn't going to push, if Hermione was willing to tell her someday, then she'd offer her support when the time came. If Hermione didn't...then she wouldn't mind not knowing.

**-Almas Veritas—**

The next morning, Hermione entered the kitchen and sat down to wait for Ginny, who was supposed to show up for breakfast. Gweny greeted her and Hermione smiled back before telling her that Ginny was going to arrive soon.

They were growing closer and closer, Hermione thought as she sat by the table. With each passing day, each bold letter, each honest conversation they shared that peeled off another and another layer, leaving them more naked emotionally in front of the other...They were more intimate too: the day before, Ginny had barely been able to keep her hands off Hermione's belly; they held hands all the time; they kissed each other's cheeks and had even given each other tiny pecks on the lips, that were extremely different from the raw and passionate kisses they had shared before.

Ginny entered the kitchen and was greeted by Gweny, who instantly led her to the table. The redhead sat by Hermione's right and leaned in to place a short but warm kiss on Hermione's cheek, causing her to blush a light shade of pink.

"How are you this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Better now that you're here. You?" Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too big at the winning smile Ginny gave her.

The redhead leaned in a little and spoke in a low voice.

"I'm always better when you're around, love," Ginny whispered and leaned back on her chair, smirking smugly at Hermione's obvious flushed face.

_It's way too early for her to flirt like this... _Hermione thought and looked away in Gweny's direction.

The elf was walking fast towards her, holding the Daily Prophet in her small hands.

"Thank you, Gweny," Hermione said as she took the newspaper from the elf and placed it between Ginny and her... Both girls' jaws hit the floor when they saw the front page...

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, guys! That was the Chapter! I truly apologize for the typo in the other chapter. No, trust me, this story is far from over. It's going to be...longer for sure, lol.**

**Sara Tentis****:: Again, it was just a typo. I apologize for it. I'm really sorry. And don't worry, you'll get to meet the baby and more. Thanks for the review.**

**ChronoCresentFlames****:: Glad that you want more. I shall give you guys more. Thanks for the review. **

**Bigblusky****:: In this Chapter and the next they're not THAT cute, it's basically them talking, but don't worry... the super fluff will continue soon. LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**Azuri-chan****:: Estamos de acuerdo con los capítulos largos y llenos de felicidad. A mí también me gustan. Si, es verdad, las historias realistas donde los personajes se toman su tiempo son buenas. Y no te preocupes, la relación va a progresar un poquito más rápido ahora. Thanks for the review. **

**Saika Garner****:: I'm glad that you survived the Chapter. ****And I'm glad that you liked it despite all the fluff. Happy New Year for you, my friend. Thanks for the review. **

**Ascended ancient****:: According to my plan...this story is going to be atleast longer than 20 Chapters, so I'll totally keep writing as long as you guys like the chapters. Also I am a fluff writer, I don't write angst so don't worry. I might give you a cliffhanger but I don't suddenly come up with angsty chapters or anything like that. Thanks for the review.**

**Sora Yagami****:: Si, en serio, me diste la review mas larga. *blushes* Me hace sonrojar que lo consideres un buen regalo de Navidad, y me hace feliz también. Y en serio…no te quedarías sin habla si Hermione o Ginny se te apareciera adelante toda arreglada? Porque yo si…lol. Y por supuesto que Ginny se súper preocupa por lo que Hermione piense! LOL Créeme, yo lo escribí y casi llore también cuando Hermione dijo que quería que todo el mundo supiera. LOL. **

**Por supuesto que los voy a hacer sufrir un poquito con el tema de las cicatrices de Hermione y el quidditch de Ginny. Los voy a hacer sufrir pero pronto…pronto van a tener el GRAN momento…**

**A mí no me preocupa que las reviews sean largas. Me encanta! Me encanta cuando me dicen exactamente que les gusta de los capítulos, así que escribí todo lo que quieras! Lol. Thanks for the review! **

**Laragh****:: I'm glad that you liked the Chapter, dude! Yes, I think they're really cute too! LOL Thanks for the review, my friend! **


	11. Chapter 11 The Daily Prophet

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 11- The Daily Prophet**

_Bloody hell…_

They were expecting it, but they weren't exactly ready to see it. Right there on the front page of the newspaper there was a huge photo of them walking around the Diagon Alley, holding hands, laughing and talking. Hermione and Ginny shared a look and Hermione looked down at the photo again and the headline: _**'Romance and pregnancy?'**_

Hermione sighed and Ginny instantly reached out to grab her hand, offering her silent support.

"You don't have to read it. The Hell with what the rest of the people think," Ginny said after she saw Hermione frown.

"I want to," Hermione said and opened the newspaper. The brunette decided to read out loud.

'_Ginny Weasley, former member of the quidditch team Holyheads Harpies, current owner of the title of the youngest member to ever enter the team and the player who scored 300 points in less than a year, was seen walking around the Diagon Alley, holding hands and acting all couple-y with her known best friend, Hermione Granger: famous member of the Golden Trio, top student during her time in Hogwarts, and best friend of Ginny Weasley's older brother and second member of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley._

_While the rumors that their relationship has developed from a deep friendship to a serious romantic relationship haven't been confirmed, we can confirm that Hermione Granger is pregnant and as far as we know, it's Ginny Weasley's._

_They relatively new couple was seen walking inside the toy store Ms. Smith's and spent quite the while in there, according to our sources, Ginny Weasley bought more than several toys for their unborn child. Our source also revealed they bought more than ten different outfits of baby clothing at Madam Malkin's and alter enjoyed a private meal in the restaurant owned by their friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, where they held hands, made goo-goo eyes at each other and shared sweet pecks on the cheeks!_

_I personally wish the new couple the best, especially after they danced around each other for so many years…'_

Hermione put down the newspaper and stared at the photo under the article: Ginny's arm was around her shoulders and the redhead was kissing her cheek. The tiny occupants of the photo seemed completely engrossed with each other and didn't seem able to notice anything else around them.

"We do look good together," Ginny commented, trying to break the tension she could feel in the air. The redhead was only half-joking; looking at the photograph she was sure they looked great together.

Hermione knew Ginny's half-joke was partly to test her reaction, to see if she was upset or regretted going public. But Hermione wasn't, she wasn't upset that it had gone public and she didn't regret it either. What bothered her was the speculation about her baby being Ginny's or not.

"We do look good together," Hermione finally agreed and kept staring at the photo.

"What's bothering you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want anybody questioning that the baby is yours," Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"Don't worry about that, love. Besides, atleast it wasn't that bitch Rita Skeeter who wrote the article," Ginny tried to point out the positive part. "And it wasn't bad either, you know."

"I know. It was Parvati Patil who wrote it, she may be a Gossip-Queen and she's not the most sensitive person all the time but she's not evil like that woman." Ginny smiled at Hermione reluctance to say Rita Skeeter's name. "Besides, after Harry refuted publicly every single one of all those horrible things she wrote about Dumbledore, nobody wants to publish her stuff. Not even The Daily Prophet."

Ginny laughed.

"And Kingsley made sure of that too, didn't he?" Ginny asked with a sly smile. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from smiling but her eyes betrayed her.

"He did," Hermione confirmed.

The fell silent so a moment, but Hermione could see Ginny was dying to ask something. The redhead kept looking around and Hermione's eyebrow rose in question.

"The article…did it bother you? Do you…" Ginny trailed off, unsure of asking what she needed to know.

"Are you trying to ask me if I regret going public?" Hermione asked and Ginny looked at her sheepishly.

"Do you?" Ginny asked in a small voice and Hermione's heart broke a little.

"Ginevra, of course I don't. I told you I wanted everyone to know, how can you think that?" Hermione wasn't upset, she just was confused. She thought she had made clear that she wanted everyone to know about their baby.

"I don't! I swear I don't, I just…" Ginny sighed. "I just had a tiny moment of insecurity, okay? I'm sorry. I had to make sure you didn't regret it, because it would have killed me."

"I don't, I promise. Even though I don't like the attention from the press, I want the whole world to know. I already told you that and I stick to it," Hermione kept trying to make sure Ginny knew it.

"I want that too, Hermione." Ginny nodded and bit her lip to stop herself from pouncing on Hermione right there. Sometimes the brunette was just too…wonderful.

Gweny approached them again holding two envelopes that were almost too big for her tiny hands.

"Miss Hermione, these letters just arrived for you," Gweny said and handed the letters to Hermione.

Hermione took the letters and gave the elf a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Gweny."

The elf disappeared again and Hermione read the first envelope, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw that it was from Kingsley.

'_A friend of mine works in The Prophet and keeps me posted on the news. I just wanted to say congratulations and give you my best wishes, for both you and "Little Weasley."_

_I'd like to have a conversation with you soon; these people in the Ministry can't hold a proper debate about politics. And we could discuss your future in the Ministry for after your baby is born. *winks*_

_If we can't meet before Potter's birthday, then we'll talk in the party and meet after for our debate. Again…Congratulations and I wish you both the best._

_My most sincere regards,_

_Kingsley.'_

Hermione and Ginny shared a look.

"He did **NOT **call me _'Little Weasley'_," Ginny said, stunned, and there was a dangerous undertone in her voice.

Hermione bit her lower lip and after a few seconds the brunette burst out laughing. She couldn't help it! The look in Ginny's face was priceless! The ex-quidditch player glared at her.

"I'm going to kill Kingsley!" Ginny exclaimed indignantly.

Hermione took a deep breath and gave Ginny a warm smile. The brunette book-worm reached out and caressed Ginny's cheek with her thumb.

"Don't worry, sweetie, he was just trying to be funny," Hermione said and kept caressing Ginny's cheek with her thumb. Ginny instantly leaned into the touch and pouted when Hermione pulled her hand back. For the moment, the redhead didn't notice that Hermione had called her _'sweetie.'_

"You go visit him to talk about politics?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"You'd be surprised that none of the people around him enjoy having a proper debate about politics with him. We talk about both magical and muggle law, which is truly interesting. I go visit him from time to time, yes," Hermione explained.

"And he still bugs you about working in the Ministry?" Ginny chuckled.

"Every time he sees me," Hermione answered and shared a laugh with Ginny. "He always insinuates that I should go work in the Ministry or asks me when I'm going to. It's like an inside joke by now," Hermione explained.

"But he still wants you to work for the Ministry, right?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, he does. I'll think about it…after the baby is born, maybe." Hermione shrugged as she bit her lip. "Maybe it's time for me to…you know…"

"Do what you were born to be?" Ginny teased. "Change our world?"

Hermione gave her a sheepish smile and ducked her head.

"So, who sent the other letter?" Ginny asked, deciding to go easy on Hermione and not embarrassed her anymore.

Hermione silently thanked her for the change of topic and grabbed the other letter.

"It's from Harry," Hermione answered.

The book-worm opened the letter and started reading out loud.

'_Dear Hermione and Ginny (I just know you're there too)__:_

_I saw the newspaper before it was even published (I've got my contacts). Congratulations for going public. Luna and I are proud of you two._

_I just wanted to let you know that we decided to stay for a few more days, maybe another week. We all are having such a good time!_

_If you need anything, just tell Gweny and she'll find us. Congratulations again and take care, both of you._

_Love,_

_Harry.'_

Hermione left the letter on the table and bit her lower lip, as if contemplating something important. Ginny looked at her for a moment until she couldn't stand it and just had to ask.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Would you like to stay with me until Harry and Luna return?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. "I mean, I don't want to be alone and you're closer to work and I won't be so lonely if you stay with me. Besides, it would be nice to get to spend more time together, sometimes I feel like we don't spent enough and I just wanted- Of course I can't-" Ginny pressed a finger against Hermione's lips to stop her babble. Hermione looked down at the digit and wanted to kiss it.

"I'll stay with you if you want me to. I'll just go home to get some things and when I come back I'll set up the room next to the nursery." Ginny looked at Hermione right in the eye. "I'll always stay if you want me too, love."

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Hey guys! I'm back soon, huh? I hope you liked this Chapter! I'll jump ahead a little with next Chapter, which will be Harry's b-day. There will be a tiny bit of Harry/Luna, because it's Harry's b-day after all, but not much.**

**I know you'll probably want to see the two weeks Hermione and Ginny had together alone, but I'll add some flashbacks to Chapter 12, so it's going to be long! **

**ChronoCresentFlames****:: Hope you liked the Chapter! And I hope this update was soon enough, lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Ascended ancient****:: There, there, now you can't hate me anymore, LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**Azuri-chan****:: No te preocupes, ahora la relación va a cambiar, va a progresar más rápido así que no te preocupes. ****Thanks for the review!**

**SoulAstray****:: I'm glad that you loved the update and I hope you liked this one too! I'm honestly more inclined to boys, I get along with them better than with girls...but we'll see... Thanks for the review.**

**Sora Yagami****:: No te preocupes, el GRAN momento va a venir más pronto de lo que esperas! Lol.**

**Y tampoco te preocupes, va a tener una característica de las dos, así que va a ser hermoso o hermosa. Me alegra que logre hacerte sonreír, es mi objetivo principal. Y si, ellas dos son simplemente adorables! **

**A mí me pasa lo mismo con mi mama, a veces me escucha o ver riéndome como loca y me mira como diciendo: que le pico a esta? LOL.**

El tema de la relación…eso se va a arreglar pronto…no en el próximo capítulo pero pronto. Y si, no sabes la cantidad de cosas que tengo en la cabeza para esta historia. 

**Happy New Year para vos también y gracias por los deseos tan lindos! Yo te deseo lo mejor a vos también y espero que la pases genial. Y en serio le cuentas a una amiga lo que pasa en la historia? Me halagas! Realmente me halagas y mucho! ****Thanks for the review! **

**Laragh****:: And yes! The talk is VERY good! LOL. I'm glad you liked the update and hope you liked this one too! Thanks for the review.**

**Saika Garner****:: I'm glad that you liked the Chapter. And yeah, I wasn't completely happy with it but I thought that it was necessary, so I'm glad that you liked it. **

**Happy New Year for you too, my friend. Thanks for the review.**

**Thefallingsnow****:: *blushes* I'm not used to be called "amazing" but I could get used to, lol. And I only write fluff (and sometimes smut) so you won't find drama or angst in my stories. Thanks for the review.**

**Sa5msAdamstoriesandwhatnot****:: Makes me blush that you think I'm an amazing writer, and I'm glad that you like me story. Now things will just progress so be ready for fluff, fluff and more fluff, lol. Thanks for the review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Harry's Birthday

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N 1:: Alright...this Chapter is LONG! I stood up until 5:30 am just to finish it. So I hope you like it. And by the way...The Burrow. I'm using the "description" of The Chamber of Secrets movie, just because I think the Burrow looked SO cool in it. Looked just AWESOME. I put a picture of it in my profile, in case one of you can't remember, lol.**

**A/N 2:: And just in case somebody forgets, Hermione's pregnancy would be in the fourth month. **

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 12- Harry's birthday**

Birthdays were always one of the most celebrated occasions among wizards, and Harry Potter's birthday had been considered special by most of the wizards and witches of the world. Every year, despite having a big house that was perfect for a big party, Harry celebrated his birthday in his favourite place in the world besides Hogwarts...the Burrow.

Luna understood why. Harry had always thought of Hogwarts and the Burrow as his home, the school representing a connection to his parents (whether he liked to admit it or not) and the Burrow was the first place where he ever felt safe and loved in his life, so of course she understood. He still needed that sense of family that the Weasleys provided; he had always needed it, even if he didn't realize it before. She needed it too, but not as much as Harry did. She had enjoyed having parents, even if her mother had died when she was still a little girl, Luna had had that opportunity while Harry hadn't, so it wasn't a surprise her husband enjoyed the maternal love and support Molly Weasley provided to her children and her surrogate children.

The blonde girl understood it was the same for Hermione. The brunette had enjoyed her parents while she had them, but they were gone and now she needed them more than ever, specially her mother. So it wasn't a surprise that Hermione actually allowed herself to be on the receiving end of all the maternal love and warm that Molly offered her, now more than ever before. The older woman had truly become a mother figured for them all…

The quirky Ravenclaw lifted the butterbeer bottle she was drinking from while leaning against a corner of the fireplace in the Weasley living room and took a sip. Luna had been enjoying talking to Audrey, Percy's girlfriend, about, mostly, school, but the brunette had been called by her boyfriend so she had excused herself and walked out of the room. Fleur and Angelina were helping Molly in the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were literally snuggling in one of the armchairs, they were whispering to each other and laughing and playing with each other's hands. Luna found them incredibly...cute, and amusing, extremely amusing. As somebody who liked to observe people, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were two fascinating subjects to observe... Her eyes found Hermione's baby bump, which was growing before their eyes, and Luna smile warmly. The blonde knew they were still taking it slow but she knew the week they had spent alone in Grimmauld Place had brought them even closer. It was easy to see how they were constantly seeking for each other physically, and emotionally, always thinking about what the other wanted first...

Luna sighed contently when she felt Harry wrap his strong arms around her waist and her husband rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Harry asked her in a low voice so only Luna could hear him.

"Nothing, really," Luna replied, never taking her eyes off Hermione and Ginny. Harry followed her line of sight.

"Anything on your mind?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering if we act like that," Luna replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow and struggled to understand what his wife was talking about.

"What do you mean? Act how?"

"So...in love that the rest of the world just fades away. Constantly aware of where the other is, what the other wants and worrying all the time about what the other thinks...like them. Because I don't think we do, but again, I'm biased," Luna commented curiously.

"We're different people, love."

"I know that. I just wonder if we ever act like that. I'm just curious."

"Again, we're different people. They acted like that for years and they didn't notice it. We didn't but it only took us a little while to get together, remember?" Harry reasoned.

"Good observation, Harry."

Ron's head peaked from behind the living room's door.

"Hey, mate. Come and have some firewhiskey with us," Ron said before leaving again.

"Do you mind if I go outside with the guys?" Harry asked his wife, not wanting to leave her alone, especially if Hermione and Ginny were so wrapped up in each other.

"Go and do your male bonding thing," Luna joked and Harry kissed her cheek before walking outside.

Luna sat down on the couch (since she, Hermione and Ginny had been banned from the kitchen) and grabbed a book that somebody had left on the coffee table. She was flipping through it when Fleur walked into the living room. The part-Veela raised a sculptured eyebrow at Hermione and Ginny, who were still oblivious to the rest of the world, and looked at Luna questioningly.

"They've been like that since Molly banned them from the kitchen," Luna answered Fleur's silent question.

"Can you come and brring ze food aoutside?" Fleur asked politely.

"Of course." Luna left the book on the coffee table and stood up. "Will be a pleasure to help."

Fleur looked at Hermione and Ginny again.

"Let's give zem a fiew morr minuts," Fleur said before walking out of the room.

Luna simply smiled, followed Fleur and closed the door behind her so her friends would have more privacy.

"Finally alone, love," Ginny whispered as she lifted Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Hermione gave her a sly smile.

"I thought they would never leave. Especially Luna," Hermione whispered back.

Both girls giggled. It was true, they had been pretty much oblivious to everything around them most of the time, but it was Ginny's idea to ignore the rest of the world. _'If we do, then they'll leave us alone. You're not afraid of being alone with me, are you?' _Ginny had whispered to her with the trademark Weasley smirk. Hermione had learnt the twins and Ginny shared that smirk with Bill and Charlie. _'You're a bad influence, Ginny Weasley,' _Hermione had whispered back.

Ginny reached up and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, basking in how much she wanted to be like that with Hermione, just that...to be able to touch her and kiss her, but most of all, she just wanted to be able to look into her eyes and get lost in them...although touching and kissing didn't sound bad at all...

_**-flashback—**_

_Hermione put her now empty mug in the sink and sighed. Three nights...three bloody nights since she'd gotten any sleep at all. But how could she sleep when every night before retreating to her room, Ginny would kiss her cheek and caress her growing baby bump? How could she get any rest when the object of her affections and lust, especially lust, was lying on a bed, possibly half-naked, only a few meters away from her?_

_Hermione felt a pair of strong feminine arms wrapping around her hips and leaned her head back so it was resting against Ginny's shoulder. A fresh floral scent invaded her nostrils and Hermione's body stiffened slightly when she felt a wave of desire flow through her body._

_Ginny felt Hermione tense in her arms and thought she had gone too far but then relaxed when Hermione placed her hands on top of Ginny's, that were over her belly, and held her in place._

"_What's wrong, Hermione? Do you always get up at 1am.?" Ginny asked. _

"_I can't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up. You need to rest, you've got work in the morning," Hermione said but didn't move to pull away. To be honest, she couldn't..._

"_I can't sleep either, to be honest," Ginny admitted._

"_Why can't you?" Hermione asked._

'Because you're a few feet away wearing that skimpy tank top and boxers_,' Ginny thought._

"_I don't know why. I just can't," Ginny answered instead. "And you? Why can't you?"_

'Because I can't control my hormones_,' Hermione thought._

"_I don't know why either," Hermione said._

_Hermione moved her head so it was resting comfortably against Ginny's shoulder and the redhead bit her lip. It was a great thing she was only two inches taller than Hermione so the brunette could easily rest against her. The ex-quidditch player gulped when she saw the creamy delicious looking skin of Hermione's neck that was displayed in front of her. Deciding to be bold, Ginny nuzzled the skin of Hermione's neck with her nose while her thumb started stroking the baby bump through the thin fabric of the brunette's tank top._

_Hermione shivered and bit her lower lip to hold back a moan when she felt Ginny place a soft kiss against her throat._

"_Ginny..."_

_Ginny licked her lips and started placing soft kisses all over Hermione's throat, slowly, enjoying the feeling of Hermione's skin against her lips..._

"_Ginny, wait."_

_Ginny instantly pulled her lips away and released her hold on the brunette's stomach, quickly stepping back. Hermione grabbed the edge of the sink to steady herself and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. The brunette tried to will away the almost unbearable throbbing between her legs...She hadn't felt like that since she used to share a room with Ginny in the Burrow, which she hadn't done in years._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I wasn't going to- I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't want you to freak out," Ginny started repeating over and over. It was true, she didn't want to scare Hermione, she just wanted some contact...nothing else._

"_I'm not freaking out, Ginny." Hermione shook her head. The brunette turned around and her jaw hit the floor when a bare feet Ginny stood in front of her wearing a satin black babydoll that barely reached mid-thigh and didn't leave much to the imagination. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra and Hermione looked away and closed her eyes, trying to erase that image from her mind._

"_What's wrong? I didn't mean to push you, I just couldn't stop myself...needed some contact. I'm truly sorry, Hermione."_

"_Ginny, it's okay. Please, go to bed...before we do something we'll regret later..." Hermione finally looked at her and focused her eyes in Ginny's._

_Looking right into Hermione darkened eyes, realization hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. The redhead couldn't stop herself from grinning seductively and spoke in a low voice._

"_I made you react like this with just a few kisses?" Ginny stepped closer until she was only a few inches away from Hermione._

_Hermione suddenly pushed her against the sink's edge and slid her leg between Ginny's, using the surprise factor. Her firm thigh was pressed up against Ginny's heated centre and the redhead couldn't hold back a long throaty moan when she felt Hermione's heat against her thigh. The brunette leaned in to whisper in Ginny's ear._

"_I might reacted with just a few kisses, but you...will have to go to bed, alone, thinking about what I'm going to do to relieve the tension," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear and could feel the heat radiating from the younger girl._

_Ginny gulped audibly at the image that had before her eyes. Hermione kissed her hot cheek and walked away as fast as she could..._

'_Bloody hell...'_

_**-end of flashback—**_

It was heaven... Ginny was sure of it...Hermione's kisses were heaven...

That was what they've been doing for the past ten minutes: kissing. Their lips moved against each other slowly...carefully...simply caressing and tasting the mix of their lip-gloss...It was a perfect connection...

Hermione's head was spinning, just like happened every time Ginny kissed her. The brunette reached up and entwined her fingers with Ginny's silky red hair, pulling her face closer as her tongue caressed the redhead's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ginny gladly allowed her access and her tongue started playing with Hermione's, loving the silky feeling of the slippery muscle. Both of their bodies started humming with silent desire as Ginny's right hand snaked around Hermione's waist and placed her left over Hermione's baby bump, no, over **their **baby bump...

The ex-quidditch player loved to touch Hermione's belly, she loved to feel their growing baby, even if the baby hadn't started moving yet. The redhead could still feel it. Somehow, she could feel the life they had created together...and she loved it. It made her fill with love and even a huge sense of pride...

Hermione's right hand let go of Ginny's hair and was placed on top of Ginny's over her belly. The brunette laced their fingers together and smiled sheepishly.

"Girls, dinner is served- Oh, I'm so sorry."

Molly looked at them as they jumped apart like teenagers who to caught making out.

Ginny blushed a deep shade of red and looked like a deer caught in the headlights, while Hermione had folded her hands on her lap and was looking at them to avoid looking at Molly.

"Just give us a minute, mum."

Molly smile at their behaviour, it was truly heart warming.

"Don't take too long," Molly said before leaving the living room, chuckling to herself.

Ginny glanced at Hermione shyly and Hermione gave her a tiny smile but her eyes didn't look at her, the confidence she felt a minute before was gone and now she couldn't bear to look at the redhead sitting next to her.

"This situation is a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" Ginny asked, trying to see the funny side.

"Yes, a little."

"Anyway, I have something for you," Ginny said. "And then we can go eat with the others."

"What is it?"

Hermione followed Ginny to the kitchen and the redhead showed her a plate of cheese sticks. The brunette's heart swelled with love for Ginny. She had been craving cheese sticks for days and Ginny had remembered to tell her mum to make them.

"You didn't have to tell Molly to make them. You shouldn't have bothered her," Hermione said but she was smiling.

"I made them," Ginny commented with a smug smile. "You said you were craving cheese sticks so I made them just for you and only you."

Hermione blushed.

"You didn't have to, Ginny."

"I had to, it's my duty," Ginny said and handed Hermione the plate.

"So, do I have to share?"

"Not one, if you don't want to."

The girls walked outside. Molly had gone all the way with the food, which had been placed over the table so the guests could just grab a plate and serve themselves. Bill, George, Ron and Harry were all sitting around one of the ends of the table eating and talking while drinking firewhiskey. Apparently they were talking about quidditch because Ron was turning red. Arthur, Percy, Audrey and Kingsley, who had arrived a few minutes prior, seemed to be talking about something related to the Ministry. Molly, Fleur, Angelina and Luna were all sitting around the other end of the table and were talking among each other while eating the finger foods.

"This is alive as a cemetery," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "Come with me while I get something to eat."

Ginny smiled and Hermione followed her to the food table. The brunette almost had an orgasm when she tasted the heavenly taste of the cheese sticks. She knew Ginny could cook, try spending your life as Molly Weasley's daughter and not learning how to cook, but those cheese sticks were just so...mouth watering...

"Ginny, this is wonderful! Truly wonderful," Hermione commented. "Merlin, I was starving."

"You can't be that hungry, love," Ginny teased. Hermione couldn't help to smile at the pet name. Ginny seemed to use it unconsciously and she couldn't help to smile like an idiot every time. Still, the brunette managed to send a glare, clearly telling Ginny not to make jokes.

"And yes, I am hungry. Your baby makes me eat more than I'm used," Hermione joked.

Ginny smirked smugly as she served some food on her plate.

"I'm telling you, our baby's a Weasley," Ginny commented in a low voice so only Hermione would hear her.

The book-worm chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Ginny Weasley," Hermione told her seriously and the smirk instantly banished from the redhead's face.

"Sorry, Hermione, you know I was just joking," Ginny said apologetically.

Hermione reached out to grab a goblet with cold pumpkin juice and bit her lip to hide her own smug smirk. It was good to know she still had some control...

They talked some more until Kingsley waved them over. The Minister congratulated them again for the baby before taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

"Hermione, tell us what you think. We're talking about the new proposals of Albert Cook," Kingsley told her referring to the current head of the Goblins Liaison Office.

"What has he proposed now? Put wizards in charge of Gringotts? Cut short their control over the bank?"

"Something similar, actually. He has started to piss them off," Kingsley said, nodding.

"That man is crazy. You can't mess with the goblins and get away with it that easily," Arthur commented, before taking a sip from his goblet.

"He obviously has no idea what he is doing. If Gringotts is run by wizards, the bank will go straight to Hell," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes but smiled when she felt Ginny placed a supportive hand on the small of her back. "One would think wizards have learnt the lesson when it comes down to goblins. The last thing we need, it's a problem with them, especially the Gringotts' goblins. Albert Cook is a bloody idiot and he is going to ruin everything."

"See? That's how a head of department speaks. Not like the pompous idiot Cook is," Kingsley said and Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes again. She was spending way too much time with Ginny...

In that moment, Ginny leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"I'll go with the guys for a little bit, alright?"

"Go." Hermione gave her a smile, knowing that the Ministry business bored her redhead...bored Ginny.

Ginny walked away from them and went to sit next to Ron.

"So, what are we talking about, guys?" Ginny asked. "Quidditch? Girls? The Bikini Calendar the Holyheads did for charity?" Her brothers and Harry looked at her. "What? I got a free one. The girls from the team signed it and sent it to me," Ginny explained.

"Did Hermione see it?" Ron asked.

"Of course she saw it. I received it when I was with her in London. She was okay with it," Ginny answered and laughed at the look in Ron's face.

"Anyway, we were talking about the Stars Match in November," Bill said. "We were wondering who would be invited. Obviously not Ron since he's still playing."

"You'll probably get invited, Gin," Ron said.

"No, I don't think so. I only played one year, after all."

Nobody commented that they could see Ginny glancing at Hermione almost constantly. But of course nobody was going to mention it because they didn't want Ginny to hex them into oblivion.

"Got tired of being with the brains over there, little sister?" George joked.

"We all know politics isn't my thing." Ginny laughed and her brothers and friend laughed with her. "So, anyway, about the Stars Match...have they sent the invitations already?"

Luna walked over to Hermione and placed her hand on the brunette's arm.

"I apologize, Minister, but Hermione is needed over there," Luna said, giving him a small smile.

"Of course." Kingsley nodded and smiled.

As they walked away, Hermione sighed.

"Thank you, Luna, for saving me," Hermione said.

"It's okay. I could see you weren't having much fun. The Minister still wants you to work for the Ministry?" They stopped to leave their now empty plates on the table and get some cold pumpkin juice. Luna giggled when she noticed Hermione eyeing the cheese sticks. "Cravings?"

"Yes. And yes, Kingsley still wants me to work for the Ministry."

"You could grab some more. I noticed you were eating them earlier."

Hermione look sheepish at that.

"Actually, that...Ginny made them for me. So, no, I'm fine with just some pumpkin juice," Hermione said and walked to where the other women were sitting. Luna followed, holding back a grin.

"Was Kingsley harassing you to join the Ministry again?" Molly asked and gave her an understanding smile.

"A little. So, what were you lot talking about?"

"We werr actualy toking about you," Fleur answered.

"About me?"

"About whether you'll have a boy or a girl," Angelina explained.

"Do you have any preference, Hermione?" Molly asked.

"Not really. And to be honest, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl," Hermione replied. She hadn't thought about it much, but in the very few times she had, had led her to that conclusion. She didn't care as long as her baby was healthy and luckily Ginny thought the same way.

"Has Ginny said anything about what she prefers?" Angelina asked.

"She said she doesn't mind," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, dear, have you gone to a check up yet?" Molly asked.

"Actually, yes. I went a few weeks ago with Ginny when she was staying in London."

_**-flashback—**_

_Ginny looked at Hermione: the brunette was eating but she seemed completely lost in her thoughts. The redhead hadn't said anything because she didn't want to push Hermione, but now they were having dinner and Ginny was getting restless._

"_Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Ginny finally asked and sighed._

"_I'm going to St. Mungo's tomorrow," Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. It had been bugging her all day long, but she was nervous to tell Ginny._

"_Why? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Ginny asked, alarmed._

"_Everything is okay, it's just a check up..." Hermione bit her lower lip. "But I wanted...well, do you want to come with me?" _

_"What? You want me to go with you? Of course, I'd love to go!" Ginny's eyes lit like a Christmas three. "I'll tell George I'm taking the morning off and I...I'll go with you."_

"_George won't get mad if you ask for the morning off?" Hermione asked, she didn't want her...Ginny to get in troubles with her brother._

"_Nah. He'll be okay with it."_

_Hermione bit her lip in concentration, as if pondering something important inside her head. Ginny could almost see the wheels turning and it was completely amusing. _And hot as Hell, _Ginny thought. _

"_You think...George would give you the day off?" Hermione asked, hesitantly._

"_The day off?" Ginny asked, confused._

_Hermione kept biting her lip, which she seemed to do a lot around Ginny and looked away. The brunette tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat._

"_I don't...I don't want to be alone...waiting for you to come back. Not tomorrow. I...I want you to stay...with me." Hermione never looked at Ginny while speaking and the redhead's heart swelled even more with love, if that was possible._

_Ginny instantly reached out and took Hermione's hand._

"_I told you, where you go, I go, remember? If you want me here, I'll be here," Ginny said._

_Hermione's eyes locked with Ginny's and she only saw love and support in them. She couldn't understand the need to have her by her side, but it was stronger than her, she couldn't help it. Hermione needed Ginny, needed her silent support and the unspoken words of love and encouragement her beautiful blue eyes sent her..._

"_I'll always want you here, Ginny," Hermione whispered unconsciously. _

_**-end of flashback—**_

"Hermione? Hermione."

Luna waved her hand in front of Hermione's face and the brunette shook her head. She realized that Molly, Luna, Fleur and Angelina were looking at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We were asking what the Healer said but you completely...spaced out," Angelina said.

"Oh my...I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

"Judging by ze look on yourr face, we all can guess wat you werr sinking about...orr wo," Fleur said and gave her a kind smile.

"I'm truly sorry anyway."

"Just tell us what the Healer told you, Hermione," Luna said and chuckled.

"Of course..."

_**-flashback—**_

_Hermione and Ginny entered the office and Healer Carla Wilkinson (who's robe was lime green with three thick pink stripes on the each sleeve), closed the door behind them. The young looking witch indicated Hermione to lay down on the hospital bed that was placed against the wall. The brunette laid on her back and the Healer lifted her shirt until right above her ribs. Ginny moved so she was standing by Hermione'__s head and __the book-worm grabbed her hand._

"_So, tell me, Hermione, how have you been feeling? Any morning sickness?" The Healer asked as she placed her hands on Hermione's belly to check the size and Ginny fought down the pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the idea of somebody else touching Hermione, and especially __**HER **__baby bump. The redhead felt Hermione give her hand a reassuring squeeze and Ginny smiled. It was stupid, she shouldn't get jealous! It was just the Healer Hermione had picked (it had its benefits to be __**THE **__Hermione Granger) because the brunette felt comfortable with her._

"_I've been feeling wonderfully, actually. And no, I haven't any morning sickness. Sometimes I get a bit dizzy when I floo but you and a friend told me that was normal," Hermione answered._

"_Have you been taking the potion I gave you?" The Healer placed her hands on the sides of Hermione's belly._

"_Two drops with the milk in the morning and two drops before going to bed," Hermione confirmed and nodded slightly._

_The Healer gave her a pleased smile before walking to her desk. Then she grabbed a metal golden stick, just like they had seen that were used in the Ministry._

"_What is that for?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself._

"_This tells me if everything is okay with the baby and Hermione, Miss Weasley." The Healer gave her a kind smile to indicate she was used to the questions. "And yes, it's a similar device to the ones used by the Ministry of Magic although they have a very different function."_

_Ginny gave her an apologetic smile._

"_I guess you get asked that a lot, huh?" Ginny commented._

"_It's alright. All the first-time parents ask the same questions. Now, I'm afraid you will have to let go for a moment. Hermione, you know what to do."_

_After squeezing Ginny's hand one more time, Hermione let go of the warm comfort of the redhead's hand and put her arms flat on the bed by her sides. The Healer held up the metal stick a few inches above Hermione's head and moved it back and forth several times from Hermione's head down to her feet and back up to her head. _

_Then the Healer stepped away, holding the golden stick and waited until a piece of parchment slid out of a slit in one end. Hermione quickly grabbed Ginny's hand, needing the connection._

_The Healer gave them a kind smile._

"_Everything seems to be normal. Both you and the baby are perfectly okay. And will continue that way if you keep taking the vitamin potion I gave you, eat healthily and don't overdo yourself."_

_Both Hermione and Ginny let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding, relieve to hear that everything was okay._

"_And remember," the Healer began again. "That includes intimacy. Don't exhaust yourself, take it easy. It can be a bit frustrating, I know." The Healer had walked back to her desk to place the metal golden stick in its box so she hadn't noticed the expressions of shock in Ginny's and Hermione's faces. "But trust me, if you take it easy you won't wear yourself out. You'll need to rest more from now on. It's too early to know the sex of the baby but we may be able to tell next time, if things progress as they have been. _

'_She thinks we're having sex...she thinks we're having sex...Merlin...' Ginny couldn't stop herself from thinking. _

_As they left the office, Hermione touched Ginny's arm and the redhead wrapper said arm around Hermione's shoulders, allowing the brunette to wrap her right arm around Ginny's waist so their sides were touching. Hermione smiled at the prospect of spending the entire day with Ginny, feeling the connection she had been craving._

_Talking about cravings, she was having a huge craving for pastas. The book-worm looked at the wrist watch in her free hand and saw that it was almost lunch time._

"_Ginevra?"_

"_Yes?" Ginny looked at her and Hermione bit her lip. _

"_Can we go eat pasta at Dean's and Seamus'?" Hermione asked in a small voice, almost innocently. _

_Ginny gave her a winning smile._

"_Anything you want, love," Ginny replied and Hermione snuggled up more to the redhead's side._

_**-end of flashback—**_

"I ave to go and trry deirr food. I eard dat it was verry good," Fleur said.

"Dean and Seamus are doing great with it. They hired some of the best chefs in the world and their food is magnificent. You should try their bouillabaisse; it's one of the best. To be honest, I forgot to ask who they hired, but it was delicious," Hermione told her.

"Ave to go over on my lunch brreak next time, den" Fleur said.

Hermione suddenly giggled.

"Wat?"

"I just remembered Harry's and Ronald's faces when he saw the bouillabaisse," Hermione explained and covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing.

Fleur didn't find it so amusing.

"Some peeple can't apprreciate good tings," Fleur said.

"I actually agree with that, Fleur. But their faces were priceless."

Suddenly somebody covered Hermione's eyes, startling the brunette but she instantly smelled the floral perfume that drove her insane and calmed down. Hermione stood up quickly, causing Ginny to drop her hands. The redhead gave her a sly smile but it faded away when she saw the scowl in Hermione's face.

"Ginny Weasley, I told you not to do that!" Hermione hissed.

"Do what?" Ginny asked innocently. The redhead bounced up and down on the ball of her feet and looked at Hermione with an innocent expression.

"Don't be stealth. It makes me feel like you're stalking me or something. And you know I don't like it."

Ginny leaned forward, a sly smirk replaced her innocent expression and her eyebrow arched.

"You're very stalkable," Ginny whispered although Luna heard her because she was sitting next to Hermione. The blonde covered her mouth with her hand to not laugh and Ginny straightened her posture. The ex-quidditch player held out her hand. "Anyway, would you do me the honour?"

"What?"

"Dad's putting some music. Please, dance with me?" Ginny asked, hopeful.

Hermione looked at her, surprised.

"You know I don't dance. Can we talk somewhere else?"Hermione whispered, hoping Ginny wouldn't do that to her. The brunette blushed because Ginny shook her head, indicating she was going to do it in front of everybody.

"I actually remember the Yule Ball, you were an amazing dancer. And I'm sure Harry and Ron will be more than pleased to confirm that for us. Oh, and..." Ginny looked at Fleur. "She was quite the dancer, wasn't she?"

"A verry good dancer indeed." Fleur gave Hermione a satisfied smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I liked it better when you two didn't get along," the brunette muttered and both Ginny and Fleur chuckled. The redhead took a step closer.

"I'm asking you, Hermione Granger, in front of everybody. And you won't deny me, mother of your child, just one dance, will you?" Ginny gave her the best puppy-dog-eye expression she could muster.

"It's not fair...Fine! Just one dance," Hermione agreed.

Ginny grinned like the cat that got the cream as Hermione took her hand. Right on time, the soft, almost romantic, music started resounding through the yard. As soon as they were away, Luna and Angelina burst out laughing, Fleur smiled amused and Molly smiled, proud of her daughter.

Ginny led Hermione to the centre of the yard and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer as she could without squeezing the baby bump. The brunette wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and looked down, self-conscious because she knew the others were looking at them. The redhead's right hand let go of Hermione's waist and lifted the book-worm's face so their eyes could meet.

"Just look at me, love," Ginny whispered. "Forget them. Just look at me."

Just like always happened, Hermione's eyes met Ginny's and everything disappeared. They didn't see Bill jump to his feet, instantly walking towards his wife and offering his arm. Arthur also offered his arm to his wife and Molly smiled as she was led by her husband. George and Angelina followed them along with Harry and Luna. Percy and Audrey stood back with Kingsley and Ron.

Arthur and Molly looked at Ginny and Hermione and smiled at each other.

"They look happy together, love."

"They were always meant to be together, Arthur. And now we are going to be grandparents again."

"I know, it's wonderful."

"Our little girl is so grown up. I'm so proud of her," Molly said.

"So am I."

**-Almas Veritas—**

By the time Molly had brought out the cake, which was the head of a lion with the number 21 on its forehead of the size of a beach ball, more friends had arrived. Dean and Seamus had come straight from their restaurant and Neville and Hannah Abbott had come after they left an assistant in charge of the Leaky Cauldron (which now the blonde owned). They all had been slightly surprised (except for George, Angelina, Ginny, Dean and Seamus because they all have seen Neville in the Diagon Alley), because they didn't know it was Hannah the girl their friend was dating but they were more than happy, obviously.

After wishing Harry a happy birthday, Neville said hello to everybody, leaving Ginny and Hermione for the end.

"How are you, old friend?" Ginny said as she hugged the taller man.

"I'm okay, Ginny. And you?" Neville asked his friend after they pulled apart.

Ginny glanced at Hermione and grinned.

"I'm great."

"Hermione, I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know. It's so nice to see you again, Neville." Hermione gave him a warm hug and after she pulled away, the brunette took Ginny's hand.

"It truly is. By the way, congratulations to you two. I wasn't sure at first because you know, one shouldn't trust blindly on The Prophet. But I can see that it is true."

"Thank you, Neville." Hermione gave her friend a kind smile.

"Yes, thank you, Neville. And come on, big boy, let's dance for the old times' sakes," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed when Ginny practically dragged poor Neville to dance in rhythm with the Weird Sisters music. They both had always been closet to Neville: Hermione because she spent a lot of time helping him with school and Ginny had grown closer to him since the Yule Ball and especially during Ginny's sixth year, since they (along with Luna) had kept the D.A. alive.

"Hermione." The blonde girl gave her a small smile and Hermione smiled back.

"How are you, Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"Quite good, thanks for asking. And you?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was spinning and jumping around.

"I'm fantastic."

"I'm sure you are. I just wanted to say congratulations. You and Ginny are both very lucky," Hannah said.

"I'm lucky to have her, yes. And thank you. Congratulations to you too, Neville is an amazing bloke."

"He is."

Hermione, Hannah and half of the people present, started laughing when George and Ginny grabbed Angelina's and Neville's hands, forming a circle, and started to spin around in weird dance. The two Weasleys were laughing, Angelina was laughing as well while the over embarrassed Neville was trying to keep up with his friends.

"Some things never change, huh?" Hannah asked Hermione.

Hermione beamed and looked at Hannah.

"Aren't you glad that some things will never change?"

**-Almas Veritas—**

A couple of hours later, Percy and Audrey had gone home, just like George and Angelina and Dean and Seamus. Kingsley received an owl from the Ministry and had to go as well.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny had helped Molly to take the leftovers back to the kitchen before joining the others, who were still talking and laughing outside.

"Wait."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand before the brunette left the kitchen.

"Let's stay here for a minute," Ginny pleaded.

Ginny led Hermione to the table and sat on the edge. The brunette gave her a disapproving look but Ginny used her hold on her hand to pull her closer, so Hermione was standing between her legs.

"So? Why are we here instead of being outside with our friends?" Hermione asked although she didn't mind. Actually, she loved spending time alone with the beautiful redhead.

Ginny gave her a look of mock-hurt.

"Oh, Granger, I'm hurt. Can't I want to spend some times alone with my-with you?" Ginny spoke quickly, correcting herself before Hermione could notice the slip.

But Hermione did notice, she just chose not to say anything because she was honestly tired and her head wasn't in the best place. So Hermione instead placed her hands on Ginny's thighs and leaned in until their foreheads were touching.

"I always want to spend time alone with you, Ginevra."

Ginny gave her a winning smile.

"You haven't called me Ginevra since the other day when we were alone. I hate it when anybody else calls me that but I love it when you do," Ginny admitted.

"I know you do," Hermione said.

"Are you tired? It's getting late and you need to rest."

"Ginevra, I'm fine. I'm not-"

"Don't even try. I can see it in your eyes. I'm taking you to bed- I mean, to sleep. Yes, to sleep. And before you say anything, you're staying here tonight."

"But I'm not-"

"You need to rest and you got up early today. So let's go outside, say goodnight to our friends and family, and go to bed," Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright."

Both girls headed outside to say goodnight to their friends and family. After, they entered the house again and walked upstairs hand in hand.

It was a good thing that Ginny's bedroom was in the first floor because although she didn't want to admit it, Hermione was rather tired, even if she hadn't done a lot during the day. The girls entered Ginny's bedroom and the redhead instantly went to the dresser and pulled out two tank tops and boxer shorts. She didn't notice Hermione frowning until she turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm...Ginny, where am I going to sleep?" Hermione asked.

Ginny frowned and looked around. Her eyes widened when she noticed that her mother hadn't set up the bed where Hermione usually slept.

"Mum must have forgotten. Don't worry. I'll ask her where she put it. I'll be right back." The redhead left the clothes on the bed.

Ginny walked out of the room and as soon as she closed the door the redhead started running as if the house was on fire. Ginny stopped when she reached the kitchen and took a deep breath before opening the door and calling her mother.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked as she closed the kitchen door after her.

"Mum, where did you put the bed Hermione usually uses?" Ginny asked.

"I put in Bill's old room so Victoire could sleep."

Ginny's jaw hit the floor.

"What? And where is Hermione supposed to sleep?" Ginny asked.

"With you, of course. I figured since you've already done the deed, then it shouldn't be a problem," Molly said.

"Mum!" Ginny's eyes widened. "You know that we... Mum! I can't believe you just said that!" Ginny exclaimed, scandalized.

"Don't be so childish, Ginny. Besides, I trust you to respect the rules of the house and-"

"Mum!" Ginny yelled.

Molly gave her daughter a look.

"Don't be immature, Ginny. If I were you, right I'd go and enjoy cuddling with the one I love," was all Molly said.

Molly winked and left the kitchen, leaving a frozen Ginny behind.

"What the bloody hell..." Ginny muttered.

Ginny finally moved and walked upstairs, not knowing what she was going to tell Hermione...

"So?"

Hermione was standing by the dresser and looked at her as soon as she entered the room.

"Victoire is using the bed in Bill's old room," Ginny answered.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, mum said and I quote: _'since you've already done the deed, then it shouldn't be a problem.'_"

Hermione looked at her as if Ginny was crazy.

"She did **NOT **say that," Hermione said, stunned.

"She did. And she also suggested cuddling." Ginny saw the horrified look in Hermione's face. "Look, don't worry. You sleep here and I'll just go downstairs and sleep on the couch or maybe Percy's room."

Hermione noticed the flash of hurt in Ginny's face and sighed. They were adults, damn it! They could control their hormones for one night and share a bed. They've done it before!

"I'm sorry, Ginevra. It's okay. We're adults, let's not be childish. We can share a bed," Hermione said.

Ginny seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"I am if you are," Hermione replied.

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable, Hermione."

Hermione held back a smile. Ginny was always thinking about her first...

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Alright, then I'll just...go change in the bathroom. You can change here or wait until I'm done with the bathroom," Ginny said.

Ginny grabbed the clothes she left on the bed, leaving Hermione's behind, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As she changed in the bathroom, Ginny could feel the panic raising inside her chest. She kept taking deep breaths to try to calm her racing heart as she tried to erase the thoughts in her head.

'_Hermione's getting changed in my room! Hermione's naked in my room! Hermione's getting changed in my room! Hermione's naked in my room! And we're going to share the bed! She's going to be sleeping right there next to me...and her lips will be just a few inches away, and her creamy skin and her beautiful full- Oh, damn it! This is going to be Hell!'_

-_-"

Back in the bedroom, Hermione was still pondering if she should cast an extendable spell on the bed. _'Don't you dare to do it, Granger!' _A tiny voice said in the back of her head. The brunette debated with herself whether to do it or not for five whole minutes before she decided to start changing her clothes as the war kept being fought in her head.

'_Why couldn't Ginny get changed here? We've done it before.'_

' _Yes! But even before you were spying on each other!'_

'_You're supposed to be more mature now and don't let your hormones take control! For Merlin's sake, don't let them! You know what will happen if you do!'_

'_I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't lay next to Ginny when she's almost naked! I can't!'_

It was a statement to say that both girls avoided looking at each other as they got into bed. Ginny took the left side and Hermione took the right one, leaving a few good inches between them...

Twenty minutes later, neither of them was sleeping. They were just there, lying on their backs, watching the ceiling...

Hermione glanced at Ginny and licked her lips. She could only see the redhead's profile and it was still so...The brunette bit her lip as she moved her hand a little so it brushed Ginny's. The redhead's breath got caught in her throat when she felt Hermione nimble fingers brush against her own, but it was obvious Hermione was awake so she decided to speak.

"This is awkward."

After a moment, Hermione decided to speak as well.

"It is."

"Do you...Maybe you...well... Maybe we could try...cuddling?" Ginny suggested and her heart started racing inside her chest.

"I think I...I'd like that..."

Hesitantly, Ginny moved closer to Hermione. The brunette moved as well and lifted her arm when Ginny rested her head on her chest. Hermione then placed said arm around Ginny and reached out with her free hand and grabbed Ginny's. The redhead looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile when Hermione placed Ginny's hand over her pregnant belly... Both girls closed their eyes and sighed contently...

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ginny."

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Sorry guys, I promise you individual replies in the next Chapter. This was just way too long...**


	13. Chapter 13 Date Night

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N:: Dear Rima (Saika Garner) did an AMAZING art work for this story. I put the pic in my profile. Hope you all like it, guys!**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 13- Date night**

Hermione stepped out of the office, closing the front door behind her and smiled. It was a nice day, the sun was bright and the sky was clear and beautiful.

It had been almost a week since Harry's 21 birthday and she was already planning what to buy Ginny for hers. She had a surprise for the redhead; she had come up with it the night before actually and had made a sketch of what she wanted.

The brunette had become an expert at avoiding the stares of the wizards and witches around her, but they still stared at her. Hermione decided to walk towards her main destination of the day and then go to George's shop and invite Ginny to lunch. So Hermione walked to the jewellery shop _'Magical Wonders'_. As soon as she entered, the book-worm was assaulted by glowing gold, shiny silver, sparkling rubies, emeralds, sapphire stones and diamonds that laid on velvet cushions behind the glass of the L-shaped counter. An old man with gray hair and thick glasses looked at her from his stool behind the counter, where he was polishing a golden ring.

"By Merlin's beard. Miss Granger, it is such an honour to meet you. What do I owe the pleasure?" The old man held out a hand and Hermione shook it.

"My friend Harry told me you were the best at what you do," Hermione said.

"Well, Miss Granger, my family, the Simons, have been in jewellery business for more than eight generations. We certainly are the best of England. What can I help you with?"

Hermione reached inside the shoulder bag she was carrying and produced a few pieces of parchment.

"Can you make it? If you can, how fast?" Hermione asked as the old man inspected the pieces of parchment with the different details of the piece of jewellery she wanted. After a minute of studying the parchment, the old man smiled at her.

"Did you design this yourself, Miss Granger? It is one of the most beautiful designs I have ever seen," the old man said.

Hermione smiled, pleased.

"So, can you make it?" Hermione asked again.

"I certainly can, but it would depend on when you need it for."

"Well, I need it for the 10th of this month. 11th tops, it's for a...friend's birthday." Hermione didn't want to specify anymore than that.

"I'm sure I'll be able to finish before the 10th. My grandson and I work together so it should be done before," the old man confirmed.

"Great, that's great," Hermione said, feeling relieve that it would be done on time.

The mad pulled out a quill and some ink.

"Now, would you like it done in silver or gold? My family makes a kind of silver that is almost as good as goblin's silver. It will repel dust, will always shine, look new and it's almost unbreakable."

"That sounds wonderful. Yes, silver is perfect."

"And the stones?" The old man wrote it down on the parchment. "What kind of stones do you want?"

"Sapphire and amber," Hermione answered.

"Excellent choices, ma'am."

Hermione exited the show looking pleased and walked to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop, hoping she'd get to talk to Ginny. She missed the redhead, missed spending time with her, laughing and talking, maybe even kissing her...But she just wanted to spend time with her, have her around. She felt amazing when she was with Ginny.

The shop wasn't as crowded, since it was lunch time. Hermione notice that Ginny was busy with a customer by the register so her back facing Hermione. The brunette walked in and hoped Ginny wouldn't see her yet. George, who was talking to a customer by the Patented Daydream Charms, saw her and was about to shout when Hermione held up a finger to her lips to indicate him to be quiet. The older man winked at her and kept talking to the customer. Ginny hadn't seen her yet so Hermione walked as close as she could after the customer left.

"Do you have a moment, beautiful?" Hermione whispered so only Ginny would hear her.

Ginny spun around and a huge smile took over her beautiful face as she saw who was talking to her.

"I always have time for you, love," Ginny took a step closer and leaned in to place a short but sweet kiss on the brunette's cheek. Hermione blushed slightly but then smiled and reached out to grab Ginny's hand. Her stomach still jumped every time she heard that word from Ginny...

"So, I was thinking...I would like you buy you lunch," Hermione said hesitantly. She just wanted to spend some time with Ginny because she hadn't since they had that week alone in Grimmauld Place and not even the day and night they had spent together for Harry's birthday had been enough. It was overwhelming how much she needed Ginny and although she didn't know, Ginny felt the same way...

"Actually, I...Well, I can't go have lunch with you. I'm sorry, love." Ginny felt horrible for not being able to spend some time with Hermione, especially when she saw the flash of hurt in Hermione's eyes. "I already had lunch because I'm actually leaving early. There are some things I need to take care of this afternoon. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione fought down the sudden urge to cry and shook her head, smiling.

"It's okay. I was just here around."

"No, it's not. You came by and offered to buy me lunch and I can't. It sucks because I really wanted to spend some time with you."

"I came to the Diagon Alley because I brought Julius the first manuscript of my new novel. And I just thought that you'd like to have lunch with me, but it's okay."

Ginny took another step and lifted Hermione's hand so she could kiss the brunette's knuckles.

"Let me make it up to you. What you say if tonight you and I dress up and I take you to a nice place for dinner...What do you think?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Where?" Hermione asked but the smile on her face told Ginny the brunette would go anywhere with her.

"Athena's Palace?" Ginny said, referring to the restaurant a Greek wizard had opened near the Diagon Alley. It was a very famous place because it was intimate, so many famous witches and wizards went there, and because you had to get a reservation with months of anticipation.

"You could get a reservation there?" Hermione asked, shocked, and Ginny smirked.

"Well, there are advantages of having fans, you know. Are you going to floo back?"

"I am."

"Then, walk with me."

Hermione and Ginny started walking to the back of the shop and upstairs to the flat.

"So, can I ask you what things you have to do?" Hermione asked. "Or is it a secret?" The brunette gave her a teasing smile.

"I just have to run some errands for mum and dad. I have to help more in home because Ron barely does a thing. Bloody lazy idiot."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Some things would never change...

"So, see you tonight at 8 in Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bit her lip. The book-worm leaned in and pressed her lips against Ginny's for a few seconds.

"See you tonight, Ginevra. Tell your mother I'll have everything ready for this afternoon."

"This afternoon?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Molly, Luna, Fleur and I are going to have tea later," Hermione answered.

Ginny looked surprised.

"That's great. Alright, I better go now."

**-Almas Veritas—**

"Mum! Are you here?" Ginny called as soon as she exited the fireplace.

Ginny entered the kitchen and saw Molly washing the dishes.

"Mum, I need you to do me a favour," Ginny said.

"You're going to Grimmauld Place this afternoon, right?"

"Yes. Do you want to come?"

"I can't. But if Hermione asks you, I had to run some errands for you."

Molly frowned.

"Are you asking me to lie?"

"No. I have some things to take care of," Ginny said but she knew her mother would not let it go.

Molly crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her daughter.

"I can explain, I swear. George is going to help me. I'm preparing a surprise for Hermione. But she can't know what I'm doing."

Molly seemed to think for a moment and then finally nodded.

"Now tell me about this surprise."

**-Almas Veritas—**

Hermione and Luna entered the living room. Luna was holding a tray with tea for everyone, except Hermione who was having her usual milk with honey, and Hermione was carrying a large plate with homemade cookies she had made herself. Molly and Fleur had arrived with little Victoire, who was sleeping peacefully in her baby stroller.

"I noticed da you drrink a lot of milk," Fleur told Hermione as the brunette took a sip from her mug.

"I've felt this urge to drink milk with honey since before I found out I was pregnant," Hermione replied.

"Wen I was prregnant wiz Victoire, I ad crravings forr chips all de time. I ad to rrestrrain myself. Of courrse, Bill made fun of me all de time as well," Fleur commented with a little smile, of course that now those moments seemed extremely amusing.

"When I was pregnant with the twins, I always craved lemon pie," Molly commented as well, adding some memories to the conversation. The older woman looked at Fleur. "When I was with Bill I was always craving pumpkin, don't ask me why." Then she looked at Hermione. "With Ginny I spent the nine months eating chocolate."

Hermione smiled and thought: _'Now, THAT explains…A LOT…'_

"Ginny loves chocolate," Hermione said and Molly nodded.

'_I'd like to cover you with chocolate and lick it off you.' _Hermione unconsciously remembered the words Ginny had whispers huskily in her ear the night they had sex for the first time. The book-worm had never admitted it to Ginny that she remembered every single thing from that night. Every confession of love (from both Ginny and herself), every wanton word hoarsely whispered in each other's ear in the throes of passion…She remembered it all, but she couldn't admit that to Ginny, not yet anyway… Hermione gulped as she remember the events that took place that night and fought down the blush that threatened to cover her entire face.

"Hermione, dear, are you feeling alright?" Molly asked her.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and her blush got a shade darker. The brunette cleared her throat before speaking.

"I'm alright, Molly. This milk is a little bit hot, that's all," Hermione offered as an explanation.

Molly eyed her careful for a few seconds and finally nodded.

"If you don't feel alright just tell us, dear, okay?"

"Of course, Molly."

Hermione noticed that Fleur arched an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. _'She knows,' _Hermione thought, alarmed. _'She knows I was thinking about sex!' _The brunette looked away from Fleur and her eyes met Luna's blue eyes. The quirky blonde gave her a knowing little smile and Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

A few minutes later, Molly excused herself and went to the bathroom. Once again, both Fleur and Luna gave her a knowing smile.

"Not a word," was all Hermione said, hoping they would let it go.

"It iz naturral, Herrmionne. And ze prregnancy ormones arr crazy," Fleur commented.

"Fleur, please." Hermione looked to Fleur and then to Luna. "And I wasn't thinking about…I was just…I just remembered something."

"Of coorrs. Zat iz wat zoz Weazleys do to us, innocent girrls," Fleur joked and Hermione couldn't help to roll her eyes.

"I saw you and Roger Davis in the Yule Ball, you weren't very innocent before meeting Bill, Fleur," Hermione said before she could stop herself.

For a second Hermione thought Fleur would get mad at her but then the blonde part-Veela let out an amused laugh that held no malice and was honest.

"It iz good to now zat you ave a sense off humor, Herrmionne," Fleur said as she nodded.

Victoire woke up and instantly reached out for her mother. Fleur lifted her daughter from the stroller and cradled her against her chest while whispering/singing a song in French. The little girl nestled in her mother's embrace with a content smile. Hermione could see the radiant smile and the look of utter adoration for her daughter on Fleur's beautiful face.

Hermione smiled as an image of Ginny doing the same with their child popped into her head. The brunette unconsciously placed her hand over her growing belly….she couldn't wait to be a parent…with Ginny…

**-Almas Veritas—**

"You look breathtaking," Ginny breathed out as she looked Hermione up and down hungrily.

Hermione, following Fleur's advice, had decided that she was going to make Ginny speechless by wearing a dark purple colored dress that reached past her knees. The dress was tied behind the brunette's neck, leaving almost all her back bare, and her full breasts were held by two thick straps that left enough skin on show to make anybody drool. It sure was working on Ginny…

"Stunning…breathtakingly stunning…" Ginny kept muttering as she walked closer. The redhead noticed how the dress hugged the curve of Hermione's belly. Looking up her eyes ran into Hermione's full breasts, the sight did things to her libido that she was trying hard to ignore…

"You look beautiful, Ginevra. More than beautiful…"

Ginny had chosen a black dress that clung to every curve of her lithe, athletic but feminine body. The two straps were so thin that left her shoulders, collarbone and the beginning of the swell of her full breasts, almost completely bare. The redhead had completed the outfit with a pair of black leather high heels boots that reached her knees. Hermione silently gulped and willed her body to calm down.

Ginny took Hermione's hands and kissed the brunette's knuckles. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, even more beautiful than she did at the Yule Ball, and that was saying something. Hermione's hair had been gathered in a lose bun that rested at the base of her neck and her eyes were softly framed with eyeliner.

"You're breathtaking," Ginny whispered again and Hermione blushed slightly.

"Thank you. Actually, Fleur helped me a little," Hermione said and her eyes met Ginny's.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she did…" How could she not get lost in Ginny's eyes? Hermione was getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes again and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She loved it when the redhead used black eyeliner because it made them pop out even more. Ginny had let her hair down and Hermione knew the redhead had done it because she liked it. "I can't even tell you how beautiful you look…"

"I know." Ginny unconsciously licked her lips. "So…do you want to- Can I kiss you, please?" The younger girl blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Yes," Hermione didn't hesitate and stepped closer. The redhead let go of Hermione's hands and cupped the older girl's cheeks before softly pulling her so their lips could meet…

The feeling of their lips moving against each other sent bolts of energy cursing through their bodies. Both witches instantly moved so their bodies were pressed together in a soft embrace as their lips kissed chastely. They didn't need to deepen the kiss, they just needed the connection it gave them…

They finally parted and rested their foreheads together, both girls were breathing heavily and their hands entwined together again. Ginny quietly let go one of Hermione's hands and placed it over their baby bump.

"I missed you…both of you," Ginny whispered.

"You did? Both of us?"

"Both of you," Ginny confirmed. "I spent the whole day thinking about you and our baby, Hermione."

"I did too. I thought about you all day long, Ginevra," Hermione whispered back.

They continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds…

"Do you want to go now?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

They walked outside hand in hand and looked around. Nobody could see them so they disapparated on the spot.

They apparated inside a room and the girls instantly felt like they were under water. The four walls were covered with moving fishes, Grindylows, who grinned mischievously at them before disappearing into a forest of seaweeds flirty mermaids who batted their long eyelashes at them and waved…It was amazing. There was only one door in the room and a young looking girl was sitting on a stool behind a small but tall table. The girl smiled at them and instantly her eyes widened when she realized who they were.

"There's a reservation under Weasley," Ginny said and the girl didn't even search the list.

"Yes, of course, Miss Weasley. Allow me to tell you it is an honour to have you and Miss Granger here tonight. If you follow me...this way..."

The girl led them through the door and the girls gasped in awe when they saw the restaurant. The walls were covered with the same moving images of the room they had apparated in. The tables were covered with red tablecloths and each table had a single candle in the centre. Hermione and Ginny noticed the bar and the double doors that were besides it were illuminated magically while the tables were only illuminated by the individual candles, giving each table a sense of privacy.

The girl led them to their best table and called a waiter. Then she wished them a good evening and left as the waiter showed up with a basket with pita bread and two menus.

"I'm Marco and I'll be your waiter tonight." He handed them each one menu. "Can I offer you a glass of wine? Or maybe some _Ouzo_, which is an anise-flavoured aperitif? I could also offer you _Metaxa_, which is a sort of sweet brandy, or _Tentura_, cinnamon flavoured liquor."

"Actually, since she can't drink, I won't drink either. Just bring us some pumpkin juice for me and for you, Hermione?"

"Apple juice," Hermione replied.

The waiter waved his hand in the air and two goblets made of fine gold with cold pumpkin juice and apple juice appeared on the table.

"I'll give you both a minute to decide," the waiter said and left.

"You could have tasted some of their liquor, you know. You didn't have to," Hermione said.

"I know, but I wanted to."

A minute later the waiter came back and they ordered some food. Hermione chose to order _Kleftiko_, which was lamb meat slowly baked on the bone marinated in garlic and lemon juice cooked in a pit oven. Ginny had chosen to order a plate shrimp with tomato and Feta cheese.

"So you took care of everything you needed to do today?" Hermione asked while they waited for their food.

"Part of it. I still have some things to do," Ginny replied and tried to avoid looking at her, it hurt to lie to Hermione but it was necessary. She couldn't tell her about the surprise she was preparing, it was too important.

Hermione masked the disappointment she felt at knowing that Ginny wasn't going to be able to spend much time with her and smiled.

"Poor Ginevra...you're going to be working overtime..." Hermione teased.

"It's okay, love. It'll be worthy, trust me," Ginny said, more to herself than to Hermione. "I won't be gone every day. By the way, I had something I wanted to talk to you about. Don't worry, it's nothing wrong," the ex-quidditch played hurried to reassure her.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Yesterday I received a letter from The Daily Prophet," Ginny said. "I wanted to tell you before I told anybody else."

Hermione groaned in frustration.

"What did they want? Are they still sending you letters asking questions about us?" Hermione asked and sighed because she still received atleast one every week.

"Actually, it wasn't about us. They offered me a job," Ginny explained and Hermione looked at her surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. Senior quidditch correspondent. I guess they thought that it would be a good idea to have an ex professional player." Ginny took a large gulp from her goblet. "And they offered quite the amount of money too."

"Ginevra, that's wonderful. Congratulations and thanks for telling me first, I feel honoured," Hermione, truly happy for her.

"I haven't accepted yet, Hermione."

"Oh, sorry, I thought you already have. Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to discuss it with you first," Ginny replied as if it was obvious. "After all, it would affect us both."

"How does this affect me?" Hermione asked, truly confused.

Ginny sighed. For somebody who was a borderline genius like Hermione, she sure could be clueless sometimes...

"Hermione, I don't want to push you in any way and I'm happy with what we have now, but... Are we going somewhere? I understand we're taking things slow, but where are we going? We're having a child together, and the decisions we make affect our relationship and how we're going to do things once the baby is born. Don't you think?"

The sudden questions caught Hermione completely off guard and the brunette for once didn't know what to say...For once, she hadn't thought about the future...

"I...I don't honestly know, Ginny," Hermione finally admitted and the younger girl reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, I won't push but this job offer affects us. If I take it, I'll have more time to be with you and with our baby, but I'll also be gone most weekends. I'll make more even more money, and I know both you and I have more than enough but I want our child to have the best. This job also means more publicity, for both of us, and I don't want to expose you or our child more than necessary."

Hermione nodded, understanding what Ginny meant...She also saw how Ginny gave her an out from the important questions and decided that she could think about it later. It wasn't like her to not think about the future, but she was just so happy with how things were...

"I'm also taking into account that you were considering to accept Kingsley's offer. If you do, you know I'll give you my full support. I honestly believe you were born to work on the Ministry."

"If I do accept Kingsley's offer, it'll be one year or two after our baby is born, Ginny, so you don't have to worry about it. It doesn't matter right now," Hermione said, not wanting Ginny to make decisions based on what she was going to do in the future.

"I do have to worry about it because I plan on spending the rest of my life loving you and our child, Hermione, so it does matter," Ginny said quickly and rather harshly. The redhead felt bad for letting her temper get the best of her, but it was true. She wasn't hiding her intentions anymore.

Hermione looked at her sheepishly at her and her cheeks turn red...

"Nothing would make me happier," Hermione whispered and Ginny felt her hear swell with love at hearing Hermione's words.

Ginny and Hermione shared a meaningful look, one that indicated they'd talk about that specific subject someday.

"So, what do you think? Should I take the job or not?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was about to answer when their waiter walked to them with their food. They were silent while the young man placed the plates in front of them and as they first tasted the food.

"My goodness, this is delicious, Ginevra."

"Yes, this is bloody delicious. Here, try this."

Ginny held out her fork and Hermione allowed the redhead to feed her a piece of shrimp.

"Marvellous. Ginny, thank you for bringing me here."

Ginny thought for a moment about Hermione's blissful expression when she tasted the food and smirked seductively.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine, love," Ginny said and added a flirtatious wink for good measure. Hermione blushed and busied herself eating. "So about the job offer...what do you think? Should I or not?"

Hermione took a sip from her goblet before answering.

"You should take the job only if you want to. If you think you'll be happy doing it, then you have my full support. If you don't think you can be happy doing it, then don't. Forget anything else, think about what you want. **IF** you try this job and you're not happy, I'm sure George would be delighted to have you again. Or you could...I don't know, look for something else, if you want to. I'll support you with anything you decide."

Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"Something else, like what?"

Hermione sighed...Ginny wasn't going to like it...

"Ginevra, I know that you receive a new offer every year from atleast one quidditch team. They want you back and I'm not telling you that you should go back to playing but...I can't help to wonder why you don't want to. I've seen it, quidditch is your passion. I think I have never seen you as happy as when you're riding a broom and holding a quaffle," Hermione said and took a deep breath.

Ginny sighed. She wasn't ready to have that conversation.

"I wont go back, Hermione. Playing isn't what I need anymore," Ginny replied same answer she gave to everybody all the time.

Hermione could see Ginny didn't want to talk about it and there was no point in pushing her, that wasnt what the book-worm wanted. She nodded to let Ginny know she would drop the subject.

"Someday," Ginny whispered the same word Hermione had told her and the older girl smiled at her.

The girls smiled at each other as they finished their meals. They had decided to order a piece of _Milopita me Pandespani _(which was apple pie with cinnamon and powdered with sugar) as dessert. They only ordered one piece so they could share and using the excuse of sharing, Ginny moved her chair so she was sitting right next to her, their knees and thighs were touching under the table. As they waited, the redhead grabbed Hermione's hand and lifted the said hand to her lips.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione. I know I said it already, but you do," Ginny whispered so only Hermione could hear her. "So beautiful."

Hermione blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Ginevra. You look stunning yourself."

"No more than you do."

"Please..." Hermione gave her a disbelieving look.

"You do. You look stunning...all the time. Why don't you believe me when I say you're beautiful, Hermione?"

"Yeah well, you're the first person to ever say that to me…." Hermione whispered sheepishly.

'_And I plan to be the last, love,' _Ginny thought.

"Most people are bloody idiots," Ginny joked. Then she reached out with her spare hand and tucked a strand of hair that had come undone from the delicate bun behind Hermione's ear.

The redhead's fingers caressed the older girl's cheek and Hermione instantly leaned in into the touch of the soft delicate hand…Ginny's skin was warm and Hermione could tell Ginny had been using cream to keep them soft and smooth.

"Your hand is really soft," Hermione whispered unconsciously. Her eyes closed as she got lost in the soft contact. She had completely forgotten they were in a restaurant with other people and that they may be able to see them.

"Nothing compared to yours," Ginny whispered back and Hermione opened her eyes to look right into Ginny's. There was so many emotions in them: lust, desire, a hint of sadness, happiness, but above all, love...And Hermione wanted to drown in them, wanted to get lost forever and never be found…

Hermione's hand let go of Ginny's to reach out and mimicked the redhead's position. The younger girl instantly leaned into the touch and bit her lower lip, Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips, and Ginny was confirmed once again that nothing was softer and smoother than Hermione's skin.

It was a bit surprising when Hermione's hand moved, so it was cupping the back of Ginny's neck, and pulled the redhead to her so their lips were touching in a chaste but sweet kiss.

Their moment was interrupted when somebody cleared their throat. The two girls pulled apart and sent deathly glares to the waiter, who visibly cowered in fear. Nobody in the Wizarding world wanted to get on the bad side of Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger….

**-Almas Veritas—**

"I had a great night, Ginevra."

Once again they were in Grimmauld Place's living room, holding hands and standing less than an inch apart from each other. Since leaving the restaurant and arriving at the house, they had been sharing sweet, chaste, short kisses exactly in the spot they were standing.

Both girls pulled apart at the same time and rested their foreheads together. They both were aware that something had changed that night, that the dynamic of their relationship had changed somehow after the mentioning of their future together.

Ginny had been giving all the first steps since they got together, Hermione had realized, and had never pushed. The redhead kept waiting, never pushed but took all the first steps, except the first kisses (but those had been mostly the hormones taking over). Ginny had even mentioned the future first…Maybe it was time for Hermione to give something back, to show her that she was really interested and invested in their still growing relationship…

Making sure she was looking right into Ginny's eyes, Hermione cupped the younger girl's cheeks with her hands and opened her mouth…The brunette took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She could do it…

"I love you, Ginevra," Hermione whispered.

….For a moment, there was only silence…only the far sound of a clock could be heard besides the pounding of both of their hearts and their soft breathing…A huge smile took over Ginny's face as soon as she heard those wonderful words that made her head spin and her heart swell with even more love, if it was possible…

"I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione smiled as well and both girls hugged…no more words were needed…

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, guys! That was the chapter! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry that I didn't reply to your reviews in the last chapter but to be honest, my hands were REALLY sore after I finished writing it. **

**Tmonkey****:: I'm glad that you liked the long chapter! And yes, from now on there will be a bit of sexual tension, after all, they're human, right? Lol…Hope you liked the progress they made in this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Silentscream****:: They are getting closer and closer, yes. Hope you like how things are going to go from now on. Thanks for the review! **

**Saika Garner****:: I'm glad that you liked the way I used the flashbacks, dudette! I'm glad you like how the story is going. Thanks for the review, dear Esil! LOL**

**Wirenfeldt Jr****:: I'm glad that you're liking the story. Don't worry, you don't have to offer to raise my children, LOL. Thanks for the review. **

**Fanngirrl 1987****:: You mean together as in…sexy time together? Or make official the relationship? Because they're closer to the second option than to the first one. Don't worry, they'll get there (and I feel quite optimist to write a sex scene), but it will take a while…But yeah, they're gonna be close to exploding. LOL. Thanks for the review!**

**Kionacreek****:: Glad that you think it was a great chapter, thank you. And my main objective it IS to make them cute so I'm glad I'm doing a good job, LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**Track412****:: Makes me happy to know that you love the story. And well, if things go as planned…the story is going to be atleast 20 chapters long, probably more… Thanks for your review. **

**Sa5msAdamstoriesandwhatnot****:: Glad you loved it. Yes, I think Molly has the capacity to be HILARIUS and I'm honestly PROUD of how the conversation of Ginny and Molly went. I just had it in my head and couldn't stop laughing for 20 minutes. LOL. Hope you liked this update. Thanks for the review.**

**Thefallingsnow****:: I'm glad that you think it was great. And don't worry, I'll never stop writing, it keeps me sane, lol. Thanks for the review! **


	14. Chapter 14 Jobs and newspapers

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N****:: this chapter starts with what happened right after the end of Chapter 13. So, people…there is a major progress in this chapter. I was reviewing my notes and all and I decided to put this part here…had to move forward a little bit but don't worry…things will carry on in the planned way. I won't be rushing things. **

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 14- ****Jobs and newspapers**

Finally, both girls pulled apart but kept their hands linked and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sure now," Hermione whispered absentmindedly.

"Sure? Of what?" Ginny asked, a bit confused.

Without saying a word, Hermione led her to the couch and sat down, softly pulling at her hand to indicate she wanted Ginny to sit as well.

"Hermione, love, what is it?"

"You call me love and you mean it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You really do love me."

Ginny still looked confused but was still smiling.

"Of course I do," Ginny answered.

"Do you understand why I asked you to go slow with our relationship?" Hermione asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, I do."

"Still, I want to say. I asked you to go slow because I was scared, it was all so sudden and I just... I wanted to make sure you were truly ready to commit, to me and the baby. And I wanted to make sure I was ready as well, I needed time to be sure that I could commit to you too. And I haven't been fair to you..."

Ginny's smile faltered a little and Hermione noticed it, realizing how Ginny must have taken it.

"What I mean is that you've done nothing but to show me how much you love me...us, and how much you want this, this relationship...this family..."

"If you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you and our baby are happy and loved," Ginny said, silently vowing to do it.

Hermione gave her a loving smile.

"So now I'm sure. I want us to make it official, Ginevra," Hermione said.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears...Hermione was saying she wanted to make their relationship official? The redhead felt her heart speed up inside her chest and had to take a deep breath to keep herself calm.

"Are you sure? Are you really saying what I think I just heard you say?" Ginny muttered, still not believing it.

"I want to be able to call you my girlfriend and I want to be yours. I want us to be officially together and I want the whole world to know," Hermione said quickly, as if she was afraid she wouldn't be able to let it all out.

Ginny's smile was so big that it barely fit in her face. She couldn't believe! Hermione truly wanted to be with her! It wasn't that she had doubted it, but she had honestly thought it'd take longer for Hermione to want their relationship to be official.

"Do you really mean it? You want to be with me? Be my girlfriend?" Ginny asked, still wrapping her head around it.

"Ginevra, I love you. I want to be your girlfriend...if you want to be mine."

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend. Hermione, I've been yours since...for so long..."

"Since when?" Hermione asked although she knew already the answer. She wanted to hear Ginny saying it.

"Since I was 12 years old," Ginny admitted and blushed. The redhead looked down, embarrassed, but Hermione put her finger under her chin and made her look up.

"I love you, Ginny, so much. And I always have, I just was too scared to say it out loud. But I do...I'm not scared anymore, you made me to not be scared. I want this just as much as you want it..."

"Merlin...it feels so amazing to finally be able to say it out loud...I love you too, so much, so much..."

Both girls moved at the same time and their lips met. Hermione kissed Ginny. Ginny kissed Hermione...their lips caressed lovingly as they whispered words of love to each other and cuddled on the couch.

Ginny left around midnight since she had several things to do in the morning, but accepted Hermione's offer to have breakfast together. Hermione had stared at the fireplace for what seemed like hours, after Ginny had disappeared among the green flames. The book-worm couldn't stop herself from remembering a line from one of the books she had read when she was a little girl. _'Parting is such sweet sorrow...'_ Hermione realized she was acting like the girls did back in school and shook her head, laughing at herself...

**-Almas Veritas—**

As Hermione got up and showered the next morning, she couldn't help to think about Ginny... Ginny was her girlfriend! **THE **Ginny Weasley was **HER **girlfriend! Hermione felt like yelling _'YAHOOOOO!' _at the top of her lungs from the rooftop, Hermione thought that if she casted a Patronus charm it would light up the darkest forest...The brunette couldn't wipe off the smile from her face as she descended the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hermione, good morning," Luna said as the older girl entered the kitchen. The blonde gave her a kind smile and went back to finishing her breakfast.

"Hello, Luna. Good morning to you too," Hermione said as gave her friend a big smile as she sat across the table from Luna.

"Umm...someone is happy," Luna commented with a knowing smile.

"Very happy, I must admit. And there is only one reason," Hermione commented brightly.

Luna chuckled.

"Ginny," the younger girl stated and could see Hermione's smile wide a tiny bit more at the mention of the redhead's name. "What did she do this time?"

"Why do you think she did something?" Hermione asked.

"Alright. What did you do, then? Because I honestly don't think you two had sex last night," Luna stated bluntly, causing Hermione's eyes to widen and a blush spread over her cheeks.

"No, we didn't. We made our relationship completely official," Hermione told her friend, the wide smile returning to her face.

"That's right, we're girlfriends now," a voice said from the doorway and both girls turn their heads to look at Ginny, who had arrived and listened to her girlfriend's statement. "And now that I think about it...Wow, _'the brightest witch of her age' _is my girlfriend, how cool is that?" Ginny joked as she entered the kitchen.

"And the _'Weasley Phoenix' _is mine. Now, how amazing is that?" Hermione joked, remembering the nickname the fans had named Ginny with when she was a professional player. "You came," the brunette said as she stood up and walked towards Ginny. Her girlfriend (_GIRLFRIEND, YES!) _walked to her and the girls met halfway.

"Well, I was promised breakfast with my beautiful girlfriend. Of course I came," Ginny whispered so only Hermione would hear her and placed a firm kiss on Hermione's lips. Both girls blushed as they heard Luna let out an amused giggle.

"Congratulations to you both," Luna said honestly.

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny said.

"We really appreciate it, Luna," Hermione added.

"Well, I have to go pry Harry away from his studio and go pick up Teddy from Andromeda's house. Have a good day, you two."

Luna gave them a cryptic smile as she left the room. Gweny, who had been upstairs, entered the kitchen as fast as her small feet could take her and started cleaning the table while at the same time starting more food.

"Do you want milk with honey, Miss Hermione?" Gweny asked to the brunette as Hermione and Ginny sat by the table.

"Yes, and I'd love some of those brownies you made last night too. Thank you, Gweny," Hermione replied.

"Gweny made a new batch this morning, Miss Hermione. Miss Weasley, would you like brownies too or would you prefer something else?"

"Actually, I'd like some bacon and eggs, Gweny."

The elf gave her a small vow with her big head.

"Gwent will prepare the food right away, Miss Weasley."

As the elf walked away from them, Hermione and Ginny simply stared at each other, as if daring the other to break the silence... And finally Ginny couldn't take it anymore...

"Mum and dad were still up when I got home last night," Ginny commented.

"Were they? Why?"

"Dad got held back in the Ministry so he was eating something when I arrived. Poor dad, he looked like a zombie. Mum is trying to make him retire."

"Retire? Why?"

"Well, dad isn't getting any younger and you know...Now they don't have to worry anymore about the money because we're all grown up, only Ron and I still sleep at home, but I'm gone most of the time and probably won't live there anymore soon. So mum wants him to retire, enjoy life, and maybe travel around the world a little. I don't think dad will though, he'd die without work."

"I'm sure they'd reach an agreement, baby. And you're moving out of the Burrow?" Hermione asked surprised. Ginny looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "What?"

"You called me baby," Ginny answered.

"I'm sorry, won't do it again."

"Don't be, I liked it. And yes, I was thinking that it's time. I mean, I'm almost 20 years old, for Merlin's sake, it's kind of sad to still be living with my parents. Don't you think?"

"No, it is not, Ginevra. But I do think it's a wonderful idea to move out." Once again Hermione was showing how much she always supported Ginny.

Gweny walked to them, a big tray floating above her head. The girls thanked the elf and started eating. Hermione glanced at her wrist watch.

"Merlin, you are going to be late for work, Ginny," Hermione said, alarmed.

"Actually, I'm not going to work. I'll go talk to George and tell him I'm going to accept The Prophet's offer," Ginny commented.

"You are?"

"I spent the whole night thinking about it, and us and the baby. So yes, I'm going to accept it," Ginny confirmed.

"Ginny, if you accept, I want you to be sure that you're doing it for yourself. Not for any other person," Hermione said, not wanting Ginny to take a job she may not be happy doing just for her or their baby.

But Ginny simply gave her a serene smile.

"Don't worry, my thoughts about you and our baby weren't related to the job offer. I want this job. I do," Ginny reassured her.

Hermione bit off a piece of brownie and her eyes fluttered close as she let out a soft appreciative moan, which cause Ginny to gulp audibly.

"My goodness, this is delicious. So, tell me...What were you thinking about me?" The older girl asked innocently. She wasn't even aware of how it sounded in Ginny's ears...

Ginny took a long gulp of the orange juice Gweny had given her before she could answer. The ex-quidditch player cleared her throat and decided to have some fun.

"Oh, trust me, love, you don't wanna know. Those thoughts are only for me," Ginny answered using her best husky voice, knowing Hermione would it.

Hermione's eyes widened at the implications of Ginny's words and looked away, consciously, although it did give her a sense of pride to know that Ginny thought of her like that. Across the table, the younger girl smirked smugly as she lifted the fork and eat a piece of bacon with egg.

Both girls finished breakfast and Hermione led Ginny to the door, never letting go of her hand. If she was honest, she didn't want her girlfriend to leave but she understood that Ginny had to go and talk to George, although she would prefer to spend the day kissing her. It only took Hermione one second to realize that now she could kiss Ginny whenever she wanted to. So she did. Before the redhead could grab the doorknob, Hermione used the hold she had on Ginny's hand pull her closer and their lips crashed together. Instantly, the brunette reached out and placed her hand over Ginny's hip, pressing her softly against the thick door. The younger girl was surprised for a second but then she responded to the kiss, slowly parting her own lips and let her tongue caress Hermione's lower lip, causing her girlfriend to let out a throaty moan when their tongues met.

Reluctantly, Ginny forced herself to ignore her body's reaction at hearing Hermione's moan, which also brought memories of their only night together. She couldn't be thinking about it. The younger girl pulled away slightly, as if to not alarm Hermione, and rested their foreheads together.

"As much as I love kissing you, love, I have to go now so I can come back faster," Ginny whispered but made no attempt to move.

"I know, but now that I have the freedom to kiss you whenever I want to, I don't want you to leave," Hermione whispered as fast as she could. The book-worm was afraid that if she didn't say it, she'd never get enough courage to say it out loud.

"I know, trust me I feel the same way."

"But you have to go, I know," Hermione said and gave Ginny an understanding smile as she took a step back.

"But I'll come back later, love. And we'll spend the day together, what do you think?"

Hermione smiled again and nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

Ginny opened the door and step outside. The early sunlight made her skin seem even more smooth and fair, elegant, decorated adorably with the tiny freckles and when Ginny's eyes met Hermione's, they shone like precious sapphire stones and Hermione couldn't believe Ginny was truly her girlfriend and they were going to have a baby together...What had she done to deserve such gift?

"Please, come back fast," Hermione said, still smiling, but Ginny could hear the slightly desperate undertone that pleaded her to come back at all. The redhead frowned slightly and stepped inside again, grabbed Hermione's hands and lifted them to her lips so she could kiss her knuckles. Ginny then leaned in until their lips were almost touching and looked right into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I'll always come back to you, love. I'm yours, remember?"

Ginny placed a short but loving kiss on Hermione's lips before walking outside again.

"I'll be back before you notice it, love," Ginny said.

"I'll be waiting," Hermione said and smiled as she saw Ginny spin around on her heel and disapparate on the spot. Hermione closed the door and leaned her back against it, sighing contently. Then she placed her hands on her still growing belly and looked down. "We are lucky to have her, my child. We're lucky she loves us. Yes, we are."

The brunette shook her head. She was acting like a teenager, or how she had seen teenagers to act, and that confused her a little. She wasn't used to acting like that...

**-Almas Veritas—**

Ginny entered the joke shop and she instantly saw her brother behind the register. The redhead made her way over and she could see George wasn't pleased when he saw her.

"Ginny, finally! Why are you so late?"

"I didn't come for work, George, I came to talk to you," Ginny answered.

George frowned and looked at her, worried this time.

"Alright, go wait for me in the back. I'll be right there."

Ginny nodded and waked to the back of the shop, where she saw on a wooden box to wait. George didn't make her wait long though, only a minute later he stepped inside the storage room and looked at his sister.

"Is everything okay, Gin? Is there something wrong?" George asked, truly concerned.

"I got a job offer from The Daily Prophet to be their Senior Quidditch Correspondent. The offer is more than good, I'd mostly work from home except for when I have to go to the games and stuff...And the money is..." Ginny made a face and George nodded.

"That much, huh?"

"The money is no longer a problem, we both know that. If I started working with you, I did it because I liked it, not because I needed the money. Now I could use it though...I was thinking about getting my own place, who knows, maybe a house for- And I'll get more free time to be with Hermione and the baby and-"

"Gin, calm down. Look, both Angelina and I will miss having you around, but I get it. I never expected you to work with me forever, you know. I honestly thought you'd get back to playing quidditch but I guess it truly isn't what you need anymore," George said understanding.

"You and I know that sometimes I miss it, we both do. But no, it isn't. Now I want other things and this job will allow me to do those things," Ginny tried to explain.

"And still keep you close to quidditch."

"Yes."

"You're really grown up, Gin. I'll miss having you around but you have to do what you need to do. Come here." George opened his arms and Ginny stepped closer, hugging her brother. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Georgie."

"So, what are you going to do now?" George asked after they pulled away.

"I was thinking that I could go by The Prophet's office to talk to Steven Carlson, he would be my boss, or future boss anyway. And then I wanted to spend the day with Hermione." Ginny smiled brightly at the mention of her girlfriend. "We made it official. We're officially together now."

"Man, if I knew she'd put that smile on your face, I would have locked you both inside a room a long time ago," George joked and Ginny laughed along with him. "But, seriously, congratulations, Gin."

"Thanks, Georgie."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, Georgie?"

"Ginny!"

**-Almas Veritas—**

Hermione walked back to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs as Gweny entered the room, holding the newspaper.

"Miss Hermione, here is the newspaper." The elf handed her the newspaper and Hermione smiled at her.

"Thank you, Gweny. Could you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Of course, Miss Hermione." With a flick of her fingers, a glass of water appeared on the table in front of Hermione.

The brunette thanked the elf again and opened the newspaper. Mostly, there weren't interesting articles in it, only one that criticized Albert Cook and his mistakes as head of the Goblin Liaison Office and strangely Hermione agree with it, but mostly it was the same thing every day. And Hermione couldn't be more grateful for that...

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the new article Parvati Patil had written about and Ginny. _'Doesn't that girl ever get tired?' _Hermione thought. There was a huge photo of them kissing and Hermione recognized that it had been taken the night before. They had apparated three blocks away from Grimmauld Place because they'd thought it'd be a nice idea to walk a little, it had been such a beautiful night after all. In the photo they were holding hands and their lips were touching. It had been just a peck, and they both were smiling like love-struck teenagers... _'Oh my goodness...and I promised nobody would ever see me acting like Parvati or Lavender...What you do to me, Ginny Weasley...' _

"_Romance confirmed. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were seen last night walked under the moonlight _(Oh, please, Parvati, can you be any more melodramatic?) _and kissing. An anonymous source informed us that they shared a romantic meal in Athena's Palace, the exclusive Greek restaurant, where they even kissed in public. Although neither of them had confirmed the status of their relationship, images are worth more than a thousand words..._" Hermione stopped reading and rolled her eyes, again. Parvati didn't surrender but atleast she didn't invented gossips just to get a story...The book-worm scanned the rest of the article and it only spoke of the collective agreement that they made a good couple. _'Just great...atleast we' _Hermione re-read one of the comments from the fans Parvati had included. '_Atleast we're a hot couple...Just great...' _

**-Almas Veritas—**

Hermione was in her bedroom when Ginny returned to Grimmauld Place. Ginny found her writing a letter in her desk and only a second later, Gweny showed up with cold pumpkin juice for the both of them.

"Hey, love. I'm back," Ginny joked as she grabbed the spare chair to sit closer to Hermione. "I'm sorry it took me longer than expected but after talking to George I went to The Prophet to meet up with Steven Carlson. I accepted the offer and signed the contract," the redhead explained.

"That's wonderful, baby," Hermione said and leaned in a little. Ginny understood and leaned in as well so they could share a sweet kiss. "But don't you think you kind of rushed a little in signing the contract?"

"Actually, no, I didn't. I studied it well and let me tell you, I win with that contract."

"Well, if you're sure, then that's wonderful." Hermione gave her an annoyed smile. "By the way, Parvati wrote another article about us."

"I saw it, love. Are you upset about it?"

"No, but I would like it if she left us alone. So I decided to write a letter. Here, take a look," Hermione said and handed her girlfriend the letter.

Ginny took the letter Hermione had been writing and cleared her throat.

'_Readers of The Daily Prophet__:_

_We have sent this letter to confirm our relationship._

_And the fact that we're having a child together._

_We both believe that our lives should remain private and not be under the public eye,_

_But we understand that whether we like it or not, we are public figures._

_With that said, both of us beg you all to give us the privacy we need._

_This is a very happy moment of our lives that we'd like to share only_

_With our close family and friends._

_Hopefully, you all will understand that we want, no, __**need **__the privacy of leading_

_Normal lives. We both deserve it._

_Our most sincere regards,_

_Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley.'_

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"It's perfect, love. Are you going to send it now?"

"I'll tell Gweny to do it now, yes."

Hermione called the elf after she sealed the envelope and gave Gweny precise instructions to deliver it personally and a message. The elf vowed with her big bat-like head and banished with a low _'crack' _sound. Then Hermione stood up, pulling Ginny with her and walked to her bed.

The ex-quidditch player understood what her girlfriend (how amazing it felt to say it!) wanted when she laid down on her back after removing her shoes. Ginny followed her, removed her shoes and laid down next to Hermione, entwining their fingers together and snuggling. But Hermione rolled onto her side so she was looking at her girlfriend.

"I'm happy, Ginny," Hermione whispered as one of her hands let go of Ginny's to tuck a stray lock of hair behind the redhead's ear.

Ginny snuggled further into her so Hermione laid back down on her back so Ginny could rest her head on the brunette's chest, hearing the peaceful heart beating, and placed her had on their baby bump.

"I'm happy too, Hermione," Ginny whispered and gasped when the hand that was playing with her hair moved south and lifted her shirt a little, so Ginny's hand was stroking beautiful and soft skin.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

Ginny looked up and leaned in a little, placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"You have no idea how much I love you too, Hermione..."

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Hey, guys! That was the Chapter, hope you liked it! Next chapter will be Ginny's birthday, so yeah get ready because you'll see Hermione's surprise and another little surprise I got for you... Now onto the reviews...**

**Laragh****:: Wow, you'll start calling DIBS here too, dudette? LOL Its okay the whole deal with the other chapter, sorry to hear that your laptop went crazy on you though. And yeah, they're very in tune with each other, they were best friends before being together, remember? LOL. Thanks for the review! **

**A.R. Van Halleorg****:: I'm glad that you like the story and yes, I'll always have time for writing, so don't worry, I won't leave this story on hiatus. Thanks for the review! **

**Saika Garner****:: I'm glad you liked the other chapter, hope you liked this one as well. And yes, I'm trying to make it realistic here...although they do hurry a bit 'cause ya know they have all those years of pen up emotion, LOL... And you know how much I always love your work, babe, so it was my pleasure. Thanks for the review.**

**Fanngirrl 1987****:Well, ****now they are together officially. And yes, that was my whole point, darling! Lol I'm glad somebody notice it! Hermione was holding back because she was scared that maybe Ginny would leave her or hurt her in some way...but of course, our dear Ginny did nothing but to prove her wrong. Hope you liked the Chapter and I hope it didn't seem to rushed for you. Actually, most of what happened in this one was going to happen in the next one but I decided to change a few details so I had to move it...Thanks for the review.**

**Sora Yagami****:: wow...creo que cada vez las reviews son más largas, me encanta! Voy a hacer esto lo más corto posible porque me duele la muñeca y tengo un poco de sueño, si soy honesta. JAJAJAJA! Yo todavía estoy de vacaciones, de hecho, por eso estoy tratando de escribir todo lo que puedo ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra. **

**Y si…admito que cuando empecé a escribir el capitulo 12 mi cabeza estaba bien deep in the gutter, sabes? Jajaja. Así que de ahí salió esa escena. Créeme que yo también me reí cuando escribí la parte de la Sanadora, que pensó que ellas estaban siendo intimas. Después de todo, porque no lo pensaría? Hermione está embarazada, verdad? Ja. **

**Y por supuesto que extrañe tu review! Sabes que me encantan las reviews largas (y ninguna es más larga que las tuyas) y además me haces reír, así que OBVIO que la extrañe! JAJAJA Yo intente imitar el acento de Fleur pero ni ahí que me salió! LOL. Para ser honesta, no se porque los meseros siempre son tan inoportunos, the Goddess sabe que a mi ex y a mí siempre nos interrumpían, jajaja. **

**Todo el tema del quidditch (al igual que las cicatrices de Hermione)…eso se va a tratar pronto…in a few chapters…Así que un poquito más de paciencia.**

**Y no sé si escribo mejor o no…puede ser… después de todo, dicen que la practica hace al maestro, verdad? Jajajaja Y como puede ser que no te guste Filosofía! ****Es una de mis materias favoritas! **

**Thanks for the review, babe! Hope you liked this new chapter!**

**Wirenfeldt Jr****.:: Well, you'll see Hermione's surprise in the next chapter. Ginny's will have to wait a few...until Hermione's so… A bit more of patience. Thanks for the review. **

**Track42****:: If you smiled while reading it, then part of my mission is accomplished… No sad looks while reading my story, lol. And ya know…I think that if Rowling could have put two couples together, I think she would have put Hermione/Ginny and Harry/Luna. I mean, since the first moment it's like…Luna is perfect for Harry. I honestly think she wanted that. But let's not forget that most of the readers are A- straight people who love the whole "the boy and the girl" deal (if people didn't like that, then that Twilight crap wouldn't exist)…and B- the controversy if she had actually put a lesbian couple in the books. I'm of the kind who believes she put a lot of subtext in the books, but nothing overly obvious…Thanks for the review.**

**GW4ever****:: Don't have to worry, I wasn't going to keep them in the twilight zone for a long time. And about the baby's sex…I have a thing for baby boys, so it'll probably be a boy. Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Kiwipit****:: Well, ALL the questions you may have will start to be answered…just a bit more of patience… And for the whole physical part…Don't worry, we're getting there…it'd take a bit because of a very valid reason Hermione has, but we'll get there sooner than you think…Thanks for the review! **

**Diddy-Icp****:: I'm glad that you liked the Chapter! Hope you liked this one too. Thanks for the review.**

**Sa5msAdamstoriesandwhatnot****:: Again, a bit more of patience with that…and hey, if you wanna guess, be my guest. I love it when people try to guess. Lol. I'm a bit evil, I know. Thanks for the review! LOL. **


	15. Chapter 15 Ginny's Birthday

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N:: Alright, guys! ****Here is the Chapter! This is Ginny's birthday! You'll get to see Hermione's surprise! Hope you like it! **

**-Almas Veritas—**

Ginny's first week working at The Daily Prophet had been so busy she had barely seen her girlfriend. The redhead had learnt pretty much how the whole newspaper was made. Another correspondent had gone with her for her friend game to _'show her how to do it'_, of course Ginny had figured it all out by herself and it had been extremely easy to get comments from the players, since she knew most of them.

Parvati had shown once more time she wasn't like Rita Skeeter (or that** horrible **woman, as Hermione called her), and had printed Hermione's letter just as Hermione had written it. It was incredible the number of letters they both had received telling them what a beautiful couple they made and congratulating them for having a baby and wished them good luck.

Hermione had received a letter from Julius, her editor, who loved the new novel. He and Hermione have had a long meeting and it was decided that the release date of the new book was set for the 25th of august so Hermione was very nervous about it, but the brunette was lucky because she had a lot of people who kept her mind busy so she wasn't constantly thinking about it.

As Hermione walked through the busy street of the Diagon Alley, her black cloak flowing after her as she walked towards the shop Magical Wonders. The night before she had received a letter that informed her preset was ready. _'Just on time,' _Hermione thought. _'Tomorrow is Ginny's birthday.'_

"Oh, Miss Granger. It is nice to see you again," the old man said to her smiling as the brunette walked closer to the counter.

"Mister Simons," Hermione greeted him. "I received your letter. Is it ready?"

"It is, Miss Granger. And I think you will be very pleased with the result," the elder Simons said.

The old man reached under the counter, to one of the secret drawers, and pulled out a black leather rectangular box, which he opened and placed on the counter so Hermione could study the piece of jewellery.

The book-worm gasped as her eyes saw what the artist had created.

"It's perfect," Hermione breathed out.

**-flashback—**

"_You shouldn't have left your work aside just to come with me," Hermione said as she and her girlfriend walked through the floors of St. Mungo's. _

"_Of course I had to. Love, the first time you came alone, the second time I came with you and you won't come here alone ever again." Ginny looked at her firmly and let go of Hermione's hand to wrap her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Where you go, I go, remember?" Ginny asked. _

"_Where you go, I go," Hermione replied and smiled at her girlfriend._

"_It is nice to see you again, girls," the Healer said as Hermione and Ginny entered the familiar office and then closed the door. _

"_It's nice to see you again too," Hermione said and Ginny gave her a cordial nod. _

"_Alright. Hermione, you know what to do," the Healer said cheerfully. _

_Once again, Hermione laid down on the hospital bed and allowed the Healer to lift her shirt until her ribs. The brunette grabbed Ginny's hand again as the Healer touched her belly._

"_Well, everything seems to be in order. But still let's check, shall we?"_

_The Healer walked to her desk and grabbed the golden stick she had used before from its wooden box. Hermione smiled at Ginny before letting go of her hand and rested her arm back to her side. The Healer returned with the device and both girls held their breaths nervously._

_The Healer smiled all the time as she moved the stick back and forth from Hermione's head to her toes. _

"_So, Hermione, I imagine you haven't felt any morning sickness, did you?" The Healer asked._

"_Not at all."_

"_You were a lucky one, most women have to go through the morning sickness. Are you still taking the potion I gave you?"_

"_Every morning and every night," Hermione answered and Ginny smiled at her, beaming with pride. _

"_Good. We're done here for now. Just a second, then..." _

_Once again, Hermione instantly grabbed Ginny's hand, nervous. Finally, the little piece of parchment came out from the slit and the Healer smiled when she read the words. _

"_Well, everything is okay with your baby, girls," the Healer finally said and both Hermione and Ginny let out a relieved breath. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"_

"_Can you tell us? Isn't it a bit too soon?" Ginny asked._

"_In usual conditions, we wouldn't be able to know since it's a bit soon. Hermione hasn't entered the fifth month fully yet. But...those are the wonders of magic...So, do you?"_

_Ginny instantly looked at Hermione, and the message in her eyes was clear: _'I want what you want.'_ Hermione nodded and looked at the Healer._

"_We want to know..."_

**-end of flashback—**

Hermione exited the bathroom and entered Ginny's bedroom. It was the night of the party at the Burrow and after spending the day apart, because Ginny had to work and then had decided to help her mother set up everything. Hermione had another meeting with Julius that same afternoon, the brunette had decided to go shower and change clothes in the Burrow instead of going back to Grimmauld Place and then to her girlfriend's house.

The redhead had already showered and changed into a part of fitting dark jeans that hugged her hips, her favourite black boots and a skin tight button down blue shirt. She had left the first two buttons opened to show off some cleavage and had put on some make up. Hermione shook her head, she couldn't think about how beautiful Ginny looked when she was wearing only her bra and panties.

Something made her turn around and Hermione found herself looking at her own reflection in the large mirror Ginny had placed against the closet's door. The brunette gasped at what she saw... She hadn't seen her belly in the mirror, it was surreal! She felt it and touched it every day but she hadn't actually seen it...

"I can't believe it," Hermione whispered, still looking at her own reflection...

**-Almas Veritas—**

"Ginny, dear, why don't you go and tell Hermione to hurry? Dinner is almost ready," Molly told her daughter.

"What?" _'You want me to go upstairs while Hermione's changing?' _Ginny thought.

"Ginny Weasley! If you can't control your hormones for one minute!" Molly told her daughter.

'_Shit, I thought that out loud,'_ the redhead realized.

"Sorry, mum," Ginny said.

Molly left the kitchen, everybody was outside already, and Ginny took a deep breath. The redhead entered the living room and gasped when she saw Hermione walking down the stairs. Her girlfriend was wearing a princess cut summer dress that reached her knees. It was black with fine silver threads that formed a Celtic pattern at the bottom of the dress; the dress was made of a thin cotton fabric that allowed the dress to flow easily with her movements. The thin straps left her shoulders and collarbone bare and made her skin look even more beautiful and soft. Hermione had braided her hair and although Ginny loved to run her fingers through Hermione's hair, she loved it when her girlfriend braided it.

"You look beautiful, love, so beautiful," Ginny breathed out when Hermione stopped in front of her.

"Thank you..." Hermione hesitated for a second but took a deep breath. "Ginevra, I wanted to give you this," the brunette said as she handed Ginny the black box.

"Oh, Hermione, you didn't have to, love," Ginny said but at the same time she felt excited to see what her girlfriend had gotten her.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to...Open it," Hermione said and bit her lip nervously.

Ginny opened it slowly and gasped...

"OH! Hermione, it's beautiful!" Ginny breathed out. Inside the box was the most beautiful silver necklace she had ever seen! The chain looked like entwined flames and the two ends of the chain met in the middle where a sapphire stone and an amber stone merged together to form a perfect circle... "Amber, like your eyes..." Was the first thing Ginny could say.

"And sapphire, like yours...This is us, Ginevra...we make a perfect circle, we complete each other. You are...spontaneous and you can be wild and loud," Hermione explained.

"While you're quiet, prefer peace and silence," Ginny responded smiling.

"You love your bloody quidditch," Hermione said but her smile showed that she was joking.

"You love your bloody books," Ginny responded with the same smile. The redhead was fighting back tears with all she had, nobody had ever done something like that for her...

"Your temper sometimes gets the best of you," Hermione commented and held back her own tears. The pregnancy hormones were playing with her and sometimes she couldn't stop herself.

"While you are calm and collected," Ginny shot back.

"Do you see how they merge together? It's because the same things that make us different, makes us equals," Hermione said as she reached out and touched the stones.

"You can be quiet spontaneous, wild and goofy when you want to," Ginny said as she understood what her girlfriend meant and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"And sometimes you want peace and silence." Hermione nodded.

"Although you will never admit it, you enjoy the quidditch games if your friends are playing," Ginny commented.

"And you may not spend the whole day reading, but you like books." Along with Ginny's tears, Hermione's started to roll down her cheeks as well...

"When you lose your patience, you have a worse temper than I do," Ginny said and giggled.

"In those rare moments when I lost my patience, more than once you have kept me calm," Hermione responded.

"We are different but equals... Merlin, Hermione, this is the most beautiful and meaningful thing that anybody has ever done for me," Ginny commented and looked at her girlfriend with adoration.

"You really like it?"

"I love it, Hermione. Could you...put it on?"

Hermione nodded, unable to say anything because she was going to start crying harder, and took the necklace from the box. Ginny dropped the box on the couch and held up her hair as her girlfriend walked around her and placed the jewel around her neck. The younger girl shivered slightly when the cold metal touched her warm skin, or maybe because Hermione's fingers were touching her skin, but she was so excited that it didn't matter.

'_And then she wonders why I love her...who else would put this much thought into a simple present? She's perfect, she's the one...'_

Hermione walked around Ginny again so she could see how the necklace looked on her girlfriend.

"Ginny, you're crying. Baby, why are you crying?" Hermione asked and her hands cupped Ginny's cheeks to wipe away the redhead's tears with her thumbs.

"Because I'm happy, and...How is it that you can make me cry like a baby with just a few words?" Ginny answered, still smiling through the tears.

"You have the same affect on me, baby. Don't you know that?" Hermione said and admired the jewel around her girlfriend's neck. "You look beautiful, Ginny."

"Come here, love." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hips and pulled their bodies together, making sure they weren't squeezing their baby bump, and their lips met in a slow and loving kiss. Hermione moved her hands so they were resting on both sides of Ginny's neck and massaged slightly the flesh under her fingers. Ginny pulled away enough to repeat how much she loved her girlfriend and returned to kiss Hermione's soft lips.

"Oi! Can't you two stop that for one night? Dinner's ready and mum won't let us start without you two," Ron's voice said from the kitchen.

Both Ginny and Hermione turned their heads so they were facing away from Ron, neither of them wanted him to see them cry.

"Just give us one more second, Ron. We'll be right outside.

"Alright, but hurry up. I'm starving," Ron said and left the kitchen.

"Ronald is always starving," Hermione commented as she rolled her eyes and Ginny giggled.

"I know. Let's go before mum comes," Ginny said and wiped away the tears from her cheeks, thanking that her make-up was water proof. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always. And how do I look?"

"Gorgeous." Ginny leaned in once more and placed a sweet kiss on Hermione's lips.

The girls walked outside and saw that the large table was full, except for two places. Arthur was sitting by the head of the table as usual, to his right were Bill, Fleur, Victoire (she was sitting on her high chair), Ron, George and Angelina. To Arthur's left were his wife Molly, the two empty spots that were for Ginny and Hermione, Luna, Harry, Percy and Audrey. Ginny had decided that she wanted something private, just close family. She just wanted to spend some nice time with the people she loved the most (well, how much she liked Percy was still up to debate, but it would have upset her mother not inviting him).

"Were you two crying?" Ron asked after they sat on their chairs and started loading food onto their plates.

Both Ginny and Hermione glared at him as everyone looked at them.

"No, we weren't. We were just talking before you rudely interrupted us," Hermione told him, trying to maintain her calm.

"You were making-out, which you shouldn't do in our parents' house, by the way, but you two were crying," Ron insisted and ignored the warning looks from Harry and almost everybody around the table.

Ginny placed her fork on the table and glared at her brother. She loved him, but he was still a clueless git sometimes...

"If you don't shut up, Ron, I swear I'm going to cut off some extremities of you that you will miss. And I am not talking about your arms or legs," Ginny threatened, causing all the men around the table to cross their legs.

"Ginny!" Molly chastised her daughter and gave her a disapproving look.

"He has to learn some day, mum," Ginny stood her ground. "Anyway, mum, look what Hermione gave me." The redhead showed her the necklace and it worked to distract Molly.

"Oh, dear, it's lovely. Hermione, it's a beautiful present. Where did you get it?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Actually, I designed it myself. It was custom made in the jewellery Magical Wonders in Diagon Alley," Hermione answered sheepishly.

Ginny looked at her, clearly impressed.

"You designed it yourself? You didn't tell me," Ginny commented.

"We can talk about it later, now why don't we eat?" Hermione said, embarrassed, and focused on her food.

George leaned in so he could whisper to his brother.

"You git, you shouldn't have said that," George whispered, knowing it wasn't a good idea to piss Ginny off.

"But Ginny never cries. And Hermione doesn't either," Ron whispered back.

George rolled her eyes.

"You haven't learnt a thing about girls, have you?" George muttered and went back to his food.

They kept eating in silence, one commenting from time to time how good the food was or what a beautiful night it was.

During the whole meal Hermione and Ginny kept glancing at each other. Every time their eyes met, both girls smiled sheepishly and went back to their food, not knowing they were being watch. Across the table, Fleur leaned in to whisper in her husband's ear.

"Zey arr adorrable" Fleur commented with a fond smile. Bill gave her an amused smile and kissed her cheek.

"They are, love. And I think it's time to put Victoire to bed," the young man pointed with his head to their daughter, who was rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands. "Do you want me to carry her?"

"Yes, pleez" Fleur nodded and smiled.

The part-Veela caressed her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead. Bill stood up from his seat, excused himself and lifted his daughter from her high chair.

"Exciouz me az well" Fleur said and stood up from her seat.

"Let's put our little Bee to bed, love," Bill said to his wife as they entered the house.

As Bill and Fleur left, both Hermione's and Ginny's eyes were focused on them. Their hands were linked under the table, transmitting a silent message of understanding. They both were thinking the same thing: _'That will be us soon.'_

"Excuse me," Hermione said. The brunette quickly stood up and left the yard, disappearing inside the house. Ginny had noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong with her now?" Ron asked, confused.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask that, mate," Harry whispered to him and shook his head.

"Do you seriously have to ask? Wow, you are slow, brother," George commented.

Ginny stood up.

"If you ever grow up and get a girlfriend, then you might learn a thing or two about women, you git," Ginny said rather harshly as she jumped from her seat and followed her girlfriend.

"What did I say now?" Ron asked, confused. "Women, they are all mental, I'm telling you."

"Pregnancy hormones, Ronald," Molly explained. "And watch your mouth, young man."

"Better stay out of the way, son," Arthur added, nodding with his head. He was the voice of experience about it, after all.

Ginny entered the kitchen and saw her girlfriend leaning against the sink, holding a goblet of water in her hand. As soon as she saw her, Hermione left the goblet in the sink and opened her arms. Ginny smiled and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and allowed Hermione to hide her face in the crook of her neck.

"Are you okay, love?" Ginny asked.

"I'm better than okay, Ginny, I just got a bit overwhelmed, that's all," Hermione whispered as she inhaled the floral scent she loved and that belonged only to Ginny. It was soothing and made her feel calm and safe...

"I know. Sometimes I can't believe it either." Ginny pulled away enough to cup Hermione's face with her hands and her eyes met her girlfriend's. "I couldn't help to think that...Soon, those will be us, you know."

Hermione nodded to show she had thought the same thing.

"It will be difficult...it won't be easy," the brunette commented.

"But it'll be the best adventure, don't you think?" Ginny smiled and Hermione chuckled.

"It is an adventure I'm looking forward to," Hermione answered and leaned in to kiss Ginny's beautiful lips.

"I love you." Ginny captured Hermione's lips between her own and sucked slightly, grinning when Hermione pulled apart giggling. "I can't get tired of saying it. I love you so much," Ginny said between kisses. It was so hard to pull away, it was almost impossible...the pull was too strong...

"I love you too. You have no idea how much. Merlin, Ginevra..." Hermione sighed contently.

"Bloody hell, **YOU **have no idea how much I love you, Hermione. And you have no idea how much I love it when you say my name. If anybody else says it, I hate it, but if you say it," Ginny whispered as fast as she could and kissed Hermione's lips hungrily. Hermione instantly responded to the kiss with equal hunger, parting Ginny's lips with her own and thrusting her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth...It was a fight for dominance, it was a struggle to get more of the other...

**-flashback—**

_Hermione was sitting against the headboard on her bed while reading a book. It was past 1pm and she was so bored that had decided to go to her room and read. Ginny was away at work in the office, Hermione remembered her girlfriend had a staff meeting that day._

_There was a knock on the door, Hermione thought that it was Harry or Luna so she gave them a soft distracted _'come in'_, never taking her eyes off the book. The door opened and Ginny entered, wearing a white dress shirt that was one size too small for her, of course that meant the fabric hugged every curve perfectly, black pencil skirt, that barely reached her knees, and black high heel shoes. It was obvious Ginny had just gotten out of work since she was still holding her leather briefcase. Her hair was secured in a messy bun behind her head and she had barely applied some make up (just some eyeliner and lip gloss)._

"_Hello, love. Missed me?" Ginny said as she walked further into the room. The redhead did a happy dance inside her head when she saw her girlfriend's jaw hit the floor._

"_Ginevra..."_

"_Yes, love?" Ginny left her briefcase on Hermione desk and then reached behind herself. As she walked closer, the redhead grabbed the rose she had hidden in the waistband of her skirt and presented it to her Hermione. "For my beautiful girlfriend."_

_Hermione reached out to grab the rose, still open mouthed at seeing Ginny's outfit. The brunette smiled when she smelled the scent of the rose and then her eyes went back to Ginny. She had never seen the redhead with her work clothes before, in the shop she used whatever she wanted and since she had started working at The Prophet's, Hermione always saw her after work when Ginny had already changed...And Ginny looked gorgeous! The clothes flattered all the natural curves and the toned muscles from all the quidditch training were still there, calling Hermione to look at them, to explore them...The redhead looked so serious and sensual as well... _'For Merlin's sake! Don't start drooling now!'_ Hermione warned herself._

"_See something you like, love?" Ginny couldn't help to tease her girlfriend a little._

_Hermione's eyes widened at being caught staring and shook her head._

"_Actually, yes! I love how you look. Serious but gorgeous," Hermione complimented her girlfriend and Ginny smirked cockily. _

"_I was sure you were going to like it," Ginny commented smugly. _

"_So...Come, sit down. Since you're here, I want some snuggles," Hermione said and smiled. _

"_Always my pleasure to please you, love. Mind if I get more comfy first?"_

"_Not at all," Hermione said and focused her eyes back on her book, figuring Ginny would just take off her shoes. _

_Ginny stepped out of her shoes, singing relieved, and started unbuttoning her shirt. _

"_Wha-at are you-u doing?" Hermione stuttered and Ginny gave her a look._

"_I have clothes under this, don't freak out," Ginny said and chuckled._

_Ginny took her shirt off and revealed the white tank top she was wearing under it. Then the redhead reached out to her side and lowered the zipper of her skirt. Hermione tried to look away as Ginny let the skirt fall to the floor, showing she was wearing black cotton shorts under it, and stepped out. The younger girl grabbed the clothes and placed them on Hermione's desk before stretching her arms and neck. She really needed to get out of those clothes!_

"_Now I feel better," Ginny commented as she walked barefoot around the bed and crawled next to her girlfriend as Hermione placed the book she had been reading on her night table._

"_So, how did the meeting go? What was it about?" Hermione asked._

"_The meeting was to plan who is going to cover the next few matches. We're still working on getting along and reaching agreements," Ginny commented._

"_Why? There are problems?"_

"_Oh, you know how it is, the old stupid arseholes think they know so much about quidditch because they've been correspondents for a few years but they never touched a quaffle or even got on a broom in their lives. Actually, I'm sure you have been on a broom more times than some of those idiots," Ginny joked and both girls laughed._

"_Are they giving you a hard time? After all, you are the Senior Correspondent. I'm sure they aren't too happy about having a younger, more inexperienced girl being basically their boss..." Hermione smiled shyly as she reached out to caress Ginny's cheek with her hand. "Even if said girl is the most beautiful girl in the world and the best quidditch player in history."_

_Ginny chuckled._

_"I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world, I am aware of that, and I'm not the best player in history either, love," Ginny said smiling. "You are just biased."_

"_To me you are," Hermione whispered. "In my eyes, you're perfect, baby."_

_Ginny scooted closer and placed a sweet kiss on Hermione's perfect cheek._

"_To me, you are perfect too, love." Ginny's smile turned into her trademark Weasley smirk and lowered her voice until adopting a husky tone. "Now that we already had the corny moment of the day, can we make out?" Ginny asked but Hermione still knew she was mostly joking. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted Ginny's arm playfully._

"_Of course we can make-out now," Hermione joked as well._

"_Awesome," Ginny whispered as her lips met Hermione's. _

_Hermione moved her hand, which was still on Ginny's arm, so it was on the side of Ginny's neck as the redhead reached out to run her fingers through Hermione's hair._

_The younger girl used her own lips to part Hermione's; her girlfriend willingly parted them, and their tongues met halfway to began a sweet dance of passionate tango and a fight for dominance of the kiss. It was addictive, for the both of them: the tasted of the other's mouth; the softness of their lips; the tingling sensation that was left on their lips and the bolts of desire that cursed through their bodies with just a kiss...So many years of pent up desire were threatening to explode as they grew closer, more intimate, but they didn't want to rush, they had all the time of the world, after all..._

"_I can't stop kissing you," Ginny whispered, her husky voice did things to Hermione's libido that were hard to ignore, as she pulled away less than an inch. But the pull was too strong and their lips crashed together again. "Your lips are..." Kiss. "Addictive, love." Kiss._

"_Merlin, yours too," Hermione breathed out and kissed Ginny again urgently. "I love you," the older girl added and took Ginny's lips between her teeth for just one second. She truly couldn't get tired of saying it, now that she could say it anytime she wanted to, she just couldn't stop..._

"_I love you too, Hermione," Ginny said back and her eyes locked with Hermione's._

_Moving at unison both girls moved so they were more comfortable laying on their sides and kept kissing, softly holding each other. They both wanted more, and they knew it, the heat that emanated from their bodies was palpable but they knew it would take them a while before getting there... After all, their relationship was still too new..._

"_Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked and bit her lip nervously._

"_Anything you want, baby."_

"_Can we be in our bras?" Ginny asked and saw Hermione's surprised expression. "Please..."_

_Hermione's surprised expression turned into one of amusement._

"_You did this whole thing on purpose, didn't you? Taking off your clothes in front of me and all so you could get to second base?" Hermione asked but wasn't so against the idea._

"_No! That's not what I want!" Ginny exclaimed and cursed herself mentally when she noticed how that sounded and hurried to explain. "I mean, second base sounds like a really good idea, we could talk about it later, but that's not what I want right now. I just want to cuddle and feel your skin against mine, that's all. I won't touch...anywhere, I swear. That's not what I want right now."_

_Hermione seemed hesitant as she pondered about Ginny's explanation but after a few seconds, she nodded. The brunette reached up to the first button of her deep red button down blouse but Ginny placed her hand on top of hers. _

"_Let me?" Asked nervously and without saying a word Hermione lowered her hands and nodded. _

_Taking a deep breath, Ginny reached out and slowly set free the first button. The redhead took another deep breath and undid the second and third buttons; she couldn't help to lick her lips at the sight of creamy skin and a lilac lace bra that covered Hermione's rounded and full breasts...When Ginny finally undid all the buttons Hermione sat up slowly and nodded. Her redhead girlfriend reached out and slowly slid the blouse off Hermione's shoulders and arms._

_Trying to be subtle, Hermione moved her left arm so it was behind her but Ginny instantly noticed it and understood: she was hiding the scars that were on the inner face of her arm...The younger girl placed a hand on Hermione's left bicep and with her free hand Ginny made Hermione look at her. _

"_You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I don't care if you have scars or not, we all have them, you know I do so there's nothing to be ashamed of. I love you, and your body is perfect," Ginny reassured her girlfriend, never breaking the eye contact. _

_After a few seconds, Hermione finally nodded and relaxed._

"_Thank you."_

_"If you want to, you can mask them like you usually do when we go out. If it'll make you feel more comfortable, I don't mind." Ginny gave her an out, gave her the chance to feel more comfortable and hide the scars..._

_But Hermione shook her head._

"_I don't want to hide anything for you."_

_Ginny gave her a winning smile and a sweet peck on the lips before letting go and grabbing the hem of her own tank top. The redhead pulled it over her head in one swift motion and dropped it by the foot of the bed, along with Hermione's blouse._

_Hermione forgot about being shy or about her scars when she saw Ginny wearing a black cotton bra that didn't quite covered her firm and rounded breasts...her whole torso was covered with the tiny freckles Hermione adored, a few scars, especially over her ribs that the older girl knew were product from the injure Ginny suffered in her last match. Her skin was soft and seemed even more pale in contrast with the black bra and shorts..._

_The brunette couldn't speak so she let her eyes show all the emotions she was feeling and laid down again. Ginny simply smiled and lowered her body so she could rest her head on Hermione's stomach, right below her breasts and placed a loving kiss on their baby bump. The ex-quidditch player brought up her hand and started caressing circles over Hermione's belly, sighing contently. _

_Hermione looked down at the back of Ginny's head. _'She loves me,' _the brunette thought. Her eyes couldn't help to wander over her arm, over that hateful word, _'Mudblood'_, which was literally carved on her skin. Although years had passed, they were completely visible at simple sight...but this time Hermione smiled because... _'Ginny truly loves me'...

**-end of flashback—**

Ginny's birthday cake was made almost entirely of chocolate and it had the shape of a quaffle of the size of a beach ball. It was delicious, just like everything Molly cooked. So the whole family ate cake (Hermione had blushed when she eagerly accepted a second piece), some decided to drink some coffee, others wanted the classic tea, Ginny and Hermione decided to drink pumpkin juice, since the brunette obviously shouldn't drink caffeine.

After the cake and a few other sugary treats Molly, Ginny herself and Fleur had prepared, it was present time. Ginny had gotten a new watch (made of silver because it was Ginny's favourite metal) from her parents, along with many exclamations of _'My baby girl is so grown up!' _from Molly. She'd also gotten a weird looking object from Bill and Fleur. Bill had explained that it was called a dream catcher and it was supposed to be hanging over the baby's crib. It was an object created by the Native Americans to guard any bad spirit or nightmares. George and Angelina had given her a really amazing present: a 20 minute firework show just for her that left the whole family speechless (Ron complained though when the fireworks ended and Ginny and Hermione were still kissing). Ron, always predictable, had given her the same thing he gave her every year: a new kit to keep maintenance of her broom (atleast it was a very expensive kit). Percy and Audrey had given her a new pair of boots, which Ginny loved and knew that Percy had just paid because he had no idea about clothing. Finally, Harry and Luna had done something that had clearly impressed Ginny. When the redhead opened the box gasped at finding the first quidditch jersey she had used at Hogwarts. _"Usually the school keeps them, they only let you keep the last year one. But I talked to Minerva," _Harry had explained. _"It was Luna's idea,"_ her friend had added as Ginny gave them both a hug.

Hermione leaned back on her chair and watched her girlfriend interact with their friends and family. It was completely mesmerizing, the way her face would light up with a smile, the way she talked, she way she moved...

**-flashback— **_**(happens right after the other flashback)**_

_Ginny was still caressing her girlfriend's belly, enjoying the feeling of Hermione's warm skin against hers. She had waited for so long to have a chance with Hermione, to be able to touch her and snuggle up with her...to love her..._

"_Ginny?" Hermione tried to get her girlfriend's attention._

_"Yes?"_

"_Come up here, please."_

_Ginny moved upwards and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, right above her breast, and never moved her hand from her girlfriend's baby bump. Hermione wrapper her left arm around Ginny and smiled...This was what she had wanted the most...It felt so right to have Ginny in her arms, like she had been meant to be there all along...they were meant to be..._

_Hermione placed a loving kiss on Ginny's forehead. The younger girl looked up and smiled contently before placing a short kiss on Hermione's shoulder and smirked when she felt her girlfriend shivering._

"_Are you cold?" Ginny asked although she knew it was a warm day. She just couldn't help to tease her a little bit sometimes._

"_Shut up, Ginevra," Hermione said, knowing what her girlfriend was trying to do._

_The older girl was so deep in thoughts that she failed to notice Ginny's devilish smirk and whimpered when she felt her girlfriend place a kiss right below her ear, which made her gulp._

_Ginny placed another kiss below her girlfriend's ear and let her lips brush the warm skin of Hermione's neck until she found the brunette's pulse point, where she started kissing and nibbling slightly, so she wouldn't leave a mark. The redhead nuzzled the skin of Hermione's neck with her nose and she knew what it did to Hermione, the brunette's neck was highly sensitive. _

_Hermione gulped as silently as she could and licked her suddenly dry lips. She knew that Ginny knew it was driving her crazy...feeling Ginny's lips, Ginny's warm breath –Oh, Ginny's amazing tongue playing with her skin of her neck...Hermione sure wanted her, by Merlin she did want Ginny's (and the pregnancy hormones weren't helping), but she wasn't ready for it to happen, not yet...The brunette started to panic a little when she felt Ginny's body move closer to hers, the redhead's hand that was over her belly started caressing her side._

"_Ginny, please, stop," Hermione breathed out and Ginny instantly froze when she heard the panic in Hermione's voice. The redhead propped herself on her elbows and looked down at her girlfriend._

"_Hey, love, it's okay, I wasn't trying to- I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything, I just thought-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione's lips pressing softly against her own._

"_You didn't scare me, Ginny, I know you would never try to push me into anything. I'm just...I'm not ready, not yet. I'm sorry," Hermione said and gave her an apologetic look._

_Ginny reached out with her left hand to cup Hermione's cheek._

"_Don't be. I should be the one apologizing. I just thought I'd tease you a little but then got carried away and thought that maybe we could fool around but love...trust me, although I'd love to make love to you right now, I know you're not ready. And it's okay, I get it. Besides, our relationship is still new and we should take our time. We waited so long, what harm will make to wait a little more time, right?" Ginny tried to joke and gave her girlfriend a hesitant smile. _

"_That's not really why I'm not ready, Ginny. I...I'm a little bit nervous, to be honest. I..."_

"_It's okay, love. If I'm honest, the idea of making love with you makes me nervous too. After all, I've wanted you for so long and I-"_

"_I only had sex twice, Ginny, that's why it makes me nervous," Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself and blushed. _

"_Huh?" Ginny frowned for a second. "Hermione, love, I already knew that."_

"_No, you knew that I've only been with Jennifer...and then you, of course...What I didn't tell you is that I only...did it...twice, at all."_

"_At all? So you mean that besides that time you and I...there was only when you..." Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out. "For real? Huh."_

"_Ginny? Are...are you okay?" Hermione asked her girlfriend when she hadn't said anything for a whole minute. "Are you upset?"_

_That statement brought Ginny out of her reverie and shook her head._

"_Why would I be upset? I'm not, love, I'm just...surprised, that's all."_

"_I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry," the brunette said and looked away, self conscious. _

"_No, love, it's okay. Thank you for telling me. I was just surprised that you...well..." Ginny blushed a deep shade of red. "But I get it, it's okay. I understand."_

"_I never wanted to hide things, but...when it happened with...her...To be honest, I was thinking about you, all the time, wishing it was you...That's why it only happened once. I felt terrible for doing that to her so a few days later, I broke up with her," Hermione explained in a low voice, not looking at Ginny. "I shouldn't feel this embarrassed, or nervous, you've already saw me naked for Merlin's sake. But I can't help it...you...you have so much experience and I...I'm an idiot." The brunette sighed._

_Once again, Ginny made Hermione look at her and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips. _

"_I might have more experience than you, we both know that I do, but it doesn't matter because when it comes down to you...I become the nervous and shy 12 years old I used to be," Ginny admitted. "Hermione, I love you, it doesn't matter how much experience you have or not. And it's okay to be embarrassed or nervous about this, when we...you know, we were drunk so there wasn't much space for embarrassment. Hermione...Merlin, I love you so it doesn't matter. If we make love or not...I honestly don't care, we don't have to and I'd still be happy just being with you. I still love you, and that's not going to change, okay? And I admit it; a part of me dies of jealousy every time I think that she was your first, that I should have been your first. But we can't change the past, love, and I wasn't one of those saints you told me once about..."_

'She might have been my first but you'll be my only and last, Ginny,' _Hermione thought._

"_You don't have to be jealous of her because although I did care for her and lost my...you know, with her...It's always been you, Ginny, nobody else," Hermione answered and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. _

"_Can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence. _

"_Anything you want to."_

"_Was she...Well, was she atleast...good with you? Was she atleast gentle?" Ginny asked nervously. _

"_She was," Hermione answered. _

_Suddenly Ginny nodded and gave her a cheeky grin._

"_Good. Atleast I won't have to hex her head off," Ginny joked and both girls giggled._

"_Ginny..." Hermione smiled at her girlfriend lovingly. "Do you want to know what I think?"_

"_What do you think?" Ginny asked, truly curious._

"_That maybe if we had gotten together when we were in school, it wouldn't have worked. We were different people back then. Everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe we weren't meant to get together back in school, we were meant to get together now," Hermione explained. "And I don't know when I started sounding like Luna, but maybe it's true."_

_Ginny chuckled._

"_Maybe it is and you don't sound like Luna, she can be more cryptic," Ginny said with a small smile. "So...what about now? Do you think we can make it work now?"_

"_Yes, I do, baby."_

_Ginny grinned goofily at the pet name her girlfriend had chosen for her. The redhead snuggled up to Hermione's side again and smiled contently when she felt the brunette wrap her left arms around her back again._

"_Do you regret how things happened...that night?" Hermione asked after finally getting the courage to do it._

"_What I do regret is not taking the time to worship you like I should have...what I regret is not being brave enough to tell you how I felt before...But no, I don't regret it. Do you?"_

"_No, I don't. How could I, Ginny?" Hermione focused her eyes on the ceiling and sighed. The brunette unconsciously placed her hand over her belly. "You gave me two of the things that I wanted the most."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_You, and a family," Hermione answered._

_Ginny smiled happily and placed her hands over Hermione's. _

**-end of flashback—**

Ginny looked around at her family that was gathered around the table. They all were there, talking and laughing, happy, safe and unharmed. The redhead allowed herself to feel a pang of sadness in her stomach as she remembered that her brother Fred wasn't there with them anymore, couldn't be there with them to celebrate or be _'uncle Fred'_...Ginny looked at Hermione, who was sitting by her side and held their joined hands over her lap. Her girlfriend had been right, they had to honour those who had died in the way by making a better future...

"Hermione, love."

Hermione turned to her and saw the look in her girlfriend's eyes. In that moment, she knew it was time. FINALLY! She was getting restless inside, the brunette was dying to share the excellent news with all their love ones.

Once again, Ginny stood up and Hermione stood up with her. The redhead and the brunette squeezed each other's hands and nodded.

"Everyone? If we could have your attention, please?" Ginny called out and everybody looked at them. "First of all, I wanted to thank you all for coming today and for your presents, this has been the best birthday ever so thank you," the redhead started.

Hermione smiled at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand again.

"Second, Hermione and I have a...present, we could call it that, for all of you," Ginny said with contained joy.

"It's been a difficult couple of days, hiding this wonderful news, because we are truly excited but...we wanted to share the amazing news with all of you, so we decided to wait until tonight," Hermione added, beaming.

"My goodness! You two are getting married!" Molly jumped and everyone gasped.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look before rolling their eyes. They both knew Molly would say something like that.

"Sorry to disappoint you, mum, but we're not getting married," Ginny said. _'Not yet, anyway,'_ the redhead thought.

"Sorry, Molly, but it's a bit soon for that," Hermione added with a kind smile.

"What we wanted to say is that two days ago we went to St. Mungo's for a check up." Ginny couldn't contain her smile anymore and simply let it take over her face. Just by that everyone, but Hermione, was surprised since they had never seen Ginny smiling like that.

"We found out the sex of the baby," Hermione added as quickly as she could, never taking her eyes off Ginny's. The brunette let her emotions take over for a moment, not caring that everyone was looking at them, and a full blown smile light up her face like only Ginny had ever seen before.

Everyone gasped again and waited until one of the girls spoke again. It was so rare to see them both like that...Ginny was usually more serious when it came to her emotions, she was too _'cool' _to show them easily, and Hermione was too collected and serious, except with those who were really close to her...

"So?" Ron asked impatiently, he couldn't stop himself. George elbowed him on the ribs. "What? They're not talking, they're just bloody staring at each other. I want to know."

Ginny chuckled and looked at her brother.

"Sorry, Ron, it's just...You'll understand one day, brother," Ginny say, her smile never faltered as she spoke, and gave Hermione a small nod.

"We're having a boy," Hermione said calmly before she got lost in Ginny's eyes again.

"BLOODY HELL, YES!" Ron, George and Bill yelled as they jumped from their seats and high fived each other.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at them.

"If somebody should be high fived here is me, don't you think?" The redhead told her brothers.

Hermione gave her a look.

"Excuse me?"

"Us. I meant us, love, because you know...Us, yes, that's what I meant," Ginny hurried to fix her statement and Hermione nodded, pleased.

"You're having a boy?" Molly asked, still stunned.

"We are, mum," Ginny answered and nodded.

"My goodness," Arthur breathed out.

"By Merlin's beard, we're going to have a grandson, Arthur!" Molly squealed as she jumped to her feet. "Oh, Ginny, dear!"

"Mum!" Ginny had to let go of her girlfriend's hand but she laughed as her mother pulled her into a bone crushing hug while her dad walked to Hermione.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Arthur said as he hugged her gently.

"Thank you, Arthur," the brunette responded as they pulled away. Molly finally let go of her daughter and walked to Hermione while Arthur hugged his daughter.

"Hermione, dear..." Molly said and didn't hide her tears as she hugged the brunette gently.

"Thank you, Molly. You don't know how much I appreciate you doing all this and-"

"Oh, dear, you're part of the family, that's what we do," Molly cut her off and gave her a warm smile.

A high-pitched scream filled the air as they pulled apart and they saw Bill lifting Ginny in the air. The redhead girl was punching her brother and yelling at him.

"Put me down, you bloody idiot!" Ginny kept yelling but there was laughter behind her angry tone.

Bill finally put her down and before Ginny could punch him Ron had lifted her in the air as well, laughing just like Bill.

"RON! PUT ME DOWN, YOU MORON! STOP!"

"You fly up to the clouds but you can't stand being lifted?" Ron teased his little sister as he put her down and instantly Ginny's fist start punching his arm and chest and Ron cowered. "OUCH! Ginny! Stop! Mum!"

Molly simply shook her head at her children and chuckled.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Ronald," Ginny threatened as she kept punching Ron's arm and chest.

Finally Ron was able to escape his little sister's assault and Ginny glared at George as he walked closer to her. For a few seconds the striking resemblance was amazing, as Ginny set her jaw and got ready for any movement. The small redhead arched an eyebrow at her brother, silently asking what was he going to do...

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to risk getting my arse hexed?" George finally broke the silence and Ginny smiled, relaxing her posture before accepting her brother's hug while Ron kept rubbing his arm.

"Ginny can't take a bloody joke," Ron whined as he walked to Harry and Luna.

"Mate, your baby sister's just beaten you up, I wouldn't whine if I were you," Harry commented, amused.

They all laughed at that comment and Bill nodded as he walked up to Hermione and hugged her gently.

"Congratulations, Hermione," the older man said and gave her a warm smile that was incredibly similar to Ginny's.

"Thank you, Bill," the brunette responded and chuckled when Ron came to her next, still rubbing his arm.

"Your girlfriend is bloody mental, did you know that?" He asked but he was smiling. "You two always have to outdo everyone else, don't you?" The taller boy teased as he hugged his best friend gently.

"It is the mission of our lives, Ron," Hermione joked back and Ron kept laughing as he stepped back and let George get closer.

"Well, takes the pressure off to see who was the first to deliver the grandson," George joked and hugged Hermione gently. "Well done, Granger." The redhead young man gave her a playful wink and Hermione laughed. It was nice to know that George still treated her like he did back in school...

"I didn't do it all by myself but thank you, George," Hermione joked.

"Yeah, Georgie, I did my share too! Right, Hermione?" Ginny yelled as she hugged Angelina and Audrey. "Tell him, love, and how good I was at it too!" The redhead joked and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ginny Weasley!" Both Molly and Hermione yelled at the same time.

Ginny cringed and walked to her girlfriend with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, love, that was out of line." Ginny gave Hermione an honest smile. "Can you forgive me?"

"Try not to make that kind of joke again, please? And don't apologize, it's okay," Hermione said and smiled.

Ginny smile again and leaned in to place a short kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione got Ginny to apologize," Bill commented, stunned.

"With just a word and a look," George added.

"Oh, you guys are so made for each other," Angelina added and started laughing, causing both Ginny and Hermione to blush, since for a moment they had forgotten they weren't alone.

Percy gave them both a solemn _'Congratulations'_ but none of them expected anything different from him. Angelina had given Hermione a warm friendly hug, they had grown to like each other a lot over the past few years, and even Audrey had.

The brunette felt a soft hand touching her arm and she turned to see Fleur standing beside her. The part-Veela gave her a warm white smile.

"You two arr perrfect forr each ozerr, it iz trrue. Congrratulations, Herrmione," Fleur told her with honesty.

"Thank you, Fleur. Thanks a lot," Hermione responded. The older girl gave her another smile and a nod before walking away and joining her husband.

Finally, after all the immediate family had hugged Hermione and Ginny and they had started talking about bringing out champagne and some sugary treats, Harry and Luna stepped closer. The blonde went to hug Ginny as Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Won't I get a hug from my older brother?" Hermione whispered so only Harry would hear her.

"I'll always have a hug for my little sister," Harry whispered back and hugged her gently. Sometime after the war, after Harry had gone into some sort of catatonic state for a good hour before Hermione could bring him back, they have had a long talk. They both had allowed themselves to cry together, to let go of the past and the old demons...They had truly became brother and sister that day. "You know, I like this more relaxed and carefree side of you, Granger," Harry added with a teasing smile.

"And I like this more emotional and relaxed side of you too, Potter," Hermione joked as well. Harry hugged her one more time and both friends laughed after letting go of each other.

"You do know I'm proud of you, right?" Harry said.

"And I'm proud of you, Harry."

After another friendly smile, Harry walked up to Ginny as Luna walked to Hermione.

"Take care of my little sister, okay?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he hugged her.

"I'll do it forever if she lets me, Harry," Ginny whispered back before pulling away.

**-Almas Veritas—**

A couple of hours later, Ginny and Hermione found themselves in the same position they were in after Harry's birthday: one on each side of the bed and still awake. Hermione had changed in the bathroom this time while Ginny changed in the bedroom, both girls trying hard not to think about the other changing. Sick of the silence and knowing her girlfriend was awake too, Ginny rolled onto her side and after a few seconds Hermione did the same.

"Tonight was one of the best nights of my life, love," Ginny said after a few seconds of simply staring at each other.

"Mine too, baby," Hermione finally answered. "I had a lot of fun. It was fun when Bill lifted you up in the air," the brunette commented with a smile.

"That wasn't funny, at all," Ginny scowled.

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't, Hermione."

"If you say it so, Ginevra," Hermione said and held back an amused smile.

"So..." Ginny looked around and bit her lip. "Why can't you sleep?" The redhead asked.

"I don't know why," Hermione answered. "And you?"

"No idea."

"You want to cuddle, don't you?" Hermione asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, if you want to..." Ginny trailed off and shrugged. Hermione giggled.

"We could even...you know..." Hermione trailed off and her whole face turned a lovely and dark shade of red.

"What?"

Hermione sat up slowly and started unbuttoning her pyjama top. Ginny looked at her, mesmerized, but when Hermione unbuttoned the last button and looked at her, the redhead sat up as well and unbuttoned her own top. _'Holy crap, lucky me that I kept my bra on tonight,' _Ginny thought as she threw her top across the room while Hermione quietly folded hers and placed it by the foot of the bed.

Trying to avoid looking at each other, both girls moved closer. Hermione silently gulp at the sight of a burgundy coloured bra covering Ginny's rounded breasts and laid down her on her back.

"Are you going to be comfortable this way?" Ginny asked, shyly, and looked down at her, trying hard to avoid looking at her girlfriend's breasts covered by a black bra.

"Yes, the other night I slept on my side and then my back was really bothering me the next day," Hermione answered and nodded.

"Alright."

Ginny laid on her side and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. The brunette wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's back, placing her hand over Ginny's side, and allowed a small smile to show when Ginny placed her hand on their baby bump...

"So, are we going to do this always?" Hermione asked after a few seconds of silence, during which they both basked on the electrical feeling of their skin touching, on the warm of their bodies softly pressed together in the comfortable embrace. "Otherwise we won't be able to sleep?"

"I don't know...If you want to, I guess we could. If you don't... And I'm sure we'd manage to sleep without having to cuddle," Ginny replied although she would love to be always like that with Hermione, feeling that connection with her girlfriend.

"I wasn't complaining," Hermione explained. She didn't want Ginny to think otherwise, she loved cuddling like that with Ginny. "I was just asking."

"Again, if you want to..."

"I do."

"Great." Ginny was doing a happy dance inside and Hermione felt her smile against her skin. "Well...good night, Hermione. I...I love you," Ginny said and forced herself to look up. Her eyes met Hermione's and she felt that fluttering sensation in her stomach that she was oh so used to feel by that moment. She had been feeling that same thing since she was 12 years old, after all...

"Good night to you too, Ginny. I love you too." Hermione leaned in a little and placed a short kiss against Ginny's lips.

Ginny lowered her head again and sighed contently. Hermione smiled and relaxed enough to sleep. She was safe, she was loved and she was in the only place she wanted to be, right next to Ginny...

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Alright, guys! That was the Chapter! Hope you liked it! Okay, now onto the reviews...**

**Ansacht:: I'm glad that you are liking the story. And yes, when I first thought about this story, it was a hell lot shorter, ya know...but I decided to make it more real and actually show how their relationship progresses. Thank you for the review. **

**Track412:: Well, you're getting a new email with this update, so I hope you liked it. Thanks for the review. **

**Saika Garner:: I'm glad that you don't think I got too ahead in the story. Makes me happy to know that my dear Esil is enjoying this story. Thanks for the review, darling.**

**Ascended ancient:: Yeah, I thought the "Georgie part" was very funny too. Thanks for the review.**

**Kiwipit:: Don't worry, there will be no stalking to the Wizard-VIP, as you called it (nice way of calling it, by the way). I hope you liked Hermione's present for Ginny. And I don't think any of you will be able to guess what Ginny's present if going to be, except for Saika Garner 'cause she already knows. LOL. Thanks for the reply. **

**Sa5msAdamstoriesandwhatnot:: Yes, they are finally together! YAY! Lol. Can't say it doesn't make me happy to know some of you expect anxiously for the updates, darling, lol. And don't worry, soon you all will know WHY, that damn reason WHY...lol Thanks for the review!**

**Fanngirrl 1987:: Hell yeah they're are a great couple! Oh and their baby is going to be REALLY, REALLY cute. The cutest little baby in the world... Again, a little bit more of patience and you will know why she quitted. And in the next Chapter, Hermione will be officially in her fifth month of pregnancy. Thanks for the review.**

**Thefallinsnow:: I'm glad you think this story is so good. Thank you for the review.**

**LauraFlowi:: Yes, George is a very cool brother and well...Ginny DID promise she was going to show Hermione what a great girlfriend she was, didn't she? Lol. I'm glad that you're happy. LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**Silverice90:: Well, welcome to the world of Almas Veritas, darling. Lol. I'm honoured that you picked this one to be the first after a while. And yeah, I tried to make it realistic enough so they had to take their time. Thanks for the review.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Daily Prophet

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N:: Okay, so…I'm SO, SO sorry that it's taken me so long to write this Chapter. It's just that life got in the way and you know how it is… Things are…not that good right now, and my head's all over the place…**

**A/N2:: Hope you guys understand what I tried to do with this Chapter…Please, don't hate me if I didn't do it correctly. By the way, I did research on the quidditch teams and the Holyheads and the Puddlemere United ARE the two oldest teams in the British and Irish Quidditch League. If you wanna check it out, go to Harry Potter Wiki. **

**-Almas Veritas—**

"Alright. The next two matches will be the Holyheads Harpies vs. Puddlemere United and the Appleby Arrows vs. Karasjok Kites," the Boss, as everyone called him, told his two correspondents. Everybody had left already, since they'd been told what their assignments were, and Ginny was left waiting along with Troy McAllister, a tall dark-haired man in his mid thirties. '_Dickhead,'_ Ginny thought every time she caught glance of his cocky smirk and his stupid accent.

"I'll take the Holyheads' match, Boss," McAllister said, knowing that match was extremely important, the two oldest teams in the league facing each other in the field...that was important.

The Boss looked between him and Ginny, who was simply waiting to receive her orders. She didn't care if the dickhead covered the Holyheads' match. McAllister smirked cockily, thinking he would get the big event, thinking the Boss wouldn't give such task to a little girl.

"Still talk to your old buddies, Weasley?" The Boss asked.

"We get together atleast once at month to hang out and have a butterbeer, Boss," Ginny answered and nodded.

"Alright. You're the Senior Correspondent, you'll take the Holyheads' match and take Andrew with ya. I want some good photos, ya hear?"

Troy McAllister's smirk disappeared quickly.

"But Boss, I've been working here for ten years. You can't let a little girl-" The man shut up when the Boss glared at him.

"This _'little girl' _delivers, personally, every article on time. She knows the game and the players. That's it, McAllister. Weasley, you take the Holyheads' match, I expect the article by Sunday. You can leave, you too McAllister."

Fuming, the man left, slamming the door shut on his way out. Ginny frowned and didn't move from her spot.

"Need anything, Weasley? You got four days free, go have fun."

"Boss, maybe you should let him cover the match. I can cover the other, I don't mind," Ginny said.

"And why would you do that, kid?"

"I don't mind and it seemed way too important for his fragile male ego." Ginny shrugged. "As long as there's something to do, I don't mind. I don't want the credit as much as they do."

"Why would you worry about that bunch of arseholes, Weasley?"

"I don't. Truth is, Boos, I don't give a shit about them. But the thing is I don't want problems. People keep pushing my buttons and when that happens, I react. And I warn you, Boss, I ain't pretty when I get pissed off."

The Boss looked at her for a few seconds and then start laughing, his big huge stomach moving up and down as he laughed.

"The famous Weasley temper I heard about, ain't it?"

"I was taught to not crap where I eat, Boss, but these people are starting to piss me off," Ginny said.

"Listen up, Weasley. Do you enjoy doin' the work you do?"

"Actually, I do, Boss."

"See? That's why I like you, kid. You actually enjoy your work, always deliver personally on time and spell checked. You're the first one for the meetings and you come to the fuckin' office even if you've got no shit to do."

"Well, Boss, I was taught to be responsible. And to be honest, my girlfriend always checks the grammar." Ginny shrugged and smirked. "She's been doing it since school so I figured, why not? Believe me, she loves doing it. It makes her day."

The Boss laughed again.

"Oh, I like you, kid. I heard last week was your birthday so take these four days to relax and have fun with your honey. Don't worry about that bunch of arseholes and if they piss you off, be my guest and hex their balls off."

"Thank you, Boss."

"Don't thank me, just keep up the good work, kid."

"I'll be in my cubicle if you need anything, Boss."

Ginny exited the office and walked among the cubicles towards her own. The redhead knew not all hated her, actually most of her co-workers showed respect and of course she showed them respected in return. There were just a few idiots who obviously didn't know who they were dealing with. The ex-quidditch player sat on her chair and started organizing her things with such precision that Hermione would be proud of her.

Since she had nothing to do because she had delivered the latest article she had been working on that same morning, Ginny decided to relax in her comfortable chair, grab a piece of parchment, a quill and doodle until lunch time.

After making **another** drawing of Hermione, Ginny grabbed a small piece of parchment and decided to write a note for her girlfriend.

'_Hello, love._

_Just wanted to say that I'll see you tonight_

_And I was thinking we could go out for dinner._

_To celebrate the fifth month of the pregnancy._

_What do you think?_

_Love you,_

_Ginny.'_

Ginny walked to the upper floor, where there was a small Owlery. The redhead picked a dark brown owl and the kind animal readily stretched his leg so the girl could tie the note to it. Ginny patted the beautiful owl's head and the animal flew away.

**-Almas Veritas—**

Hermione sat by the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place and observed Harry, who was playing with Teddy. The small boy was the living image of his mother, from the heart-shaped face to the kind big eyes. Teddy was laughing along with Harry because his hair kept changing colours, from black to purple to brown to blonde to pink, even green and blue. The brunette smiled, knowing what a great father her best friend would be one day.

The brunette placed her hand on her now five months old pregnant belly and sighed contently. She couldn't wait to go out with Ginny that night, she missed her girlfriend. _'Who would have thought? Hermione Granger acting like a love-struck puppy,' _Hermione thought and mentally chuckled. Everything was going so good: the baby was perfectly okay, the release date of her book was getting closer and closer, so did her birthday and things with Ginny were amazing... _'Ginny...' _The redhead was wonderful. Hermione knew she'd had her doubts before about Ginny's capacity to commit but the younger girl had proved her wrong. And Hermione never felt happier of being wrong: Ginny was kind, attentive, sweet, caring, constantly made sure Hermione knew how much the redhead loved her. And the most important, Ginny constantly made sure that Hermione knew how much she already loved their unborn child; how much Ginny was waiting for him, how ready to commit she was... _'Ginny's the one,'_ Hermione thought and nodded to herself.

**-flashback—**

_Hermione was quietly reading under the willow tree in the backyard of Grimmauld Place. It was a beautiful summer day so the brunette had decided to wear a tanned summer dress that reached her knees and her flat sandals, had picked a book and had gone outside. _

_Feeling a tickling tingle in the back of her neck, Hermione looked up and her face lighted up with a smile when she saw Ginny walking towards her with a bright coloured wrapped present in her hands. The older girl instantly marked the page she was reading and left the book by her side._

"_Hey, love." Ginny sat down next to her girlfriend and kissed her lips sweetly. "How are you?" _

"_Hello, Ginevra. And I'm okay, better now that you're here," Hermione responded and couldn't stop herself from smiling like a fool._

"_Merlin, I think somebody's feelin' flirty today. I love it," Ginny commented with a smile and captured her girlfriend's lips again but kept the kiss chaste. "My day always gets better when I see you, love."_

_Hermione smile, embarrassed, and turned a lovely light shade of pink._

"_Don't start," the brunette said playfully. _

"_What? You started it," Ginny said innocently and shrugged. "Anyway, I brought you this." The redhead gave Hermione the present and the older girl smiled. "I saw it and I just couldn't help myself. It's for the baby."_

_Hermione opened the present, making sure the pretty wrapping paper didn't tear in the process, and opened the box._

"_Oh, Ginny," Hermione breathed out and slowly lifted the most beautiful baby booties she had ever seen. They were made of the softest and prettiest blue wool Hermione ever saw and they were so tiny that fit in the palm of Hermione's hand and the older girl could feel her heart swelling with love and adoration for her girlfriend. _'I could marry you right now, Ginny Weasley,' _Hermione thought and her eyes watered. _

"_So, like it?"_

_Hermione put the booties back in the box, closed it and placed it over the book. The brunette leaned in and sweetly kissed her girlfriend's lips, trying to tell her everything she couldn't use words to say. _

"_I love it, baby," Hermione answered and Ginny gave her a winning smile whilst giving herself a metaphorical pat on the back for a job well done. _

"_I'm glad...Hey, love, don't cry..." Ginny reached out and wiped away a tear from her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb. _

_Hermione simply shook her head and smile as she wiped her tears away. _

"_I'm okay. And I love the present."_

"_I'm glad."_

"_Not that I'm not happy to have you here but shouldn't you be in the office?" Hermione asked curiously. She was truly happy to see her girlfriend, she was just curious because Ginny was usually in the office during the mornings._

"_Since I had nothing to do, the Boss left me go early. I went to a couple of places, I'm looking for a flat."_

"_That's good. Did you see any good places?" The older girl asked with a smile._

"_There were a good couple of places, yeah, but I don't know...They weren't enough, I supposed," Ginny said, not quite looking at Hermione and shrugged. Hermione did notice the gesture though and placed her hand over Ginny's._

"_What was wrong with those places, Ginny?" Hermione asked._

"_I don't know...I just couldn't see it," the redhead muttered under her breath, more to herself than to her girlfriend. _

"_See what?"_

_Ginny looked at Hermione for a whole minute before answering._

"_I was thinking to buy a house. A flat isn't the best place for a child," Ginny finally responded. "He'd have a room but no yard to run, no grass, no tree house."_

_Hermione's eyes filled with tears again at hearing how Ginny thought always about their baby, always planned everything thinking about the future, about their future... _'Bloody pregnancy hormones,' _the brunette thought. _

"_If that's what you want, Ginny..."_

_Ginny reached out and wiped away a lonely tear that was rolling down Hermione's cheek._

"_Don't cry, love. Why are you crying?"_

"_I cry because you are simply amazing, Ginevra," Hermione said._

**-end of flashback—**

"Hermione!"

The brunette snapped out if her reverie and saw Molly Weasley's head popping out of the fireplace. The older woman was looking at her with an alarmed expression on her face. Harry and Luna were standing, holding Teddy protectively between them.

"Molly. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I need you to come to the Burrow right now," Molly said, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

"Ginny needs you right now."

Hermione stood up as fast as she could and felt the fear starting creep into her.

"Ginny? Is she okay?"

"Ginny's okay, Hermione. She's just really upset and you're the only one who can calm her down," Molly explained. "But she's okay."

Hermione placed her hand over her heart and sighed, relieved. She could deal with an upset Ginny, she had done it before...

"Just give me a second, Molly."

"Of course."

Molly's head disappeared and Hermione took a deep breath. The brunette grabbed the gray cardigan she had hung in the back of her chair.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked and placed her hand on Hermione's arm. The brunette looked at her friend, confused. When had Luna moved to stand by her side?" Do you want use to go with you?"

"No, I just got worried for a moment," Hermione answered and shook her head. "I'll go deal with Ginny myself."

Hermione still hated to use the floo net, it made her feel dizzy but Molly was waiting for her with a glass of water, which instantly made her feel better. The brunette handed the glass back and took a deep breath.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"She disappeared in the forest. I don't know where she went but if we go looking for her-" Molly began but stopped when Hermione shook her head.

"I know where she went. It's okay, Molly. Don't worry."

"We should go, then."

"No, I'll go. You better wait here."

"I can't let you go alone," Molly scolded but Hermione shook her head.

"It's the middle of the day and I have my wand with me, Molly. She isn't so far away, anyway," Hermione shot back and stared at her girlfriend's mother, no willing to back down. Finally Molly sighed and nodded.

"Be careful, dear."

Hermione nodded firmly and walked to the living room's door. The brunette stopped and hesitated...

"While I'm gone...could you prepare some food? I'm starving," Hermione said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Of course, dear, go."

Hermione walked out of the house and through the garden and the orchard, where the Weasleys and their friends always played quidditch. The brunette knew where her girlfriend had gone to, it was a secret place, **their** secret place. The redhead had showed it to her one night years ago, before Bill's and Fleur's wedding...before Hell broke loose completely...Hermione had almost told Ginny how she felt that night but the fear about the upcoming war and the danger didn't allow her to do it...

It seemed like it'd happened so long ago...Hermione sometimes felt it had happened decades before but it only had been three years...Apparently moving on was easier than everyone thought...

Hermione arrived to a small river that ran next to the orchard and looked around. The brunette smile when she saw the small wooden bridge Ginny had built just so Hermione wouldn't get wet the last time they had come to their place...

It was just a small lake in the middle of the forest. There was nothing especial, just trees and some flowers and some rocks. Hermione loved that place, it was private and beautiful but the most important thing? It was theirs and theirs alone...

Ginny was laying on her back on the grass, her fingers entwined over her stomach and she was starting up to the clouds. The redhead didn't even flinch when she heard footsteps, she knew Hermione would come, her girlfriend was the only one who knew about that place...She was almost expecting Hermione to come...

Hermione laid down onto the grass next to her girlfriend and looked up at the curious shapes of the clouds.

"Mum shouldn't have made you worry. The Healer told you to avoid stress," Ginny commented a few seconds later and Hermione frowned at her girlfriend's emotionless voice.

"But I'm your girlfriend and the mother of your child so I deserve to know when you're upset over something," Hermione said back a second later.

"I didn't want to worry you, love. I'm okay," Ginny said and Hermione's frown deepened when she heard the restrained anger in her girlfriend's voice.

"What's got you so upset, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I fought with one of the arseholes at work. Fucking loser. If he did his job right I wouldn't be picked over him. Who does he thinks he is?" The anger in Ginny's voice escalated with every word and Hermione placed her hand over Ginny's, linking their fingers together, hoping that her silent support would be enough to calm her younger girl for a moment.

"What did he say to anger you so much, Ginny? Please, I want to know."

Ginny kept looking up to the sky, it made her feel small, so small that any problem seemed suddenly less important and much simpler. The redhead used to do go up to the Astronomy Tower back in Hogwarts with a blanket and just watch the stars...well; she had done it until Dumbledore had been killed. The memory of that night was still to fresh in her memory: the great man she had admire since she had a conscience laying there, on the floor, and Harry kneeling next to him. Everybody was too stunned to say anything, to do anything, not even stupid Ron could move his arse to help his best friend so it had been Hermione and Ginny that had stepped up and taken Harry away, with tears in their eyes and the knowledge that the war was imminent... That was one of the reasons why Ginny had always loved flying, because it made everything simpler again...But now Hermione fulfilled that role. A simple touch, a look, a word from Hermione and everything seemed simple again, life was less complicated and more wonderful with her beautiful brunette around...

"Ginny, please, what did he say? Talk to me," Hermione pleaded and Ginny took a deep breath, readying herself for the lecture she knew she'd get from her girlfriend.

"I was angry but was managing to ignore him. I didn't want problems, for the first time in my life. I didn't even flinch when he insulted my flying skills, I just didn't care...But then he just..."

"He just...what?"

Ginny looked at Hermione with such fire in her eyes that made the brunette even consider backing away to not get burnt but then she realized that fire was the same thing she loved so much in Ginny, that fire was the thing that made Ginny who she was and what made Hermione fall in love with her so she wasn't back away, not anymore. She was going to make a blanket with it and wrap it around herself, consume her and keep her warm...

"He insulted you," Ginny finally said and rolled onto her side, letting go of Hermione's hand and placing it over Hermione's cotton covered baby bump, **their **baby bump... "Nobody insults the woman I love. Nobody."

Hermione blinked away tears at hearing Ginny's words. Ignoring the part of her that wanted to chastise her girlfriend for letting her temper get the best of her, again, Hermione felt so overwhelmed by the protectiveness of her, and if she admit it, it was kind of sexy too, that she had to hold back tears. _'Bloody pregnancy hormones,' _Hermione thought again.

"And what did you do?"

"I exploded."

**-flashback—**

"_Just because you and your bloody bitch of a girlfriend get your arses kissed all the fuckin' time it doesn't mean I'm doin' it. I ain't kneelin' down for a stupid little girl and her bitch," McAllister spat cockily, seen as Ginny was walking away from him, and the breath was knocked out of him when Ginny's keen met his crotch, sending him to the floor with teary eyes._

_Ginny bent over and grabbed the collar of his shirt, easily lifting him up and shoving him against the wall. The redhead forced herself to not vomit when the horrible smell of his cologne hit her nostrils. _

"_If you ever, ever, insult my girlfriend again, I promise you I'll rip off your balls and make you eat them. And won't need a wand to do it," Ginny spoke slowly, giving time for her words to sink in into the man's insignificant brain. _

"_Bitch," the pathetic bloke muttered as he continued to hold his crotch with his hands, trying to will the pain away._

_Suddenly Ginny's expression became darker, dangerous and the redhead set her jaw. The young girl spoke and everyone around momentarily shivered with fear. _

"_Don't ever insult MY girlfriend or I ever again, you prick. And if I were you...I wouldn't insult somebody who has killed Death Eaters."_

_The man's face lost all colour and his eyes widened, as if he had just remembered that in fact Ginny was a war veteran. _

"_What? Cat got your tongue, mate? Then hear what I've got to say. If you have a problem, go and talk to the Boss. Leave me the fuck alone 'cause if you ever get anywhere near me or the people I love, you will be sorry."_

_Ginny finally let go of him and walked back into her cubicle, grabbed her leather briefcase and walked out. The Boss was looking at her, with a slightly alarmed look on his face that became into one of amusement, from the doorway of his office. The redhead stopped in front of him._

"_You'll have the article by Sunday morning, Boss," Ginny told him._

"_Sure thing, kid. Go have fun with your honey."_

**-end of flashback—**

"You hit him? Oh Ginny." Hermione placed he hand over Ginny's on her belly. "You shouldn't have bothered, baby. That man was obviously not worthy of your anger," Hermione said calmly.

Ginny looked at her, clearly surprised. She had told Hermione everything she'd told that jerk and that was all the brunette had to say?

"Wipe that frightened look off of your face, Ginny Weasley. I'm not going to lecture you, I know better. I don't approve of you hitting him or what you said, I'll be honest about that, but I am not going to lecture you. I'm your girlfriend, not your mother."

"Blimey, I knew you were more relaxed and laid back, love, but this is definitely new," Ginny commented.

"Speaking of your mother, she is worried sick. We should go back," Hermione said and slowly stood up.

"Why is she worried? She's used to me getting pissed off and disappearing for hours," Ginny said as she stood up.

"Ask her, baby. Now, let's go because I'm starving," Hermione said and bit her lip cutely. "I'm starving all the bloody time now," the brunette added under her breath.

Ginny gave her the trademark Weasley smirk and laced her fingers with Hermione's.

"I told you, love, that baby's all Weasley," Ginny joked, feeling much better now that she was with Hermione.

"Yeah well, then I hope he looks like you because I honestly don't want him looking like any of your brothers. It'd be too weird," Hermione joked back.

"Well, love, us Weasley children look alike. I mean, Charlie, Fred and George and I look more like mum... Bill, Percy and Ron look more like dad," Ginny explained.

"Well, if our baby has to look similar to one of your brothers, I hope he looks more like Bill," Hermione commented continuing with her joke and Ginny looked at her amused.

"Why Bill?"

"Because you look a lot like him, your features are very similar," Hermione answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The brunette smiled when Ginny let go of her hand with the excuse they were walking on the bridge and placed her arm around Hermione's waist.

"That's the first time somebody said that we look similar," Ginny said, thinking if she and her oldest brother were anything alike...He was always her favourite, after all, so maybe they were similar in some things.

"That's because most people don't pay attention to the details. You and Bill have the same smile, your hair is the same shade of red, vibrant like fire. And your eyes, they are the same shade of blue, like sapphire stones. And you both are though and fearless, but you're also kind, delicate, soft, comforting, understanding, warm and full of love..." Hermione explained and Ginny realized her girlfriend was being serious.

"Well, then I hope he looks like Bill too," Ginny said after pondering about it for a moment and unconsciously nodded her approval. "Although I'd prefer a little Hermione, you know."

Hermione snorted. _'Our baby will be nothing like me, thank goodness,' _the brunette thought to herself.

Molly was in the kitchen finishing the girls' lunch when they entered the house. Sensing the older woman's stare, Hermione kissed Ginny's temple and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Why were you so worried, mum? You know I always do the same when I'm pissed off," Ginny said before her mother even could open her mouth.

Molly finished cleaning her hands with a kitchen rag and looked at her only daughter with a serious expression on her face.

"You can't just run off like that, Ginny. Not anymore."

"And what do you expect me to do? To sit around and snap at everybody, including my pregnant girlfriend? Is that what you want me to do?" Ginny spat, unconsciously raising her voice. "You know me, mum. I need to vent when I'm pissed off, I need to break things and yell and let out all the steam. You know that! Hermione knows that! Everybody bloody knows that, mum! And I can't do it in front of her. I can't let her see me like that. So yes, I need to run off to calm down. And you shouldn't have worried Hermione with something so stupid!"

"She is your girlfriend and the mother of your child. She deserves to know what is going on with you and let's be honest, she's the only one who can calm you down, Ginny."

"She's pregnant. You can't just make her worry over nothing, mum!" Ginny hissed through gritted teeth, feeling the anger boiling inside her again.

"She needs to know!" Molly threw back. "You two are building a future together, a family, and you can't just run off like a bloody teenager every time you're upset! You need to grow up, Ginny!"

"I **AM **a grown up!" Ginny snapped and started yelling. "I have a steady job! I'm looking for a house because I hope that someday soon Hermione might want to live with me! I'm trying to do my best to be the best girlfriend I can be and a good partner to raise our baby. Don't fucking tell me to grow up, mum!"

"Enough," Hermione's voice interrupted what Molly was about to say, making her presence know. The brunette walked further into the room and stood between mother and daughter, her arms crossed over her chest. Ginny tried to open her mouth to speak but Hermione silenced her with an arched eyebrow. "It's enough fighting for one day." The brunette looked at Molly. "Could you give us a moment alone, please, Molly?"

"It's time to feed the chickens, dear," Molly said and left the room.

Hermione looked at her girlfriend.

"You seriously need to calm down, Ginny," the older girlfriend said as calm as possible. "You can't go around yelling at your mother. I understand you're frustrated and upset but you can't snap at her like that."

"She told me to grow up, Hermione! I'm trying my best here and she thinks I need to grow up just 'cause I like being alone when I'm pissed off? She has got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Ginny, please, let's eat something and after lunch you will go upstairs and take a nap. Okay?" Hermione said kindly but her tone left no room to argue.

"Can you come too? I always sleep better when you're with my," Ginny said after a moment.

"Alright. We'll take a nap together. But let's eat first."

The two girls ate in silence the delicious lunch Molly had prepared for them. Ginny was still over sensitive and got angry easily, and Hermione was a bit upset with her girlfriend, and if she was honest, the brunette's thoughts were occupied by what she'd heard the redhead saying. _'I'm looking for a house because I hope that someday soon Hermione might want to live with me! _Not that Hermione didn't want to spend the rest of her life with Ginny, she really did, but she knew it wasn't the time to even think about it.

Hermione finished eating before Ginny did so she waited until her girlfriend was done in silence, not looking at the redhead sitting across her either.

"Wanna go upstairs now, love?" Ginny said once she was done, using the sweetest tone she could muster.

"You go first. And Ginny? Dont even try to use that tone with me because I'm still upset at you. Now, go," Hermione shot back and ignored the look of utter disappointment in Ginny's face as the redhead left the room.

Hermione gathered the plates and too them to the sink. The brunette was too tired to even think about washing them the muggle way so she just casted a simple spell and observed them start cleaning themselves for a minute. The 20 years old girl sighed and took a deep breath before walking upstairs.

Ginny had closed the curtains of her room and had taken off her shoes and shirt, leaving her wearing only her jeans and her bra. The younger girl was obviously waiting for her and stared at her quietly as Hermione took off her cardigan, left it on the back of Ginny's desk chair and then took off her shoes, leaving them besides the bed. Hermione laid down, leaving several inches between her and Ginny. The older girl felt tired, even though she had gotten a few good hours of sleep the night before. She had forgotten how much dealing with an angry Ginny usually wore her out, it was worse than dealing with angry Harry and Ron together at the same time.

Hermione felt Ginny shifting closer to her, obviously wanting to snuggle but the brunette opened her eyes and her girlfriend stopped dead in her tracks.

"Nothing of that today. And put on your shirt, Ginny," the older girl commanded.

"What? No snuggles?" Ginny asked with a horrified expression on her face. "Why?"

Hermione gave her an exasperated look.

"Do I really have to answer that question, Ginny?" Hermione said and unconsciously started caressing her belly over her clothes, which was her habit when going to sleep. Her redhead girlfriend sat up straight on the bed and looked down at her.

"Why are you so bloody mad at me? Okay, I understand you didn't like it mum and I fighting. But what did I do to you to make you so upset?"

"Go to sleep, Ginny, you'll feel better," Hermione simply said and closed her eyes again.

"I don't wanna go to sleep, I'm not even tired, for Merlin's sake." Ginny stood up, walked to her dresser and opened a drawer. "I didn't come for this," the redhead muttered as she picked a new skin tight sleeveless black t-shirt and put it on.

"I clearly told you we'd take a nap, Ginny. What else did you expect?" Hermione asked and sat against the headboard. The older girl was losing her patience, she didn't want to say anything that might set Ginny off, she didn't want to fight with her girlfriend. The pregnancy hormones weren't helping...**AT ALL**...

Ginny glared at her.

"Do I really have to say what, Hermione?" Ginny told her girlfriend as she unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them off her legs, throwing them onto the floor without a care. The redhead grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on.

"Are you really that desperate to have sex, Ginny?" Hermione asked rather harshly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I wasn't talking about sex!" Ginny snapped at her girlfriend. "Why do you always assume that's what I want? Fucking Merlin, Hermione! I thought that maybe we could make-out a little. Who knows? Maybe even fool around a little if you were in a good mood. But what I wanted the most was to snuggle and fall asleep in your arms. That's what I wanted, damn it! That's all I ever fucking ask for!" The redhead kept yelling and Hermione fought down the urge to cry. "Stop assuming all I fucking want is sex!"

"Ginny, please, stop yelling," Hermione said, her voice firm as it could, and swallowed back tears. "I don't assume that-"

"Yes, you do! You always assume that I want to shag you! All I ask is to be close to you and now you're denying me that? And you know what? Yes, I **AM **sexually frustrated! But do I complain? NO! Because I love you more than anything and I want what you want and I want you to be 100% sure before we make love."

"You obviously don't understand so much if you're throwing in my face the fact that I'm not ready to have sex, Ginny," Hermione shot back and blinked her tears away.

"I'm not! Can't you see that I do understand? I understand how important this is for you and it is for me too! I'm just trying to be honest here and you just... Damn it!" Ginny ran a hand through her hair and sat on the foot of the bed, sighing tiredly. "I'm sorry, love..."

"I can't believe you think I give you nothing, Ginny. You know how hard this is for me, the...physical part of our relationship, and how hard it's for me to...feel this way for another person...I love you, Ginny, so much, and I try, I really do. But I'm not ready to have sex, not yet."

"Love, I know you love me, and I love you too. So much," Ginny began, this time her voice calmer. "And I do understand and no, I don't think that, Hermione." The redhead scooted closer to her girlfriend and grabbed the brunette's hand with her own. "I don't think that, love. I'm upset, pissed off and I'm...taking it out on you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything, Hermione."

"You must think those things, otherwise you wouldn't have said them," Hermione insisted.

"No, I don't. Hermione, you make me so happy, you give me so much. And I'm sorry, so sorry...I'm still angry and I say things I don't mean when I'm angry. Please, love, believe me. You give me so much. Just a smile from you makes my day brighter and my heart race inside my chest. Merlin, Hermione, I love you so much."

The tears that had pooled in Hermione's eyes started to roll down her cheeks and Ginny's heart broke at causing her girlfriend distress. _'I'm such an idiot!' _Ginny thought.

"Please, love, don't cry. I didn't mean those things, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, that wasn't my intention. Please, Hermione, love..."

"Ginny, I want the truth...Do you feel that I don't give anything back?" Hermione asked between sobs.

Ginny cupped her girlfriend's tears stained cheeks and kissed the brunette's lips softly for a few seconds.

"No, I don't feel that," Ginny answered honestly and shook her head slightly.

"Do you understand why I say that I'm not ready to have sex?" Hermione asked next and this time, Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I do. Look, the thing is...I am a little bit frustrated, I won't deny that, but I love you and I won't rush you to make love if you're not ready. I love you and respect you too much to do that. I just...get carried away and the horny little git I am inside talks stupid crap."

"You know I never did this before, I don't know how to be in a relationship," Hermione said. "A real relationship," the older girl explained. "I mean, and...there's so much going on, Ginny...The baby, us, the book, your work, we're, I am getting used to being with you and you're being so bloody amazing and I haven't seen you this upset in a long time..." Hermione was obviously getting more and more hysterical with every word she said. "And the pregnancy hormones are driving me insane! I'm starving and horny all the time and I can't control what's going on with my own body. I haven't felt this way since I got my first period! For Heaven's sake!" Hermione started sobbing hard and Ginny pulled her into a warm loving and comforting hug, not of how to handle a hormonal Hermione. She had handled many different sides of Hermione, but Ginny had never seen her beloved brunette in such a hormonal state...

Hermione sobbed for a few minutes before pulling away just a few inches, so Ginny wouldn't think she didn't want her to touch her and started wiping away the tears with her own hands.

"I do believe you, Ginny," Hermione finally spoke as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her own ear. "Wow, I must look really sexy right now," the book-worm tried to joke but Ginny kissed her lips with barely restrained passion.

"You still look like the most beautiful girl in the world, love," Ginny said and gave the older girl a winning smile. "What you say if we do take a nap before our date tonight? That's it if you still wanna go out with me tonight."

"Actually, why don't we stay in? I could cook something for us and...well, you could sleep over?" Hermione looked at her girlfriend with a bashful look on her face.

"Sure, love, if that's what you want."

"I realize that we never...shared my bed before...and we should correct that." Hermione bit her lower lip and gave her girlfriend a flirty grin.

Ginny looked at her girlfriend, surprise written all over her face. Just a moment before Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably and now the brunette was being confident and flirty. What the hell...

"If that's what you want, love, then it's perfect for me," Ginny finally answered.

Hermione suddenly blushed as she looked Ginny up and down, devouring her girlfriend's body with her eyes.

"And maybe we could...fool around a little, if you're in the mood," the older girl said and Ginny looked at her, open mouthed.

"Fool around?" Ginny croaked and tried to will away the imagines that had popped into her head.

"As in...second base?"

...Ginny's eyes widened and gulped... _'Thanks Heaven for pregnancy hormones,' _the redhead thought.

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, guys, that was the Chapter. In case you thought that Hermione was a bit insane in this chapter...my friend was like that when she was pregnant. One second she was insulting you and the next she was horny as fuck. LOL.**

**I'm honest REALLY tired but I thank you ALL for the AMAZING reviews and to those who have added me to their favourite and story alert. Thank you all. **


	17. Chapter 17 Sleep Over

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N 1:: So…in this chapter something was supposed to happen but instead I wrote something else…this coming chapters will have some surprises *evil smirk* **

**A/N 2:: I've been trying to post this damn Chapter for over a week, and I know I'm not the only writer who had problems to update their story. Thank you very much Spectrum24 for finding a way to upload and telling me about it.**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 17- Sleep over**

"Harry and Luna aren't home, love?" Ginny asked as she sat down by the kitchen table.

Hermione approached the table, where Ginny already set up a pitch of cold pumpkin juice, cutlery, bread and a saucer with steamy tomato sauce, and placed two plates filled with delicious pasta, one for her and the other obviously for her girlfriend.

"Love, this smells wonderful," Ginny complimented her girlfriend.

"I hope you like it, it's a new recipe," Hermione said as she scooted her chair closer. "And to answer your question: Harry and Luna aren't home much. They try to spend as much time together outside during summer since they can't do much during the rest of the year."

Ginny nodded in understanding as she lifted the fork and took the pasta in her mouth.

"Merlin, this is delicious, love," the redhead said after she swallowed. "You know, the taste is incredibly familiar."

"You should recognize it, baby, it's your grandmother's recipe. Molly gave it to me," Hermione answered with a sheepish smile.

Ginny looked at her dumbly for a moment.

"Mum hasn't prepared my grandmother's recipe since I was a little girl. I never got to know her, only Bill and Charlie did." The redhead smiled warmly at her girlfriend and nodded. "Thank you, love. It's perfect."

"I didn't understand why Molly gave it to me but she said you used to love it," Hermione commented between bites.

"When did she give it to you?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Last week. Did I get it alright? I didn't want to ruin the recipe."

"It's perfect, love," Ginny answered with a blissful smile on her face. "Just I remembered it. Blimey, I hadn't...wow. Seriously, Hermione, I always thought my mum was a good cook but you...Love, you're getting better than her."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head slightly, embarrassed at her girlfriend's compliment.

"You're biased, baby."

"Knowing how good you are at everything else, nah, I'm not. By the way, I was thinking..."

Hermione put down her goblet of pumpkin juice and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What were you thinking about, baby?"

"Well, this Saturday is the Holyheads' match. It's taking place outside of Brighton. And I was thinking that maybe..." There was a pause. "Youwouldliketocomewithme," the redhead said as fast as she could before she lost her courage.

Hermione frowned slightly because she couldn't understand what her girlfriend had said.

"Could you repeat that, please?"

"I thought that maybe...you'd like to...come with me, love," Ginny repeated slower and sighed. "Now, don't get the wrong idea. I just thought that maybe we could go over on Friday, maybe go to the beach, and go eat in one of the restaurants. Then on Saturday, I know you'll get bored during the match but I think you'll have a lot of fun hanging out with the team after the game. And then we'll have Sunday all to ourselves. What do you think?" Ginny hurried to explain what she had planned.

"I love the idea, baby. But wait, why would I get the wrong idea?" The older girl's brow wrinkle for a second and when realization hit her, her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, don't answer that, I got it."

'_You can be so innocent sometimes, love,'_ Ginny thought.

"That's why I said it." Ginny sighed. "I don't want you to think this is some kind of plan to get into your knickers, okay? Because it isn't, love. I just thought that it could be...you know, romantic. You know I love to spoil you, and don't ask me why but I love Brighton and we never went to the beach together. There are so many beautiful places I'd like to show you, actually. I'd love to take you someday."

"Ginny, I didn't get the wrong idea. Maybe I'm naive that way but you trying to... _'get into my knickers' _as you put it, didn't even cross my mind," Hermione said seriously and then smiled. "I love the idea of a romantic weekend, just you and I. I honestly don't care where. I really like the beach but I never went to Brighton before...And I'd like to visit some of those places you've seen."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to take you and our son. We could even take a while off and travel, just the three of us. It'd be amazing, don't you think?"

"It would be, baby. I love the idea."

"I'd love go to Greece again, especially Athens, and Japan." Ginny smirked as she remembered the trips she had done with the team. "Although it'll be complicated once you start working for the Ministry."

"Well, Kingsley knows I won't do it for at least two more years. There is no way I'll start working full time in the Ministry whilst our son is still a baby that needs almost constant attention."

"True. You're right about that."

Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Besides, even then I'm not sure I'll be able to leave him. Once he is born, time will go so fast. Before we notice it, he'll be going to Hogwarts," Hermione joked and her girlfriend chuckled.

"Oh love, you're adorable," Ginny breathed out with an amused smile. "Our son isn't even born yet and you are already thinking about sending him to school." The redhead gave her girlfriend a playful eye roll and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"His education will be very important."

"Love, he isn't even born yet," Ginny teased again. "Guess that once a nerd always a nerd, huh?" The redhead chuckled to herself and Hermione rolled her eyes in true Ginny fashion.

"You love me anyway. And you're not the only one here who can think about the future so...leave me alone," Hermione scolded but Ginny could see the playfulness in her girlfriend's eyes.

Ginny smirked and reached out across the table. The ex-quidditch player took her girlfriend's hand and gave it a squeeze before pulling back and leading her attention back to her delicious dinner.

"You've got no idea how happy makes me to hear you talk about the future, love," Ginny whispered, not really looking at her girlfriend and it was Hermione's turn to reach out and squeeze her girlfriend's hand.

"If it makes you half as happy as it makes me when you do it, then I do have an idea, baby," Hermione whispered back, not really looking at her girlfriend either.

Both girls finished their meal in silence, comfortably holding each other's hand over the table, sharing small smiles and shy looks.

"Why don't you go and relax in the living room whilst I take care of the dishes, love? You cooked so I'll wash," Ginny said and stood up, walking around the table and offering a hand to her girlfriend.

"Baby, I can do it, thanks though," Hermione said stubbornly but still took the offered hand and stood up. It was a bit more difficult to move as her belly grew bigger. The older girl noticed her younger girlfriend's eyes roaming all over her body and settle on her extended stomach.

"Go and relax, love, you did enough tonight." Ginny leaned and pecked her girlfriend's lips, her hand not letting go of Hermione's, and placed her spare hand over their baby bump. "You look beautiful tonight, love," the ex-quidditch player murmured against the book-worm's luscious lips and kissing her girlfriend's knuckles before putting a few good inches between them.

"Actually, I think I'll go to have a shower and get ready for bed... I'll wait for you." Hermione blushed a lovely shade of pink and Ginny raised an eyebrow, feeling her own cheeks heat up after remembering what her girlfriend had said that same afternoon.

"Alright, if you want to call it a night, love. I'll be there in...half an hour? So you'll have enough time to get ready," Ginny forced herself to say.

Hermione nodded sheepishly before walking out of the room. Ginny took a deep breath before pulling out her wand. The redhead hesitated and put it back in her jeans pocket, after deciding to do the dishes in the _muggle_ way. It was rather distracting from the thoughts of what could happen once she stepped into her girlfriend's bedroom. Ginny didn't want to think about it, didn't want to get her hopes up in case Hermione changed her mind. _'Now that would totally suck,' _Ginny couldn't stop herself from thinking.

'_Hermione's gonna let me touch her, she might touch me...Oh wise Merlin! Help me...if I touch her I'll die...' _A part of Ginny thought. _'But what a way to go.'_ Another part of her, the horny teen within her, added._ 'Ugh! I'm pathetic!'_ Ginny thought and shook her head. _'I'm worse than a 15 years old boy. Shouldn't get this excited, damn it! She might change her mind,' _Ginny's rational mind said._ 'Oh, please, no. I don't want her to change her mind!' _The horny teen exclaimed. _'Merlin's sake! Get a grip, Weasley! If Hermione's changed her mind then you'll deal with it like the mature adult that you are. Love's more important than your bloody hormones, and certainly more important than anything sexual!' _The rational side won with that argument.

But after she was done with the dishes, Ginny stood in the same spot, gripping the edge of the sink as image after image hit her in the face. The ex-quidditch player could clearly remember the sight of Hermione's lust filled eyes, her heavy breathing, the taut muscles in her neck (such a sexy neck), the way Ginny's brain had stopped functioning at seeing Hermione's full, rounded breasts (or maybe was the alcohol) and the erect nipples, the way Hermione's back had arched and the muscles of her stomach looked even more inviting to bite and lick...

'_Get a grip, Ginny! Stop thinking! Just stop, stop, stop! Damn it! You need to control yourself, play by her rules. You need to assure her, no pressure, not overwhelm her with your libido!' _The rational part of Ginny spoke once again and once again it was right. _'But blimey, if Hermione's anything like she was that night...that girl's gonna be the death of me,' _the horny teen within Ginny commented casually.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up you stupid moron. Shut up!" Ginny chastised herself out loud and felt really tempted to bang her head against the wall.

"Ginny? Who are you yelling at?"

Ginny's eyes widened and her blood ran cold at hearing her girlfriend's voice behind her. The ex-quidditch player turned around and faced Hermione, who was standing only a few feet away from her. The brunette was wearing a black satin robe that barely reached mid thigh and that Ginny had never seen before. The younger girl could see her girlfriend was wearing her usual tank top and boxers shorts under the robe but still made Ginny gulp at the sight, especially of Hermione's never ending legs...

"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked and stepped further into the room.

"Okay," Ginny breathed out and cleared her throat. "I'm okay, love," the redhead added and nodded. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Hermione stepped closer, frowning slightly.

"Yeah I was just...you know, thinking out loud, love," Ginny replied and gave her girlfriend the best smile she could muster. _'Where did she get that robe? Did she get it on purpose? Was it a present? From who? Don't look at it, don't look at it...'_

"Can I ask what you were thinking about?" Hermione asked.

'_You writhing under me as I shag your bloody brains out,' _Ginny thought.

"Oh you know...quidditch results," the redhead lied and she knew Hermione could see right through her. The brunette gave her an arched eyebrow. _'Busted.'_

"Quidditch results?" Hermione asked and the tone in her voice let Ginny know the brunette wasn't buying it...at all...

"Yeah, you know me. Can't ever seem to stop thinking about quidditch," Ginny tried to joke but she knew that Hermione knew the truth. _'Please, let it go. Let it go, let it go. Please,' _the ex-quidditch player kept chanting inside her head.

"Alright." Hermione nodded and Ginny sighed, relieved. "Okay, I just came to see if you were coming to bed. You said half an hour but it's been like..." The brunette consulted her wrist watch. "Over an hour."

"Over an...? Oh, I'm sorry, I just...got distracted, I guess."

"Right. Thinking about quidditch," Hermione said and Ginny could see her girlfriend hadn't bought that lie at all...

"Yeah...But, let's go, love. Let's go to bed," Ginny reached out to grab Hermione's hand. The older girl's hand met hers, entwining their fingers together, and both girls walked out of the room.

"Would you want to take a shower before bed?" Hermione asked as they walked upstairs hand in hand.

"I'd like to, yeah."

"Alright."

Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek after they entered the bedroom and grabbed her backpack before walking towards the bathroom's door. The redhead disappeared behind the door Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before taking off her robe, placing it neatly on the foot of the bed and slid under the covers to wait for her girlfriend.

Hermione but her lip and moved so she was sitting with her back against the headboard. The brunette looked around her nervously and reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Then she looked down at her outfit, not sure if it was sexy at all or not. She had never tried to look sexy for anybody before... _'I should have picked something else! This outfit screams I-want-to-sleep! Not sexy at all! I knew it! I knew I was going to ruin this somehow,' _Hermione thought pathetically and considered changing outfits. _'Too late now, Ginny already saw me wearing this,' _the rational part of her brain told her.

The brunette could hear the shower running in the bathroom and unconsciously placed her hands over her belly and started stroking her five months old baby bump. It had become her habit whenever she was in bed, the book-worm didn't even notice she did it.

'_Thinking about quidditch, yeah sure. I might be naive sometimes but I'm not stupid and that look on her face had nothing to do with quidditch,'_ Hermione thought and remembered Ginny's eyes had been almost black with what she knew was lust back in the kitchen. _'Was she thinking about me? Did I put that look on her face? Ginny really wants me that bad?' _Hermione bit her lower lip and looked down at herself. _'I'm getting huge,' _the book-worm thought sombrely and for a moment she glanced at her arm. _'How can she want me?' _There was a pause and Hermione shook her head. _'Don't be stupid! Ginny loves you and is crazy about you, we both know it!' _Another voice spoke in the back of her head. _'You're Hermione Granger, for Heaven's sake! You're smart, you're brave and good-looking! Stop thinking Ginny doesn't want you!' _The voice continued, not letting her insecurities get the best of her.

The shower stopped and Hermione took a deep breath, putting all her resolve in leaving Ginny speechless. The brunette looked down again and felt her Gryffindor courage surface as she grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, leaving her clad only in her dark purple bra and boxer shorts.

Hermione slid back under the covers with a mischievous smile on her lips, she didn't want Ginny to see she was wearing only her bra before getting into bed. _'These pregnancy hormones are seriously affecting me,' _Hermione thought and crossed her legs to try to ignore the light itch between her legs. She couldn't help herself, the anticipation of seeing her girlfriend topless was killing her.

The bathroom's door opened and Ginny stepped outside, holding her backpack in her hand and wearing a black tank top and black boxer shorts. _'That's my girl, loves the colour black,' _Hermione thought and mentally chuckled. She watched as Ginny left her backpack on Hermione's desk chair and walked to the bed.

"Not sleepy, love?" Ginny asked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Not at all, baby. I was waiting for you," Hermione replied, trying to use a sexy tone and hope she had done it well. Ginny gave her an arched eyebrow.

"Alright, love."

Hermione mentally patted her own back at the look in Ginny's face when the redhead lifted the covers and saw the brunette's state. Ginny silently gulped and didn't move. She couldn't. _'Purple is Hermione's colour, definitely.' _

"What is it, baby? You're not getting in?" The older girl asked innocently and patted the space next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, love." Ginny nodded and got under the covers, leaving a few inches between her girlfriend and her.

"Dont feeling like cuddling tonight, _Ginevra_?" Hermione asked, putting special emphasis on the name and could hear her girlfriend gulping.

'_I'm Ginny Weasley, damn it! I don't get nervous with girls!'_

Ginny looked at her girlfriend and Hermione gave her **THE **look (that made the redhead's knees go weak even when she wasn't even standing), and Ginny could see the hunger in her brown eyes.

The ex-quidditch player fought down her libido and her expression grew serious.

"You really wanna do this?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Do you really have to ask, _Ginevra_?"

"I just don't want you to do something because of me, because you think it's what I want, or need. If you're not ready then just say it so and we-"

"Please, stop," Hermione cut her girlfriend off and couldn't help to think Ginny was simply amazing and adorable. "You told me more than once that I needed to stop thinking and start living, remember? Well, I'm not overanalyzing anymore. I stopped thinking five minutes ago. So please, shut up and take that tank top off before I rip it off."

Ginny was slightly taken aback at her girlfriend's words and the firm request but she nodded anyway and sat up straight, grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling it over her head in one swift motion. The redhead saw her girlfriend lick her lips and kick the covers away.

"Are you...comfy on your back, love?" Ginny asked and her eyes kept roaming from Hermione's eyes to her lips and down to her breasts. The redhead could feel her heart pounding in her ears and her blood was starting to boil in anticipation.

Hermione chuckled.

"Let's be honest, your son doesn't leave me many choices, baby," the brunette joked and Ginny giggled but stopped half way through and looked at her girlfriend with a weird look on her face. "What?"

"My son...you said..." Those words made her heart pound even faster within her chest but for completely different reasons. The redhead's eyes focused on their baby bump and couldn't help to feel as if she had a bubble of happiness inside her chest and it was growing bigger and bigger as the moment to meet their son got closer.

"Well, he **is **your son, Ginny," Hermione said and smiled lovingly at her awestruck girlfriend, leaving her raging libido aside for the moment, although the selfish part of her wanted to start making-out and see her girlfriend topless.

"Would you mind if I...? Just a minute?" Ginny asked with a bashful look on her face.

"Of course I don't, baby."

Ginny nodded before scooting closer to her girlfriend and lowering herself until her head was at level with their baby bump. The younger girl rested her head right above her girlfriend's extended stomach and placed a loving kiss on the soft skin.

"Hey there, baby boy," Ginny whispered and Hermione silently gasped because it was the first time Ginny actually spoke to their unborn child. "Do you know who I am? You do, don't you? Yes, you do because you're your mum's son and she's the smartest girl in the world. And you're going to be perfect, just like her, baby boy." The redhead brought up her hand and started stroking her girlfriend's belly.

Hermione quietly wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye and kept quiet. She didn't want to interrupt Ginny; it was too beautiful to ruin it.

"You will see, baby boy, I'm gonna take you to all the quidditch matches I can when you're older, and I'm gonna teach you how to fly," Ginny continued excitedly. "But it's okay if you don't like quidditch. Your mum doesn't either and I love her anyway. I can teach you a lot of other things...like what you need to beat the crap out of your uncle Ron. It doesn't take much, though, he's a whinny baby."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from chuckling out loud and hesitantly reached out to start caressing her girlfriend's hair.

"And you'll have so much fun with your uncle George, he's going to teach you so many fun things and...You will laugh so much when you hear all the funny stories about your uncle George and...your uncle Fred. He was really brave, you know? He's not here anymore but I know he would have loved meeting you, baby boy..."

The brunette wiped away another tear from the corner of her eye at hearing her girlfriend's words. Ginny never spoke about Fred. Hermione understood it was too painful for the redhead because the twins, just like Bill, were really close to her and Fred's death had really affected her almost as much as it had to George.

"You will be surrounded by so much love, my baby boy. Your grandparents can't wait to meet you and there are a lot of other people waiting for your arrival. Brave people, people who will love you and protect you. You've got a big family waiting for you." Behind Ginny's head Hermione smiled and bit her lower lip. "I already love you so much, and can't wait to see you, to hear you crying, to hold you in my arms...You and your mum are the best things that ever happened to me, you know? I love you two more than anything in the world. I'd give up everything for you. Nothing is more important than you two...my family," Ginny finished and fell completely silent.

'_A family...we are a family...Ginny, our son and I. The three of us. A family...Heaven, we ARE a family,' _Hermione thought, as if realizing it for the first time that indeed they weren't forming a family, they already were one.

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie by Ginny straddling her thighs and lavishing her belly with open mouthed kisses. The brunette shivered as her younger girlfriend traced smaller and smaller circles around the extended stomach until reaching her belly button.

"Oh my..." Hermione breathed out when she felt Ginny's tongue being dipped in her belly button repeatedly. The brunette gulped audibly when the flashbacks and memory of what that tongue could do hit her.

Ginny stopped playing with her girlfriend's belly button and hovered in all fours above Hermione, making sure there was no pressure on their baby bump, and looked right into her girlfriend's eyes. Hermione could see everything in Ginny's eyes: love, passion, fire, comfort, support, care, challenge...

"You sure, love?"

"I am," Hermione answered the carefully asked question, her heart already beating fast inside her chest.

Ginny licked her lips, her eyes flickering between Hermione's lips and her breasts before slowly leaning in so their lips could meet for a loving, languid kiss.

"You look so beautiful, Hermione," Ginny whispered between sweet kisses. Hermione instantly reached out and pulled at Ginny's hair clip to free the redhead's mean she loved so much. After a couple of tugs, the silky red hair fell like a curtain on both sides of Ginny's head and Hermione entwined her fingers with red locks, never breaking their kiss. "Purple is definitely your colour, love," Ginny breathed out before taking Hermione's bottom lip between her own and ran her tongue over it before releasing it.

"You look great in anything, baby," Hermione managed to say and a smile took over her face when Ginny's started brushing her nose against hers in a slow Eskimo-kiss. Their lips connected again briefly before Ginny continued with her motion of brushing their noses together. Hermione bit her lower lip and she could clearly hear Ginny growling.

"I love it when you do that, love. Drives me mad," Ginny said and captured Hermione's bottom lip between her own again. Ginny softly bit down on her girlfriend's lip and then soothed the flesh with her own tongue. Hermione couldn't stop herself from moaning and pulled lightly on Ginny's hair, indicating she wanted more.

Ginny's tongue teased Hermione's lips and the brunette readily parted them, giving her silent permission to deepen the kiss. The older girl accepted gladly her girlfriend's tongue inside her mouth and answered right back by massaging Ginny's tongue with her own. They both knew the kiss wasn't about who was most dominant, which one of them was in control of the kiss. It was about feeling each other, about wanting more, needing it...

"I need to touch you, Ginny," Hermione breathed out between kisses and let go of Ginny's hair to caress the redhead's neck. The brunette's hands continued down Ginny's shoulder blades and back up to the redhead's shoulders, sliding down the thin pink straps in the process. Hermione needed more though so without breaking the kiss or the contact with Ginny's skin the older girl caressed her way to the redhead's back until she reached the bra clasp.

"Stop whenever you want to, love. Just say it and we'll stop, okay?" Ginny pulled apart only half an inch to speak so her lips brushed against Hermione's as she spoke.

"Okay," Hermione whispered and slowly undid the bra clasp, well...after a couple of tries, really, but if Ginny noticed then she didn't say anything. Hermione's hands were shaking slightly and her eyes were closed because of the nerves.

"Keep your eyes closed, love. Just for a bit," Ginny whispered and placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips. The older girl felt the younger girl sit back on her thighs and heard the soft thud of the pink bra hitting the wall but she kept her eyes closed just like Ginny had requested.

Ginny looked down at Hermione and gulped. The brunette was doing as she was told and kept her eyes closed. _'Just when I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful,'_ Ginny thought and leaned in again, her lips were the only part of that was making contact with Hermione's body.

"I need you to lift yourself a little, love, just for a second, pleased," Ginny requested kindly.

Hermione nodded silently and propped herself with her hands, still keeping her eyes closed. She could still feel Ginny was straddling her thighs, the redhead's warm breath caressing her face and mixing with her own. The pounding of her heart was so loud that she couldn't hear her own thoughts and the fire between her legs was transforming as if by magic into a roaring volcano.

"Ginny..." Hermione breathed out and suddenly Ginny's lips were on her own, tugging, caressing, massaging and parting Hermione's lips before thrusting her tongue inside her mouth to play with its mate. The redhead's hands were placed on her shoulders, her touch burning her and Hermione whimpered when Ginny pulled away, leaving her gasping for more. Hermione for a moment thought Ginny would start teasing but her girlfriend didn't, instead Ginny started kissing her cheek, followed by her cheek bone and down her jaw line. Hermione gulped and tried to control her breathing. Ginny's kisses were sweet, slow, there was no pulling away, she simply dragged her lips across her smooth skin, making her shiver over and over again, knocking the air out of her lungs in the most delicious way...

Ginny's lips traced the soft curve of Hermione's neck and kept kissing and nipping the flesh of the brunette's shoulder, pulling down the purple strap in the process, dying to see more and more of her girlfriend...

"Ginny, please...I don't think I can hold on any longer. You can tease me some other time!" Hermione pleaded hurriedly before her arms gave up.

Ginny smirked and chuckled before reaching out and getting hold of the bra clasp. The redhead had an idea and closed her eyes as she opened the clasp with ease. The younger girl wanted to be sexy and slow, make sure Hermione wasn't rushed at all but the fabric was suddenly ripped off of her hands and thrown across the room. Ginny's eyes widened in shock and saw Hermione's eyes burning like never before.

"Crap," Ginny breathed out and gulped. "You're so beautiful, Hermione." And Ginny took in the sight in front of her: Hermione's now tamed hair fell graciously over her shoulders; her breathing was raging and her chest heaved...up and down, up and down...Hermione's lips were parted, looking inviting and simply delicious.

"You are, Ginny," Hermione gasped, her eyes focused on her girlfriend's rounded breasts and the pink erected buddle of nerves that were calling up to her, begging her to take them into her mouth...

Ginny finally lowered her eyes and gulped, again. Hermione was perfect, Ginny already knew that, but in that moment the redhead thought her girlfriend had reached a whole new level of perfection. Her breasts were full, and rounded, seemed soft as porcelain. They were decorated with two perfectly shaped raspberries coloured nipples that were erected and hard as jewels. Ginny's mouth watered at the sight and her head started to spin with desire.

Hermione repositioned her pillows and lifted herself so she was sitting comfortably against the headboard. Ginny attempted to move but Hermione placed her hands on the redhead's hips and tugged on them slightly to indicate her girlfriend to get closer.

"Ginny, I really wanna touch you right now," Hermione muttered and licked her lips, not being able to tear her gaze away from her girlfriend's boobs.

"Do it. If you wanna do it, then..."

Hermione nodded and slowly brought up her hands. Her hands started shaking slightly when her digits made contact with firm rock hard abs, product of years of quidditch training. Ginny let her, she wanted Hermione to do things at her own speed, didn't want to pressure her girlfriend at all. The redhead shivered as her girlfriend traced with her delicate fingers each of her ribs, Hermione's touch burning paths all over her ribcage, as if branding her, leaving an invisible mark all over her skin...

The older girl's hands hesitated as they reached the soft mounds. Ginny saw the hesitation in her girlfriend's eyes and cleared her throat.

"We can stop for tonight if you want to, love," Ginny whispered huskily and her pulse quickened when she saw Hermione bite her lip and shake her head.

"I'm a bit nervous, that's all. I..." Hermione's cheeks were already flushed but they turned a darker shade of red as she blushed. "I never did this before, Ginny...except for well...when you and I..."

"You never...not even with..."

Hermione shook her head cutely.

"I can...go first, if that's what you want."

"No," Hermione said firmly. "Just...tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

"Just relax. It's not Potions, love," Ginny joked.

Without hesitating again Hermione cupped her girlfriend's breasts, her head start spinning out of control with the soft perfect skin her fingers were currently massaging slowly, squeezing carefully, adoring...Paying close attention to what she was doing, Hermione moved her thumbs up and softly touched the erect nipples, completely mesmerized by the sight of the hardening flesh as she circled them with her thumbs whilst softly squeezing the breasts.

The brunette was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice how Ginny's eyes had fluttered closed as soon as her hands hand made contact, how the redhead's breathing was heavy and laced with raw desire, her skin was flushed and her lips were twitching, aching to be kissed...

"Does this...feel good?" Hermione asked as she kept focusing on what she was doing.

"Fuck, yeah," Ginny breathed out and her back arched into her girlfriend's touch.

Encouraged by the redhead's words, Hermione started alternating the way she touched her, softer, harder, squeezing gently and not so gently rolling the nipples between her thumb and forefinger. The older girl licked her lips, longing to taste them, to take them in her mouth and savour them but Hermione wasn't bold enough to do it, not yet. _'Just five me a few more days,' _the book-worm thought, sadly.

"Hermione...I need..." Ginny groaned loudly and her back arched further into Hermione's hands.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Hermione hurried to ask and slowed down her movements until she was only caressing gently the white creamy skin covered with freckles and that Hermione loved. The older girl knew (she could clearly remember it from their drunken night) that the younger girl's entire body was covered with those adorable freckles. Ginny even had a group of them that looked like the constellation of Virgo right above her right butt cheek.

"No, no, no," Ginny hurried to say. "You're perfect, love...just...just kiss me, please," the redhead pleaded and her big lust filled blue eyes burnt right into Hermione's, sending waves of desire through the brunette's body.

Lips crashed together for a frantic kiss and the Third Wizarding War begun: teeth nipping, tugging and biting; tongues soothing and licked and fighting for dominance of a never ending passionate kiss.

Hermione whimpered when without breaking their mouth wrestling, Ginny placed her hands over Hermione's wrist and tugged, leading the hands away from her breasts and down to her hips. The brunette held onto her girlfriend's hips firmly and moaned incredibly loud when Ginny's lips left hers and attached to her pulse point, ready to leave a mark. **HER **mark. **HER **claim over Hermione so anybody who saw her would know that Hermione Granger was hers and hers only.

Ginny licked the mark she had just made and made her way south, licking biting and kissing every inch of Hermione's creamy skin.

"Sweet Ginny!" Hermione moaned especially loudly when Ginny gently bit down on her collarbone and then ran her tongue over the skin. "That feels so good...keep going, please," the brunette begged and her voice almost broke with desperation.

"Just say _'stop' _okay? Say it whenever you want to, okay?" Ginny muttered against her girlfriend skin as she reached Hermione's left breast.

"Please, do it..." Hermione bit her lip in anticipation and her eyes fluttered shut.

Ginny nuzzled her nose against the side of Hermione's breast before brushing her lips over the soft flesh.

"Dont tease, _Ginevra_," Hermione begged and Ginny shivered at hearing her love's throaty voice using her full name.

"Merlin, I love it when you say my name like that, love," Ginny breathed out as her lips traced circles all around her girlfriend's breasts. The redhead's left hand started gently massage the so far neglected breast and Hermione's back arched into her touch...or as much as she could being pregnant...

"Ginevra," Hermione moaned and Ginny felt the need to cross her legs to try and calm the aching need between her legs. The redhead knew she would have to take a really cold shower...soon...

'_Man, what's gonna happen when we go all the way?' _Ginny thought for a second before licking her lips and taking Hermione's nipple into her awaiting mouth.

"Oh sweet Ginny!" Hermione rather loudly and her head was thrown back against the headboard as Ginny sucks on her nipple, the redhead's tongue caressing the sensitive bud at the same time.

Hermione yelped when Ginny licked and nipped the valley between Hermione's breasts and started lavishing the brunette's right breast with the same attention she had paid to the other...

**-Almas Veritas—**

"Wow..."

"Yeah...Can you loosen up the grip on the hips though, love?"

"Oh, sorry, baby," Hermione apologize sheepishly and loosened up her hold on her girlfriend's hips. They hadn't changed positions at all, Ginny was still straddling Hermione's thighs and her forehead was resting on the valley between the brunette's breasts. It had been so difficult to stop...but Ginny knew it was necessary; they needed to stop because the throb between her legs had become unbearable and Ginny didn't want to rush her girlfriend.

"I'll go grab another shower, love." Ginny sat up straight, kissed Hermione's lips chastely and jumped from the bed as fast as she could. "Be back in half an hour, love," the redhead hurried to say before practically running to the bathroom and closing the door after herself.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and tried to scoot lower to lay on her back again but stopped at mid movement because she suddenly became aware of the almost unbearable and pulsing throb between her thighs.

"Oh...Merlin..." Hermione took another deep breath and exhaled, looking at the bathroom door, wondering for an instant if she had time to—_'Ginny will be there for __**atleast**__ half an hour,' _Hermione thought and bit her lower lip. The brunette made herself more comfortable on her bed...

**-Almas Veritas—**

"Ginny?"

Hermione glanced at the clock on her night table again and sighed. 3:30 AM. The brunette and her girlfriend had fallen asleep almost immediately after their intense make-out session, and what happened during their...private moments that the other wasn't aware of. They had cuddled together, still topless, and had fallen asleep whispering sweet things to each other.

The older girl looked at her younger girlfriend, who was cuddling her side, one hand always over their baby bump, and reached out with one of her hands, shaking her shoulder gently to not scare her.

"Ginny, wake up," Hermione insisted. "Ginny! Ginny Weasley, wake up right now!"

Ginny suddenly jumped and sat up straight, fully alert as if there was danger around. Only Hermione's hand on her arm was stopped Ginny from reaching out for her wan, which was in the night table. The now confused ex-quidditch player looked around and down at her girlfriend.

"Huh? What...What is it, love? There's something wrong?" Ginny asked, alarmed and cleared her throat, one arm extended in the direction of the night table...just in case she needed her wand.

Hermione looked at her sheepishly and bit her bottom lip.

"Nothing is wrong...But I'm hungry, baby," Hermione said in a small almost childish tone.

Ginny looked at her as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hungry, love?" Ginny asked but then chuckled and shook her head with an amused smile on her face after she realized it was a craving. "What do you wanna eat, love?"

Hermione kept biting on her lower lip and even in the darkened room Ginny could see her blushing.

"I want a sandwich of tomato and mayonnaise."

"Just that? Nothing else?" Ginny asked although the choice of food seemed a bit odd, Ginny gathered her girlfriend could have asked for something weirder.

"And some pumpkin juice, please," Hermione added.

"Alright, no problem, love." Ginny leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's lips. "Be right back, love."

"Thank you, Ginny. Sorry for awaking you up," Hermione said as the redhead got out of the bed, found and put on her robe before walking towards the door.

"Not a problem, love."

"I love you," Hermione called out as Ginny left the bedroom. The redhead's head peeked in and gave her a winning smile.

"I love you too, Granger." Ginny winked at her before disappearing again.

The ex-quidditch player yawned as big as a lioness and stretched her arms and back before walking downstairs. _'I'm so whipped,' _Ginny thought and chuckled. Ginny Weasley, the _Weasley Phoenix _had finally been tamed...

'_And loving every minute of it...' _Ginny thought.

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, guys! That was the Chapter! I'm not completely happy about it, really, I can write sexier scenes than that but I still hope you liked it. Things aren't back to be completely normal and school started again so...Be patient. Okay, now onto the reviews...**

**Silverice90:: I know. I actually felt bad for writing that scene but it was necessary. Hope you liked what happened in their date and after. Thanks for the review.**

**Kiwipit:: I know that it was necessary, that's why I wrote that part but still...It wasn't as good as I could have made it. And don't worry, from now on Hermione will start "giving more back." LOL Thanks for the review.**

**Saika Garner:: I'm glad you liked this Chapter, my friend. LOL, that ending was "me" yes, you're right about that. LOL Hope you liked this one. Thanks for the review.**

**Sora Yagami:: Hola. Yeah Sé que estas esperando por "ese" capitulo, y está más cerca de lo que piensas, pero tienes que seguir esperando…un poco mas...lol**

**Créeme que me dolió escribir esa parte de la discusión y todo eso, pero era necesario. Y ¡SI! Las hormonas del embarazo son…La mayoría de los antojos de Hermione y algunas de sus actitudes "hormonales" están inspiradas en una amiga, ella era así cuando estaba embarazada. LOL**

**Me alegra que mis capítulos te alegren y te ayuden a relajarte un poco, con tanto estudio. ****Muchas gracias. Thanks for review, Darling.**

**Bubblesofjoy:: ****I'm glad that you liked this story so far. Hope you enjoy what is coming next. Thanks for the review.**

**Bigblusky:: Oh you've got no idea...things will get crazier! LOL (with the pregnancy hormones, I mean) And it IS hot and cold with Hermione but don't worry...things will start getting hotter *winks* Thanks for the review.**

**Thefallingsnow:: Awww...Nobody has ever told me before I'm their idol...*blushes* Thank you. And thanks for the review. **

**Laragh:: Glad that you caught up, dudette! LOL And aww...you think I rock? How sweet of you! Thanks for the review.**

**Gaia-x-goddess:: I am glad that you like the story. Thanks for the review.**

**Shaakeeit:: You started reading Mrs. & Mrs. Campbell? I hope you liked it and be ready for what's to come in there. And yes, Hermione and Ginny together TOTALLY rulz! LOL I shall continue as long as people keep reviewing, lol. Thanks for the review. **

**Artman King:: I'm glad you like the story. I'll keep updating as fast as I can. I honestly believe that stories must have a balance. If there's angst, there has to be happiness in equal amount. I...for my sanity's sake, avoid too much drama or angst. I seriously can't take it. So my stories are usually all fluffy and smutty...or have just a tiny, tiny bit of drama to keep the plot going but nothing too heavy. I don't usually touch heavy subjects, at all. So I'm glad that my story is useful to break the "drama" lol Thanks for the review. **


	18. Chapter 18 Brighton

**Er DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 18- Brighton**

The doorbell was heard through Grimmauld Place and the tiny figure of a house elf called Gweny hurried to go and open the door.

"Miss Weasley. Good morning," Gweny greeted Ginny and opened the door wider to allow her to enter.

"Good morning to you too, Gweny. Where is Hermione?" Ginny asked as she entered the mansion and Gweny closed the door behind her, putting the magical locks in place again. The redhead left her bags on the couch.

"The Master Harry, Mistress Luna and Miss Hermione are in the kitchen, Miss Weasley. Would you like some breakfast? Gweny can prepare anything you want."

Ginny smiled down at the small creature.

"·No, thank you, Gweny. Dont worry about me."

"Just call if you need anything, Miss Weasley. Gweny is pleased to obey," the elf said before bending over and hurrying away again.

Harry and Luna smiled and stood up to exchange a friendly hug and a kiss in the cheek. Hermione gave her girlfriend a beaming smile and put down the newspaper she was reading. The brunette made a movement as if to stand up but Ginny held up her hand to indicate her remain sitting and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"How are you today, love? Excited?" Ginny asked and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder as she sat next to her.

"Yes, I'm quite excited, actually," Hermione replied with a smile. "I wasn't exactly sure what to pack but I figured something comfortable was the most appropriated."

"Comfortable is the most appropriated, love," Ginny said with an amused smile.

"So you're covering the match of the Holyheads, Gin? Any chance you could bring a friend?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Sorry, mate, not possible. The Boss didn't mind when I told 'im I was bringing Hermione with me but one more would be pushin' it," Ginny replied.

"And not even the great Harry Potter can enter any place he wants to," Hermione teased.

Harry was practically pouting, which wasn't a very cute thing to do for a young man, as if somebody had stolen his favourite toy.

"What's the point of being me, besides making my life more difficult, if I can't get into quidditch games?" Harry joked and his companions laughed.

"Keep trying, sweetheart," Luna joked and kissed his cheek, causing Harry to give her a winning smile. "Well, it is nice talking to you but Harry and I have to get ready to pick up Teddy," the blonde added and stood up.

"We do? Oh yeah! We do," Harry quickly agreed and stood up as well. The couple said their goodbyes, wished them good luck and left the room.

Hermione shook her head and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"At least Luna's subtle," Hermione commented.

"He may be the _**all mighty**__ Boy Who Lived_ but is still a clueless boy sometimes," Ginny joked and laughed. Then she turned on her seat to face her girlfriend and reached out to touch Hermione's belly with a dreamy smile on her face. "How's our baby boy today, love?"

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something that happened last night," the older girl confessed.

"Are you okay? Our baby?" Ginny asked, instantly worried.

"Nothing wrong, baby." Hermione bit her lip again and smiled. "He kicked last night."

Ginny's eyes widened and looked at her girlfriend shocked. Then the redhead frowned slightly, sadness shinning in her blue eyes.

"I missed his first kick?" Ginny asked, dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was in bed and I was talking to him and when I started talking about you...he kicked," Hermione explained with an apologetic smile. Ginny shook her head and smiled widely.

"It doesn't matter. Our baby boy kicked...Did he let you sleep?" Ginny asked.

"He only kicked once, baby. I think he noticed his mummy wasn't there to talk to him," Hermione commented and Ginny's smile grew impossibly bigger. "I'm sorry you missed it, baby."

"It doesn't matter. Our baby boy kicked..." Ginny repeated, completely amazed. "And I think that mummy will have to make it up to him, don't you think, love?"

"Since you can't really make it up to him, I guess you'll just have to make it up to me," Hermione said with a little smile and then pouted. "You left me alone too last night, after all."

"Awww, love, I'm so sorry. I needed to pack my things and you know how mum is. Whilst I live with them, I have to spend at least one night there," Ginny reasoned.

"I know, baby, it's okay," the brunette said understanding and then smiled mischievously. "I suppose you'll have to be extra nice, then."

"I think those pregnancy hormones are messing with you, love," Ginny joked.

"Years of pent up desires are messing up with me, baby," Hermione shot back with a flirty smile. Ginny gave her an arched eyebrow.

"I'm not going to answer that right now, love," the ex-quidditch player chuckled. "We don't have the time. We need to go upstairs and bring down your bags, the car will be here soon."

"Car?"

"I asked Kingsley a tiny favour and her let me borrow one of the cars from the Ministry to take us to the house."

"House?" Hermione asked confused. Ginny stood up and extended her hand. The older girl instantly took it and stood up too.

"I remembered I know a person who has a house there so I...well, I rented it for us. For the weekend," Ginny explained.

"Merlin, why did you do that, Ginny?"

"Because the owner is a friend and I want to spend time alone with you. How can I spoil my girlfriend with dozens of people around?" The younger girl reasoned as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Aww, Ginny, you are so wonderful to me. You didn't have to," Hermione said and smiled warmly at her girlfriend.

"I had to, of course I did, love. I want this to be a weekend to remember, love. I promise you'll have the time of your life."

The young couple walked hand in hand upstairs, smiling at each other. Hermione was still amazed that Ginny would take so much troubles just to spoil her, although she knew she shouldn't be that surprised because Ginny Weasley was just **THAT** thoughtful and amazing.

The two girls entered Hermione's bedroom and Ginny instantly grabbed the handle of the two bags her girlfriend had ready on top of her bed.

"Is this all, love?" Ginny asked.

"Is is, baby. You said to pack lightly."

"Perfect, love. Let's go outside to wait."

Hermione nodded and held the door open for her girlfriend. Ginny smiled as her as she walked out of the room and Hermione closed the bedroom door after them. Pulling out her wand, the redhead sent the bags to the living room where her bags were.

Gweny was waiting for them with a small basket, which contained an apple pie that she had prepared. Luna and Harry were waiting for them too and gave them warm hugs. The girls walked outside and didn't have to wait long for the familiar car to arrive. A young man in his mid twenties with curly brunette hair and green eyes practically jumped from the car and bent his body before them.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. I'll be your driver this weekend. My name is Peter," the young man said with a light American accent.

"How are you, Peter?" Ginny asked. She knew him from before. Any time Kingsley did her the favour of letting her borrow one of the cars from the Ministry, Peter always drove her.

"I'm good, Miss Weasley. Thank you for asking. Why don't you get inside the car? It's a warm day to be outside under the sun," the American young man suggested and opened the door for them before started loading their bags in the trunk of the car.

"Great, Peter. Come on, love. You first."

Ginny held her girlfriend's hand as Hermione entered the car first, it was so large inside that they could easily lay down on the seat together. There was a black glass separating them from the driver's cabin and Hermione got comfortable on the seat as Ginny got inside the car and closed the door.

"Are you okay, love? You're quiet," Ginny said.

"The weekend, Ginny? I thought he was just going to take us to Brighton," Hermione said.

"Dont worry, love. Peter's getting paid extra and he gets to watch the game," Ginny reasoned.

Ginny saw her girlfriend opening her mouth to protest but the redhead beat her to it.

"Hermione, love, please. This is our romantic weekend, I want spoil you, us...Don't worry about anything else, I got it all covered, 'kay? You just need to relax and be your amazingly beautiful self," Ginny said with a soothing tone and her best charming smile.

"Alright, I promise I won't worry about a thing," Hermione caved in and nodded. Ginny leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips.

The car advanced slowly, at normal speed, through the busy streets of London. The witches were sure nobody could see them anyway.

As they left London behind, Hermione nestled herself in her girlfriend's one armed embrace and smiled when Ginny started stroking gently their baby bump beneath Hermione's shirt.

"That feels really good, Ginny," Hermione whispered and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You really like it, love?" Ginny asked and smiled contently, never stopping her hand's movements over her girlfriend's belly.

"It is incredibly soothing, Ginevra," Hermione replied and her eyes fluttered shut. That was something Hermione loved about Ginny, the way the redhead could sooth her with just a touch.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I love it," Ginny said and placed a kiss on the top of Hermione's hair. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ginny."

Ginny looked down to their baby bump and smiled.

"And you too, baby boy."

Hermione looked up to her girlfriend and smiled, her heart swelling with love at how much Ginny already loved their child.

"You know, I was thinkin' we could go to Magical Baby. There's one in Brighton, love," Ginny suggested with a smile.

"Magical Baby? What is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's a baby store, love. They've got anything, from clothes to toys and cribs and other stuff, all for babies. It's beautiful, love, you'll love it! We're going to go mental in there buying pretty things for our baby boy," Ginny said excitedly, nodding energetically and looked down at their baby bump. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby boy? Mum and mummy buyin' lots an' lots of pretty things for you."

"You will buy tons of stuff even if I don't agree, won't you, baby?" Hermione asked with an amused smile. She knew that if Ginny was set on having a shopping spree, especially for their unborn son, there was no stopping her.

"Nothing will ever be too much for my baby boy, love. He will get the best of the-" Ginny stopped dead on her tracks and stared at her girlfriend with eyes wide as saucers. She had felt it, right under her hand...a soft, she wasn't sure how she could describe it but it was the most wonderful thing in her life. "Blimey, was that..."

Hermione's smile widened and nodded. The brunette allowed herself to bask in the blissful expression on Ginny's face at feeling their baby kicking for the first time.

"Our baby boy kicked..." Ginny kept muttering to herself, completely amazed. "Does it hurt you, love?"

"No, it doesn't, baby," Hermione replied and shook her head. "Could you...speak to him for a bit? He kicked you for the first time when I mentioned you and now when you were talking to him."

Ginny's smiled was so big that it didn't fit in her face. The redhead knelt on the floor of the spacious car and after receiving an affirmative nod from her girlfriend, the ex-quidditch player lifted Hermione's shirt and fought back tears of joy.

"You're beautiful, Hermione," the redhead breathed out, both of her hands stroking Hermione's extended stomach with adoration, as if the older girl was one of those Goddesses Hermione had showed her in a book once. _'Perfect...'_

Hermione blushed a lovely shade of red and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Ginny leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on their baby bump.

"And you're going to be beautiful too, baby boy, just like your mum. You're going to be perfect, just like her, and totally adorable too." Ginny placed another kiss on her girlfriend's belly. "I'm so sorry I missed your first kick, my baby boy, I'm sorry I wasn't there. But I did feel you kicking a moment ago and it was bloody amazing."

Ginny rested her forehead against Hermione's belly and sighed.

"Could you kick one more time, baby boy? Just for me, please."

But Ginny waited for a whole minute and nothing happened. The redhead sighed and kissed the soft skin one more time.

"It's okay, baby boy. You must be tired. I love you," the youngest Weasley told her girlfriend's belly.

Ginny sat back next to Hermione and the brunette grabbed her hand, giving her an understanding smile.

"Don't be disappointed, baby. He just started moving, he'll move more soon," Hermione reassured her as she lowered her hand with her spare hand.

"I know, love. And I'm not disappointed, I swear," Ginny promised and shook her head, still smiling.

Soon they left London behind and the beautiful countryside greeted them but the girls didn't even care; they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else. After deciding to take advantage of the comfy wide seat Hermione laid down to rest on her back and Ginny was on her side, her head resting on Hermione's chest and her hand was stroking their baby bump. Ginny was always touching their baby bump and Hermione loved it. It was as if the redhead couldn't **NOT** touch it. It was **THEIR** baby bump...

"How long will the trip last, baby?" Hermione asked curiously. The former book-worm smiled when Ginny kissed her cheek.

"About an hour and a half, love. This car could take us in a matter of minutes but I asked Peter to go slower 'cause I didn't wanna risk making you feel sick, you know, being pregnant and all..."

'_And you keep amazing me, Ginny Weasley,'_ Hermione thought as she literally swooned at her girlfriend's thoughtfulness.

"That was completely thoughtful of you, Ginny. Thank you," was all Hermione was able to say.

"No problem, love. I just don't want anything to ruin our weekend, Hermione," Ginny said seriously and propped herself on her elbow to look down at her girlfriend's face.

"And nothing will, baby."

**-Almas Veritas—**

"Oh, it's amazing, Ginevra."

"It's beautiful, I know, love."

They were standing before the lovely two storey house Ginny had gotten them for the weekend. It had a Dutch style and a lovely garden filled with red roses and lilies in the front, on both sides of a stoned pathway. Peter had entered the car inside the garage and was taking care of their bags whilst they admired the house from outside. It looked so different from the houses near by, so elegant and posh, and definitely muggle.

"Wanna go inside, love?" Ginny asked and extended her hand for her girlfriend to take.

Hermione gave her a beaming smile and took the offered hand.

"Lead the way, baby," the brunette girl said, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

The inside of the house was amazing and had a sense of home in it. All the furniture was made of fine polished wood, the cushions of the couch and the armchair were a dark shade of red velvet that matched the curtains from the front window.

"That stairway leads to the upper floor, to the bedrooms," Ginny started explaining and pointed to the stairway that was connected to the living room. The younger girl pointed to a set of double wooden doors. "There's the dining room and the kitchen, love."

"How do you know this house so well, baby?"

"I stood here with the gals from the team a couple of times, love," Ginny replied with a smile. "So what'd you rather do, go upstairs and get settle or go outside and take a look at that beautiful private beach?"

"I'd rather go to unpack, baby."

"Ginny nodded, lifted Hermione's hand, which she was still holding, and kissed the soft knuckles. Hermione smiled and followed her girlfriend upstairs.

The upper floor was larger than it seemed and Hermione knew it had been done magically. There were over a dozens doors but Ginny led her to the biggest door and opened it, giving Hermione her best charming smile.

"Like it, love?" Ginny asked as Hermione took in the room.

There was a big four poster oak bed in the middle of the room, against the furthest wall, a nice chest of drawers right under the window and there were two closed doors, which Hermione assumed were the bathroom and the closet.

"Lovely," Hermione replied but somehow her voice didn't sound quite alright. Ginny frowned at her.

"Are you alright, love? You don't like the room?"

"I love the room, Ginny," the brunette answered and kept looking around just to avoid looking at her girlfriend.

"Then what's wrong, love?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and suddenly was way too interested in her shoes.

"Did you really stay here with your team mates? Alone?" The older girl asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice, but she knew she'd failed.

Ginny took a deep breath as she let go of her girlfriend's hand. The younger girl stepped closer and placed her hands on the sides of Hermione's neck.

"Please, look at me, love," Ginny begged and Hermione's chocolate orbs looked into hers. "I promise you, love, that it's not what you think. The whole team was staying here and we kinda had this rule that the one who scored more points got the best room and now it's funny to remember it but I promise you that I-" the redhead was cut off by a pair of soft lips being pressed against her own.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to question your actions. We weren't together back then and it's not fair..." Hermione shook her head.

"No, love, it's okay. Look, Hermione, we both know I've got a past. And it's not as freaky as some people think. But that's that, love. It's all in the past. Please, don't let it ruin our present or future, love."

"I know, I know, baby. You're right, I'm sorry," Hermione apologized.

Ginny leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Don't apologize, love. Are we okay?"

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"We're okay, baby," the older girl confirmed and Ginny gave her one more kiss before letting go. "I'm still sorry."

"Don't even think about it. I've got an idea, love. What'd you think if we unpack everything then have some lunch and after lunch we could take a nap, just for a couple of hours."

"It's an amazing idea, baby."

Getting settled was easy, just a flick of their wands. The clothes folded themselves and floated to the drawers.

**-Almas Veritas—**

After deciding to make chips and chicken, because **THIER** son demanded it, Ginny started preparing lunch. The redhead had insisted on Hermione raining in her seat by the table whilst she cooked.

"You're very skilful, you know. At housekeeping and cooking spells," Hermione complimented her girlfriend whilst the younger girl checked over the food, holding her wand in her hand. "It's impressive. I can cook food from scratch but I'm not very good with that kind of spell."

Ginny smiled at her from over her shoulder.

"Love, you DO remember who my mum is, don't you? Try spending your whole life as Molly Weasley's daughter without learning a thing or two about housekeeping spells," Ginny joked and chuckled before looking back at the food that was cooking on the stove.

"Very true," Hermione agreed and laughed as well. "You'll teach me, won't you?"

"Teach you what, love?" Ginny asked, absentmindedly.

"How to be better at housekeeping spells," Hermione replied.

"Sure, love, no problem. But what'd you need it for? Gweny's there."

"Yes. But...what about when we have our house?"

Ginny stopped checking on the food, which was ready anyway, turn off the stove and spun around to look at her girlfriend, surprise written all over her face.

"Our house?"

Hermione blushed, because she hadn't meant to say out loud, and looked down at her hands, which were on her lap.

"Well, you said...and I thought...never mind."

"No. No, love. I know what I said, I just didn't think you'd thought about it..." Ginny hurried to say and took a deep breath. "You want us to live together?"

"Well...a child needs his parents together," Hermione hurried to explain. "Do you think it's a good idea to raise our son in separate houses? Because I don't think so."

Ginny stepped closer and sat on the chair in front of her girlfriend.

"Hermione, do **you** want to? I honestly didn't think you were ready, and yes, I wondered how we were going to deal when the baby's here but..."

"I've loved you for years, Ginny. Maybe not right now but...if you get a suitable place in a few months...I can't be without you, Ginevra," Hermione finally admitted. "Not now that you're mine, that we're together and making a family. I...need you too much."

Ginny placed her hand over her girlfriend's.

"Glad I'm not the only one feeling that way, love," the ex-quidditch player smiled. "Look...why don't we forget about this for a moment? Let's enjoy our weekend, let's shop and relax...when the moment comes, we'll talk about this again, okay?"

"Yes, you're right, baby," Hermione agreed, relieved, and smiled.

"For the record, I can't be without you either, love. It's so bloody difficult having to go to work, or anywhere else for that matter," Ginny said, wanting to reassure her girlfriend she felt the same.

Hermione reached out and caressed the fiery red hair she'd always loved she much. The older girl pulled her girlfriend closer and their lips met for a tender kiss.

"You are amazing, Ginevra Weasley. Simply amazing," the book-worm whispered loud enough for her girlfriend to hear.

"I just love you, that's all," Ginny said and kissed Hermione's lips one more time before standing up. "Lunch's ready, love."

Ginny served lunch and both girls ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. They smiled at each other as they ate, after Hermione expressed how delicious the food was, and even shared some small kisses between bites.

The girls left the dishes washing themselves up in the sink and they walked upstairs hand in hand.

"What do you think if after taking a nap we go out and go to that baby store you told me about? Would you like that, baby?" Hermione asked as they entered the master bedroom and Ginny closed the door behind them.

"I think it's a fantastic idea, love. And after shopping we could go to dinner." Ginny slipped one arm around Hermione's waist and smirked. "We could even take that walk on the beach."

Hermione smiled and chuckled.

"Who said that romance was dead, huh? They obviously don't know you, _Ginevra_," Hermione literally purred her girlfriend's name and the redhead silently gulped. Hermione delicately detangled herself from her girlfriend's one arm embrace and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Ginny shook her head at the first sight of her girlfriend's creamy skin and quickly pulled off her top, revealing her lacy black bra. The younger girl's mouth watered at seeing the older girl's pale pink bra but she shook her head again to dismiss any sexy thought.

"I don't think I should wear jeans anymore," Hermione commented, relieved, as she lowered her jeans down her smooth legs.

"Well, love, you can always wear your cargos or skirts. Of you could simply cast a spell and make your pants bigger," Ginny suggested as she took off her boots and jeans, purposely avoided looking at Hermione, knowing the sight of her underwear clad girlfriend would drive her mad.

Hermione got under the dark red satin sheets and tried not to look at her half naked girlfriend. They were used to undressing in front of each other, especially since they got to second base, but it was still a bit...too much...

Ginny got under the sheets too and instantly scooted closer to Hermione. The older girl opened her arms and the younger girl nestled against her side, her head on Hermione's shoulder and her hand as usual on their baby bump.

"This is one of the things I love the most, you know?" Ginny said.

"Half naked snuggles?" Hermione teased and both girls chuckled.

"Actually, yes. To the snuggles part, the half naked part is only a bonus, love. But I love just being here, with you," Ginny said and snuggled further against her girlfriend's side. "Like this. I love snuggling with you. Kissing you..." The redhead kissed the skin of Hermione's neck, making her girlfriend shiver. "And touching you..."

"I'm sure you love touching me, Ginny," Hermione joked with a small teasing smile.

"I didn't mean it that way," Ginny scolded but she was laughing. "I meant your belly...our son. Why do you always assume I'm thinking about something sex related?" The ex-quidditch player asked with mock-hurt.

"Maybe because you are a pervert, Ginny Weasley," Hermione joked and Ginny faked to gasp.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

Both girls started giggling uncontrollably until Hermione yawned.

"Let's nap, love." Ginny lifted herself up and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said back.

Ginny looked at the window and realized she'd left the curtains open. The redhead lifted a lazy hand and waved it at the window. The curtains instantly closed and Ginny sighed contently.

**-Almas Veritas—**

If going to sleep together was good, waking up together was simply amazing. Hermione had woken up first and have smiled instantly at seeing the peaceful expression on her girlfriend's face. The brunette reached up and started stroking gently the soft red hair she loved so much...Ginny was amazing, Hermione knew that, and she wished she could show to her just how much she loved her. Hermione knew she had a hard time showing Ginny exactly what she felt, she knew she still had a lot of issues to work out. But Ginny deserved her to try and be better...

Ginny was still groggy when she woke up so Hermione simply kissed her forehead and got up to go have a shower. The redhead looked at her wrist watch and realized they'd slept for over three hours. _'Sweet,'_ the ex-quidditch player thought and decided to be a bit lazy and remain in bed whilst Hermione showered. Ginny never realized when she fell asleep again.

Hermione exited the bathroom, already dressed in her favourite black cargo pants and sneakers shoes. The brunette grabbed the dark red ¾ sleeve shirt she had left on the foot of the bed. As she buttoned her shirt, the former book-worm smiled at her adorable girlfriend: Ginny was curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed and she was hugging the pillow Hermione had used; she was fast asleep and had a content little smile on her face.

Hermione walked into the closet and checked her reflexion on the mirror that was attached to the wall. She had decided to brain her hair, which was getting more difficult since it was longer, and had applied only a little bit of black eye-liner to frame her chocolate brown eyes.

The redhead stirred just a Hermione was applying some perfume. Ginny sat lazily on the bed and grinned.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world, love," Ginny complimented her girlfriend, her voice sounding husky with sleep.

"Charmer," Hermione said as she walked towards the bed. The older girl sat on the edge and brushed a lock of hair away from her girlfriend's face. Smiling softly, she leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Ginny's full lips.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Ginny asked, giving her girlfriend a winning smile.

"Because you look absolutely adorable when you sleep, baby," Hermione replied and stood up, putting distance between them before she jumped her girlfriend, who looked still way too adorable in her eyes. "And I love you."

"Now that's something every gal likes to hear after waking up, love," Ginny commented and stood up as well, stretching the muscles of her back and arms. Hermione's eyes quickly scanned the quidditch forged muscles, licked her suddenly dry lips and looked away, clearing her throat.

"Have a shower and get ready whilst I go downstairs and have a little snack, baby."

"Hungry, love?"

"I have a huge craving for chocolate," Hermione admitted sheepishly before leaving the room.

Ginny chuckled and went to the closet to pick the clothes she was going to wear.

**-Almas Veritas—**

Thirty minutes later Ginny stood in front of the mirror inside the closet. She had chosen to wear her favourite high hugging jeans, sneakers shoes and her favourite long sleeve black top, the one with a low neck line to show off some cleavage. The ex-quidditch player reached to where she was stashed her surprise and put it in the pocket of the jacket she was planning to wear.

"Gotta make your girl swoon, Weasley," as she checked her make-up. She had decided to apply some dark eye shadow along with the black eyeliner, to give her blue eyes that smoky look. "Lookin' fit as fuck, babes," Ginny joked and walked back to the bedroom to grab the necklace Hermione had given her for her birthday. She didn't leave her house without it.

Remembering Hermione had a craving the redhead walked to the kitchen. The older witch was sitting by the table finishing the last piece of chocolate just as she walked inside.

"Enjoyed your snack, love?" Ginny asked and sat on the chair next to her girlfriend so they were facing each other. The redhead saw three wrappers of chocolate bars next to Hermione and raised an eyebrow, holding back a teasing smile.

Hermione bit her lower lip and ducked her head, blushing a furious shade of red.

"I couldn't help myself," the brunette mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

Ginny literally swooned at how adorable her girlfriend looked, being all embarrassed at not being able to control her craving. _'She was supposed to be the one swooning, damn it!'_ Ginny thought and mentally chuckled. The younger girl placed her finger under the older girl's chin and made her girlfriend look up to her.

"Love, don't be embarrassed." Ginny chuckled. "You are so adorable. You have no idea how happy even something as small as a craving makes me, love. Even if I have to get up at 3 in the morning to get you what you want. It's amazing. I love it." The youngest Weasley gave her girlfriend a loving smile. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you don't have to apologize. Not with me."

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel good...and make me fall in love with you a little bit harder?" Hermione asked, amazing at how her heart always started to race with her girlfriend's words, even if the redhead was just saying hi.

Ginny shrugged dramatically, not hiding her smile.

"Haven't you heard it, love? I can do magic," the youngest Weasley joked and both girls giggled. Ginny's thumb caressed Hermione's lower lip and the brunette gasped slightly, resisting the urge to take said thumb in her mouth. Fortunately for her, Ginny spoke again, breaking the silence. "What'd you say if we go shopping now, love?"

"Sounds good to me, baby," Hermione breathed out and Ginny linked their fingers together before standing up and leading her girlfriend out of the room. "You know, when we were younger you used to hate shopping."

Ginny chuckled.

"That was 'cause I never could afford anything, love. But after the war and playing professional quidditch...And now working for The Prophet, I don't have to worry anymore," Ginny explained and opened the door for her love. Hermione smiled lovingly at her as she walked outside.

"I figured something like that could be the case, baby."

Ginny closed the door after them and locked it both with a key **and **magically. The redhead hurried to catch up with her girlfriend, her hand grabbing Hermione's hand again.

"Is that shop far away?" Hermione asked as they walked through the magical barrier that stopped the muggles from seeing the house and started walking down the street.

"Not that far, love."

They walked, always holding hands, about 7 or 8 blocks. Ginny sometimes commented something, promising to show her around the muggle part of Brighton on Sunday since they wouldn't have much time the next day. The streets were buzzing with people, mostly young people. The young witches walked by a lot of same sex couples, boys holding other boy's hands and girls sharing sweet pecks on the lips. Hermione reminded Ginny that even in the muggle world, Brighton was like the Gay Capitol of the country. Some couples even smiled kindly at them and they smiled back.

Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and wrapped her arm around the older girl's shoulders. The brunette smiled and nestled herself in her girlfriend's embrace and wrapped her arm around Ginny's waist, pulling their bodies together.

Discreetly the ex-quidditch player led them to a dark alley. Hermione instantly felt the magic in the air and questioned her girlfriend, who explained the alley was protected by charms and lots of repelling muggles spells so the muggles wouldn't enter by accident. Before Hermione could ask any other question, Ginny had pulled out her wand with her spare hand and had traced a wide circle in the air...

The wall that was in front of them disappeared. In its way instead there was a high wide iron arch. Hermione was instantly reminded of Diagon Alley but as they entered she realized it wasn't as large as Diagon Alley.

"That's the apothecary. That's the fruit and vegetables market, that's the quidditch supplies store." Ginny kept pointing out and explaining all the shops to her. Hermione found it completely endearing.

They kept walking, with Ginny pointing out places they should go to, until they reached the last and largest store of all. Hermione was suddenly reminded of George's because of all the bright colours in the front and all the moving images of animals.

"Impressive," Hermione commented.

"Wait 'till we go inside," was all Ginny said.

They entered the store and Hermione didn't know where to look first. Everything a baby or small child could ever need was there! From playground sets to all kind of toys, cribs, strollers and clothing. Instantly a woman in her mid twenties with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes greeted them. She was wearing a bright pink robe with the logo of the store, a silver rattle and a wand.

"Hello, welcome to Magical Baby. I'm Karen. What can I help you with?" The woman, Karen, said with a kind smile and shook their hand energetically. "And if I'm allowed to say, it's an honour to have you here. Well, again," she told Ginny.

"We want to get some things for our little one, Karen, right? So we kinda wanted to look around and pick, ya know?" Ginny said with a small smile and the woman got the hint.

"Of course, of course. Look around all you want and if you pick anything, or have any question just wave at me and I'll do my best to please you," the sells woman said before walking back to the main counter.

Hermione glanced at her girlfriend.

"Why are all so..."

"Pushy? No idea. Guess they're desperate to sell stuff," Ginny chuckled and started walking forwards. "So where do you wanna start, love?"

"Ummm...I have no idea?" Hermione said, unsure. Kids were completely uncharted territory for her. For one flashing second the book-worm in her wondered if there was a book on how to handle babies. "You have more experience with babies than I do."

"Well then...we should start by looking at the crib sets," the redhead said, pulling her girlfriend with her to the far end of the store.

"You know this place very well," Hermione commented, silently asking why.

"I came a few times to buy stuff for Victoire and Teddy," Ginny explained with a smile.

"That's good, baby," Hermione complimented as she started looking at all the sorts of cribs, changing tables and chest of drawers. "How can we pick? It's all so beautiful, baby," the brunette told her girlfriend, her heart swelling with love at how wonderful it was to be there. Starting to buy stuff for the baby...it suddenly made it all more real...

"Why don't you look over there to those sets and I'll look over here and then we'll talk and decide, love," Ginny suggested. Hermione smiled, gave her a tiny peck on the lips and walked away.

Ginny smiled at how Hermione was getting used more and more to the public displays of affection. The redhead chuckled when she noticed her eyes were glued to her girlfriend's bum, Hermione's rounded and beautiful bum, and started looking at the furniture.

Hermione was looking at a set of crib, chest of drawers and changing table. It was all white and the bedding of the crib was also white with tiny bees that constantly moved. Hermione liked it, and it was fitting for either boy or girl, but even she could see it was...too classic. The brunette shook her head and walked away.

They were looked around the furniture for a good ten minutes before Hermione walked back to Ginny, who was staring into space, fully lost in thoughts.

"Baby, I saw the most beautiful set over there- Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked when she noticed her girlfriend wasn't listening.

"Yes, I'm fine, love," Ginny smiled. "Did you see something you liked?"

"Yes I did. Baby, is there something wrong?" The brunette asked again.

Ginny shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Just a thought, love. It's okay." Ginny saw her girlfriend was about to say something. "I'll tell you all about it later, okay?"

"Okay. But I won't forget it," Hermione warned her.

"I know, it wouldn't be you if you did." Ginny leaned in and placed a short sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Now, what about that set?"

"It's over here, baby, come take a look," Hermione said, suddenly sounding very excited and grabbed her girlfriend's hand before dragging her away.

The older witch stopped in front of the most beautiful set. It was made of the most beautiful polished cedar wood, the wood finely carved in the shape of tree leaves. The bedding was dark purple and had brilliant stars all over it. Hermione was completely in love.

"I know it is a little bit expensive but we can-"

"We'll take it," Ginny cut her off. "It's beautiful, I love it, Hermione. So we'll take it."

**-Almas Veritas—**

A good three hours later Hermione and Ginny walked out of Magical Baby with several hundreds of Galleons less. Ginny had said they were going to go crazy and they had. The girls had bought a lot of different outfits (Ginny gone hysterical when she saw they had tiny quidditch uniforms and had instantly bought one of Gryffindor); they had also purchased lots of toys (totally Ginny's idea), several books for children (that was completely Hermione's) and super cute little shoes (Hermione had fallen in love with a pair of tiny booties that had the shape of rabbits). Ginny had even paid extra so everything would be delivered to Grimmauld Place as fast as possible and they had guaranteed them everything would arrive the next morning.

"So what shall we do now, love?" Ginny asked as she swung their linked hands. Hermione giggled and placed her spare hand over her belly.

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat something, baby?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding almost child-like and Ginny's heart melted.

"Of course, my love. Anything my beautiful girl wants," the youngest Weasley flirted, smirking at her girlfriend.

Hermione blushed slightly, obviously flattered by her girlfriend's compliment.

"Sweet talker, you," was all the brunette managed to say and in vain tried to hold back the huge smile that was threatening to take over her whole face.

Ginny chuckled and led her to a nice old looking pub. Instantly they were greeted by the manager, who led them to a private booth, smiled almost maniacally at them as he gave them two menus and wished them a nice meal before walking away to send a waiter over.

"I hate this sometimes," Ginny whispered loud enough for Hermione to hear and the older girl nodded in agreement.

"I hate it all the time," Hermione agreed and scooted closer to her girlfriend. "So, do you want to talk about that thought?" The older girl asked calmly.

"I knew you wouldn't forget, love."

"Since when do I forget important things?"

"Look, love...wait a second," Ginny said because she saw the waiter walking towards them.

"Hello, good evening. I'm Ely; I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I serve you?"

"I want the penne pasta with bolognese sausage," Ginny instantly said.

"I want chips and a big piece of your ham tart," Hermione said, she was glad to know they had her favourite ham, mozzarella cheese and slices of tomato tart.

"Any whine?"

"Pumpkin juice for both of us," the redhead instantly told him.

As soon as the waiter left, Ginny turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Chips, love? We had chips for lunch," Ginny commented, amusement written all over her face.

"I want more," Hermione shrugged. "So...tell me about that thought."

"Love, it's nothing, I swear. It's just that...remember I told ya I went there before to buy stuff for my niece?" Hermione nodded. "All those times I couldn't help to imagine what it'd be like, ya know...to be there to actually buy stuff for **my** kid...for **our** kid," Ginny finally admitted and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione breathed out and reached out to grab her girlfriend's hand. Her heart broke hearing that Ginny had imagined them together and as parents before; it only served her to remember all the time they had wasted.

"No, love, it's okay. They were silly fantasies, nothing important. And when we were there...it hit me. That this time, it wasn't a fantasy. It was real. My fantasy had become true...And that just kinda threw me off for a bit."

Hermione bit her lip and contemplated what to say. '_She deserves to know.'_

"When we were at Harry's and Luna's wedding I couldn't help to think..." The brunette looked away quickly but forced herself to look at her girlfriend. "You know...that maybe..." Hermione sighed. "That maybe if I was braver or something someday...those could be us."

Ginny smiled, a part of her feeling relieved after hearing Hermione had experimented something similar, that she wasn't the only one. The ex-quidditch player scooter closer to her girlfriend and reached out with one hand. Ginny's thumb caressed Hermione's cheek and the youngest Weasley leaned in to kiss the older girl's lips chastely.

"Someday, love...it still could be us," Ginny whispered against her girlfriend's lips, her eyes looking right into Hermione's.

"That'd be nice, baby," Hermione whispered back with a small smile.

Ginny kissed Hermione's lips one more time and winked playfully before pulling away.

**-Almas Veritas—**

After enjoying a lovely meal in the pub, which Hermione insisted in paying for even though Ginny had tried to refuse. The two girls walked out of the pub hand in hand. They walked back to the house, where they changed their shoes for comfortable flat sandals for their walk on the beach, which the redhead had insisted on.

Ginny led her girlfriend to the kitchen and out onto the small deck. The girls walked down the small stairway. Smiling at each other, they linked their hands together, and looked up at the same time. The sky was clear, filled with bright stars and a full huge looking moon (Ginny's spare hand tightened her hold on her wand inside her jeans pocket just in case). The air was salty and warm, the sea was calm and the sound of the waves hitting the shore was like a lullaby.

"It's a beautiful night, baby," Hermione commented.

"Yes, it's beautiful," Ginny agreed but her eyes were focused on the moonlight being reflected on Hermione's creamy skin. The brunette looked so gorgeous and just the mere sight took Ginny's breath away.

Hermione realized Ginny was staring at her and felt a blush starting to spread all over her face. The older girl looked at her younger girlfriend. Ginny looked beautiful, the moonlight made her eyes shine like precious stones and Hermione briefly wondered if she wasn't holding the hand of a Goddess...

"You're so beautiful, Ginevra," Hermione breathed out and Ginny gave her a winning smile before leaning in and kissing Hermione's lips.

"Let's walk, love," Ginny said and started walking down the beach.

**-Almas Veritas—**

Ginny woke up in pain. The redhead instantly sat up and looked around, searching for whatever had hit her side and saw Hermione trashing about next to her. The brunette was covered in sweat and she was throwing her hands in the air, as if she was trying to fight off somebody, she was crying and whimpering.

"Hermione, love." Ginny tried to capture her girlfriend's hands but Hermione was trashing too much. "Hermione! Wake up! Shit! Hermione!"

Ginny grabbed hold of her girlfriend's hands and hugged her, not caring if she received a few scratches in the process. Hermione kept trashing in her arms, whimpering and the redhead's heart broke. She reached out and started stroking her girlfriend's hair and face, not really sure how to proceed, and whispering loving words in her ear.

"Please...please..." Hermione kept whimpering her in sleep.

"Hermione, love. Shhhhh...it's okay, it's okay. It's me, Ginny. Wake up, Hermione. I love you, please, wake up..."

Slowly the brunette started to calm down, Ginny continued whispering sweet things in her ear, hoping to calm her down enough. Hermione's body stopped shaking, and her hands stopped fighting Ginny and her breathing returned to normal.

Hermione blinked, awake, and her eyes met Ginny's, which were still looking down at her, worried written all over her face.

"Ginny? What..."

"You were having a nightmare, love, I think. Are you okay? What...was that..." Ginny moved so she was laying on her side, one elbow on the bed and her other hand still caressing Hermione's cheek. Hermione looked up at her and hesitated. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. It's okay. I'm just glad that you're better now."

Hermione reached out to the night table and grabbed her wand, lighting up the lights of the room before sitting up against the headboard. Ginny instantly moved to sit right next to her and simply waited until she was ready to talk.

"Oh, Ginny," the brunette breathed out when she saw the scratch marks on her girlfriend's arms and even on her collarbone and neck. "Did I...do that?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Don't even think about it. It's okay. You were having a nightmare and I tried...It's okay, love," the redhead said with a smile and placed a short kiss on Hermione's cheek. "But are you okay? Are you feeling any better?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I haven't had that nightmare in a long time and...I'm sorry," the older girl apologized and her eyes watered.

"No, no, no, love. Don't apologize. Ever. Not to me. I love you, 'kay?" Ginny reached out again and placed her hand against Hermione's cheek. "Shhh…don't cry, love." The redhead's thumb wiped away a lonely tear that had rolled down her girlfriend's cheek.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"And you didn't. I had worse during quidditch practice, love. It's okay." Ginny gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you wanna talk about the nightmare?"

Hermione ducked her head, as if she was ashamed of her dream.

"I haven't have that nightmare in a long time," the brunette whispered and Ginny's heart broke into a million pieces when she saw her girlfriend rub her arm, where Ginny knew she had the scars that mad woman Bellatrix Lestrange had inflicted on her.

"Oh, Hermione…" Ginny pulled her girlfriend into a hug and Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist, holding onto her for dear life. The redhead didn't know what to say or do to make her love feel better, she just didn't, so she suggested the only thing she could think of. "Maybe…we could research…there must be a way to…"

But Hermione shook her head.

"I already did, Ginny. The knife was enchanted. There is no way," Hermione replied against her girlfriend's shoulder and a tiny smile appeared on her lips when she felt Ginny place a kiss on top of her head. "But thanks for suggesting it."

"What'd ya say if I go downstairs, I make you some of that warm milk with honey you like so much and then we can try and sleep some more?" Ginny suggested, thinking that it may make her girlfriend feel better. Hermione's hold tightened around her waist.

"Don't leave me alone, please," the brunette begged and Ginny gave her an understanding smile.

"We can go together, love. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone," the youngest Weasley reassured her.

"I'd like some warm milk with honey," Hermione nodded. The brunette looked up and bit her lower lip. "And after, could we…" A deep blush started to spread over her cheeks and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Make-out a little?"

Ginny chuckled and gave her girlfriend a cheeky smirk.

"I knew it! This whole thing was just a plot to get me topless," the redhead teased, realizing that her girlfriend was feeling better when Hermione giggled.

"I just need something beautiful to think about so I can sleep again, baby," Hermione replied and Ginny smiled.

"We can do whatever you want, love. C'mon, let's get you some of that warm milk," Ginny said and let go for a moment of her girlfriend to get up from the bed and grab her robe. Hesitantly the brunette did the same and Ginny instantly wrapped one arm around her waist, to keep the physical contact that seemed to calm Hermione down.

Hermione stopped though and looked at her girlfriend's beautiful face.

"Thank you. You really are amazing," the older girl said seriously. "And I love you."

"Sweet talker, you. C'mon, let's go, love." Ginny's smile grew bigger and winked.

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay! That was the Chapter! I hope you liked it! Okay, now onto the reviews…**

**Fire'n'water:: ****I'm glad you're liking this story and yes, thank Laragh. It makes me happy to hear that people who don't usually read Hermione/Ginny fics like this story. Thanks for the review. **

**Saika Garner****:: I'm glad you're liking where and how this is going, my friend. You know I highly value your opinion. Thanks for the review. ^^**

**Careberin06****:: Happy to hear you thought so. Thanks for the review.**

**Track412****:: Glad you thought so. Yeah, I have a lot of fun writing Ginny's crazy thoughts. Lol we're all ready for the baby to come except they…Hermione and Ginny still got a few things to live before the baby arrives (nothing bad, don't worry). Thanks for the review.**

**Tmonkey****:: Lol…if I was Ginny I would have need a second and a third shower. LOL Thanks for the review. **

**Rose Rowena Granger- Weasley****:: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Awww…it warms my heart when people tell me that reading a chapter of mine makes their day. Thanks! Ya know, I cried when I wrote the part of Ginny speaking to their baby boy, especially when she talks about Fred. Life's getting better, thanks for the good vibes. Lol And yes, they still have A LOT to do before the baby arrives so…pay attention to what's to come. Lol Thanks for the review, dear.**

**Kathryn Ashleighh x****:: I'm glad you liked it and think I'm a good writer. Thanks for the love and the review. **

**Bigblusky****:: I know, right? I'd need a second and third shower after that, LOL. Hermione's cravings and mood swings will make Ginny go MENTAL! LOL Just wait and you'll see! LOL Thanks for the review.**

**LauraFlowi****:: I'm glad you liked it all, the make-out session, the cravings…it'll only get worse, trust me, LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**Shaakeeit****:: lol Está bien, no hay problema. Me alegra que te guste como la historia se está desarrollando, y si, los antojos de Hermione…jajajaja Gracias por el review. **

**Kiwipit****:: Yup, second base. Lol Well...nope, they won't go all the way, there's still a bit of time before they get there. But don't worry, it won't be too much. And oh yeah...Ginny will need a lot of cold showers in the coming future, lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Sora Yagami****:: Jajajaja, está bien, no hay problema. Aunque ya me estaba poniendo triste que no hayas dejado una review. Y triste Alex no escribe tan bien y tan rápido, jajaja. **

**¿Y quién odia a Ginny? Y si…ella misma lo dijo, Hermione la hace convertirse en una niña de 12 años de nuevo. LOL Por cierto que el recién casadas thing…lol Va a pasar mas y mas, no te preocupes.**

**Yo también tengo conversaciones conmigo misma, no te preocupes. Los que NO lo hacen son raros. JAJAJAJA **

**Hermione es EXTREMADAMENTE sexy…aunque no lo sepa todavía…todavía *evil smirk* Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte steamy, lol **

**POR SUPUESTO que no podían faltar los antojos! Jajaja Y si! Es solo la primera vez que Ginny se levanta, pero no va a ser la última! Jajaja Weasley ha sido domada, si *whispers* Y me parece que le encanta. Lol.**

**Todavia no pensé en ningún nombre, pero va a ser uno bueno. Con unas madres como Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley, el baby TIENE que tener un BUEN nombre. LOL Y yo JAMAS llamaría a sus hijos como en el Epilogo. NI AHÍ! **

**Cuando quieras empezar con tu fic, no me molestaría hacerte de Beta, de enserio. No hay problema. *blushes* No me hagas sonrojar, querida. No soy ejemplo de nadie, jajaja. **

**Y bue…espero que te haya gustado este Chapter, amiga. ****Thanks for the review, as usual. ^^**


	19. Chapter 19 The Match

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N 1:: So, guys….I think you will like what happens in this chapter. And I think you will understand why it happens. And if you don't, the answer is just one word: HORMONES… And yes, if you noticed I changed the rating of this story…we're getting there…soon… **

**A/N 2:: I know most of you probably wanted a nice quidditch scene but…I suck at that kind of action scene…seriously do. And I didn't want to ruin what I think was a good chapter with my sucky skills- Sorry. But I think you will enjoy the chapter anyway…**

**A/N 3:: brownie points for everyone who can tell what Willow and Tara famous phrase I used (it's SOO obvious!). Buffy the Vampire Slayer (more specifically Willow and Tara) was my first love (Faith/Dawn is my second, lol), so I HAD to put some quote in there and I still think that phrase was one of the most AWESOME ones EVER…**

**A/N 4:: Hope you guys understand why I made that similarity between Rita Skeeter and Ginny. In my head it was like….the difference of being a "good" reporter and a "bad" reporter by HOW they used their instruments. They used the same stuff but they used it with different motives….**

**A/N 5:: So...A friend of mine who is from England helped a little with this three chapters that take place in Brighton (the next one included). Honestly did my research but Wikipedia seems to have failed me this time... If I got something wrong, blame Rick, not me. Lol**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 19- The Match**

Saturday morning was sunny, warm and the sky was clear.

The only person on the bed stirred slightly, slowly stretching muscles. The redhead girl's eyes fluttered open and a serene smiled spread across her face, expecting to see the beautiful figure of her girlfriend next to her but her smile faltered when she noticed that Hermione wasn't there. Ginny looked down and noticed she was sleeping on the pillow her girlfriend had used the night before.

'_Where the hell is she, anyway?'_ Ginny wondered and slowly sat up, noticing Hermione's robe was missing. _'Maybe went to the bathroom,'_ the redhead thought and lazily got out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, Ginny paid attention but didn't hear noises so she entered. Hermione wasn't there. The youngest Weasley washed her face, brushed her teeth and put on her robe and slippers before walking downstairs.

As soon as she closed the bedroom Ginny was hit with the delicious smell of food and smiled. The redhead walked downstairs following the smell and the most beautiful scene awaited for her when she got to the kitchen. Hermione was in front of the stove cooking breakfast, wearing her silky robe. The former quidditch player leaned against the door frame and smiled. _'I'm so fuckin' lucky,'_ Ginny thought.

"Are you going to stand there all morning or you'll help me?" Hermione suddenly asked out loud and Ginny's smile widened. She knew her girlfriend knew she was there. It was something they'd always had, the ability to sense the other when being near.

The redhead walked closer until she was standing next to her girlfriend. Wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist, Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione's lips sweetly. Her mouth watered at the sight of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, baby," Hermione said as she filled two plates with the food.

"Morning, love. That smells bloody delicious, Hermione," Ginny breathed out and helped her girlfriend to take the plates to the table.

"I'm glad you think so but you totally ruined my surprise," the brunette said and Ginny could see her girlfriend was almost pouting.

"What surprise?" Ginny asked and sat down after getting the pumpkin juice for them. Hermione sat in front of her and poured herself some juice.

"I was going to serve you breakfast in bed," Hermione admitted and blushed slightly.

"Aww, sorry, love. But you'll see that I can't sleep without you," Ginny said and gave her girlfriend a kicked puppy look.

"Charmer," the older girl said with a smile and started eating her food. The brunette couldn't hold back an appreciative moan. She didn't know if it was possible but it seemed that since getting pregnant her cooking skills had improved a lot.

"This is delicious, love. Another craving?" Ginny asked between bites.

Hermione nodded before sipping from her goblet.

"Actually, yes. I woke up really hungry," Hermione replied and brought up her fork to her mouth. After swallowing the brunette looked at her girlfriend. "So, what are the plans for today?"

Ginny had taken a large bite of eggs with bacon so she took her time to chew and swallow before speaking.

"A couple of hours before the match we'll meet up with the photographer but until then we can do whatever you want, love," the redhead said. "Although I do think it's a great idea to cuddle in bed until lunch."

"We're going out for lunch?" Hermione asked.

"That's the idea, love. I want to take you to this beautiful restaurant I know. You'll love it."

"I can't wait, baby."

The two girls ate their breakfast chatting animatedly about the plan for their day. Ginny told her they would meet up with the girls from the team after the match in the same pub they had lunch the day before. Hermione was a little bit nervous about meeting Ginny's friend but the redhead quickly reassured her they all would love her. _"In fact, they already love you," _Ginny had added, which earned her a wide smile from her girlfriend.

After leaving the dishes washing themselves in the sink the two girls walked back upstairs and left their robes by the foot of the bed before cuddling together in bed.

Suddenly Ginny slapped her forehead quite hard.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I kissed you good morning but I didn't give a kiss to our son!" Ginny exclaimed as it was the most terrible thing she could have ever done.

Hermione gave her an understanding smile but Ginny had quickly positioned herself so her face was right in front of Hermione's belly. The ex-quidditch player lifted her girlfriend's tank top and placed the sweetest kiss on the smooth skin.

"Hey, baby boy!" Ginny whispered against her girlfriend's belly. "I'm so, so sorry I didn't say good morning before. Mummy is really sorry. You know that mummy loves you, right? Mummy really loves you, baby boy."

As was her habit by now, Hermione reached out and started stroking her girlfriend's fiery red hair whilst Ginny talked to their son.

"You know? Yesterday, mum and I bought lots and lots of pretty things for you. Clothes, and toys and a fantastic crib for you to sleep in when you're here. Mum got you some really nice books too, I'm sure you'll love them. Although I'm sure the first book your mum will read to you it's Hogwarts: A History," Ginny joked and heard Hermione snorting and muttering something under her breath.

Ginny placed her cheek against their baby bump and grinned widely when she felt a soft kick against her cheek.

"That's my baby boy! You don't know how happy makes me when you kick, baby boy. Merlin, I already love you sooo much. You and your mum are the best things in my life, I love you both more than anything," the redhead whispered, her cheek still pressed against the beautiful belly. "More than anything."

"And we love **you** more than anything, Ginny," Hermione said back, her heart filled of love for her girlfriend.

The younger girl gave her a winning smile and placed another sweet kiss on her girlfriend's belly before moving up so she was laying on her side next to Hermione. Ginny's lips met Hermione's and their lips moved at the same time, softly caressing and transmitting those three words that meant the world.

One of Hermione's hands reached out and cupped Ginny's cheek, gently pulling her closer, needing to feel her closer. The brunette needed to feel the lithe, warm body of her girlfriend gently pressed against hers.

"I really love your lips, baby," Hermione murmured against her girlfriend's soft lips before pulling the redhead back into another kiss. "They're so soft...so delicious..."

Ginny's head started spinning as soon as she heard Hermione suddenly sultry voice speaking. Somewhere in the back of her head the youngest Weasley wondered how Hermione could affect her so much, in such a delicious way, with just a few words but then she remembered that her girlfriend was Hermione Granger and Hermione Granger always excelled at everything she did.

The two girls finally pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, smiling at each other.

"Look who is talking. You have the most amazing and sexy lips in the whole world, love," Ginny whispered and pecked her girlfriend's lips again. Hermione's cheeks reddened slightly and the redhead's heart grew bigger.

"Sweet talker, you," Hermione said and wrapped one arm around her girlfriend, gently pulling her closer so they were cuddling. Ginny laid her head on her girlfriend's chest and placed her arm over Hermione's extended stomach.

"This totally rocks. Snuggling here with you and our baby bump, there is nothing better," Ginny suddenly commented as she stroked her girlfriend's arm.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, biting her lower lip to hold back a sly grin. "There's nothing better?"

"Nope. Nothing better," Ginny said firmly, not noticing the playful tone in her girlfriend's voice. "Well, cuddling with him once he's here...now that will be better."

"I recall you saying nothing was better once months ago," Hermione teased and Ginny's head jerked up, her blue eyes looking at her wide as saucers. "What?" The older girl asked innocently.

"And you say I'm a pervert," Ginny joked and laughed before shaking her head and laying her head back down on her girlfriend's chest again.

"Learnt from the best, baby," Hermione joked back and giggled.

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully although Hermione couldn't see her. Her hand resumed her movements up and down her girlfriend's arm. The redhead's eyes travelled up until they found her girlfriend's scars. She knew how shy Hermione was of her scars, she understood how it could still affect her. The nightmares during the night before were a clear proof of that. The youngest Weasley knew she couldn't exactly understand what Hermione felt about it, but she had vowed a long time before to never pressure the brunette to tell her and always be there for her.

Unconsciously Ginny's hand moved upwards until the tips of her fingers touched the scarred tissue and the redhead felt Hermione tensing up instantly.

"Ginny..."

Never stopping the movements of her fingers, Ginny propped herself with her free elbow so she could look at her girlfriend right in the eye. The redhead's fingers traced gently the horrible and demeaning word, every thin line expertly...carved in the soft virgin flesh...

"Ginny, please," Hermione whispered, begging as she held back tears. She didn't want her girlfriend touching, or even looking, at her scars. It was her own personal Hell, she didn't want anybody living there with her. The brunette could feel her heart pounding inside her chest and her breathing was getting heavier, she was screaming in her mind, she wanted to run but she knew that was Ginny wasn't going to hurt her...

"Please, Hermione...Let me..." Ginny begged her girlfriend and their eyes met.

'_I'll make it up to you,'_ Ginny's eyes said. _'I love you, please.'_ Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, understanding finally that it was a whole different form of intimacy, a whole new level. It wasn't like getting to second base, it wasn't sexual, no. It was about trust, it was about sharing both their physical and emotional scars...

Ginny's skilful fingers stopped tracing the offending word but the redhead moved so she was straddling Hermione's thighs. Being careful to not squeeze their baby bump, the youngest Weasley leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the marked skin. She felt Hermione shivering and opened her mouth slightly. Ginny started tracing the letters with open mouthed kisses, ignoring her own body's natural response to the closeness.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione. So, so beautiful," Ginny whispered against the smooth skin that surrounded the scarred tissue.

"When I'm with you, I believe it," Hermione breathed out, shivering again at the way Ginny's lips and slippery tongue were worshipping her marked, ruined skin.

"You're beautiful, Hermione. Don't ever believe otherwise," Ginny murmured and pulled apart so she was face-to-face with her girlfriend. "Thank you, love. I really do thank you."

Hermione bit her lower lip, contemplating what to say...

"I trust you, Ginny," was all Hermione said, offering a small smile. Ginny gave her a winning smile.

Putting all her weight on her knees to make sure she wasn't putting any weight on her girlfriend's belly, Ginny leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Hermione's chastely before rolling off and snuggling against her again.

**-Almas Veritas—**

Since they were a little bit far from the famous Brighton pier, Ginny decided it would be a good idea to have Peter drive them closer. Ginny didn't want Hermione walking too much. The two girls walked around, Ginny pointing out a lot of shops she had visited and that they could visit after lunch. The pier was impressive, filled with games and junk food. It was a hurricane of colours and Hermione couldn't wait to be swallowed by the mass. Ginny smiled when she saw the amazed look on her girlfriend's beautiful face.

"You should see it at night. It's beautiful," Ginny said calmly. "But c'mon, let's go eat some lunch. We can go to the games later."

"We can?" Hermione asked and couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. "We really can?"

"It's almost 1. We have to meet Andrew, the photographer, at 4 in the pub so yeah, we've got time to do some games and some window shopping. I went to Gringotts before we came so I've got some _muggle_ money to get anything we want," Ginny commented.

"I've got some _muggle_ money too so you don't have to worry," the brunette said and shook her head with a smile.

"How much you've got, love?" Ginny asked and entwined their fingers together as they started walking among all the people wondering around the pretty streets.

"About 100 quid. You? Why do you ask?"

Ginny gave her a meaningful look and Hermione sighed.

"I'm not going to pay for anything, am I?"

"No, you won't," Ginny replied and led her girlfriend to a nice restaurant. The huge windows allowed the people to receive as much natural light as possible. Hermione smiled at the name _'The crazy mermaid'_, and her heart skipped a beat when Ginny opened the door, which was decorated with an old fishing net.

The youngest Weasley grinned at her as she closed the door after them and linked their hands together again. They didn't have to wait long for them to get a table. The hostess gave them both menus and assured them she'd send a waiter over in a few seconds.

"I really like this place. It's lovely," Hermione commented whilst looking around. The walls were decorated with fish nets and all kinds of fishing equipment.

"Awesome, isn't it? Told ya it was," Ginny said as she picked her menu and started checking out what they had.

"Any suggestion, baby?" Hermione asked as she scanned the options of food.

"Ummm... the _'Shrimp Party'_ is awesome, love," Ginny answered with a grin.

"What's in it, baby?"

"Lots of shrimps with chips and of course ketchup and mayo," Ginny answered and smirked when she saw the look in her girlfriend's face.

"I want that, baby. Your son demands it," Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, since... _'my son'_ demands it, I'll have to make it possible," Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.

The waiter, a man in his mid thirties with blonde hair, approached them.

"Good afternoon. I'm Robert and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you?" The waiter spoke to them with a kind smile.

"We want a mega shrimp party for us and I'd like some butterbeer," Ginny said instantly.

"Excellent choice. And you, ma'am?" The waiter asked, looking at Hermione.

"I'd love some cold pumpkin juice."

"Marvellous. Your order will be ready in one minute," the man said and left them alone.

"Did you come here often when you came with the team?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, we always came with the gals to chill out before and after the matches," Ginny replied with a smile. "Gotta love sea food, love," the younger girl added and winked.

"I really enjoy it, baby," the older girl commented, smiling.

"Well, you'll taste the best shrimp in the world, love," Ginny grinned.

The waiter returned a minute later pushing one of those small food carts. The man put their food on the table between them.

"Hope you find the food up to your expectations," the waiter Robert told them and lowered his voice slightly. "In name of the management, we congratulate you both and it's an honour to have you here. Enjoy your food, ladies."

He left and Hermione looked at her girlfriend, clearly surprised.

"I thought this was a muggle restaurant," the brunette said in a low tone.

"Actually, the owner and everybody who works here are from the Wizarding community but they serve both _muggles_ and wizards," Ginny explained and gave her girlfriend an apologetic smile. "Forgot to explain before, love. Sorry."

"it's okay, baby. I guess it's a good marketing idea. More clients, right?"

"Yeah, it's a good idea," Ginny chuckled and grabbed one of the shrimps with her hand. She dipped it in the ketchup and brought it up to her mouth but stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing?" the redhead asked with an horrified tone.

Hermione stopped, her fork half-way up to her mouth, and looked at her girlfriend.

"What?"

"You can't eat shrimp with a fork, love," Ginny chastised her with a light teasing tone. Hermione put down her fork and waited until her girlfriend explained further. "Shrimps and chips are not meant to be eaten with forks, love," the redhead added and extended her hand, offering the ketchup covered shrimp to her girlfriend.

"Ginny, baby-"

"No. Come on," Ginny encouraged her girlfriend. Hermione slowly leaned in and took the tiny fish into her mouth, her lips innocently caressing Ginny's fingertips for a fraction of second. The brunette chewed and swallowed before giving the youngest Weasley a huge smile.

"You were right, it is excellent," Hermione recognized with a satisfied smile.

"Told ya. Shrimps and chips? This ain't one of those fancy places, you **HAVE** to eat them with your hands," Ginny said and popped several chips into her mouth.

"I see. And you told me, indeed," Hermione agreed. The brunette grabbed one, dipped it in the mayo and held it out for her girlfriend, holding back a sly grin.

"Oh my...Thank you, Miss Granger," Ginny said with a wide grin before making a show (or that's how Hermione saw it) of opening her mouth enough, taking the shrimp with her sensual tongue and licking her lips after chewing, obviously teasing her. The youngest Weasley smirked smugly at the dumbstruck expression on her girlfriend's face.

'_Heavens... Such a tease,'_ Hermione thought and silently gulped. The brunette reached out for her glass of pumpkin juice and took a long gulp because her mouth suddenly felt very dry...The older girl cleared her throat.

"So...Are we really going to go to the games after lunch?" Hermione asked to change the subject. She honestly didn't think her hormones could take a teasing Ginny, at all.

"I promised, didn't I, love? 'Course we'll go," Ginny confirmed.

"Will you win something for me?" The brunette asked sheepishly.

"I'll win everything for ya, love," the redhead grinned and her heart skipped a beat when Hermione blushed. "Blimey, you're adorable when you blush!" Ginny breathed out, not able to believe her own luck once again...

Hermione's blush deepened and the older girl ducked her head slightly, not looking at her girlfriend.

"No, I'm not," the brunette argued.

"Yes, you are, love. You were always cute but since you got pregnant you've reached a whole new level of cuteness," Ginny commented with smile, loving how her girlfriend was acting so shy, and at the same time hating it because she knew Hermione's insecurities sometimes got the best of her and could be a real issue.

"I'm not cute. Period," Hermione stated firmly and gave her girlfriend a stern look, silently telling her to stop it.

Ginny lost her playfulness and reached out with her free hand to grab Hermione's. She was glad when her beloved brunette let her hold her hand.

"Hermione...You **DO** believe me when I say I love you and that you're beautiful, don't you?" Ginny asked, seriously.

"I do," Hermione didn't hesitate. It was true, she did believed it when Ginny said it.

"Then believe me when I say that you're adorable, love. For me you're the most adorable person in this world and possibly only our son will be more adorable," Ginny said firmly. "Do you think I lie to you, Hermione?" the redhead asked, trying to make her point.

"No, Ginny. Never," the brunette replied instantly. She knew that Ginny had never lied to her; her girlfriend had always been honest.

"Then give me one of those beautiful smiles I love so much." Ginny gave her a winning smile when Hermione's lips curled upwards into a smile. "There you go, that's my girl..."

The two girls continued eating in silence, sharing small loving smiles and even feeding each other small bites of food.

'_How did I get so lucky?'_ Hermione wondered to herself as she observed her girlfriend making something as normal as having lunch look really sexy.

"I am, you know?" Hermione suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Ginny asked, wondering what her girlfriend meant.

"Yours," Hermione replied with a serene loving smile.

Ginny beamed. _'Wise Merlin, marry me right now, Hermione Granger,'_ the youngest Weasley thought as she reached out to grab her girlfriend's hand.

"And I'm yours, my love," the redhead said back. "All yours, for as long as you want me."

"How does forever sound?" Hermione asked with a flirty smile and a light blush decorating her cheeks.

"Forever doesn't sound long enough, love," Ginny replied and winked at her girlfriend.

"Sweet talker, you."

Once again, Hermione insisted in paying for their lunch and in the end, Ginny let her. There was no arguing when Hermione was determinate to do something.

Hand in hand the two girls walked away from the wonderful restaurant and towards the pier. It seemed that even during daylight the whole place was buzzing with energy and youth. The young people, mostly teenagers, filled the pier, laughing, talking, joking, bickering and enjoying their lives. A boy accidentally bumped Hermione's should but quickly apologized when Ginny shot him a murderous glare. The protective redhead wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and pulled her closer. Hermione contemplated telling her she didn't need to be like that but seeing her being so protective definitely cause her to feel a familiar tingling sensation in her lower regions that Hermione didn't want her girlfriend to know about...yet...

"So, what game are we going to first, baby? You did promise to win something for me," Hermione asked with a teasing smile.

"Well, let's see...What about that one over there?" Ginny pointed to a booth where you have to throw balls at bottles. "Easy as cake, love."

"For you, I'm sure it is," Hermione commented.

A kind lady smiled at them when they walked to the booth. Ginny instantly placed the money on the counter and the lady gave her three red balls.

"If you knock over three bottles, ya get a small price. If ya knock six, ya get a middle size an' if ya knock all of 'em then, well...ya get it," the lady told Ginny, who nodded in understanding.

"Just take a look at what you want, love," Ginny told her girlfriend.

With perfect aim, result of years of quidditch training, Ginny threw the first ball, knocking over the first three bottles. Hermione cheered, remembering for a moment all the quidditch matches where Ginny had played. Narrowing her eyes before taking the second shot, Ginny readied herself and threw the second ball...the rest of the bottles fell down and Hermione squealed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"You did it! You did it, baby!"

"Anything for you, love."

The two girls walked away, Ginny holding a brand new lion that Hermione had picked. The redhead had wanted to get a soda and sit down for a bit so the brunette had willingly followed her. Hermione hugged the stuffed toy close to her chest and thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. Ginny was so amazing to her...Not that she really needed her girlfriend doing all that kind of stuff for her, she was just as happy with staying in and having a nice meal together or just share some time together in silence.

"Want some soda, love?" Ginny asked as she sat next to Hermione but the brunette girl shook her head and smiled.

"Ginny, thank you. This is wonderful," Hermione said and her hand grabbed Ginny's free one. "You are wonderful to me."

"Don't thank me, love. I love spoiling you and our baby boy 'cause I love you," Ginny said and shrugged.

Hermione glanced away before looking back to her girlfriend. Ginny looked especially beautiful that day, like an angel that came down from the Heavens. Smoky, beautiful blue eyes locked right into chocolate brown ones and Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the love she saw in them.

"I want to get back to the house," Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Ginny's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"So soon, love? Why?" Ginny asked, truly surprised that her girlfriend wanted to go back so soon. And instantly she felt concern. "Is there something wrong, love? Are you feeling alright? The baby?"

"I sort of want to just cuddle with you, baby. And maybe take a nap?" The brunette asked sheepishly and bit her lower lip.

"If that's what you want, love. No problem," Ginny said honestly and stood up, offering her hand for Hermione. The older girl smiled as she took the offered hand and slowly stood up as well. Wrapping one arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, Ginny started leading them back to where Peter was waiting for them with the car, a few blocks away from the pier.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know we were going to walk around and do some shopping but I'm a little bit tired," Hermione said apologetically. _'I'll make it worth your while, baby,'_ the girl thought and forced herself to not show her excitement.

"Don't worry, love. I don't mind. I actually think it's a better idea for you to take a nap. You'll get really tired later," Ginny commented firmly.

"I love taking naps with you."

Ginny gave her a warm smile.

"Me too, love."

Their driver, Peter, drove them back to the house and Ginny instructed him to come back a few minutes before four. The girls entered the house and Ginny instantly went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Hermione went upstairs and got rid of her uncomfortable pants, leaving her clad only in her black boxer shorts. The brunette grabbed a blanket from the closet and walked back downstairs, determinate to enjoy the comfy wide couch in the living room.

Ginny entered the living room and stared at her, clearly surprised by her girlfriend's choice.

"Don't wanna cuddle in bed, love?" The redhead asked.

"I thought we should- that it was a good idea, baby," Hermione said and left the blanket on the coffee table.

"Okay, no problem. Got comfy, didn't you?" Ginny observed amused and couldn't help to let her eyes roam all over her girlfriend's never ending legs. _'So fit,'_ the younger girl thought and unconsciously licked her lips, her mouth feeling suddenly dry...

"Why don't you get comfy too and join me?" Hermione asked with her most innocent tone. Ginny simply shrugged.

"Sure, love. Be right back," the redhead breathed out and hurried out of the room.

Hermione bit her lower lip and debated if she should turn the radio on or not. Deciding against it, the brunette simply waited for her girlfriend to get back to the living room. Hermione had to force herself to not drool when Ginny entered the room wearing only her black tank top and black boxers.

"You first, baby," Hermione said kindly and licked her lips when her girlfriend laid down on her side on the couch so her back was against the back of the couch. Ginny was so graceful, so beautiful... _'And sexy too,'_ the brunette girl thought.

"Come 'ere, love," Ginny said and patted the wide space in front of her. Hermione laid down on her side so she was facing her girlfriend and wrapped one arm around the redhead's waist, pulling them closer to their baby bump was nestled snugly between them.

"Are you sure your back won't hurt if you lay this way, love?" Ginny asked as she brought up her hand to rub circles on Hermione's back over the brunette's clothes.

"I'll be okay, baby," Hermione answered and hid her face in the crock of Ginny's neck so her girlfriend wouldn't see her sly grin. _'Won't be on my side for long,'_ the former book-worm thought hopefully. "I just want to be close to you, my love," Hermione whispered against her girlfriend's neck, pressing her lips to the warm skin as well.

"Dont want you feelin' pain, that's all, love," Ginny commented and shivered when she felt Hermione kissing her neck again, right over her pulse point. Her girlfriend started placing tiny open mouthed kisses all over her pulse point and Ginny silently gulped. "Love..."

"Dont worry, I won't feel any pain, baby," Hermione whispered against Ginny's neck and inhaled the wonderful floral scent of Ginny's perfume. "You smell **really** good, Ginny," the older girl purred and kept kissing the smooth skin of the elegant neck.

Ginny gulped again and took a deep breath, trying to will her poor racing heart to calm down. Having Hermione that close, her mouth doing sexy things on her neck, her hot breath caressing her skin and the hand that was on her side had snaked under her tank top and started caressing her ribcage... 'Wise Merlin...'

"Love, we should nap," Ginny managed to breathe out and tried to ignore Hermione's hand, which was slowly getting dangerously close to her breast...

"In a minute, baby," Hermione whispered and parted her lips, letting her tongue lick her girlfriend's neck. The brunette felt her redhead girlfriend shivering against her and decided to move her hand further up, gently cupping Ginny's breast over her bra. The younger girl gasped slightly and unconsciously arched her back into her touch when Hermione started massaging the cotton covered flesh...

"Hermione, love, we should nap," Ginny managed to repeat and bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning when her girlfriend's delicate fingers were slid inside her bra cup and brushed against her hardening nipple.

"I'd rather fool around, baby," Hermione purred against Ginny's neck before attaching her mouth to the younger girl's pulse point, set on leaving a mark behind. "Don't you want to have some fun, _Ginevra_?"

"You know I'm always up for some fun, love. I just- I just..."

"If you don't want to, I'll stop," Hermione said and pulled her head away to look at her girlfriend. Although she stilled her hand's movements, she didn't pull away. The brunette had to stop herself from groaning when she saw her girlfriend's eyes, almost black with lust. "But if you do, then you should take your top and bra off, baby."

Ginny gulped audibly at the mere sight of Hermione's almost black eyes and her firm tone. The redhead girl opened her mouth and was able to whisper only one word.

"Okay..."

Hermione smiled, pleased with herself, and moved to lay on her back so Ginny could sit up and take off her tank top and bra... 'Merciful Merlin,' the older girl thought when she saw her girlfriend's upper half naked. The pink nipples stood erect at the attention and Hermione's mouth watered at the sight.

"You're _so_ sexy, Ginevra," Hermione purred and pulled her girlfriend down so the redhead was kneeling beside her hips and Ginny's hands were one on each side of her torso to support her weight and not squeeze their baby bump.

"Love..."

Hermione decided to move further up so her back was resting against the comfy cushions. Ginny scooted closer. The older girl reached out, placed her hands on both sides of her younger girlfriend's neck and crashed their lips together. Ginny moved to accommodate to her girlfriend's position and didn't realize she ended up straddling one of Hermione's thighs. The brunette's lips took the redhead's lower lip between her own and sucked, gaining a soft moan as a prize.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful, love," Ginny whispered between kisses as her hands reached out for the first button of Hermione's shirt but her girlfriend's hands stopped her. "What..."

"No, today isn't about me, baby," Hermione said with a mischievous smile that made Ginny's blood boil with desire. Licking her lips, Hermione grabbed Ginny's waist and pulled her closer, burying her face in her girlfriend's neck, instantly licking the red mark she had done a few moments before.

"What..." Ginny tried to ask what she meant but couldn't focus on anything but her girlfriend's lips and tongue on her neck...

"Today isn't about me, baby," Hermione repeated before starting to lick and kiss down her girlfriend's neck and collarbone. "Just enjoy it, Ginny," the brunette added and gently bit down on the redhead's collarbone, causing Ginny to moan quite loudly.

"Hermione, fuck..." Ginny could feel her heart beating her in her ears as her girlfriend's amazingly talented mouth traced a path downwards and around her left breast. She was at lost for words, she just felt Hermione all around: Hermione's supple lips and skilful tongue lavishing her breast with delicious attention, avoiding the hard nub that was begging to be touched; Hermione's hot heaving breath caressing her skin leaving goose bumps; Hermione's hands, which now were on her hips, gently encouraging her to rock back and forth—Ginny's eyes widened.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny managed to ask between taking breaths and unconsciously arched her back into the torturing touch, hoping her girlfriend would finally pay attention to her taut nipple.

"Shh, just relax and enjoy it, baby," Hermione whispered right before taking the begging nipple into her hot mouth.

"Holy—Shit!" Ginny cried out as the other girl's slippery tongue circled her nipple, causing it to get tauter until it almost hurt. The redhead girl's mind went blank when her girlfriend's mouth closed around the rock hard peak and started sucking gently. Her hips had a mind of their own and started rocking back and forth, creating delicious friction on her now throbbing clit through her boxers. "Fuck! That feels..."

Hermione groaned. Hearing her girlfriend's throaty voice cursing sent thousands of bolts of pleasure right to her core but she ignored it. That moment was for her Ginny, not for her. The brunette tightened her hold on the redhead's hips, making her rub her cotton covered centre harder against her thigh, and ignored her own throbbing desire...

"Hermione..Hmmm." Ginny bit her lower lip to hold back a moan but couldn't help to cry out in pleasure when Hermione started alternating swirling her tongue around her nipple and sucking, making Ginny's head spin and her eyes roll back inside her skull.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Hermione murmured against her girlfriend's skin as she released the now wet nipple and kissed her way to the so far neglected breast. Even though it only had happened once, she knew just how vocal Ginny could be (and dirty mouthed)...and Hermione secretly loved it...

"So fuckin' good, love," Ginny breathed out and started rocking her hips faster against her girlfriend's thigh, feeling the fire pooling in her sensitive centre, getting ready to explode like a volcano. She was so close, she just needed a little bit more... "Am close, Hermione..."

"I know, just let go, baby," Hermione encouraged her girlfriend and looked up whilst she played with Ginny's nipple, feeling her own arousal escalating as she watched the love of her life, lips parted panting and moaning, as she rode her thigh, her hot skin covered in a thin layer of sweat and her sea blue eyes fluttering shut. For Hermione there was nothing sexier and more beautiful in the world...

The rocking of Ginny's hips became more frantic as the youngest Weasley felt her release getting closer and closer. It was like there was a volcano inside her, ready to explode and overflow everything with hot boiling lava...

"So close, Hermione...so fuckin' close," Ginny panted and rocked her hips faster and harder if it was possible. She was so close, a little bit more and she'd come...

"I love you, let it go," Hermione whispered and watched in awe how her girlfriend's back arched, her mouth opened as she cried out her orgasm and her eyes finally shut close, overwhelmed with pleasure...

Ginny fell like a rag doll against the back of the couch, gasping rapidly trying to get her breath back. That had been one of the most intense orgasms of her life and she felt overwhelmed by all the emotions running within her: lust, pleasure, love, satisfaction, adoration...and a little bit of confusion as well. The redhead was so overwhelmed by what she was feeling that she didn't even realize Hermione had gathered her in her arms and her head was resting on her girlfriend's chest.

The younger girl blinked lazily and smiled, looking up to find her girlfriend looked down at her adoringly.

"I love you," Ginny blurted out and her smile widened when Hermione lowered her head and kissed her on the lips. "That was...you're amazing, love."

"Trust me, you were amazing, baby," Hermione said and shook her head slightly, but she was still smiling. "It was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen."

"You didn't let me touch you though," the redhead protested and literally pouted. "I could have made you feel good too."

"But I told you, it was about you, baby. I wanted **YOU **to feel good," the brunette replied calmly, still ignoring the remains of her own arousal. _'Bloody pregnancy hormones,'_ she thought.

"And it felt good, trust me, love. It felt really good," Ginny said, nodding her head energetically against her girlfriend's chest. The younger girl looked up again with a serious expression on her face. "Hermione..."

The girl in question looked down at her again with a loving smile on her lips.

"Yes, Ginevra?" Hermione asked, letting the name of the girl she loved roll off her tongue and she loved how it sounded. Ginny loved it too, it made her hear race inside her chest.

"Why'd you do it?" Ginny asked seriously, both longing and dreading to hear the answer to her question.

"Do what?" Hermione asked, although she knew what her girlfriend meant.

"Let me come ridin' your thigh," Ginny put bluntly. "I mean, don't think I didn't enjoy it 'cause, love, I **SOOO** did but..."

"I told you, Ginny. I wanted you to feel good, I wanted to make you feel good, baby," Hermione answered truthfully.

"So you didn't feel pressured or rushed or anything...right?" Ginny asked, needing to be sure she hadn't made Hermione feel like she needed to give her anything or do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Ginny, baby, please. You have been nothing but supportive, none-pressuring and all around amazing. No, you didn't rush at all, this was all...well, me. I..." Hermione bit her lower lip and glanced away for a second before her eyes met Ginny's again. "I wanted to give you more, all of it, but I...I'm not quite there, yet. I will be, soon, I promise. I need...to work on myself a bit more."

Ginny smiled and pulled herself further up so her lips could meet Hermione's.

"I'll wait for as long as you need, love. You don't have to rush to be ready at all, take your time. I love you," was all the redhead said.

"I know, and you've been amazing all this time, baby. But I realized that I wanted to give you something, that I was ready to take our..." Hermione couldn't help to grin shyly. "Activities a little bit further. And just like I said a moment ago, I wanted you to feel good."

Ginny reached out with her hand and ran her fingers through silky brunette hair. The redhead pulled her girlfriend into a languid, passionate kiss. The two girls smiled into the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"You...you're amazing. And I love you. And I don't want to rush you in any way, love. Whenever you're ready, you... Fuck, I can't even think about it without gettin' all hot and bothered," the redhead vixen finished with a teasing smirk. Hermione couldn't help to shiver slightly and for a second was once again aware of the still lingering wetness between her legs.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. The younger girl gave her a flirty grin and Hermione could feel herself swooning all over again.

"Well, love..." Ginny leaned in and nuzzled Hermione's neck with her nose, inhaling the sweet scent that was purely Hermione. "You didn't let me make you feel good before but I'm still here..." the younger girl purred in her girlfriend's ear and smirked smugly when she felt Hermione shivering again.

"Ginny," Hermione breathed out as her girlfriend's soft lips and Heavenly tongue started paying sweet attention to her neck. She usually complained when Ginny tried to mark her. Since getting to second base the brunette had allowed her redhead girlfriend to mark her where nobody could see but in that moment, with Ginny's lips and tongue on her neck, the burning need between her legs and the still very fresh image of Ginny climaxing on top of her, Hermione wanted to be marked. Hermione Granger wanted to be branded as property of Ginny Weasley. She wanted to show the Wizarding world that she was Ginny's just like Ginny was hers.

"Oh, Ginny," the brunette moaned when one of her girlfriend's hands sneaked under her shirt and cupped her breast...

**-Almas Veritas—**

The meeting with the photographer Andrew was quick, just to agree in meeting about 30 minutes before the match in the entrance of the stadium.

After their... heavy petting session the two girls covered themselves with the blanket and enjoyed their nap together. Both their bodies and emotions were sedated with pleasure and the happiness of having reached a new level of intimacy.

After their nap, they got showered (separately, of course) and Hermione had shyly asked if Ginny wouldn't mind preparing her a sandwich of turkey meat, mozzarella cheese and ketchup. The younger girl was more than happy to please her girlfriend and started to set up all the ingredients to prepare two sandwiches, one for herself.

Hermione observed her girlfriend whilst she cooked for them. To be completely honest, she wasn't sure what had possessed her to initiate that heavy petting session with Ginny. All she had known was that she wanted her girlfriend. It was true what she'd said, she wanted Ginny to feel good but she had an ulterior motive: she wanted to be the cause of it. She wasn't completely ready to go... _'all the way'_ with Ginny but building new levels of intimacy with her was definitely helping her to build up her confidence, especially about her body. Even though she had pleasured herself plenty of times, it had only happened when she was really losing control or felt she was about to explode with need. Hermione was always shy about her body. And even though she had gained enough confidence to show it off from time to time, she always managed to keep it covered enough with her clothes. And the idea of being completely intimate with another person, even if that person was the love of her life that she had already seen naked once before, it was still nerve-wrecking. After all, they both were really drunk when they had sex for the first time... They'd done and said things that would probably never said in real life, sober...

Ginny placed two plates with their sandwiches between them and sat across the table from her girlfriend. As the redhead lifted her own sandwich of chicken meat, tomato and mayo to her mouth and took a bite, she couldn't help to think about what had happened that afternoon. It had been so intense, so...mind-blowing (_'And it was just some fabric fuckin,'_ Ginny had thought, shocked), that Ginny couldn't believe it. She had been so surprised at first but she was powerless to resist bossy Hermione, she never could. If she thought that Hermione giving her an orgasm was amazing, then the redhead took back that statement as she watched her girlfriend panting, moaning and crying out her name under her ministrations. It was the most arousing, amazing and beautiful sight Ginny Weasley had **ever** witnessed (and then she remembered she had actually seen Hermione naked and shivered). But she knew it was about more than just physical pleasure; she knew that her girlfriend needed the intimacy; she knew it was hard for Hermione because she had never experience something like that, so intense, and still had a lot of issues to work on. She knew it helped to build up Hermione's confidence...Although Ginny could never understand how somebody as smart, beautiful and sexy as Hermione was so shy about her body. _'No, you know damn well why,'_ the voice of Reason said in the back of her head and Ginny mentally agreed with herself... She did know...

"You're a wonderful cook, baby," Hermione complimented her as she enjoyed her delicious sandwich.

"It's just a sandwich, love," Ginny said with a smile and took a big bite of hers.

"Well, you certainly are wonderful at preparing anything, baby," Hermione stated firmly and Ginny chuckled, mentally repeating what was her usual line, _'Try spending your whole life as Molly Weasley's daughter without learning a thing or two about housekeeping or cooking spells.'_

**-Almas Veritas—**

The stadium was packed! There wasn't a seat left and the colours of both teams, dark green and gold for the Holyhead Harpies and navy-blue for the Puddlemere United, filled the place, leaving no doubt of where the liaisons laid.

Hermione, Ginny and Andrew the photographer entered through the reporters entrance and were led to one of the higher boxes, where most of other reporters were. Hermione saw how her girlfriend charmed every one of her colleagues and smiled. She was more than happy to stand aside and observe everything around her but Ginny had a different idea. The redhead never let go of her hand and made sure to share the spotlight with Hermione, and she couldn't be any more proud because Hermione charmed everybody with both her brains and looks. The couple was congratulated over and over again for their unborn child and the woman from _Witch Weekly_ even let slide the magazine was willing to pay a big amount of money for the first photos of the baby. Hermione and Ginny definitely shared a half amused half confused look at that.

The girls finally took their seat on the front row of the box and Andrew sat next to them to wait for the game to begin. Hermione gave her girlfriend a wry look when she saw Ginny pulling out a scarlet coloured _Quick- Quote Quill_ and a spiral-bound _muggle_ legal pad from her satchel but the redhead instantly assured her that her quill was enchanted to write down exactly what the commentator said through the loud speakers and it was nothing like Rita Skeeter's.

"I still cringe when I see one of those things," Hermione commented and pressed her lips into a thin line to stop herself from commenting any further.

"I'm sorry, love," was all Ginny managed to say and gave her girlfriend an apologetic look.

"It's alright, baby." Hermione decided to lighten up the moment giving her girlfriend a look of mock-indignation. "You know? You didn't have to put me in the spotlight."

Ginny giggled because she knew Hermione wasn't really mad and gave her the trademark Weasley smirk.

"If I have to suffer with them, then so do you, love," Ginny shot with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Hermione narrowed hers playfully.

"You're evil."

"And you love me for it," Ginny replied and chuckled. Hermione ended up shaking her head and letting out an amused laugh.

"That I do. Come here, gorgeous." Hermione grabbed a fistful of Ginny's shirt and pulled her girlfriend into a chaste but loving kiss, not caring they were surrounded by reporters. Ginny was a little surprised but sure as hell wasn't complaining.

The girls pulled apart when the flash of a camera hit them in the face. Ginny instantly glared at Andrew, who was holding his camera up. The poor boy suddenly looked and felt really scared. He had seen what had happened to the last guy who tried to cross Ginny Weasley and he didn't want to face her wrath.

"Sorry Boss but you two look cute and Parvati threatened to cut off my nuts if I didn't get at least one photo," the poor boy defended himself. Ginny set her jaw and narrowed her eyes and he gulped, taking one step backwards.

Hermione placed her hand on her girlfriend's arm to stop her from threatening the poor boy too, or worse, punch him in the face.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm sure we'll look really good," the brunette said and held her head up, looking down at the still empty quidditch pitch. Ginny visibly relaxed on her seat and glared at the boy one more time, who shrieked and moved away (_'Oh yeah, still got it!'_). Ginny shifted her attention to the pitch.

An instrumental music start roaring across the stadium. The people started cheering, clapping and yelling the names of their favourite players. The lights in the stadium got brighter and the level of excitement rose up another notch.

"**Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!"** The voice of the commentator filled every corner of the stadium and for a moment Hermione was brought back to Hogwarts, to those afternoons spent watching her friends playing. **"Are you ready for an epic match? The two oldest teams in the league! Face to face! Broom to broom! Will Gabrielle Jackson be able to defeat Benjy Williams? Both teams have a marvellous record of victories! It has been an amazing year for both teams. Coach Jones has done an amazing job..."**

Hermione shared an excited smile with her girlfriend and reached out with her hand to link her fingers with Ginny's.

"NOW...ladies and gentlemen! I introduce you to the Holyhead Harpies! The most bad-ass girls in this side of the known world! A big applause for them, people!" The commentator really reminded Hermione of Lee Jordan and the brunette couldn't help to let out a small laugh.

The Harpies flew into the pitch and the right side of the stadium broke down in cheers and applauses as the players flew in circles, all wearing their dark green robes with the golden talons emblazoned on their chests.

The Puddlemere United had an equal welcome as the Players did their usual laps around the pitch. But Hermione honestly wasn't paying that much attention. She was too mesmerized staring at her girlfriend work. The _Quick-Quote Quill_ skated across the paper at full speed, writing down everything the commentator was saying and even adding Ginny's own comments. The brunette noticed most Correspondents were doing the same thing that Ginny was whilst Andrew and other photographers were firing shot after shot from the sides of the box and sometimes leaving to go and catch better angles.

Hermione felt nostalgic as she stared at her girlfriend...She could see that glint in Ginny's eyes. That glint the redhead only had when she was playing or watching quidditch. The younger girl's eyes were wide open, quickly following every movement of every player like a hawk and her lips were slightly parted, ready to whisper any comment to her enchanted quill.

Once again Hermione couldn't help to wonder why Ginny had quitted the team. Somehow it just didn't make sense. Ginny had been injured hundreds of time during matches or practices but the redhead had never acted like it actually bothered her. Hermione (and the rest of the world) just couldn't understand what made Ginny quit but she wasn't going to pressure her. IF Ginny ever wanted to share that piece of information with her, then she'd do it in her own time...and Hermione would be there for her.

**-Four hours later…—**

"**FOR MERLIN'S BEARD! GABRIELLE JACKSON CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE HOLYHEADS WIN!"** The commentator's voice roared in the microphone and the stadium went insane...

The people cheered and yelled until their throats were sore when the petite blonde girl did a victory lap around the pitch holding up the tiny balls between her fingers, waving it in the air...

**-Almas Veritas—**

Two hours later, Hermione found herself sitting on a comfortable loveseat, once again watching her girlfriend work. The winning team had only allowed one Correspondent (Ginny, obviously) to enter to their private party in their private room in the pub. Instantly, all the girls from the team and their Coach, former player Gwenog Jones, had shared their victory with their friend, who honestly congratulated them. The girls were more than happy and eager to answer the questions, joking and remembering funny memories in between.

A goblet appeared in front of Hermione's face and the brunette looked up at the dark skinned hand and arm attached to it. Gwenog gave her a tiny, possibly friendly, smile.

"It's only pumpkin juice," the older woman said and Hermione gladly took it, offering a tiny smile as thanks.

"Thank you," the brunette said finally and took a sip, instantly feeling better as the cool liquid ran down her throat.

"Mind if I sit?" Gwenog asked and pointed to the empty chair that was closest to Hermione.

"No, not at all," was all Hermione managed to say and nodded although she wasn't sue if she wanted the older woman near her. She knew Gwenog was one of Ginny's closest friends and the seemly cold woman didn't seem to like Hermione very much. "Good match, by the way. Congratulations for winning," the brunette tried to say to make small-talk. She didn't expect the other girl to like her but she hoped they could at least get along, for Ginny.

"Thanks," Gwenog said, her voice not really showing any emotion but the cool collected tone of a Coach. "I wanted to congratulate you though. You two havin' a kid is pretty fuckin' great," the Coach added, somehow in a kinder tone.

"Thank you. Really," Hermione said honestly.

A weird silence settled between the two girls. Hermione was quietly glancing at her girlfriend. Ginny was still talking to the rest of the girls, her quill was a blurry scarlet ghost as it wrote down everything the excited girls were saying. Hermione suddenly felt eyes on her and tried to mentally prepare herself for whatever was coming...

"I love Ginny like a fuckin' sister, ya know?" Gwenog said suddenly, her eyes never looking away from Hermione's. The brunette forced herself to maintain eye contact and nodded.

"I know."

"Ya have no idea how many times she spoke 'bout you. She loves you more than life," Gwenog said seriously. "An' you have no fuckin' idea how many times I held 'er whilst she cried... 'cause of you. 'Cause for you she was just your best friend..."

"And you have no idea how much I appreciate you for being there for her. You don't have to worry, I love Ginny more than anything. I have since I was a kid," Hermione said firmly, hoping her girlfriend's friend would sense the honesty in her words. "I've loved her since I was 14 years old, Gwenog. And her loving somebody like me was never a possibility..."

Gwenog seemed to think about Hermione's words for a moment and then nodded her approval, lifting her own bottle of butterbeer and taking a long swing from it.

"You are the honourable person I was told you were, Hermione Granger. Take good care of her, 'kay?"

"I will. Forever if she lets me."

Gwenog nodded again before laughing out loud and giving Hermione a much friendlier smile.

"You know? We met before, many years ago in Hogwarts," the brunette said.

"Really? Sorry if I don't remember meetin' ya," Gwenog said and frowned, obviously trying to remember.

"In one of Slughorn's meetings," Hermione said and laughed when Gwenog groaned and hit her own forehead with the palm of her hand.

"That old fart...I **so** hate 'im, ya know?" Gwenog said and shook her head.

"From what I gathered you still are one of his favourites," Hermione commented.

"I used to like 'im...when I was a clueless stupid kid," Gwenog snorted. "I mean...I was a kid when he helped me, ya know? Contacted me with the right people and shit. And I thought he actually helped me 'cause he liked me and wanted me to do good. But all he wanted was another trophy student he could use to his own advantage at some point. That's all he ever does and wants."

Hermione nodded.

"I know. Completely understand what you mean. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I always ignore his letters," Hermione commented. "He's not exactly a bad person, but he never does something without getting something in return."

"So...we met before in one of his meetings... How was the first impression you had of me?" Gwenog asked with a teasing smirk.

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago. I only remember because Ginny was really excited to meet you," Hermione replied, shrugging slightly.

"C'mon..." Gwenog gave her an arched eyebrow and Hermione ended up rolling her eyes in the best Ginny fashion.

"I must admit that back then I found you a little bit full of yourself," Hermione admitted and the older woman laughed whole heartedly.

"Yeah, I knew it." Gwenog laughed again and shook her head. "I'd like to think I grew out of that bad habit."

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized because she honestly didn't think that of her.

"Nah, don't apologize. I was cocky and completely full of myself. What can I say? I was at my best back then, even with the whole shit of Voldemort comin' back. But then the war and all that shit..." The dark skinned woman shook her head and shrugged. "Guess it really does make you grow up, get what I mean?"

"Yes, I do get what you mean," Hermione said softly.

Gwenog frowned and chuckled.

"'Course you know what I mean. Stupid of me, really. You're Hermione Granger," the woman chuckled honestly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I'm not mockin', darlin', relax. Just sayin' you're like...the voice of direct experience, that's all," Gwenog explained and shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess?"

About ten minutes later, Ginny walked to them, honestly feeling a little bit exhausted.

"Hey, what are you girls talking about? You're not harassing my girlfriend, are you G-Boss?" Ginny joked, giving her friend a mock-glare and Gwenog gasped jokingly, putting on her best horrified expression.

"I cannot believe you would think that of me, G-Bomb," the Coach joked back and Ginny laughed before sitting right next to Hermione.

"Hey, love. Missed me?" The redhead gave her girlfriend a flirty winning smile and Hermione couldn't help to smile in return.

"I always miss you, baby," Hermione replied and tried to ignore the light blush that was spreading over her cheeks.

"Awesome, love," was all Ginny said before leaning in and kissing her girlfriend's lips.

**-Four hours later…—**

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She suddenly felt cold and blinked lazily, looking around when she noticed her girlfriend wasn't next to her anymore. The girl propped herself on her elbow and looked around again.

"Hermione?" Ginny's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and noticed Hermione's silhouette was standing by the foot of the bed, pulling on her robe. "Love, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Ginny. Did I awake you, baby?" Hermione asked as she tied her robe as best as she could with her extended stomach.

"Just 'cause you took my warm away, love," Ginny said and gave her girlfriend a tired smile. They had gotten back to the house way past midnight from the reunion and Ginny had to floo to London early in the morning to finish her article and deliver it. "What are you doing up? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just..." Hermione bit her lower lip sheepishly, even though her girlfriend couldn't see her clearly. "Remembered Gweny made us apple pie."

Ginny chuckled.

"Another craving?" The redhead asked.

"Yes. But go back to sleep, baby. You need to rest," Hermione said and slowly walked towards the door. "I'll just have some tea with pie and then come back to bed."

"'Kay, love. But come back soon, I'll miss ya," Ginny said tiredly and fell again on top of her pillow. "Love ya. Have fun with the pie."

"I love you too, Ginny," Hermione chuckled and exited the room.

But ten minutes later Ginny gave up and opened her eyes, knowing she wouldn't fall asleep again anytime soon. What was it now that she couldn't fall asleep without Hermione there? Sighing, Ginny got out of bed and grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed, sliding her slippers at the same time.

"I'm soo whipped," Ginny muttered under her breath as she walked out of the room.

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, guys, that was the Chapter! I hope you liked it! Next Chapter will be the end of them in Brighton but don't worry...we still have a LONG, LONG journey ahead so this story ain't over. Not even close to be over... Now onto the reviews...**

**Saika Garner****:: Hey, babes. I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I know how you feel about this much fluffiness and cuteness but you know me...I'm glad you liked the ending, I was seriously concern about that part. Thanks for the review, babes.**

**Sa5msAdamstoriesandwhatnot****:: wow, amazing? Now that makes Alex happy, lol. I'm glad you like my fic. Thanks for the review, darling.**

**Rhodella****:: I'm glad you're enjoying this story and THANK YOU for the small correction. I honestly did my research but you know how it is...can't trust anything you read. And my friend Rick, who HAS been in Brighton is kinda throwing tips but he's useless. If you see any other mistake please point it out and I'll fix it right away. Thanks again. I'll definitely keep writing because I'm LOVING writing this story so I hope you like what is coming...**

**Adez****:: I'm glad you really like this story. And hopefully, what is coming will be better and better...lol Thanks for the review.**

**Fire'n'water****:: Glad you're liking it. Thanks for the review.**

**Sora Yagami****:: Hola! Siempre es lindo leer una review tuya! **

**Si! El baby pateo! Yo solo sentí la patadita de un bebe una vez (lo cual es raro con todas las amigas que tengo que tienen hijos, lol). Hey! QUIEN no quiere alguien como Ginny! LOL La mayoría de las super cute escenas de Ginny con el baby están inspiradas en una pareja amiga que tuvieron uno de los bebes mas CUTE de la ¡historia!**

**Con Ginny Weasley JAMAS se va a acabar el romance, jajajaja. Y si…lo de vivir juntas se verá más adelante. La idea es que a medida de que la confianza de Hermione aumenta, también aumenta todo el resto…y lo vas a ver más adelante…lol**

**Créeme, yo estaba casi llorando durante la parte en que a Hermione la torturan. Y estoy TOTALMENTE de acuerdo…Bellatrix es ese personaje que te encanta odiar. Definitivamente las cosas no hubieran sido iguales sin ella… De hecho yo bebo leche caliente con miel, me encanta. Yo te diría que lo pruebes. **

**Odiar a Ron? LA MAYORIA odia a Ron con toda el alma! LOL Como pueden odiar a Ginny? Ni idea. Bueno…yo no la quiero mucho en el canon pero eso es porque…vos entiendes… Hey, si tienes ideas para el nombre del baby (sobre todo si tienen un gran significado), genial, dime. **

**Y TOTALMENTE te haría de Beta. No habría problema. Me encanta ayudar. Y..bueno, gracias por los halagos… *blushes* **

**Thanks for the review, darling. **

**Thefallingsnow****:: I am amazing? Well, thank you? Lol I'm glad my story gives you a tiny bit of happiness. That is my main goal. Thanks for the review.**

**Tmonkey****:: lol Don't worry, Hermione won't be **_**"on her own"**_** for long *winks* Ginny is just too amazing. Thanks for the review.**

**Rose Rowena Granger- Weasley****:: Thank you for the concern, my life is a hell lot better. I am glad you enjoyed the Chapter and...well... the idea is someday try to publish my original work...but it won't happen until a few years in the future when I move to the States. In my country is just not possible. But if I ever get published...you'll be one of the first to know. ^_^ I know, too bad Ginny missed the first kick but I kinda wanted to make it a bit more real... I mean...not make it too...perfect, ya know? I only ever really felt ONE kick but it felt AMAZING! Well...I should have explained the Dutch style house more... Here in my country they are similar to... like the Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur live? Well, with some differences but it's basically something similar... **

**I'm glad you want me to continue the story and YES I noticed that spelling mistake. That actually wasn't me. I have the grammar thing in Word and sometimes it just changes the words without me noticing. I don't know why it does that. Thanks for the review.**

**Kaeylan****:: Glad you liked it, mate! I hope you liked this new Chapter and what's coming. Thanks for the review.**

**Track412****:: Glad you thought it was a great Chapter. Hope you liked this one too. There will be one more set in Brighton. Thanks for the review. **

**Okay, people...now I'm off to bed...it's...4:50 am here... LOL **


	20. Chapter 20 Bedtime Conversations

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N:: Okay so…this Chapter is a bit…weird but in a good way. I certainly hope you'll like it. Specially 'cause FINALLY the subject of Hermione's scars is dealt with. I don't know if this is how you thought it would go but I hope it was okay. I actually did picture it this way. It's really much more simple than you guys imagine, lol I'm sure you're gonna want to kick my ass 'cause I made you wait so long just for this… lol**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 20- Bedtime conversations**

"Love? Wake up... Hermione...Hermione, Ron and Harry are trying to copy your homework!"

Hermione suddenly sat up straight in bed wide awake and looked around. Ginny chuckled and sat next to her girlfriend whilst wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

"What..." The sleepy Hermione noticed the whole room was dark; the only light was coming from Ginny's wand, so that meant it wasn't morning yet. She also noticed her girlfriend was completely dressed in her work clothes. "Why are you..." The brunette yawned and Ginny kissed her temple before making her lay down again.

"Gotta go to work, love. But I'll be back before you wake up, yeah?" Ginny said and stood up, still holding her wand in her hand.

"So early? What time is it, baby?" Hermione asked, forcing her eyes to stay open to look at her girlfriend.

"Five...or something, I think. I gotta go but I'll be back before nine and then we'll spend the rest of the day together, 'kay?"

"Okay. Have fun, baby..." Hermione said sleepily and Ginny bent over, placing one hand flat on the mattress so she could kiss her.

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed. What you think?" Ginny asked her girlfriend after sharing a sweet kiss.

"Sounds lovely, baby. I luve youu..." The older girl slurred. She was almost back asleep. Ginny chuckled and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"Love you too, Hermione," the younger girl said and observed for a second how her girlfriend's eyes closed again. "Wise Merlin, you are so beautiful, my love..."

After kissing her girlfriend's forehead one more time, Ginny carefully lowered her body and kissed their baby bump before readjusting the covers so they kept Hermione warm. As she left the room Ginny yawned for the hundred times. Sometimes it sucked to be Senior Correspondent...

Grabbing her leather briefcase from the couch, Ginny walked out of the house and down the stairs to the beach. The redhead put her hand inside her jacket pocket, holding onto her wand just in case. It was still dark and Ginny **knew** there was no danger...But she was still very cautious; she never went out without her wand, it was always hidden under her clothes somehow. The ex-quidditch player looked around just in case, spun on her heel and disapparated on the spot.

"Fuckin' hell," Ginny muttered when she opened her eyes and saw she was standing in front of the pub where she and Hermione had eaten that weekend. _'How I hate Apparating...'_ the redhead thought as she walked inside the pub.

Ginny used one of the chimneys in the pub to floo over to the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was incredibly busy for that hour of the morning. The redhead knew most of the people were either stopping by in order to get some breakfast before heading to work or whatever they had to do.

Hannah waved at her from behind the bar where she was attending the early costumers. Ginny waved back and grinned when she saw Neville was there too, helping his girlfriend out.

"Hey, Neville."

The young man grinned at his friend and waved as he finished with the table he was serving. Neville gave Ginny a small hug, which the redhead returned gladly.

"Hey, Ginny. Heading to work?" Neville asked with a kind smile.

"Gotta deliver the article for this morning's edition, mate," Ginny answered and grinned. "Helpin' out your lady?"

"Yeah, I was getting a bit bored this summer so I decided to help Hannah. And that way we spend more time together," Neville admitted with a sheepish grin.

"That's great, mate. And spending more time with your honey is always a great thing."

"Yeah, it is. How are Hermione and the baby?"

"They're great. Thanks for asking. She was sleeping when I left," Ginny replied, beaming.

"That's great. Oi, listen, come by after you're done with work and we'll talk some more, yeah?"

"I'll see if I can, mate. Gotta go now."

Ginny and Neville shared another friendly hug and then the redhead kept going on her way to work.

**-Almas Veritas—**

It took Ginny over half an hour to finish the whole article and another twenty minutes to spell check it and deliver it for printing. She knew it would have taken her longer if she didn't have magic to help her but she was pretty satisfied with the results, anyway.

"Weasley, get your ass into my office!" The Boss yelled from the door of his office. Ginny was a bit surprised to hear him yelling but she relaxed when she saw he was grinning.

"What's up, Boss?" Ginny asked as she entered the office. The large man sat behind his desk and kept grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Close the door, kid."

Ginny did as she was told and then stood in front of her boss' desk, waiting for him to speak.

"You look like shit, kid. Did ya sleep at all?" The Boss asked with an amused tone in his raspy voice.

"A little. Hermione woke up and remembered Harry's house elf made us apple pie. I really tried to go back to sleep but-"Ginny cut herself off and cleared her throat. The Boss laughed whole heartedly.

"Sometimes it's hard to sleep without the one you love, it's okay, kid. Happens to all of us," the man told her and nodded reassuringly.

"Never happened to me, Boss."

"That's 'cause she's your one and she's pregnant with your kid, Weasley. Only natural."

"I actually feel happy when she awakes me 'cause she's havin' a craving," Ginny commented out loud before she could stop herself. "No matter the hour."

"It's only natural, kid. You make your kid happy when you make **her **happy," the Boss replied and shrugged as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have that conversation. "And from what I read, you make her **really** happy, kid."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at that. The Boss simply slid over the desk a copy of that morning's edition. The Boss told her to open it on page 5. A huge photograph of her and Hermione kissing under the headline of **'More in love than ever.'** The article told how they spent their weekend together in Brighton. There were several photos of them: walking in the pier; Ginny wining the stuffed toy for Hermione; the two of them kissing in the press booth at the match...

"Guess Parvati did her homework," Ginny commented, amused.

"Thought you'd find it funny, Weasley. By the way, good job with the article. Top notch, kid."

"Thank you, Boss."

"What you gonna do now?"

"Go back and spend the last day in Brighton with Hermione. Spoil 'er a bit, ya know," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Sounds good. You won't be needed 'till Friday so you don't need to come every morning, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, Boss," Ginny said before walking towards the door. Suddenly the redhead paused and looked back at her boss. "Boss, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid. Ask away."

"You used to play, didn't you? You were a pro for a few years, right?"

"Back in the day, yeah. Played for a few."

"Why'd you stop? You were one of the best players. Why'd you quit?"

"Just wasn't what I needed anymore," the Boss replied nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Bullshit," Ginny shot instantly, knowing that answered way too fucking well. The Boss simply gave her a raised eyebrow.

"You should know it, kid. After all, it's the same fuckin' bullshit you tell everyone, includin' those you love," the Boss shot right back and Ginny nodded, defeated. "I think we went through somethin' similar, kid. I get it more than you think."

Ginny nodded again and with that she left the room. Her conversation with the Boss had made an impression on her. She knew he knew. She knew if one person understood, it was him. The redhead shook her head, she didn't want to think about it. Ginny didn't want to think why she had quitted doing what she loved the most. It was true what she'd told Hermione, she loved her current job, she had loved working with George. But quidditch had always been her passion, her sort of first love since she started sneaking out to use her brother's brooms when she was little. Quidditch had always made everything good when the rest of the world was confusing. Or maybe it was the rush of adrenaline, or the danger. Who knew?

Ginny stopped in front of her desk, her hand already closed around the handle of her briefcase, and realization hit her... Why she didn't miss quidditch so much anymore...Hermione! It was a simple answer, no matter how much she missed playing quidditch; Ginny would always love Hermione more, their life together, and their unborn son. Quidditch might had been her first love but Hermione was her one and only. As much as she missed quidditch...She wasn't going to put the love of her life, the mother of her child, through that...not again...

Checking her watch, Ginny realized it was only 7am. And although she was tired, the youngest Weasley considered flooing over to her brother's house to have a brother-sister talk. After all, Bill was the only brother she had who had a baby...Ginny shook her head again, quickly dismissing the idea. First, she didn't want to bother her brother and second, she honestly preferred to spend her morning cuddling in bed with her girlfriend. But a butterbeer with Neville sounded like a great idea...

**-Almas Veritas—**

Ginny entered the lovely bedroom holding a tray with breakfast: milk with honey for Hermione, tea with milk for herself, toasts, butter and plum jam. The redhead placed the tray on the night table and smiled at her sleeping girlfriend. Hermione was still laying on her back but she was holding a pillow tight against her chest. The smile on Ginny's face widened when she realized Hermione was cuddling the pillow she had used. The sight warmed her heart.

"Hermione, love, wake up," Ginny whispered and gently shook her girlfriend's shoulder but the older girl didn't wake up. "Hermione, love... Wake up, breakfast is gonna get cold!" The younger girl insisted, raising her voice a little bit.

Slowly Hermione stirred and softly blinked until she was awake. The brunette smiled sleepily at the vision that was her girlfriend looking down at her.

"Hey..." Hermione whispered, her voice still filled with sleep. "What time is it?"

"Around 9, love. Brought us breakfast so sit up," Ginny said cheerfully and stood up. The redhead gave her girlfriend a raised eyebrow when Hermione blushed, having realized she'd been cuddling Ginny's pillow.

"Not a word, Ginevra," Hermione muttered as she let go of the pillow and sat against the headboard.

"Not a word, Hermione," Ginny agreed with an amused grin and grabbed the tray, placing it in the middle of the bed, all the while trying to ignore the sight of Hermione's chest barely covered by the infamous red tank top. She wasn't doing a very good job though...

"Stop staring at my breasts, Ginny," Hermione teased and giggled when Ginny blushed at being caught staring.

"Sorry, love, but...have you seen yourself? They were perfect before but now...that top can barely cover 'em! You can't ask a gal not to look," Ginny shrugged with a smirk before taking off her shoes and crawling to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Then hand me my robe and I'll cover them," the brunette said in mock-annoyance. Truth was, she loved having that kind of attention from her girlfriend. It felt really nice to know Ginny found her attractive that way...

"No fuckin' way, Hermione. As if I'd actually ask you to cover them. Yeah, right," the redhead commented and rolled her eyes in true Weasley fashion. Ginny snorted. "That'd be mental, seriously."

"I didn't know you were so obsessed with breasts, baby," Hermione commented curiously as she took a sip from her mug. It felt wonderful to be comfortable enough to talk freely with Ginny like that. She didn't know how but she felt really comfortable when she had never been comfy whilst talking about anything sex-body-related. It felt natural, as it should feel since Ginny was first of all her best friend **AND** her girlfriend.

"Only yours, love. Bloody obsessed, they've got me," Ginny joked and nodded. Hermione giggled and blushed slightly because she could sense the truth in the younger girl's words...

"Although...they are slightly bigger than they used to be, I supposed," Hermione muttered absentmindedly as she looked down, as if seriously pondering the size of her breasts. Ginny chuckled.

"They are, love. You are **pregnant**, after all," Ginny commented with a smile.

Hermione laughed and then fell silent. The girlfriend continued eating comfortably in silence until they finished and Ginny grabbed the tray and put it on the floor by the bed. Hermione instantly opened her arms and the younger girl happily snuggled into her side, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder and sighing.

"Penny for your thoughts, Hermione?"

"This feels nice," Hermione finally replied after a few more seconds of silence.

"Yeah, cuddling together totally rocks," Ginny agreed with a light nod.

"No. I mean, yes, it does. But what I meant was...this whole scenario feels nice," Hermione corrected her girlfriend gently.

"Not sure I follow you, love."

Hermione gave her girlfriend a small smile and thought her words carefully, she needed to explain what she felt and that was harder than she thought.

"I never felt this comfortable with anybody, Ginny. I mean, we were just talking about my breasts and how much you're obsessed with them, for Merlin's sake! As my best friend, you know me better than anybody and you know I never was...That I always had problems talking so freely about my feelings or..." Hermione trailed off and frowned slightly, trying to find the correct term.

"Girl stuff?" Ginny suggested, trying to help.

"To an extent, yes, I suppose. And...this whole relationship deal is extremely new to me. I'm completely clueless. I'm good at helping people to sort out their feelings but when it comes to my own? I'm completely clueless, Ginny. What do I know about romance or relationships?" Hermione chuckled, somewhat bitterly. "All books, Ginny, and observing my friends living. I don't know anything else. I never went on a date before you," the older girl admitted and Ginny's head shot up, her eyes looking at her shocked.

"What? But I thought...you...You dated that girl...How's possible you never..."

"We didn't actually go on a date. I...didn't allow it," Hermione admitted, feeling the guilt and shame burning in her stomach. "We sort of got together, spent time, then...you know and then I broke up with her."

"What sort of lousy girlfriend was she?" Ginny asked, frowning, already thinking how many hexes she could cast on the stupid girl.

"She tried to be a good one. She did try to plan dates to...I guess she tried to get me to feel something, anything, for her. But it didn't work because I never really allowed her to, I didn't want to. I knew it'd be useless, my heart already belonged to you. So yes, I didn't any of those...coupley stuff until you."

"Feeling honoured, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too, Ginny. But now you have a better understanding of why I say that I need to work on myself. I'm trying, baby. I'm trying to be more sensitive, more attentive with your needs. I just need you to understand that I never had this and that I don't know how or what to do."

"Hermione, love, you don't have to explain anything to me. And I don't know why you think you're not attentive enough but let me tell you that you are. Hermione, I completely understand that you want to work on yourself but you don't have to try so hard."

"I just want to be able to express my feelings for you more, without struggling to do it. I'm trying because I want to. I want to be more open and show you more how much I love you. But it's hard because I never did this before."

Ginny smiled and placed a sweet chaste kiss on her girlfriend's neck.

"You don't have to try, love. I won't say no if you wanna do something nice for me, Hermione, especially if it involves you and that top gone," Ginny joked and both girls giggled when Hermione playfully swatted Ginny's thigh. "After all I am a girl and like nice gestures but you don't have to try hard."

"I know. And joke aside; Ginny...this is what feels nice. That you make me feel comfortable enough to talk freely, that I want to be better. That no matter what you make me believe that I'm beautiful. In these past few months my confidence had grown incredibly, not just in an emotional sense but in a physical sense too. You know how shy I am...about my body," Hermione admitted and ducked her head slightly. Ginny propped herself on her elbow and kissed her cheek.

"I know. And your body is amazingly beautiful and sexy, Hermione," Ginny said honestly and Hermione felt her heart swell with love.

"Like I explained before, I was never in this position, so I'm still a bit clueless about it," the brunette continued, needing for her girlfriend to understand everything. She needed to let it out. "It scares me a little bit because I'm not used to feel out of control. And I'm pregnant and I'm not used to be with another person and you make me feel so much, Ginny. So much. Everything I've tried to ignore for so many years it's finally catching up with me and I want it all. I want to fool around, share different moments, feel our baby's kicks together. Everything. And it's a little bit scary. Quite scary, actually." Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I seriously need to learn how to shut off my brain."

"Nah, it wouldn't be you, love. And Hermione, I love that about you. What you need to remember is to feel more and think less. But please, don't shut your brilliant brain off," Ginny pleaded with a smile on her face.

"Alright, I won't," Hermione agreed but she was smiling as well.

As they felt silent, both girls sighed contently. Hermione for her part felt wonderful. In her life, although Harry and Ron were like her brothers, there were things she just couldn't talk to them about. As her only and best girl-friend, Ginny had always known how to listen and be supportive. The redhead had always been there for her but Hermione had carried so many emotions and feelings within her for so long...That in that moment she felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. Before becoming her love, Ginny was her best friend and getting back that feeling after holding back for so long...it was extremely liberating.

Ginny glanced up to her girlfriend's beautiful face and her smile grew bigger. The redhead closed her eyes and lowered her head a few inches so her ear was resting right over Hermione's heart. It was so soothing to hear the steady rhythm, that gentle drumming right under her ear... _'Fuckin' top notch,'_ Ginny thought with a grin. She knew Hermione hated it when she spoke _'like one of the guys'_ but sometimes she just couldn't help herself. She was raised around boys, after all.

"Ginny?" Hermione spoke suddenly and the redhead glanced up.

"Yes, love?"

"I was thinking..." Hermione bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. "Do you still want us to live together?"

At that Ginny sat up straight and looked at her girlfriend with a questioning look in her eyes. Hermione kept chewing on her lower lip nervously, not sure what to make of Ginny's expression.

"Why'd you ask, love?" Ginny asked, carefully. She didn't want to get her hopes up just in case...

"Because I've been thinking and...Well, I'd love to," Hermione finally said.

And for a change, Ginny was speechless...She couldn't believe what her ears were listening...

"You'd love to? You...you wanna live together, Hermione?" Ginny asked, still shocked.

"If you still want to, Ginny," Hermione replied sheepishly, giving her girlfriend a tiny smile. "I was thinking that maybe we could buy a house together. But you pick it, I don't honestly care where it is or how it looks..."

"That'd be great," Ginny agreed, still feeling a little bit shocked. "But you don't want a say on that? If it's gonna be our house..."

"I don't care, actually. I just want to be with you. Pick whichever you like the most," Hermione said and the smile on her face grew bigger. "I just want us to be together. We'll both pay for it and if there's anything we'd like to modify then we'll both take care of it. Just because I don't exactly care where it is-"

"No, I totally get it. Yes! Whatever you want, Hermione. I just...I just can't believe you just said you want us to live together," Ginny breathed out and a huge grin took over her face.

"Don't you believe me when I tell you I want to be with you, Ginny? Baby, I can't be away from you now that we're finally together and making a family."

"I do," Ginny hurried to say. "I just thought it'd take longer, love, that's all."

"So did I, baby, but...But I really want to be with you. Do you know how hard it is to do something simple as sleep when you're not with me? It's impossible! I won't lie to you, the idea of moving together makes me a bit nervous and afraid. I will admit that. But I really want to do this, Ginny. I swear I do."

"I want this too, Hermione..."

The two girls smiled contently. The redhead one straddled her girlfriend's thighs, cupped her cheeks with her hands and pulled her into a gentle kiss...

"I love you so bloody much, Hermione," Ginny breathed out between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ginny," Hermione said and smiled...

**-Almas Veritas—**

Their son _'demanded'_ to eat more seafood so the girls had Peter drive them to _The Crazy Mermaid_, where they enjoyed a wonderful seafood salad with vinaigrette dressing (Ginny) and seafood paella (Hermione) together.

As they walked hand-in-hand, taking looks inside vintage shops and antiques shops, the girls were smiling and laughing. They felt like they were on top of the world, like nothing could touch them. They were just them. Hermione and Ginny. Ginny and Hermione. And they were making a family- **NO**- they **WERE** a family already. They were in love and waiting for their son to be born, nobody was a war hero, nobody was a famous ex-quidditch player...

They walked around, shopping and sightseeing until the sky was dark. Unconsciously both Ginny and Hermione kept a tight hold on their wands inside their coats' pockets as they walked to the beautiful beach. There was a light chilly breeze that forced them to stay closer, not that either girl minded...

"It's a beautiful night. Don't you think, love?" Ginny asked, admiring the view of the moon over the ocean and the soft waves hitting the shore.

"It is, baby. But not as beautiful as you are, Ginny," Hermione said softly and Ginny was thankful it was dark enough to hide her blush.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I love you and I'm simply being honest, baby," Hermione said.

"I know. Now, what you say if we go back to the house and have some dinner? I'm hungry," Ginny suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're always hungry, Ginevra," Hermione teased with a smile.

"For food? Not always. For you, love? Always," Ginny flirted with a leering smirk. The older girl blushed slightly and gulped silently.

"You're a tease, Ginevra," was all Hermione could say.

"And you still love me, Granger," the redhead shot and her smirk grew.

"That I do."

**-Almas Veritas—**

"You never told me how things went this morning at work," Hermione said whilst she and Ginny made dinner, just some pasta with sauce. The brunette checked once again the pasta was fine and looked at her girlfriend.

"It all went well. The Boss showed me something funny," Ginny commented whilst she tasted the sauce with a spoon. "This is bloody delicious."

"What did he show you?"

"Parvati published another article about us. It had some good photos, at least.

Hermione sighed.

"Another article? The last one wasn't enough?" The older girl asked tiredly.

"You're upset about the article? I thought it was funny," Ginny shrugged. "Just a couple more minutes and this is done."

"Good, the pasta is almost done as well. And...I don't know, Ginny. I know we had to deal with worse but you know I don't like all the attention. If the article was about one of my books, about my job, it wouldn't bother me. But I don't like the attention on my personal life."

"I know you don't, love. Guess I got more used to it when I became a pro. At least Parvati doesn't write bullshit, Hermione, look at the bright side. She only writes how much we love each other," Ginny finished with a smile. Hermione couldn't help to smile back at the loving words.

"I love it that you try to be more positive, baby."

"In case you forgot, a very beautiful, kind brunette girl taught me to look on the bright side of things, even when there wasn't one," Ginny said with a grin as she turn off the stove burner. She expected a smile or a comment from her girlfriend, or maybe even a joke, but she got a serious blank expression on Hermione's beautiful face. "Love? You okay?"

When Hermione didn't answer Ginny got a little worried so she turned off the other burner and placed her hand on the small of her girlfriend's back.

"Hermione, love, are you okay? Hermione!"

The older girl seemed to come out from her thoughts and shook her head, giving Ginny a small smile.

"I'm sorry, baby, I suppose I spaced out," Hermione said with a smile, hoping to easy her girlfriend's obvious concern.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"Yes, I am. Why don't we eat and then go up to bed? I'm a little bit tired from all that walking today."

"You sure? You're just tired from walking?"

"Yes, of course. Let's eat, yes?"

"Okay, love."

The girls served their dinner and ate in silence, exchanging smiles and blushing when they started feeding each other. It was something new but it was fun, intimate and strangely erotic. A complete new experience for both of them...

"The sauce is delicious, baby. One of your mum's recipes?" Hermione asked half-way through dinner.

"My own, actually," Ginny replied and grinned at her girlfriend's surprised look. "Got a few recipes of my own, actually."

"How come I'm only hearing about this just now?" The older girl asked with mock-hurt in her voice.

"'Cause I only show my recipes to really special people," Ginny replied easily with a charming grin on her face.

"And just how many special people have you shown them to?"

Ginny faked to think really hard.

"Without counting my family? And that includes Luna and Harry? Only you."

"Really? I understand your family, and of course Harry and Luna count, but...Really?"

"I don't cook my recipes for just anybody, Hermione. It's silly but important for me. And they are **our** family, love, not just mine. **Ours**," Ginny corrected her girlfriend gently. "You've been part of this family for years since the git of my brother met you and Harry in your first year."

"I know. I just forget sometimes, Ginevra," Hermione commented.

"Well, remember it, love." Ginny chuckled. "Accept if, you're stuck with us Weasleys forever. Even more now."

"**You** are my family now, Ginny. You and our son," the brunette said firmly.

Ginny reached out and caressed her girlfriend's belly. The younger girl gave the older one a beaming smile.

"**We are** a family, Hermione."

After leaving the dishes washing themselves the girls took turns in the shower and got ready for bed. Since Ginny had finished first she had put on her favourite pair of black boxers, an old jersey she had from her days with the Harpies (dark green with the golden talon emblazoned in the chest and her name in the back in golden letters) and got under the covers to wait for her girlfriend. The redhead knew something was off with her girlfriend and she couldn't help to worry a little bit. If something was troubling Hermione, she wanted to help her, she wanted her girlfriend to be in peace. Besides stress wasn't good for her or the baby...

Hermione came out of the bathroom, wearing a long sleeve dark blue t-shirt and white cotton shorts. Ginny smiled at her from the bed and the brunette smiled back before sliding under the covers.

"Wanna cuddle for a little bit before sleep, love?" Ginny asked with a smile. "I love cuddling with you."

"Actually...Could you hold me for a bit, baby? I'm not sleepy and I want you to hold me," Hermione said with a sheepish smile.

"Of course, Hermione. Come 'ere, my love."

Ginny got comfy against the headboard of the bed and opened her legs and arms. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly as she moved to rest between her girlfriend's legs, her back to Ginny's front. The younger girl's arms circled her waist and Hermione sighed contently as she tilted her head back so her head was resting on Ginny's shoulder.

"Comfy, love?"

"Yes. I love having your arms around me, Ginny," Hermione sighed again and let her body relax more into her girlfriend's embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione," Ginny said back and pressed her lips to the side of her girlfriend's head.

The girls fell silent again. Ginny was smiling contently, basking in the warm of their embrace and sheer happiness of their relationship. Hermione instead, was debating with herself. She had the words in the tip of her tongue and they wanted to come out but she was terrified. It wasn't that she didn't trust her girlfriend but actually talking about it made it all more real...and Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to make it real...

"Love, I was thinking that we could-"

"We're alive," Hermione blurted out, cutting her off in the process.

"Yes, we are, love," Ginny said hesitantly, not sure of what was going on through her girlfriend's mind.

"Sometimes I feel like this is a dream," Hermione started, letting the words spill from her mouth. Ginny frowned slightly, trying to understand what her girlfriend meant.

"Sometimes I feel like this is a dream too, Hermione. I love you so much and I can't believe that we're finally together-"

"That's not what I meant," the brunette cut her off again. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to wake up and...all of this? Us? Our son? Our friends and family? It all will be a dream. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and realize it's all gone. Destroyed. That everyone I know and love...including you...are dead and that it isn't over..."

"Hermione..." Ginny was confused for a second but then realization hit her harder than a bludger ever did. "Hermione, love, the war **IS** over. This **is** real..."

"I know. The rational part of me knows it. But sometimes I feel this...fear inside of me and the nightmares...It eats me inside, Ginny."

Ginny tightened her hold on her girlfriend and kissed her head again.

"Don't let it, Hermione. The war is over, it's all over. We're alive, our friends and family are okay. We're going to have a son. There is no danger. Not anymore," Ginny said, trying to reassure her. She wasn't sure what to say exactly to make her girlfriend feel better. "This is real, we're real."

"I know."

Hermione fell silent again at that but Ginny knew she wasn't done. She knew there was more to it than what her girlfriend had told her.

"When you don't sleep with me sometimes I have nightmares. And they're...so terrible. They scare me so much," the brunette spoke after a minute of silence and Ginny's frown deepened.

"Do you want to talk about them? What do you dream about, love?"

The older girl bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side so their eyes met. Ginny could feel her heart breaking when she saw there were tears in Hermione's eyes. The redhead reached out and with her thumb wiped a lonely tear that was rolling down the brunette's cheek.

"I dream that you die, Ginny," Hermione finally confessed and Ginny gasped slightly. "I dream that...she kills you. Sometimes it's worse. I dream that she...she..." the brunette took a deep breath and looked right into her girlfriend's eyes. "She...tortures you, destroys you completely, Ginny. And...and I can't do anything. She..she laughs because she knows you mean everything to me and I..."

"Shss, love..." Ginny lowered her head and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Bellatrix can't hurt me, Hermione. Or you. She's dead, remember? She's gone. She can't cause harm anymore...to anyone," the redhead mentally cursed herself when her girlfriend flinched hearing the name of the mad woman.

"I know, I know, Ginny." Hermione swallowed and bit her lower lip, trying to stop herself from crying. "But I...when I wake up I feel so scared. I feel so scared but then I touch my belly and most of those times our son kicks and I feel better because I know that you're fine. But if you're not there...I can't even sleep. And it hurts, so much. I can...feel it, the pain..." This time Hermione didn't even bother to hold back her tears and Ginny realized she wasn't talking about the nightmares; she was talking about her scars. "They still hurt, Ginny...so much. And I get so scared."

"You mean like...physical pain or emotional pain, Hermione?" Ginny asked, needing to know exactly which kind of pain her girlfriend was feeling.

"Both. I get so scared, Ginny, and I can feel it...the knife carving into my arm. I can feel it. And no matter what I do, I just can't forget it. The pain and the fear never go away. It...keeps remaining me of what happened."

'_Merlin...just how much pain are you still holding back after all this time, Hermione?'_ The younger girl wondered. The war had been hard on them all but somehow they all had found ways to let go, to deal with what had happened. She knew Hermione and Harry had talked about it, but now she realized that as usual Hermione had held everything back, had swallowed all she felt to help her friends move on. And they had been too stupid or maybe too engrossed in their own pain to notice just how much she was hurting inside.

"Every time I look at...my scars, they remind me of what happened. Of all the death and the people we lost...Of those we loved and died..." Hermione looked down after saying that and Ginny silently gulped when she realized who her girlfriend was talking about.

"Oh, love..." Ginny tightened her hold on her girlfriend's body, placed a kiss on top of her head and fought back her own tears that were threatening to spill. "It all will be alright, Hermione. You'll see...You'll be alright, my love. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore, there's no danger. Now we get to live in peace..."

"How do you forget? Because I tried anything and it doesn't work, Ginny," Hermione half-asked half-sobbed. "And it's there, all the time. The reminder of why they're gone. Why they were haunted like animals and killed...I can't forget."

"I don't know. We move on. We continue living, my love. It always hurts, the pain never goes away completely...but it gets easier. You keep moving forward and living 'cause you know they would want you to be happy. Are you happy, Hermione?"

Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes were almost glaring at her.

"Of course I am, Ginny. How can you ask me that? You make me so happy. You always make everything better, everything. It's just that...since we got together everything I pushed away for so long finally caught up with me. Every worry, every fear. I don't have control of myself anymore, Ginny..."

"Your hormones are all over the place and driving you mental?" Ginny tried to joke, trying to make her feel better. The redhead mentally sighed relieved when Hermione managed to give her a tiny smile.

"Yes, I believe they are," Hermione agreed. The brunette sighed and tucked her head in the crock of Ginny's neck. "I miss them. I miss them so much, Ginny... Specially my mum. I miss her every day more and more since I found out I was pregnant. I need her so much."

"I know you do, Hermione. I know. But you need to remember she's still in your heart and your memory. And love, you're not alone. I know it's not the same but you've got my mum here for you, you've even got Fleur if you need a hand."

"Yes, I do know they're here for me. And you have no idea how much I appreciate them for it," Hermione said, hoping to make her girlfriend understand. The brunette wiped a few tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "But I carry with me the constant reminder of why they died. And somehow that kills me, Ginny. I used to believe it was some sort of...I don't know. At first it was easy to ignore but now after all this time it's like a dead weight on my arm that I can't shake."

"Would you like to know how I see them? Maybe if you could see them the way I do, you'd feel better about them," Ginny said, hoping for Merlin's sake that it would make Hermione feel slightly better.

"How do you see them?"

"I see them as a representation of your strength, of your loyalty and that stubbornness that says _'you won't break me, bitch!_'" Ginny gave her girlfriend a tiny grin after saying that and Hermione managed to choke a laugh. "I see them as a teeny tiny physical imperfection that makes you even more perfect in my eyes. I see them as representations of a part of who you are... _Muggle-born_ and **proud** of being one."

"I **am** proud," Hermione said firmly.

"But it's hard to carry the reminders of the hate?" Ginny asked and her girlfriend nodded after a few seconds of silence. "Then use it, love. Use it to your advantage."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.

"Use it to remember why we fought, why we swore after the war to try and make our world better. At any point that you're feeling weak or tired or angry, use it to push harder. Use it to always remember to keep your head up high," Ginny suggested, feeling relieved because she could almost see the wheels turning inside her girlfriend's head. She could see that Hermione was seeing the truth in her words...maybe it wouldn't be so hard for her to believe them as well.

Hermione was silent for a good few minutes as she processed what her girlfriend had told her and in the process something else clicked in her head...

"Is that how you dealt with Fred's death?" The older girl asked and hoped her girlfriend wouldn't shut off. She knew it was still extremely difficult for Ginny to talk about her brother.

"Yeah. I guess I did that," the younger girl confirmed after a second of silence.

"Does it work?" Hermione asked.

"It does. Talking also helps. Focusing on the good instead of the bad helps **a lot**," Ginny replied with a smile.

"I love you, Ginevra," the brunette said with a small smile. She was glad she had talked to her girlfriend, the girl always made her feel better. "So much that you have no idea."

"If it's half of what I feel for you, then I kinda do have an idea, love," the redhead said and grinned.

Hermione easily got more comfortable in her girlfriend's embrace and sighed. She honestly felt like a weight had been lifted from her heart and mind. _'Ginny always makes everything better,'_ the former book-worm thought once again and for a second she wondered how the redhead did it. But she knew it didn't matter, because maybe it was part of the reason why they were perfect for each other. _'Merlin, I love her so much... and now we have a family together,'_ Hermione thought and unconsciously moved her hands so they were resting on her extended stomach. _'My family...'_

"What's on your mind, love?" Ginny asked and Hermione realized she had been lost in her mind longer than she thought.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I want ice cream," Hermione replied, suddenly feeling the urge for the cold creamy goodness. Behind her Ginny raised an amused eyebrow.

"Ice cream? At this hour?"

"Yes, baby," the brunette answered with a small nod of her head. The younger girl chuckled.

"But we don't have ice cream, love."

Hermione tilted her head back and bit her lower lip, giving her girlfriend a sheepish smile.

"I know, baby."

Ginny chuckled once again and nodded.

"And mummy will go get you and our son some. Don't worry," the redhead said.

Hermione's smile grew as she moved forward on the bed to give her girlfriend space to move. Ginny slowly got out of the bed and walked to the walk-in-closet, emerging back out fully clothed except for the shoes a minute later.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," the brunette said as her girlfriend finished putting on her shoes.

"For what?"

"For asking you ice cream at this hour?"

Ginny laughed, walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. The redhead girl leaned in and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's.

"Don't worry, love. If our baby boy wants it, then he'll get it. You will as well," Ginny said and reached out to touch their baby bump. The younger girl grinned widely as she felt their baby kicking against her hand. "Calm down, baby boy, you'll get your ice cream in a few minutes. Will you be okay if I leave?"

"I'll be okay, Ginny," Hermione replied and the intensity of her eyes made Ginny think her girlfriend wasn't just talking about being alone for a few minutes. "But be careful, please?"

"I've got my wand, love, don't worry. Be right back. Love you."

"Love you too, Ginny," Hermione called out as the redhead walked out of the room. The brunette got comfier against the headboard, placed her hands over her belly and sighed happily. She smiled widely when her baby kicked. "Are you happy, son? Because I am. Your mummy is so wonderful to us. And I love her so much. I need to show her more just how much. You are so lucky, my son, for having her. She's amazing." The baby kicked again, as if agreeing with her and Hermione chuckled. "Yes, she is… I love you, son. I don't even know if you can hear me or understand what I say but I love you so much. I can't wait to have you here. You are my son and I will love you, no matter what…"

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, that was the Chapter, my friends. It's late so this time I won't answer your individual reviews. But I will in next Chapter. Thank you all guys SO much for your reviews, they warm my heart and brighten my day. I truly hope you like this Chapter even though I know it's not one of my best. **

**See you guys next Chapter….**


	21. Chapter 21  Best Friends Forever

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N1:: Hey, people. Sorry for the long wait. I just had a lot on my mind and to do, I've been pretty busy lately and didn't have much time to write. If I'm lucky things should go back to normal and I'll have more time to write. Hope you like this Chapter…**

**A/N2:: So….I know that in this Chapter Ginny (and Hermione too) will seem a bit out of character. But I sorta wanted to show how sometimes a person is around different people. Like…Ginny is sweeter and all that with Hermione. But when she's with her ****favourite**** brother ****she's more...well, boy-ish in a way. I don't know if you will understand what I tried to do but it's something like that. I wanted to show how different (but not less real) she is when she's alone with her brother, who's also her best mate, than how she is with Hermione, who is her love. I don't know if I did it well... but I tried to show that. And for Hermione...well, I sorta wanted to make her not THAT innocent. I mean...she's been so nice and ya know proper her whole life but inside she's got fire. And now it's finally surfacing...or something like that... **

**A/N3:: Okay, people…this Chapter gets hot and heavy towards the end. Just warnin' ya…**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 21- Best friends forever…**

It was a nice Saturday morning to walk around the Diagon Alley talking and shopping with friends. And Hermione was doing just that, enjoying a beautiful day with her two best friends (no, her brothers, really) in the whole world. The night before Harry had informed her rather than asked that he, Hermione and Ron would spend the next day together because they hadn't in a long time. Even though she loved it Hermione knew she and Ginny were basically attached to the hip, even more since returning from Brighton the prior Monday. So the young witch had eagerly accepted, loving the idea of spending time with her friends.

Ginny had been happy too when she heard it because that meant she and George had almost all day to work on Hermione's birthday present. They were so close to finding it! They just needed a little bit more of time! And since Hermione planned to stay with Harry and Ron until after dinner, the redhead had done plans to hang out with Bill. Her brother knew she needed someone to talk about the pregnancy and the idea of becoming a mother. Other than her own mum, that is.

"So now we've done the girly part and shopped, can we go eat somethin'?" Ron asked, more like whined, as the three friends walked along the Diagon Alley, both Ron and Harry carrying a few bags each filled with baby clothes and toys. "I'm starving!"

Hermione and Harry shared an amused look.

"You're always starving, Ron," Hermione commented with fake annoyance. "But food sounds marvellous right now, so let's go."

"That's what I like about you being pregnant, Hermione, you don't complain about food anymore," Ron joked and the Golden Trio laughed. Hermione shook her head at her friend and patted his arm.

There was always a table open for them whenever they went to Seamus' and Dean's restaurant so they were seated quickly and the three friends ordered their food right away. The two young men couldn't help to giggle like school girls at the amount of food Hermione ordered.

"By Merlin's beard, Hermione, is there a second baby in there or something?" Ron joked and playfully poked with best friend's belly with his index finger.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry started laughing out loud.

"There is no second baby, Ronald. But considering your nephew is half Weasley it's not a surprise he eats for two," the brunette joked back and Harry covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing too much.

"Gotta admit that one's truth," Ron chuckled and shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"By the way, Ron, congratulations on winning the latest game," Hermione told her friend honestly. "Ginny told me you were incredible."

"I think the team has a good chance of winning the cup this year, thanks Hermione," Ron told his friends with a beaming smile.

"You mean the team is actually going to win something? Finally," Harry joked and easily avoided being hit with a napkin his friend threw at him. The brunette boy laughed.

"Arsehole," Ron muttered while his two friends laughed.

After their food arrived and the three friends started eating, Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling widely. Harry and Ron would never change, they would always act like the two silly boys they were in school...And Hermione loved them both for it. They had always given her something she never had before Hogwarts: friends who were more than friends; friends who were family, forever.

"Oi, wanna guess what I heard a few days ago?" Ron asked his two friends half-way through lunch.

"What did you hear, Ron?" Harry asked since Hermione seemed to be busy with her pasta.

"I heard it a few days ago so I've been askin' around," Ron started explaining. "Wanna guess what Superstar Weasley's gettin' invited to the Stars Match in November?" The redhead boy grinned and his best friends looked at his surprised. "Just so we're clear, I ain't talkin' about me, guys."

"Ginny is getting invited to the Stars Match, Ron?" Hermione asked, her beloved food suddenly forgotten as she looked at one of her best friends in shock.

"It's nothing sure for now. But judging from what I could find out, she **will** be invited to play," Ron replied with a wide proud grin and nodded before taking a sip from his goblet of elf wine.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione gasped. "Even I know that it's a great honour to be invited to the Stars Match."

"I know! That's why I'm tellin' you guys. My sister's gettin' invited to the Stars Match, I'm so fuckin' proud of 'er," Ron whispered excitedly.

"That's amazing," Harry said when he got over the shock. "That's a huge honour for any quidditch player. I bet Ginny will be shocked when she gets invited."

"You kiddin', right? She still gets at least two offers to play in pro teams at year. If she plays in the Stars Match she'll get hundreds of offers to go back to playing," Ron said. "I still don't get why she won't go back to playing. She's amazing at it."

"I don't know either, Ron," Harry said and shook his head. "But yeah, I'm sure she'll get tons of offers after the Stars Match."

Hermione looked down at her food and kept eating whilst she listened to her friends talk about her girlfriend. She had a hunch and she didn't want to disappoint them but...somebody had to be realistic.

"I don't think Ginny will accept to play at the Stars Match, guys. Or any offer from professional teams," the brunette witch said and her two friends looked at her.

"Why not, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Because she's very adamant that she won't go back to playing. She says she's happy with her current job," Hermione replied and shrugged. "I understand what you two are saying. She is a natural born quidditch player. It's a huge part of who she is and I know she misses it. But she says she's not going back. She says she doesn't need it anymore. And we have to respect her decision."

"Yeah, I know. I just think she'd be happier if she started playing again. She loves quidditch," Ron commented and shook his head.

"We have to respect her decision, Ronald," Hermione remarked and went back to eating her food.

"So, anyway, how is your baby doing in there, Hermione?" Harry asked, sensing a change of topic was in order. "Please, please, don't take this the wrong way but you're getting big. I mean, your belly is getting bigger because the baby is growing so that means he's healthy, right?" The brunette boy rambled, hoping his friend wouldn't take it the wrong way and get upset. Or worse, start crying. Because he knew Ginny would kick his arse if he made Hermione cry.

Fortunately Hermione simply chuckled.

"I got what you meant, Harry. Don't worry. And yes, everything is fine. The baby is becoming more and more active and is driving Ginny and I slightly mad, but everything is perfect," the brunette girl said with a beaming smile. Her two best friends grinned because they could see she was glowing with happiness.

"He isn't even born yet and he's drivin' you mad already? Merlin, that boy sure is Ginny's," Harry joked and almost ran from his seat when Hermione swatted his arm playfully. He and Ron laughed whole heartedly at that.

"I won't share a thing with you if you keep behaving like silly boys," Hermione warned.

"We'll behave, Hermione. Promise ya," Ron promised and Harry echoed his words.

"Okay. And don't **EVER **tell Ginny I told you this either. Now that the baby is becoming more active he's kicking like crazy. Specially during the nights and mornings. Ginny has the habit of talking to him before going to sleep. So every night when we go to bed he starts kicking like crazy and doesn't stop until Ginny speaks to him and says goodnight," Hermione told her best friends excitedly with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes. "In the mornings is the same thing. He starts kicking and doesn't stop unless Ginny says good morning."

"Really? That is sorta weird, don't you think?" Ron asked but he was smiling. "It's sorta funny too."

"It is unbelievable, I know," Hermione agreed. "But I don't think it's weird. He reacts to me when I talk to him as well. But with Ginny...I don't know. He seems to be crazy about Ginny." The brunette girl smiled somewhat shyly. "I can understand that, too."

Ron chuckled and shook his head again. His best friend was so in love with his sister that it was almost painful to watch. _'At least now they're together and happy,'_ the redhead boy thought.

"It's not weird or unusual. It's because of the magical connection between the three of you," Harry commented and his two friends looked at him shocked because it wasn't something Harry would usually say. "I don't understand much about women or pregnancies, but I do understand magic. I've been studying it a lot. Since you got pregnant, Hermione, I've been researching the Almas Veritas, I was very curious about it. I read about the magical connection that forms between the parents and the unborn children."

"You've been doing research, Harry? I must admit I'm impressed," Hermione complimented her friend.

"Hermione's been rubbing off on you, mate," Ron joke and Hermione swatted **his** arm this time.

"Shush, Ronald. Now, Harry, what did you find?" The brunette asked.

"Well, basically...there isn't just a parent-child bond formed, there's also a magical bond that forms from the moment the child is conceived. I think your baby reacts more to Ginny because he sort of needs to feel her magical signature. He feels yours constantly 'cause he's inside of you. He...doesn't have to worry about feeling you, so to speak," Harry explained his theory and Hermione slowly nodded, a clearly impressed look on her face.

"That actually makes sense," the brunette girl said.

"Yeah, that sorta made sense to me too," Ron agreed.

"Did you find out anything related to how the Almas Veritas works, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not, really. At least nothing we didn't know yet. It's such an ancient magic and so complex that nobody really knows how it works. And to be honest, not even the Unspeakables know shit about it," Harry replied and shrugged.

"I'm sure you could pull some strings and find out if they know anything," Ron said with a wicked grin.

"Already did. Kingsley used those words, actually. _The Unspeakables don't know shit about it_," Harry said.

"Oh. That's too bad," Hermione said but honestly her mind was thinking about something entirely different. "Have you finished eating? Because I want ice cream. Right now?"

Harry and Ron chuckled and nodded at the same time.

"Yeah, we can order dessert now, Hermione," the brunette boy said smiling at the suddenly eager expression on Hermione's face.

"Thanks Merlin, these cravings are killing me," the girl muttered and giggled embarrassed when her friends laughed.

"Get cravings a lot, Hermione?" Ron asked as he lifted a hand and signalled a waiter.

"Yes. Mostly for sweet things, specially ice cream," Hermione answered and unconsciously started rubbing her belly.

"Your kid is definitely a Weasley, Hermione," Harry joked and laughed when Ron giggled like a school-girl. "Hey, what'd you say if after dessert we go back to Grimmauld Place? All this shopping wore me out."

"Sure, mate," Ron said and shrugged as the waiter made the dishes disappear and gave them the desserts menu. "I want lemon pie."

"That sounds good, actually. And I want lemon pie too," Harry told the waiter.

"I want dark chocolate ice cream and strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup, be generous with the syrup please, and add if you can some pieces of actual chocolate on top. Thanks," Hermione told the waiter, who was looking at her wide eyed. To his credit, the waiter recovered quickly and gave her a _'yes, ma'am'_ before leaving.

Hermione noticed her two friends were staring at her wide eyed and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothin'. You sure are in the mood for chocolate, aren't you, Hermione?" Ron asked, still a bit shocked. He knew it was probably a craving because his friend had never been that fond of sweets. She liked them but not that much. Not like him or Harry or Ginny.

"I really want ice cream?" Hermione said and shrugged sheepishly for a moment before giggling.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked amusedly.

"I just remembered something Molly told me, that's all," Hermione answered and shook her head.

"What did she say?" The brunette boy asked.

"She said that through her pregnancy with Ginny she ate a lot of chocolate," Hermione replied and grinned when the waiter came back with her not-so-small cup with ice cream.

"My sister really does love her chocolate," Ron commented and chuckled. "That explains it all."

**-Almas Veritas—**

Two redhead figures walked out of a cave whilst dusting themselves off. The girl pulled out a map and with her wand made a cross motion over it, marking another place where they looked and came out empty.

"Gin, I don't wanna be a prick but are you sure the sneaky little bugger's still alive?" George asked as he sat on a rock under a tree.

"Yes. I made some spells," Ginny replied as she sat down next to her brother. "I have to keep looking, George. I have to."

George sighed and put her arm around his sister's shoulders.

"I know, Gin. Don't worry, I'll help ya. We'll find him," George said and his sister smiled at him.

"Thanks, Georgie."

"No problem, Gin. Now, which direction?"

**-Almas Veritas—**

"For Merlin's sake! Ginny, where in the bloody hell have you been? I've been expectin' you for two hours!" The redhead man said after he opened the door of his home and saw his sister standing in the doorway.

"I know, I'm sorry, Bill. I was doing...stuff," Ginny said as she entered the Shell Cottage and her brother closed the door.

"What were you doin'?" Bill asked. "Want some firewhiskey?"

"Nothing important, don't worry. I just lost track of time. And if you have butterbeer, am not in the mood to drink," Ginny replied and walked straight to the living room.

"Why do you look like you saw a Thestral, Gin? Did something happen?" Bill asked as he handed a butterbeer bottle to his sister and then poured himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"I'm just a bit disappointed, that's all. And tired," Ginny once again replied and relaxed on the comfy couch.

"Again. I ask you why are you disappointed and tired?" Bill asked and sat on the armchair facing his sister. Usually Ginny just told him everything, she didn't beat around the bush like she was doing now.

"I can't really tell you everything, Bill. Sorry," Ginny said and sighed. "I'll just tell you I'm lookin' for...an object. And...I've been lookin' for a while but can't find the damn thing. Which frustrates me more 'cause I wanna give it to Hermione for her birthday."

"Gonna propose already, sis?" Bill teased with the trademark Weasley smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"No, you moron. It's too soon anyway for that."

"Well, ya know, maybe I could help," Bill said. He really wanted to help his little sister and was a bit surprised Ginny hadn't asked for his help before. Ginny always asked him if she needed a hand.

"Nah. George's helpin' me. Don't worry," Ginny said. "I'm not even sure if I'm gonna find it, anyway. So, where are Fleur and Victoire?" The redhead girl asked, changing the subject.

"They're in Italy," Bill answered, going along with the change of subject. "They're visitin' Fleur's sister in Venice. They're comin' home tomorrow."

"When did they leave?" Ginny asked as she kicked off her shoes and lifted her legs onto the couch.

"Monday morning. I was supposed to go too but I couldn't get time off from work. Bloody goblins," Bill told his sister with a sullen expression.

"Guess it's impossible to spend time away from your two loves, huh?" Ginny asked and her brother slowly grinned because he understood the subtle question.

"It is possible. But it's hard, sis. It's always hard, especially when your kid is so little," Bill explained.

"So...it never gets easier?" Ginny asked with a frown. "Even if you're used to travelling, sometimes for long periods of time?"

"In a way? No. I mean, you'll always miss those you love. Specially your partner and child. But it sorta does get easier when your kid is older," Bill explained and observed his sister. Ginny seemed to be thinking about something important and he wanted to know what she was thinking but he knew not to push her. Ginny would tell him if she wanted to and was ready. "But you won't have to worry 'bout that, Gin. Your job never keeps you away for more than a day. Not like mine or other jobs."

"Yeah...I guess," was all Ginny said. "But if I was to be gone for longer..." the redhead muttered under her breath and Bill gave her a raised eyebrow.

"For longer? Gonna change jobs, sis?" The older Weasley asked and Ginny's head snapped to look at him.

"No! I mean, no, I'm not gonna change jobs again, Bill," the girl replied and Bill knew what he saw in her eyes but decided not to comment, knowing Ginny wouldn't talk about it.

"So tell me, how are Hermione and your baby?" Bill asked, changing topics.

Suddenly Ginny's face beamed and the older Weasley almost chuckled. His baby sister was obviously over the moon with happiness and in that moment he could really see what he already knew: Ginny was so grown up. But also in that moment when the words started spilling from her mouth about the baby and Hermione and how wonderful everything was she seemed younger, more innocent and almost child-like...like the danger and sadness and loss from the war hadn't tainted that part of her, like he knew it had...And that knowledge made his heart swell with pride and love and happiness for his baby sister.

"I swear he kicks like crazy, Bill! And he stars kickin' and doesn't stop 'till I talk to him. Hermione finds it completely amusing, of course," Ginny gushed out and giggled. "It's so amazing, mate."

"Oh, I know it is, sis," Bill agreed and nodded. "Feelin' your baby's kicks is one of the most amazing things in this world."

"It's almost surreal," Ginny said and chuckled. She noticed her brother's eyes focused on her, like he was thinking hard about something, and the girl raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"For Merlin's balls Ginny, you're gonna be a mum. You already are," Bill breathed out and a beaming smile took over his lips. "And I'm so bloody proud of ya."

"Thanks, Bill," Ginny said back, not knowing what else to say. But she felt her heart grow bigger with her brother's words. The brother she had always considered her favourite and who had always been a guide and a source for not just knowledge but for also fun and even wisdom.

"What you say if we eat something now, kiddo? Don't know 'bout you but I'm gettin' hungry," Bill said and stood up, using the distraction to cut the emotional moment.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm hungry too," Ginny agreed and stood up to help her brother.

**-Almas Veritas—**

They had fun cooking and eating together, like always. There weren't many moments in which they could hang out alone and joke around like they liked but whenever they had the time, they always had fun. Molly more than once had said they acted like two boys when they were together and they couldn't help themselves. They were silly and yeah, maybe they acted like little boys but who cared? They were alive, they had love and were happy. Who cared if they joked around and acted like fools sometimes?

"Damn, Gin. You were always a good cook, sis, but this time you outdid yourself," Bill complimented his sister as he took the plates to the sink and waved his wand so they would start cleaning themselves.

"Been gettin' lots of practice lately, mate. With Hermione's cravings..." Ginny joked and brother and sister laughed.

"I bet. Fleur used to drive me mad with her cravings!" Bill commented with a grin. His grin turned naughty when he looked at his sister. "But in the end it was always worthy 'cause of the reward," the redhead man added and wiggled his eyebrows. Ginny made a face before laughing.

"Mate, I don't wanna know 'bout those rewards! For Merlin's sake, Bill, I'm your sister!" Ginny exclaimed only half-jokingly.

"Oh please! Like you haven't shared your sex adventures with me more than once!" Bill snorted and walked back to the living room with his sister.

"Yeah well, that was the past, Bill," Ginny said and shrugged.

"I know it is, mate. I'm not askin' for details of your sex life with Hermione," Bill said and went straight to the liquor cabinet. "Want that firewhiskey now or some elf wine?"

"Hit me with some firewhiskey," Ginny said and fell back on the couch. "And there ain't no details to tell, mate."

"Sure there isn't," Bill teased and handed Ginny a glass filled with firewhiskey. The man grabbed another for himself and sat back on the armchair, leaving the bottle on the coffee table.

"No really. There ain't no details," Ginny assured him and took a long gulp from her glass. "Man, this shit's good, Bill. Where did ya get it?"

"It was a present from a co-worker. It's the best Blishen's Firewhiskey," Bill answered after he took a sip from his own glass. "It's bloody awesome, ain't it?"

"Fuck yeah it is," the girl agreed and finished her glass. Ginny held out her glass and Bill chuckled before refilling it.

"So, really. No details at all? You two are havin' a kid together and don't shag? How's that one work?" Bill asked, confused.

"When we shagged the first time we were drunk off our arses, Bill," Ginny admitted to her brother. Bill raised an eyebrow at that because his sister never told him that. "We got drunk and shagged. That's it. Then we found out Hermione was pregnant...and the rest is history."

"Whoa, wait. You two weren't together when..."

"Nope. We got together after," Ginny admitted. "And when we got together...for reasons I won't explain to you 'cause they're private, as you can understand...We decided to take things slow. So no shagging between us."

"Get the private reasons but don't really get the takin' slow thing. I mean, you two already shagged! Helloo, you're havin' a kid together," Bill said and chuckled.

"Okay...This stays between us or I'll fuckin' kill ya. She may not seem like it, but Hermione is sorta a bit shy about her body. So the slow thing is mostly...ya know...to build her confidence. And I don't mind. It's awesome anyway," Ginny said and shrugged but then gave her brother a very serious look. "And seriously, Bill...don't ever mention this. Don't ever tease her or me in front of other people or herself. Are we clear?"

"Mate, give me some credit, will ya? I may tease and be a pain in the arse sometimes but I wouldn't do that you either of you," Bill said seriously. "Trust me, I get it. We're talking in confidence, this shit ain't leavin' this room."

"Thanks, mate. And I know. But...ya know..."

"Always protective my baby sis, I know," Bill teased and winked at his sister. "But seriously...you're stuck at first base? 'Cause that sorta sucks, Ginny."

"Not exactly," Ginny said and her brother gave her a raised eyebrow. "Second and some dry humpin', you bloody perv."

"Ahhh... The good ol' dry humpin'," Bill said and chuckled. "I never got why people call it dry. It ain't dry at all."

Ginny laughed at that comment.

"Yeah, I always thought the same thing," the redhead girl agreed and nodded as she laughed. "Wanna hear somethin' funny, mate?"

"What's funny?" Bill asked as he refilled their glasses.

"A week ago Hermione was awakening me at 3am to get her food or ice cream or some shit like that. Now she awakes me to make-out and we always end up dry humpin'," Ginny told her brother and laughed hysterically. Bill started laughing as well.

"Man, I miss those months of the pregnancy," the older Weasley said with a sigh. "Fleur used to be constantly horny and pawning me at every chance she got. Not that I ever complained, 'course."

Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah. I remember. It was impossible to be five fuckin' minutes with you two without having to watch Fleur all over you. It was so bloody gross, mate!" Ginny joked and laughed.

"Maybe for ya, I had the time of my life," Bill joked back and laughed. "And I'm tellin' ya, enjoy this moments 'cause you'll get some of the best action you will ever get, mate. I'm serious. Sex with your pregnant girlfriend or wife or whatever is some of the best sex in the world."

"Man, Hermione and I aren't shaggin'. And we won't be shaggin' any time soon," Ginny said and finished her glass. The redhead didn't even bother in waiting for her brother. She reached out to the coffee table and refilled her glass.

"Shaggin', dry humpin', who cares...it's basically the same shit, mate. Just enjoy it. Trust me...My wife was pregnant, remember? And I think you know what I mean when I say that our girls are more similar than anyone thinks..." Bill said as he refilled his own glass.

"Yeah, they're bossy," Ginny joked and laughed along her brother.

"So bossy is sorta hot, ain't it?" Bill teased and winked at his sister.

"I don't know 'bout your wife but my girlfriend sure as hell is hot when she's bein' bossy," the girl said.

"Man, what those girls do to us, ey?" Bill knocked back his firewhiskey and poured some more. The man started laughing when he remembered one thing his sister told him many years before and Ginny looked at him, confused. "Remember that time you asked me if Fleur and I had shagged already? We had just started datin', remember?"

"Yeah. What about that?"

"Remember what you said when I told you no?" Bill asked and Ginny giggled.

"'_She's gonna top you from the bottom!'_" Ginny almost fell out of the couch laughing hysterically. Balancing the glass in her hand the redhead took a long swing and chuckled. "And I was right! Wasn't I?"

"Well...you know how it is..." Bill winked and laughed.

"You're so whipped, mate," Ginny teased and laughed.

"So are you! And you ain't even shaggin' yet!"

**-Almas Veritas—**

Ron had gone home because he had practice the next day. Luna and Harry had gone to bed as well because they had to pick up Teddy early in the morning. So Hermione was waiting up in the kitchen whilst reading a book. She knew Ginny would be coming over to spend the night with her and since it wasn't too late she had changed into her usual tank top and shorts and decided to wait up.

"Miss Hermione, do you need anything else tonight?" Gweny asked as she approached her.

"No, Gweny, I'm all set," Hermione answered pointing to her mug with warm milk and honey and to her book. "Why don't you go get some rest? You've done enough for today."

"Alright. If Miss Hermione needs anything, please just call. Gweny likes to serve," the elf said and Hermione simply smiled as she left.

Hermione went back to her book and slowly sipped her milk as she read. With a glance to the clock the brunette knew it was almost midnight and wonder where Ginny was. She knew her girlfriend was going to floo over directly from the Shell Cottage so she wasn't worried but it was getting late and she couldn't go to bed without putting up the security measures first.

'_And I miss you, please hurry,'_ Hermione thought and tried to focus on her book again. But it was so hard to focus on her book when all she could think about was her precious and gorgeous Ginny.

Green flames erupted inside the fireplace and Hermione looked up from her book, her smile widening when she saw her girlfriend stepping, or more like tumbling, out of the fireplace. The smile slowly faded when she saw Ginny shaking her head slightly, as if to focus her eyes, and the way her feet couldn't seem to coordinate and walk completely straight. _'For Merlin's sake...not drunk...'_ Hermione thought as she stood up and watched her girlfriend realize she was standing there. A beaming smile took over the redhead's face and extended her arms as if to hug her.

"Hermione, love! Missed you so bloody much," Ginny said excitedly. The redhead walked unsteadily towards her girlfriend and Hermione sighed when she didn't hear her girlfriend slurring her words. That meant Ginny wasn't that drunk, at least.

"I missed you too, Ginny. But care to explain to me why you came over drunk?" Hermione asked and Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her wide eyed.

'_Shit, I think I'm in trouble,'_ Ginny thought and stepped closer to her girlfriend until there were only a few inches between them.

"Love, I'm not drunk. Just a bit dizzy from flooing, that's all," the redhead assured her with a smile. "I promise ya I'm not drunk."

"I can smell the firewhiskey in your breath and you can barely maintain balance, Ginny." Hermione sighed, reminded herself that she was Ginny's girlfriend, not her mother, and looked back up at the redhead. "Why do you have to drink so much when you and Bill hang out?" The brunette asked before she could stop herself.

"I'm not drunk, love. I swear I'm not, just a bit dizzy," Ginny promised and with a sigh Hermione nodded.

"Alright. Why don't we go get some rest?" The brunette said and instantly grabbed her wand from the table and started placing the protective spells in the fireplace.

"Are you mad at me, Hermione?" Ginny asked when her girlfriend walked back to the table and left her wand next to the book.

"No, I'm not, baby," Hermione replied and looked at her girlfriend. "I just...you know I don't mind it when you have a drink. But I don't like seeing you drunk."

"Bill and I were just havin' some fun like mates, ya know. It's okay, love," Ginny said and sat on the edge of the table. The redhead reached out and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, bringing it to her lips so she could kiss her knuckles. "I'm fine. I promise. I was just a bit dizzy and the flooing didn't help but I'm not drunk."

Ginny opened her legs and gently pulled Hermione closer. The redhead then placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips and leaned in to kiss her lips. Hermione instantly responded to the kiss, not too bothered by the clear firewhiskey taste in Ginny's tongue and mouth.

"We should go to bed, it's getting late," the older girl murmured when they pulled apart.

"Yeah...Wise Merlin, Hermione, I missed you so fuckin' much today," Ginny whispered before she connected their lips again more urgently. "I thought 'bout you the whole damn day and night..." Her lips trapped Hermione's bottom lip and sucked, getting a moan from her girlfriend. "It's so hard to be away from you, my love." One of Hermione's hands entwined with a redhead mane and pulled their faces even closer yet as both girls opened their mouths to deepen the kiss.

"Ginevra..." Hermione moaned and tilted her head to the side when Ginny's lips started tracing a path down her jaw to her neck. She couldn't help herself, the feel of her girlfriend's lips on her skin was amazing, like fire that didn't burn... Ginny's hands slid South over her hips and over to her arse and Hermione moaned again when her girlfriend gently squeezed her covered flesh...

"You're so beautiful, love...And I missed you soo much... Been thinking 'bout you **all** day..." Ginny whispered against her girlfriend's neck, which cause the older girl to shudder, and started trailing open mouthed kisses all over Hermione's pulse point.

"Ginny...we're in the kitchen, baby," Hermione breathed out.

"So? We're all alone, ain't we?" Ginny asked in Hermione's ear and the older girl had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud.

"Ginny, I'm serious. Let's go upstairs, baby," Hermione insisted but she wasn't doing anything to stop her girlfriend or to pull away. She was enjoying her girlfriend's actions way too much to pull away...

"In a second, love," Ginny whispered and gently took Hermione's earlobe between her lips. Hermione groaned when Ginny sucked on the earlobe lightly and squeezed her arse cheeks at the same time.

"Ginny, come on...let's go upstairs," Hermione said and managed to pull away slightly. The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's hand and started walking away.

"Okay," was all Ginny said as she followed her girlfriend eagerly.

The two girls walked out of the kitchen and quickly started ascending the stairs, giggling and exchanging kisses. When they got to the top of the stairs Ginny gently grabbed her girlfriend's hips and even more gently pressed her against the railing. Hermione giggled but was more than happy to accept her girlfriend's hungry kisses. Ginny wasn't sure what it was, maybe her own hormones or the alcohol in her veins but she felt like a starving woman...she wanted Hermione and she knew they weren't going to go all the way but she didn't care, she just wanted to feel her and her amazing skin...

"Fuck, I really missed you, Hermione," Ginny breathed out between kisses and pressed their bodies closer but at the same time making sure they weren't squeezing their baby.

"Baby, my room is right there," Hermione giggled and nodded towards the door that was less than two meters away from them. "We'll have enough privacy in there."

"Alright, let's go, love," Ginny agreed and practically dragged her inside of the bedroom. The redhead not-so-gently pinned her girlfriend against the closed door, getting another naughty giggle from her, and smirked. "See? Now we are all alone, gorgeous..." The younger girl whispered against her girlfriend's lips before taking Hermione's bottom lip between her own and sucking enough to get a loud moan from the older girl.

"Yes. So now you need to start losing your clothes," Hermione blurted out as soon as her girlfriend's lips left her own. Ginny's smirk widened and the older girl shrugged. "I've been thinking about you the whole damn day and now you're here my hormones are driving me mad. So do it. Now!"

"Merlin, I love it when you're bossy, love," Ginny said seductively and took a step away from her girlfriend. The redhead slowly reached up to start unbuttoning her black shirt but Hermione's hands swatted hers away and simply ripped the shirt open with surprising strength. The younger girl actually looked up shocked as Hermione threw the now ruined shirt away.

"I told you to take off your clothes, not tease me," was all Hermione said as she pulled off her tank top and threw it away, not caring where it landed, and reached down to pull down her shorts. "Take off your pants too," the older girl ordered and Ginny actually gulped.

"But we never take our pants off, love," Ginny said, her eyes fixed on the gorgeous figure of her purple underwear clad girlfriend.

"I know. But I need to feel your skin," Hermione said urgently. Her hands grabbed her girlfriend's arms and pulled her flushed against her body. Her lips attacked Ginny's and the redhead hurried to open her jeans and let them drop to her ankles. The younger girl kicked them away, her lips still locked with Hermione's and her hands instantly went to Hermione's hips...

"I need to feel your skin too, love," Ginny whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

"Bed," was all Hermione said and Ginny gently guided them to the bed. As usual Hermione lay against the headboard and Ginny straddled her legs.

"You're eager tonight," Ginny giggled when Hermione's lips attached to her neck and her hands went straight to her back to unclasp her bra.

"My hormones and your intoxicated state are a dangerous combination," Hermione teased as she kissed, nibbled and licked the redhead's neck whilst unclasping her bra.

"Sounds more like a fun combination to me," Ginny teased back and her bra followed her other clothes as it flew across the room. Instantly Hermione's lips started tracing a path from Ginny's neck to her collarbone. The brunette bit gently her girlfriend's collarbone and the younger girl moaned when she felt the light pain. It drove her mad when Hermione did that.

"Sometimes is the same thing," Hermione whispered as she finished marking her girlfriend's collarbone and started making her way down to her girlfriend's breasts whilst her hands traced those quidditch formed abs she loved to touch...

"Fuck! Yeah..." Ginny gasped when her girlfriend went straight to the point and took a hard nipple into her mouth and sucked, hard. The redhead's back arched into the scorching touch and one of Hermione's hands grabbed her waist to pull her closer.

Hermione's tongue circled the wet nipple several times, getting whimpers and gasps from the younger girl. Then the brunette kissed the taut nipple one more time before kissing the valley between her girlfriend's breasts to reach the so far neglected mound. The older girl licked a big circle around the taut nipple, then a smaller one and another smaller one until her tongue made contact with the burning flesh. Hermione flicked her tongue against the nipple and then wrapped her lips around it and sucked.

"Fuck, love! That feels so good!" Ginny cried out and unconsciously bucked her hips. "Hermione, I...I need you," the redhead gasped and bucked her hips again seeking the desired friction.

Hermione held on tighter her hips and gently guided her up whilst sliding a leg between Ginny's. Both girls cried out when Ginny's cotton covered centre made contact with Hermione's thigh. Hermione started guiding her girlfriend's hips back and forth, covering her thigh with the wetness that was soaking her girlfriend's panties...

"Fuck, yeah! Merlin, Hermione that feels so good!" Ginny moaned as her hips started rocking harder on her girlfriend's thigh. She never thought she could get this much pleasure just doing this, when she was younger it was just a fun thing to do, but she realized that with Hermione it was more exciting and sexy than she ever imagined. "I won't last. Need you so fuckin' much..."

"Then come, baby... I wanna see you," Hermione encouraged her, loving the feeling of her girlfriend humping her thigh like there was no tomorrow. She was so turned on but she knew she had to wait a little longer, her pleasure could wait. She needed to satisfy Ginny first...

"Gettin' close...so close," the younger girl breathed out.

Ginny's hips started moving faster and frantic when Hermione tensed the muscle in her thigh and her clit received the amazing friction it was longing so hard for. Touching Hermione and having Hermione touch her wasn't like anything else in the world. Her body felt like it was on fire, her mind was blank except for the determination of having an orgasm. For a moment, her whole world, mind and body merely existed for those seconds of extreme bliss in the embrace of the love of her life...

"Hermione...Please..." Ginny's mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to breathe and speak at the same time but it seemed too difficult for her. "Kiss...me..."

One of the older girl's hands let go of Ginny's hips and cupped the back of her neck, bringing her down so their lips met in a frantic kiss.

Ginny knew she was about to fall over the edge incredibly fast. Usually it took more and more time to get her to come but once again the youngest Weasley knew Hermione wasn't like any other girl she'd ever slept with. Hermione could turn her on with just one look, or one word, and no one had ever done that. Not one... The redhead knew she just needed a couple more thrusts to come. And boy if she needed to...Ginny slammed her palms against the headboard over her girlfriend's head and put all her power in her hips. She just needed a bit more...

"Shit, I'm comin'!" Ginny practically shouted as the explosion in her lower abdomen wrecked her body like an earthquake. It tore her apart in the most delicious way and blinded all her senses...

Hermione watched in awe as the body of her love arched beautifully and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came apart. That moment once again confirmed what she already knew: Ginny was the most beautiful creature in the whole world...

**-Almas Veritas—**

Ginny's body went limp and Hermione quickly held her. The brunette gently laid her spent girlfriend beside her and then threw a leg over Ginny's to straddle her. Hermione smiled as she reached out to caress her girlfriend's sweaty face and hair. _'You're so beautiful...My Ginny,'_ the older girl thought as Ginny's eyes fluttered open.

"Wow..." was all Ginny could say and her lips curled into a grin when her blue eyes met the most loving and warm brown ones. "That was...intense..."

"That was beautiful. You were, baby..." Hermione slowly leaned in and pecked her girlfriend's lips. "Do me a favour and sit against the headboard, please?" the older girl asked gently and Ginny nodded almost lazily.

Hermione lifted herself up on her knees and gave her girlfriend space to sit up. Then the brunette scooted closer and straddled Ginny's thighs again.

"You're gorgeous, baby," the older girl whispered before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend's swollen lips.

"No more than you, my love," Ginny said back and grinned. "I love you so much, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ginevra."

Ginny reached out, grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Are you horny?" The redhead whispered against her girlfriend's lips between placing open mouthed kisses on the lips she loved to kiss.

"You have no idea, baby," Hermione breathed out and the younger girl smirked.

"Then let me take care of you, love," Ginny said and crashed their lips together again.

They made out for a few minutes whilst Hermione ignored the throb between her legs. Ginny was showing her adoration for the older girl's breasts, touching, caressing, kissing and sucking on them like it was the last time she would ever get the chance to do it.

The redhead's lips were attached to her neck, determined to leave a mark, and her hands were lavishing her breasts with all her attention when Hermione gently placed her hands upon Ginny's, stopping her.

"What is it, love?" Ginny asked as she pulled back to look at her girlfriend. Hermione gave her a smouldering look and her lips curled into a mischievous smirk that Ginny had never seen before in her girlfriend's face.

"I'm gonna do something I've been wanting to do, for years, baby." Hermione placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips and then gave her a raised eyebrow. "Just enjoy the show, Ginny."

Hermione pulled back fully and kept her eyes on her girlfriend's face as she slowly reached up and covered her own breasts with her hands, which slowly started massaging them. Ginny's jaw hit the floor at the sight.

"You've got no idea of how many times I imagined doing this," Hermione whispered, feeling emboldened by the clear lust and love in her girlfriend's eyes. The same eyes that were glued to the movements of her hands on her breasts. And that felt really good... "Doing this for you."

"Really?" Ginny croaked out and Hermione slowly nodded.

"Yes!" Hermione moaned because she had pinched her nipples at the same time she spoke. "I thought about this so many times..."

Ginny could only gulp for air and nod weakly as she watched how her girlfriend ran her hands lower, over her extended stomach and hips. The redhead's breath hitched when Hermione's hands stopped at the waistband of her panties and started pulling them down... _'Holy fuck...'_ was all Ginny could think...

Taking off her panties without getting out of bed was a bit difficult but somehow Hermione managed to do it and throw them somewhere behind her. Ginny gulped audibly when she saw one of the objects of her desire clearly glistening with arousal… The redhead licked her lips repeatedly.

"Love…"

Hermione carefully laid down on her back right in front of her and bent her knees upwards, silently parting them to show her Ginny her womanhood.

"Pass me my pillow," Hermione requested and Ginny hurried to serve. The brunette put the pillow under her head so she had a clear sight of her girlfriend's reaction as she trailed a hand down to her dripping folds.

Ginny was frozen in place as she watched her girlfriend's fingers caress slowly, teasingly, over her outer lips as if savouring the feeling. Ginny watched how her girlfriend's fingers parted her lips revealing a beautiful sight…And then ran them down to her opening and back up to her clit, which was clearly swollen with desire. Pulsating... The younger girl had to sit on her hands and bit her tongue to stop herself from leaping on top of the brunette and going down on her.

"Holy shit…" Ginny breathed out as she watched Hermione running her fingers all over her clit, circling it, teasing it tortuously…increasing the speed and slowing down only for it to increase again…

"Ummm…that feels soo good…soo good," Hermione moaned and forced her eyes to stay open to look at Ginny. She would be lying if she didn't admit that watching her girlfriend squirming, sitting on her hands to not touch her and being obviously aroused with her little show didn't turn her on even more. Brought her closer to the edge… "Merlin…Talk to me, please…"

"'Bout what?" Ginny asked without tearing her eyes apart from the sight of her girlfriend's fingers teasing her entrance…

"Anything…" Hermione gasped and hissed in pleasure as she plugged two of her fingers inside of herself. "Just want…your voice…"

"I don't know what to say, my mind's completely blank, love," Ginny said and gulped. Hermione had started making a thrusting motion with her fingers, in and out, and Ginny was sure she was going to die because of how fast her heart was beating.

"Any…thing…"

"Fuck! I…I love you so much, Hermione," Ginny said in awe. She couldn't believe what her girlfriend was doing, just for her. "You, you look so fuckin' gorgeous right now, love. I just…It's so hard not to touch you and fuck if I want to."

"Yess!" Hermione hissed. "Keep talkin'." The brunette didn't waste time, she had been tease enough and was horny enough. She pressed deeper with her fingers and found that spot that drove her mad every time, which caused her to moan and buck her hips to take her fingers even deeper.

"Are you close, love? Fuck! Even I can tell you are. And I can't wait to see you comin', Hermione." Ginny licked her lips and took a deep breath. "This is so fuckin' sexy, Hermione. I can't believe it. It's like a dream. Like one of my dreams. You look so gorgeous right now, and I don't know how you do it but it drives me mad. You're drivin' me mad, Hermione and in the best way…"

Ginny unconsciously leaned in closer, her eyes alternating between looking at her girlfriend's pussy and her face. The redhead licked her lips again and gulped.

"I want you so much, Hermione, all the time. And I can't wait 'till we go all the way. Sometimes it's so hard to resist, to pull back 'cause you're so fuckin' sexy and I just…I just wanna grab ya and push you against the wall and fuck your bloody brains out. And sometimes I wanna make love to you slowly for hours. Sometimes I wanna tease you, touch you everywhere, make you so fuckin' wet that you beg me to fuck you. The mere fuckin' little though drives me fuckin' mad, love. And gets me so fuckin' horny sometimes I just gotta get myself off 'cause if I don't I feel like I'm gonna explode. Does that happen to you too, love?"

"Yesss! Yes! All…the time. Oh!" Hermione's fingers were merciless. They were pounding inside of her with abandon and hitting that sweet spot every time. She needed to come…and she knew that if Ginny kept talking that way she would come with a couple more of thrusts. "You like…this, Ginny?"

"You do? Feels fuckin' great to know, ya know? That you struggle too. Not that I didn't know it before but…Fuck if I like it, Hermione!" Ginny kept licking her lips like a starving woman and she was feeling thirsty like one too.

And there was a sudden understanding that clicked in Ginny's blank mind of what was exactly going on. When Hermione let out a particularly high pitched cry the corner of Ginny's mouth curled into a sexy smirk and the words just started flowing from her mouth…

"Are you hittin' that spot that makes ya scream like a fuckin' banshee, love? 'Cause I remember, ya know? That scream? One of the sexiest shits I ever heard in my whole fuckin' life. And I remember how you screamed when I hit it that night, over and over again with my fingers. Remember? I remember how you kept screamin' my name when I went down on ya. Fuck! I'm fuckin' dyin' to go down on ya again."

"Oh Merlin! Yes! Yes! Ginny…Oooh!" Hermione was panting, only her girlfriend's words keeping her on the edge of coming. She wanted to fall over the edge and boy if she wanted to fall… but she knew that only Ginny's words would make her. "Please…Ginny…"

"What, love? Want me to stop talkin'?" Ginny asked but she already knew that wasn't what her girlfriend wanted. The panting girl shook her head quickly and the redhead's smirk grew bigger. "So you want me to keep talkin' to ya, love? Seems you like me doin' that. Or maybe you like hearin' me talkin' 'bout that night, 'bout the way we fucked. Or the way I fucked you that night. Is that what you like, Hermione? Huh? Is that what you like, my love?"

Hermione managed to nod franticly between moans and Ginny felt her whole body shiver with arousal and anticipation.

"Damn, are you close, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she watched her girlfriend's fingers thrust deeper and deeper into herself. "Bet you're close, ain't you?"

"Yes! So…so close, Ginny…"

"You wanna come now, love?"

"Yes!"

"Then come. I wanna watch you." Ginny fixed her eyes on her girlfriend's face, not wanting to miss a moment of that sweet release she knew her girlfriend was dying for. "I love you," the words fell from her lips and Hermione cried out as she came…

Once again Ginny watched in awe as Hermione's eyes exploded like fireworks, her skin shivered, body arched and the sweetest, sexiest sound poured from her lips as she came apart…

**-Almas Veritas—**

"Wow…" was all Ginny could say as she observed her now spent girlfriend just lying there with her eyes closed. "That was beautiful…"

Hermione's eyes slowly opened and locked with her girlfriend's. A tentative smile broke on the brunette's face.

"Really?"

"Fuck yeah, love. That was… Thank you. The trust and love you just showed me…"

"I love you. More than anything," Hermione said and then a teasing smile appeared on her lips. "You could show me some love by helping me onto my side of the bed. I can't move," the brunette joke and her girlfriend chuckled.

"'Course, love." Ginny rose to her knees and moved to her girlfriend's side. The redhead girl noticed the other girl's hand was still between her legs. Ginny grinned cheekily. "There's a problem. Can't move ya when you've got still your hand down there, love."

"I know," Hermione said with the same mischievous smile that had surprised Ginny earlier. The brunette hissed slightly when she removed her fingers but then slowly brought them up, close to her girlfriend's mouth. "I thought you might like cleaning them for me…"

"Fuck…" Ginny didn't hesitate in taking the offered digits into her hot mouth. She licked and sucked on them as if she'd never do it again or her life depended on it, which made the older girl smile wider.

Ginny finally released the fingers and instantly leaned down to crash her lips against Hermione's. The older girl instantly responded with equal energy and both girls moaned.

"You're amazing," Ginny whispered against her girlfriend's lips before pecking them twice. "And you taste so fuckin' amazing…"

"I love you too," Hermione joked and Ginny chuckled again.

"Come here, love."

Gently Ginny took her girlfriend in her arms and placed her on her side of the bed. Hermione was smiling at her and pulled her down into another kiss.

"I really do love you, baby," Hermione said when her girlfriend pulled apart.

"I know. I really do love you too," Ginny said back with a content smile. "Ey, you mind if I go take a shower?"

"Not at all, baby. Go and I'll wait here for you," Hermione replied still smiling.

"Thanks, love." Ginny grinned and playfully jumped out of the bed. "I don't suppose you wanna join me, right?" The redhead asked with a teasing grin.

"Right now I'm exhausted. But maybe some other time?" Hermione replied with an equally teasing grin.

"Great, love. Be right back, yeah?"

After Ginny disappeared behind the bathroom's door Hermione smiled lazily and stretched her limbs tiredly. It had felt incredible doing that for her girlfriend. Although she got physical pleasure, she knew that Ginny understood it was a proof of how much she loved her and trusted her and how confident and sexy her love made her feel. Hermione knew that her girlfriend understood that and was extremely pleased with how things were going…

**-Almas Veritas—**

Ginny walked out of the bathroom covered only with a big fluffy towel and saw her girlfriend was still lying on the bed awake. The brunette had sat against the headboard and was looking at her with an odd expression on her face.

"What?" The younger girl asked as she walked closer to the bed.

"I'm hungry," Hermione responded calmly. "I'm just trying to decide what I want to eat exactly."

"You don't know what you wanna eat, love? That's a bit crazy, ain't it? I mean, if **you** don't know what **you** wanna eat…" Ginny joke and chuckled. "Ey, mind if I borrow some clothes and underwear?"

"Not at all, baby, take whatever you want. And there are just so many delicious things I could eat right now…" Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought. "Like cherry pie with melted chocolate on top. Or strawberry ice cream with chocolate ice cream…or…"

"Or more chocolate, love?" Ginny teased as she walked over to her girlfriend's closet. "And you really seem to have a sweet tooth lately."

"Oh no, I want salty food too. Like pizza. I haven't eaten pizza in…I don't know…a long time," Hermione commented and inside the walk-in closet Ginny grinned because she knew the tone in her girlfriend's voice. "Oh, Ginny. I want pizza! And ice cream. Strawberry and chocolate."

"That sounds good, love. I could totally have some of that too," Ginny said as she pulled out underwear from her girlfriend's drawer and slipped it on. "I assume you want me to go get some?"

'_It's a good thing we both have fast metabolisms,' _Ginny thought and mentally chuckled.

"You don't have to, baby," Hermione said and bit her lip, not wanting to bother her girlfriend. Ginny laughed out loud and shook her head.

"I want to. And I'm hungry too, love. Don't worry, it makes me happy to satisfy your cravings," the redhead said and borrowed a t-shirt, jeans and a hoodie from her girlfriend instead of sleeping clothes.

"You do!" Hermione exclaimed playfully. "You satisfy **ALL** my cravings," the brunette added and her tone left no doubt in Ginny's mind about what she was talking about.

Ginny stop dressing to lean against the door frame of the walk-in closet and smirked at her girlfriend. She didn't miss the appreciative look Hermione gave her because she was wearing only jeans and a bra.

"If I say that it's my pleasure it'll sound stupid so I'll just say I love you," the redhead said before going back inside to put the t-shirt on and some socks.

"I love you too. Ginny?"

"Yeah?" Ginny smiled and smelled the t-shirt she had borrowed. It smelled like her girlfriend and that made her feel happy and safe.

"Could you get some clothes for me too? I'll go with you to get some food."

"Sure."

Ginny quickly grabbed her girlfriend's clothes and took them to her. The redhead waited as her girlfriend got dressed and put some shoes on.

"You sure you wanna go out with me? I mean, it's kinda late and…ya know."

"I want to go with you," Hermione said and stood up from the bed. The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's hand and smiled. "Let's go get some food, baby."

'_Where you go, I go,'_ Ginny thought with a smile as she followed her girlfriend out of the bedroom…

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Hey people! Finally I'm done with this Chapter. I hope you liked it. Now onto your reviews…**

**LauraFlowi:: I'm glad you liked the way I worked on Hermione's issues. I completely agree with what you said and it really warms my heart to know that you understood what I tried to do. Thanks for the review.**

**Jrzygurl89:: I'm glad you like the story and I hope you'll like what will come. Thanks for the review.**

**Lynettecullen:: I hope you'll like what will come and thanks for the review.**

**Virginia I:: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the pacing of it. Usually I don't like when stories go too slow either. Like…after 20, 30 Chapters and the characters aren't together yet. I honestly get bored. **

**The grammar thing? Yeah, I know I make some mistakes and I try not to. But some I have to admit aren't mine. It's the grammar thing of my Word that sometimes changes a word or two and that drives me insane. I don't know why it does that.**

**Oh yeah…I'll say this now because I don't wanna disappoint any one. There won't be drama or angst in this story. The most "dramatic" moments you can expect are a few in which the girls talk about some issues, like Hermione's scars and Ginny's thing with quidditch. But…nothing else other than that. I'm sorry if that disappoint you but the main point of this story is to have something relaxed fluffy and happy to chill with. There are way too many angsty stories out there and I'm not an angsty writer. **

**I hope that won't put you off this story but as flexible I can be sometimes, it's one thing I won't change. Thanks for the review.**

**xxDark Angel Babyxx:: I'm glad you like this story. And sorry for the time between the updates. Thanks for the review.**

**Azrael-Heywood:: lol I try to make it that way. Thanks for the review.**

**Saika Gardner:: I'm glad you liked the Chapter, baby! And yes…well, you and I already talked about this enough so I don't have to say anything else. I hope you liked this one too. Thanks for the review.**

**Bigblusky:: I'm glad you liked it the Chapter. Don't worry, the whole deal with Ginny and quidditch will come sooner than you think. Thanks for the review.**

**Cloggincd:: I'm glad you liked it. And yes, they are getting closer. I hope you will like what I have in store for them.**

**Sora Yagami:: ¡Hola! ****Perdón por no postear la update antes. Las cosas se pusieron locas por aca pero ahora esta todo bien. **

**Me alegra que te haya gustado como Ginny despertó a Hermione. Jajajaja Cuando se me vino esa idea a la cabeza me reí como una loca por 5 minutes seguidos. Y SII! OBVIO q Ginny ama mas a Hermione q al quidditch. Eso SI es amor, huh? **

**Parece q tengo a thing por las conversaciones en la cama. No se. Jajaja Escribo muchas escenas así, no? Sii…honestamente iba a demorar el hecho de ellas mudándose juntas pero revisando planes y blue prints (Jajaja) decidí ponerlo en el capitulo este. **

**Jajaja eso de "Tu hijo/a" nosotros lo decimos mucho en mi familia. Es como un chiste. Y siempre me pareció gracioso así q decidí usarlo.**

**Ahh…the big moment! ****Si…Ginny SI q es fuerte, no? ****Yo también hubiera llorado como una bebita si mi novia me hubiera dicho todas esas cosas. Y OBVIO q Hermione quería HELADO! LOL Después de un momento pesado… Helado! SIEMPRE es la respuesta! LOL **

**Me alegra q te haya gustado y espero q te haya gustado este capitulo también. Sos mi lectora mas fiel y me encanta leer tus reviews. Siempre los espero con ansias.**

**Thanks for the review, sweetheart. (Hope you liked this one too)**


	22. Chapter 22 The New Book

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N:: Hey, people! Sorry for taking so long so post again. It's just I've been really busy with college. And been having troubles sleeping, which doesn't make my brain work better. ****Anyway…this Chapter is supposed to be fun and light so I hope you all will like it.**

**A/N 2:: Another reason why I didn't post this sooner is because I had a big problem with my Windows Office. I don't why but it just stopped working and it didn't allow me to open or write ANYTHING. It's been a bitch. Fortunately my friend Eze (the computer genius) fixed it yesterday and now I'm back in the business. Yay! lol**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 22- The New Book**

"Mmmuuummm…"

Hermione blinked slowly as the morning sun hit her face. The brunette girl lazily stretched on the bed and then rolled onto her side, intending to snuggle with her girlfriend before they had to get up to face the day. But the space next to her was empty…

Hermione frowned a little and wondered where her gorgeous girlfriend was, until her senses kicked in fully and she heard the shower. The young mother-to-be pouted slightly. She had really wanted to snuggle with her girlfriend that morning.

Rolling onto her back again the brunette grinned like a fool when she started to remember the events from the night before. A deep blush spread over her face when she remembered her boldness and the fact that she was still naked under the covers.

'_Ginny was fantastic,'_ Hermione thought and couldn't stop a naughty giggle from escaping her lips. _'She's so gorgeous,'_ her mind added. The night before had been amazing. Ginny had been amazing. And Hermione couldn't be happier…

The shower stopped and Hermione hurried to pretend to be sleeping still. She wanted to surprise her girlfriend.

Ginny exited the bathroom wearing a fluffy bathrobe and her slippers. The redhead grabbed her wand from where she had left it on Hermione's desk and with a quick spell she started drying her hair, which only took about five minutes. After brushing it quickly the redhead took off her robe, leaving her clad only in her underwear, and walked over to the bed.

The youngest Weasley crawled onto the bed and straddled her girlfriend's legs gently over the covers. Smirking Ginny pulled down the covers to expose Hermione's naked chest. _'Merlin, you're so gorgeous,'_ the younger girl thought as she stared at her sleeping girlfriend.

Ginny placed one hand flat on the mattress on each side of her girlfriend's torso and leaned in to place a loving kiss on Hermione's eyelids. The girl placed another kiss on her girlfriend's nose, cheeks and finally her lips.

"I know you're awake, love," Ginny whispered and smirked when her girlfriend slowly opened her eyes and pouted.

"How did you know?"

Ginny chuckled.

"Ya think I don't know the difference of how you breathe when you're asleep and awake?" the redhead teased and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's sweet lips one more time. "By the way. I love you. Good morning."

"Good morning and I love you too, baby." Hermione smiled and glanced down she felt the usual morning kicks of their baby. "I think someone doesn't want to be left out," the brunette joked and her girlfriend chuckled.

"We would never leave him out, gorgeous."

Ginny scooted away from her girlfriend until she was face-to-face with their baby bump. Hermione pulled the covers down, blushing a deeper shade of red because she was naked. The redhead chuckled again at her shyness (when the night before she had been everything but shy) and decided to focus on their unborn son.

"Good morning, baby boy. Did you sleep well?" Ginny asked and rested her cheek on the baby bump, grinning when she felt a sort movement. "I hope mum and mummy didn't keep you up last night." The redhead received a playful swat on the arm because of that comment. "Are you gonna be good today, baby boy? Gonna behave for mum? She doesn't enjoy your kicks as much as I do," the girl joked and got another swat on the arm. Ginny laughed…

**-Almas Veritas—**

When they finally made it downstairs Luna was having breakfast already. Gweny rushed to them and the girls ordered and big breakfast. If they noticed the mischievous grin on their friend's face, they chose to ignore it.

"Good morning, ladies," Luna greeted them.

"Morning, Luna," Ginny said as she pulled out a chair for her girlfriend.

"Good morning, Luna. Thank you, Ginny," Hermione told her girlfriend with a beaming smile.

"No problem, love," Ginny said and sat next to her.

"You seem extremely happy this morning. Shall I assume you two had a good night?" Luna asked with a small teasing grin. The two girls sitting across the table blushed. Well, more like Hermione blushed and Ginny smirked, feeling just a **TINY** bit embarrassed.

"Please, Luna. Refrain from making any comments," Hermione said trying with all her might to sound nonchalant.

"Alright. I'll just say…Finally. And please cast a silencing spell tonight. Whilst it doesn't bother me, it makes Harry uncomfortable," Luna commented still with that little smirk on her face. Ginny's smirk grew bigger whilst Hermione's eyes widened like saucers and her blush deepened.

"Really? You could hear us from your room?" Ginny asked, truly curious. She rarely felt embarrassment anymore. Sharing a house with lots of brothers and then living and traveling with a whole team did that to a person.

"Our room is right above yours. You do know that, don't you?" Luna kept teasing and Hermione gulped nervously.

"'Kay, Luna, you had your fun. Now stop teasin' yeah?" Ginny said with a grin and her best friend nodded.

The redhead looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. She hated it when she had to go. She never wanted to leave her girlfriend's side.

"Alright, ladies. I've got to go," Ginny said as she finished her first toast. She was still hungry but she could get something to eat on the way.

"But I thought you didn't have to go to the office today," Hermione said, her good mood fading a little bit. "I thought you were going to stay with me the whole day."

"I know, sweetheart. But I've got some stuff to do," Ginny said and leaned in to rest her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I could come back later and take you out to dinner if you want."

"As long as I don't sleep alone tonight, then I'll deal with no having you around for the day," Hermione whispered and her girlfriend gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Dinner and a sleepover. Now that's a good plan," the younger girl said and stood up from her chair. "Don't, gorgeous. Stay and enjoy your breakfast," Ginny added when Hermione made a move to stand up.

"But I wanted to walk you to the door, baby," Hermione said, pouting. Ginny grinned.

"But you need to eat breakfast and walkin' up and down the stairs the whole day ain't good for you right now," Ginny said firmly.

"Ginny…"

"Don't even try, Granger," Ginny said playfully and Hermione pouted. "Pout all you want, love. I'm tryin' to look out for you **AND** our son. Now I've gotta go."

Ginny pressed her lips firmly against Hermione's and then kissed her girlfriend's forehead. The redhead squeezed Luna's shoulder as she passed her friend before leaving the kitchen.

Luna chuckled at her friend's protective actions and Hermione's eyes threw daggers at her.

"It may not be for you but her overprotective nature is very adorable," Luna commented and took a sip from her mug.

"I'm not sick or handicapped, Luna," Hermione said and drank more of her milk. "Just because the Healer said _'don't exhaust yourself'_ it doesn't mean I can't do stuff."

Losing a bit of her patience Luna rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"What?"

"She told you to stay and finish your breakfast. She didn't say you couldn't do stuff, Hermione," the blonde pointed out.

Hermione sighed.

"I know, Luna. I don't mean to be like that. I just…don't like being told what to do. Specially not with my body. I know what makes me tired and what doesn't. And walking my girlfriend to the door certainly won't tire me out." The brunette sighed again. "These hormones certainly are, though."

"I bet there are other activities that make you tired," Luna said with a smirk and Hermione blushed a bright shade of red.

"Just between you and me?" Hermione asked and gave her friend an arched eyebrow.

"Of course," Luna said and nodded. She would never betray a confidence made by a friend of hers.

"We didn't go all the way. We haven't made love yet," Hermione hurried to say before she could back down.

Luna observed her for a moment.

"Yes, you have, Hermione," the blonde said firmly and Hermione looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Luna, did you hear what I said? We haven't. We haven't gone all the way," Hermione said and her friend chuckled.

"Just because you…haven't gone all the way it doesn't mean you haven't made love, Hermione," Luna said with a kind smile.

The brunette simply stared at her, completely confused by what her friend was saying.

'_Merlin, are you really that innocent, Hermione?'_ Luna thought and looked at her friend, trying to decide exactly what to say to make her understand because it was obvious that Hermione didn't.

"Hermione, darling, love making is more than…goin' all the way," Luna started to explain gently, using her friend's words because she knew Hermione wouldn't welcome crude language. "You do know that, don't you? You don't have to go all the way to make love."

"Really?" Hermione asked, still a little bit confused, and feeling like a little girl. Her mother had never really talked to her about that kind of stuff and it wasn't like she had somebody to talk about it, except for Ginny. _'And Luna now, I guess,'_ the brunette thought.

"Of course, Hermione. It's very simple. Judging by the sounds from last night you gave each other very good orgasms," Luna said bluntly and Hermione's face turned a brighter shade of red.

"Something like that, yes. I guess…"

"What you did isn't exactly important, Hermione. What I mean is that…you wanted to give her pleasure, you wanted her to feel good and you wanted to be the cause. It's simple. You made love, Hermione," Luna said and watched with a smile as realization hit her friend.

"I never thought of it like that," Hermione said and ducked her head a bit, feeling embarrassed for not realizing it sooner.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Hermione," Luna said kindly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, Luna."

"Why haven't you…gone all the way?"

"Well, at first I wasn't ready," Hermione started and sighed. "But now…"

"Now what?"

"But now…And I know this is silly because we were together once before," Hermione hurried to explain and patted her tummy. "But we were drunk and…I want to do things right this time. I want it to be special. So I'm sort of waiting until my birthday."

"Why your birthday?"

"There's a reason for that but I can't share it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Hermione."

"So, yes, I'm waiting for my birthday. I want things to be special for us. And we can have fun until then," Hermione said and her lips curled into a small smirk.

"That's the best part, Hermione, of course," Luna agreed with a smirk of her own…

**-Almas Veritas— (A few weeks later. 25fh of august)**

"Hey, Hermione, I have something to discuss with you," Ginny said as they were having lunch. "I know it's not what we talked about but I think we should consider it."

"What should we consider, Ginny? I'm a little lost right now," Hermione said and frowned.

"Well, you know how some mornings I go and have a butterbeer with Neville at the Leaky Cauldron when I leave the office?" Ginny started to explain and Hermione nodded because she knew her girlfriend did that. "Well, this morning I went just like any other morning and found Neville talking to someone."

"Who?" The older girl asked curiously.

"Amos Diggory," Ginny said and her girlfriend's eyes widened in surprise. "Neville invited me to sit with them and… Amos said something very interesting."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to sell his property," Ginny said. "And…he wants to sell the property to us. He loved the idea of selling to us."

"You want us to buy his property?" Hermione frowned for a second and then asked. "It was next to your parents' land, right?"

"Yeah. Look, I know this isn't what we agreed, but…I don't know. I've been thinking about it the whole morning and I think it's a great idea. I think we should go for it. I know we wanted something near the city, but…" Ginny looked down at her half-eaten food and sighed. "I just think it's a great idea. The property is empty now because the house was torn down months ago, Amos and his wife have been living in the Leaky Cauldron pretty much since their son died…"

Hermione considered it for a moment and then leaned in closer to her girlfriend.

"Convince me. Why do you think it's a good idea?" the brunette asked and Ginny could see a playful sparkle in her eyes. The redhead grinned and leaned closer to her.

"I had this image in my head the whole damn morning. The more I think about, the more I like it, love." Ginny took a sip from her goblet and looked back at her girlfriend. "We can build a big house. Our own manor, why not? With lots of room and bathrooms. An office-library for you and another office for me. A games room. A big dining room so our family and friends can come over for dinner. And of course a big kitchen. And the most important thing? You, me and a bunch of kids to drive us insane all the time but that we love more than anything else."

"Oh my, a bunch of kids. How many are we talking about?" Hermione asked, letting her playful tone to show in her voice.

"I don't know. I know big families are a pain in the arse, but I always wanted one. And I should know a thing or two about large families but damn it, I don't how my life would have been without my brothers." Ginny pretended to think hard for a minute and Hermione giggled. "So, 3? 4?"

"Only if you're willing to carry a couple, I'm already terrified at the prospect of giving birth to this little man," Hermione joked and patted her extended stomach. Ginny laughed.

"Anything for you, my love. Don't worry. So… What do you say?"

"You're right. It's not what we talked about." Hermione smiled. "But I like your idea."

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes. Why not? The property is close to your parents, there will be a lot of yard for our children to grow up, there will be fresh air. Let's do it," the brunette finished saying and nodded.

"Awesome. I'm so glad you agreed, darling. I can go to talk to Amos right after lunch, tomorrow I'll go see the constructors, in a few weeks we'll be living in our own house," the redhead said eagerly.

"You think they can do it in a few weeks?"

"Darling, they rebuilt Hogwarts in 3 months. I think they can actually build our house in a couple of weeks," Ginny said. "I'll drag Harry with me tomorrow to see them. And I'll set everything up with Amos. He's so eager to sell the property that I think we'll have it all done in a couple of days."

"So…we'll have our own property and our own house in just a few weeks?" Hermione asked, feeling a little bit amazed at the idea of them owning their own home.

"We will, my love," Ginny confirmed and leaned closer. Hermione met her half way and their lips met in a tender kiss. They didn't care that they were in the middle of a restaurant.

"I feel amazing right now," the older girl confessed as Ginny signalled the waiter for the check. "We'll have our own house…"

"Yeah, but right now you have a book signing to finish, darling. So let's go," the younger girl said playfully and helped her girlfriend to stand up.

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, people! I am back! I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I know this Chapter isn't my best and its very short, but I wanted to post something to tell you Merry Christmas and that I'm back in the game people! I'll answer your reviews later because I don't have time right now. Merry Christmas people! (and I hope you haven't given up on me)**


	23. Chapter 23 - Building a Home

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**A/N:: ****This is the moment in which I apologize for not updating sooner and make a thousand excuses about why I couldn't do it. College, radio show, filming the new short film, life and shit. I'm not gonna do that 'cause that would be insulting you, guys. So, here is the new update. I AM sorry I couldn't post it sooner. And… I hope you like it, review and keep reading this story. Please, don't give up on me…**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 23- Building a home**

The morning was beautiful. Birds were singing in the trees and the sun was shining brightly high above in the sky, although the temperature wasn't very warm. The winter was approaching; they all could feel it coming. August, the 30th found two witches getting up bright and early to travel towards the Burrow.

As usual Molly Weasley was waiting for them with a nice breakfast that Hermione and Ginny ate with gusto. And after breakfast, the three women walked out of the Burrow and towards the tree line that divided the Weasley property and the Diggory's. There was small path which lead them through the trees straight to the Diggory property. It had been done by Amos and Arthur a long time ago but they had never really used it.

They were walking slowly, mostly for Hermione's sake, but nobody was complaining. Ginny smiled at her girlfriend and held out her hand. The brunette happily took the offered hand and entwined their fingers. Molly was looking at them from the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. She was so happy they had found each other and were happy together. And they were giving her another grandchild so she was definitely happy.

The main part of the property in which their house would be built on had an oval shape and extended for a few miles. As they were looking around, admiring the scenery Ginny started to explain to her mother where they wanted to build their house.

"Over there, I want to have a broom's shed," the younger redhead told her mother as she pointed with her hand. "I was thinking, and Hermione agreed, that we could have a sort of…gazebo over there, among those trees over there, that way we could all sit outside and enjoy the breeze during summer," Ginny added and pointed towards her left.

"It will be beautiful, I can assure you that. A big gazebo made out of dark wood with comfortable chairs to sit and just spend some time together talking. Or reading," Hermione commented with a serene smile on her face.

"And a bar," Ginny joked and earned a smack on the arm from her girlfriend. "Oh, c'mon, I was jokin'."

"You said I could decide how the gazebo would look like and there is no way I'll let you have a bar. It's enough that you'll have one in your office," the older girl said and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"You know, my darling? You're making me seem like a drunk," Ginny snorted and Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, their baby bump resting snuggly between them.

"I'm sorry. You know I'm still a bit sleepy because I couldn't sleep very well and I'm a bit moody," Hermione whispered in her girlfriend's ear and tightened her hold around her waist. "I'm sorry, baby."

Ginny tilted her head back and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Don't worry, I know. Just hold on a little bit longer and then you can take a nap before lunch, if you want," the younger girl said.

"That actually sounds perfect. I'm starting to need power naps at least once a day," Hermione muttered and sighed. She didn't need to clarified the fact that she didn't like it one bit.

"It's completely normal, dear," Molly commented. "You're pregnant. Your body needs to rest more."

"I know," the girl sighed. "But…I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to say, Molly."

"I do, dear," Molly nodded and chuckled. "Think of it this way, at least you're not pregnant with twins."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the idea of being pregnant with twins. Or more accurate, at the idea of giving birth to twins…

"Hermione, don't look so frightened, I was only joking. Twins aren't that bad, really. But they usually come out earlier than other babies," Molly commented as they kept walking around, Ginny still pointing out where the house and the little greenhouse they wanted, would be built.

"Oh, yes. I've read about that. Multiple pregnancies hardly get to the nine months," Hermione added her knowledge, Molly nodding her agreement.

"By the way, I've been wanting to ask. Have you started to think about names for your little boy?" Molly asked.

Ginny turned to them and grinned. They had been talking about that for a few days and neither of them knew how to pick one. There were so many names they both had liked…

"Well, we've been discussing that. But we are having troubles deciding," the brunette girl answered Molly's question honestly.

"Yeah, it's so hard. I mean, there are so many names! How are we supposed to pick one or two?" Ginny commented, clearly annoyed. "Shall we go back? I'd like a nap before lunch too."

Molly chuckled whole heartedly as they started to walk back to the entrance of the path.

"It's actually one of the most difficult things, pickin' up a name. When I was pregnant with your brothers and then you, your father and I had a few arguments because of that," the Weasley matriarch commented and chuckled again.

"You and dad had arguments? Like…fights? Because you couldn't agree on names?" Ginny couldn't believe it. They had never seen their parents raise their voice towards each other, let alone fight. The mere idea of her parents fighting was completely strange and impossible to her. She knew of course that her parents were people and they weren't perfect but they had always had the kind of marriage that Ginny wanted for herself, one filled with love and companionship, understanding and care. She knew it was childish to think her parents were perfect, but that knowledge didn't stop her from thinking it.

"Ginny, of course we did. Every couple fights every once in a while, it's normal. Specially when you're pregnant and your hormones are making a riot inside of your body," Molly joked and giggled. "Besides, the best thing about arguments is making up after. It's always so much fun!" She added with that Weasley smirk that everyone knew so well.

"MUM!" Ginny looked at her, completely horrified. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth was hanging open in shock. Hermione was looking between the two Weasley women and was trying to contain her laughter.

"What?" Molly said innocently.

"No offense, mum, but no kid wants to hear about their parents doing… THAT kind of stuff!" Ginny exclaimed indignantly. Molly couldn't help to roll her eyes at her daughter.

"Oh, Ginny, don't be childish! It's only normal for two people who love each other much to-"

"MUM!" Ginny interrupted her before she could continue. The redhead girl sighed and looked at her mother with an almost pleading look. "I know that! But seriously, no kid wants to know 'bout their parents…you know." Several frantic hand gestures accompanied that half spoken sentence.

Hermione couldn't contain herself and started giggling like a school girl. Both Weasley women looked at her. Molly was barely containing her laughter and Ginny still looked a bit horrified.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. But…" Hermione took a deep breath to stop her laughter and sighed happily. "You two are so funny…"

"Glad you're having fun," Ginny commented dryly but then grinned and finally chuckled. "C'mon, darling. You still want that nap?" The younger girl extended her hand and her girlfriend gladly took it.

"Yes, please." Hermione took the offered hand and instantly pulled her girlfriend closer and snuggled into Ginny's side. The redhead wrapped her arm around her and Hermione basket in the feeling of security and happiness she felt every time Ginny was close.

Molly kept observing them as they followed the path towards the Burrow and once again smiled. Her daughter and future daughter-in-law (because there was no doubt in her mind that one day they would make it official) were perfect together. _'They're lucky to have found each other,'_ the Weasley matriarch thought as she followed them. _'They'll have a beautiful family…'_

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, people! That was it, for now! I am SO sorry about taking so long, and then giving you such a short Chapter. But life has been really messy these months. I will try to update as soon as I can. Again, I apologize for taking so long. **

**By the way, I tried to answer all your reviews by PM, but I don't know if I answered them all. If anyone hasn't gotten an answer, then please let me know. **


	24. Chapter 24 - An Important Request

**DISCAIMER****:: ****I don't own Harry Potter and it's universe. It all its property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 24- An important request**

Hermione walked into the kitchen with a happy smile on her face. She was in a good mood! She and Ginny had spent a couple of days with Molly and Arthur at the Burrow planning the location of their house and simply spending time together. The brunette girl just loved spending time with the Weasleys, they were so amazing to her and were so excited to be part of her life (even more now) that Hermione couldn't help to want to spend time with them.

"Good morning, Miss Hermione. What will Miss Hermione have this morning for breakfast?" The small house elf named Gweny asked Hermione as the girl sat at the table.

"My usual milk with honey, please, Gweny. And French toasts would be nice, too," Hermione answered with a kind smile.

"Gweny will have everything ready right away, Miss Hermione," the house said and hurried back to the stove.

"Take your time, Gweny, don't worry. Luna and Harry left already?" The girl asked the house elf, knowing that she'd know.

"Yes. Mistress Luna wished to go with Master Harry to help him settle in his office for the new school year, Miss Hermione," the house elf responded as she prepared the French toasts for Hermione.

"Right. Today is the start of the new school year. Wow…it has been so long, it seems," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Miss Hermione, may Gweny ask Miss Hermione a question?" The small house elf said as she floated a tray to the table with the girl's breakfast.

Hermione gladly grabbed her mug of milk and a toast, always smiling gently at the house elf.

"Sure, Gweny. You can ask me anything you want. What is it?"

The small elf suddenly seemed nervous and wouldn't meet Hermione's eyes. The girl smiled gently at her, trying to give her time to calm down.

"Gweny is deeply ashamed of doing this, but Gweny couldn't help overheard something. Tha-that Miss Hermione and Miss Ginny will be moving to their own house. And Gweny was wondering…" The elf fidgeted on the spot and started wriggling her hands together. "Gweny was wondering if Miss Hermione and Miss Ginny will need help. Because Gweny has a cousin and she's looking for a job…"

"Your cousin is looking for a job, Gweny? And you're asking me if Ginny and I would like to hire her to be our house elf?" Hermione asked for clarification.

"Gweny would be happy only if Miss Hermione thinks about it for a moment. Gweny just wants to help her cousin, Miss Hermione. And help Miss Hermione's family as well. Gweny's cousin is young but eager to work and serve. And Gweny thought she would be useful once Miss Hermione's baby arrived," the elf spoke quickly, as if she was afraid of not being able to let it all out.

"Relax, Gweny. Sit down and talk with me," the girl said and motioned to the seat across her with her hand. "As you can understand, this is not a decision I can make on my own. I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either. I'll discuss it with Ginny and we will give you an answer as soon as possible."

The elf sat on the chair across from Hermione and gave her a big smile.

"Gweny understands, Miss Hermione. And it's alright. Gweny feels honored already just because Miss Hermione and Miss Ginny will consider it."

"I'm having lunch with Ginny so I promise you I'll speak to her about this," Hermione said and grinned. "But while we're here, tell me about your cousin. What is she like?"

"She's very young, Miss Hermione. But Sookie is very eager to work and serve a good master. Sookie's family's Master died leaving no family so they all have gone to work for different masters. But Sookie hasn't found one yet," Gweny explained with a sad frown on her face. "Sookie is very good with children, specially babies. That is why Gweny thought that she would be the perfect help for Miss Hermione and Miss Ginny."

"Well, Gweny, she sounds like a really nice elf," Hermione commented, not quite sure what to say. "I'll talk to Ginny during lunch and we'll give you an answer as soon as we can. Alright?"

"Of course, Miss Hermione," Gweny exclaimed, the happiness in her voice evident. "Thank you so much for considering it! Gweny will forever be thankful."

"You don't have to thank me, Gweny. We'll see what happens, alright?"

The small elf jumped from her seat and bowed deeply, her long nose almost touched the floor. Hermione simply smiled at her.

"Would Miss Hermione like something more to eat?" Gweny asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. In fact, I should get going. I have to meet with the constructor," Hermione said and grabbed the last French toast to eat on her way upstairs.

"Have a good day, Miss Hermione!" The little elf called as Hermione left the kitchen and walked upstairs through the narrow staircase.

Walking upstairs slowly because of her condition, Hermione had a brief flashback of the heads which used to be mounted on the wall. The girl shuddered when she remembered the heads of the house-elves mounted on the wall as if they were some kind of price. It made her sick to think about it. Thinking about the heads led her to thinking about Kreacher, the ancient house-elf that once used to live in the Number 12. Hermione knew that Harry visited him every day in the kitchens at Hogwarts and that made her happy. She knew that the old elf wasn't the nicest, but she firmly believed that he deserved a good treatment and was glad that her friend kept his promise.

Entering her bedroom, Hermione finished her toast as she picked her clothes and then went to shower. She and Ginny had an important meeting that day.

**-Almas Veritas—**

Hermione was finishing getting dressed when there was a soft knock on her door and Gweny announced her presence. The girl finished putting on her blouse and opened the door for the small elf.

"Miss Hermione, Gweny is sorry to interrupt you but this letter has just arrived for you," the elf said, handling her a big letter.

"Thank you, Gweny," said Hermione as she grabbed the letter and she noticed it had the Hogwarts seal on the front.

"Gweny is at your service, Miss Hermione. Now, Miss Hermione excuses me…"

Hermione nodded as the elf left the room. It was strange to receive a letter from Hogwarts. Whenever McGonagall wanted to communicate with her, usually she didn't use the official paper of the school. Hermione sat on the chair in front of her desk and opened the letter.

'_Dear Hermione:_

_I would like to invite you to lunch today in my private quarters here in Hogwarts. I have official matters to discuss with you. I understand if you are busy, but please, inform me if you can't make it._

_Attentively, Minerva.'_

"Official matters? What does she mean?" Hermione wondered out loud as she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to write an answer.

'_Dear Minerva:_

_This morning Ginny and I have a very important meeting, but we would love to have lunch with you. I hope you don't mind me bringing Ginny with me. Anyway, I'll be there for lunch._

_See you soon, Hermione.'_

**-Almas Veritas—**

Hermione looked around as she entered the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was unusually calm for that time of the day. There weren't many patrons around except for a few wizards playing a cards game in the far corner, and two witches sharing a cup of tea near the entrance. Hannah was behind the counter and waved her over with a smile. Hermione smiled at her friend and walked over. Hannah walked around the counter and gave her a friendly hug.

"How are you, Hermione?" The blonde girl asked her and invited her to sit by the counter. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks, I just had some breakfast. And I'm good. How are you, Hannah? Not many people in today, huh?" Hermione commented as she sat down.

"I'm good too. And yeah, you know how it is, first day of school and everything. People will start coming right before lunch," Hannah replied.

"Of course, after the children leave on the Hogwarts Express," Hermione said and nodded, her heart feeling a pang of nostalgia for a second. "Well, if you excuse me, Hannah, I have to meet Ginny at her office. We have important stuff to do today."

"Of course. But come by one of these days, yeah? To talk and have a cup of tea," the blonde girl said as she walked back behind the counter.

"Of course. By the way, Ginny and I have to go to Hogwarts later. Would you mind if we use your floo connection?" Hermione asked, although she knew Hannah wouldn't have any problem.

"No problem, Hermione. You can use it any time," Hannah agreed with a smile.

"Thank you, Hannah. We'll see you later. Alright?"

Hannah nodded and waved at her with a smile before leaving the counter to answer the call from one of her costumers. Hermione left the pub and after tapping the right brick on the wall (from the trash can, three up and two across), entered the famous Diagon Alley.

Fortunately, the place wasn't as full as it usually was and Hermione could navigate among the people without problem. It was a habit by now to keep one hand on her belly, and the other inside the pocket of her travel cloak, where she kept her wand. Hermione knew, she knew, that nothing would happen, that there was no danger…But there are some habits that are very difficult and impossible to break… A firm kick against her hand made Hermione to smile as she walked towards the office where her girlfriend worked. Feeling her son's kicks always made her smile.

To her surprise, Ginny was waiting for her at the entrance of the building. Hermione's smile widened as she walked closer to her girlfriend and as soon as they were within arms distance from each other, their hands met and their fingers entwined.

"Ready, love?" Ginny asked with an excited grin on her face.

"Yes, baby," Hermione answered and they started walking together, their laced hands between them.

**-Almas Veritas—**

**Okay, people. I am SOOO sorry it's been so long and this chapter wasn't my best. I've been going insane lately, with personal stuff and college and it's been so hard for me to write… But I hope you haven't given up on my story and I promise you that next Chapter will be better. I promise. Thank you ALL for staying with me so far… **


	25. Chapter 25 Busy Day

**Disclaimer****:: I don't own Harry Potter and its universe. It all is property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**-Almas Veritas—**

**CHAPTER 25 – A busy day**

Hermione and Ginny were walking hand-in-hand through the unusually busy street towards the office of the constructor who would build their house

"Ginny, baby, I almost forgot," Hermione said and smiled when her girlfriend wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her as close as possible. "After meeting with Mr. Powell, you and I are going to Hogwarts. Minerva asked me to lunch, she said that it was important, so I told her that we both would go."

"McGonagall wants to talk to you? Then maybe you should go alone, love," the redhead said as she looked at her girlfriend, always keeping an eye on the other people on the street. It was a habit hard to break for her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"You don't want to come?" Hermione asked, instantly feeling hurt.

"'Course I wanna go with you, love," Ginny reassured her quickly. "I'm just saying… McGonagall wants to talk to you, not me."

"But I want you to come with me, Ginny. And if Minerva wanted to speak alone, she would have told me." The brunette looked at her girlfriend with a firm look in her eyes and Ginny nodded.

"Alright. If you don't think McGonagall will mind…"

Hermione smile gratefully and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. The brunette squeezed affectionately, as if saying _'I'm sorry for my mood swings.'_ Ginny simply chuckled and squeezed her waist in return.

"Oh! Also, Gweny asked me a question earlier today and I need to speak to you about that later when we're alone," Hermione said and Ginny raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Gweny? Okay? Is everything alright?" The redhead questioned quickly.

"Yes, yes. Everything's alright, dear, don't worry. It's a…business matter, so to speak," Hermione said, a little hesitant. She didn't want to reveal what the elf had asked her while they were still in public.

"Okay. We'll talk about it after lunch, Hermione. I'll give you all my attention and will listen to every word you say, my gorgeous love," Ginny said playfully making her girlfriend giggle.

Hermione shook her head, still chuckling fondly. _'Oh, you are so adorable, Ginevra…'_ the brunette thought.

**-Almas Veritas—**

The office of _Powell's Constructions_ was nearby Ollivander's. The beautifully carved double doors led them to a short stairway, which opened to a simple living room-styled room where the clients waited to be attended. Martin Powell's sister, Christine, worked as his secretary and greeted them with a wide and welcoming smile as usual.

"It's great to see you again, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger," the young girl said and gently pointed to the comfy leather couch they were already familiar with. "Please, sit down. Martin will be with you in a minute. Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you, Christine. I'm fine," Ginny said as she sat beside her girlfriend. Hermione instantly leaned into her and Ginny wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders again.

"I could have some pumpkin juice if you have any, Christine. Water would be fine too," Hermione added, feeling a little thirsty.

"Pumpkin juice, it is, Ms. Granger. Right away," Christine said and walked towards the far corner of the room, where they had a small snack-bar. The black-haired girl filled a tall glass with cold pumpkin juice and hurried to give it to Hermione, who received it with a smile and a _'thank you.'_

They didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes Martin Powell received them as usual with a kind smile on his handsome face. He was quite young, he was in his late twenties, for somebody with so much experience but he was definitely the best constructor in Europe. He had developed a special technique which combined the muggle way and magics. No one knew exactly what it was except his most trusted employees and they were all sworn to secrecy.

Martin led them to his office and they smiled just like they did every time they entered the place. The walls and the desk were practically covered with photographs of buildings he had designed and blueprints with post-it notes attached to them. The only place free was the drawing table. The young man offered them to sit and they sat on the comfy wooden chairs across his desk.

"Please, just wait one minute here while I go grab the prints for your house," he said and left the office again.

"I'm kinda nervous and excited," Ginny admitted as they waited. The redhead smiled. "We are basically gonna see what our house will look like."

"I know. I'm so excited," Hermione agreed and nodded. "This is becoming a reality," she added with barely contained excitement.

"Yeah. It's bloody awesome!"

Martin came back to the office and didn't waste any time. He spread the prints on the drawing table and grinned when he saw the girls' amazed looks.

**-Almas Veritas—**

After signing the appropriate papers with Martin approving the prints and the beginning of the construction, they made a stop at Gringotts. Well, Ginny entered because Hermione couldn't. The redhead girl took care of the transaction they needed to do to pay Martin for his work. After that was completed the two girls headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Once again Hannah received them with a smile and led them to her private rooms so they could use her fireplace. Hermione and Ginny didn't stay chatting with their blonde friend long because they saw the pub was filling up for lunch hour and they knew Hannah would be extremely busy.

**-Almas Veritas—**

McGonagall barely acknowledged the green flames in her fireplace, she knew who was coming and didn't even lift her head from the papers she was signing as Hermione and Ginny into her office.

Finally the older woman lifted her head and smiled at her former students. She stood up and hurried to hand Hermione a goblet of cold pumpkin juice she had ready. The girl had mentioned before that it settled her stomach after using the floo network so she had prepared.

"Thank you, Minerva," the brunette said with a smile as the cold liquid calmed her stomach.

"I hope you don't mind Hermione bringing me along, Professor," Ginny said and the older woman waved a hand dismissively.

"I don't mind at all. Now, please, follow me," McGonagall said and indicated the door of her office.

The Headmistress led them down the stairway and through the corridors of the castle. The two girls held hands as they followed their former professor and smiled nostalgically as they looked around the castle that held so many both wonderful and sad memories for them.

Without realizing soon they were walking towards the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione couldn't help herself, she had to smile. This was **her **playing field, so to speak. And being near that classroom again made her feel incredibly good.

McGonagall led them to a portrait nearby the classroom that they had seen countless of times but never paid any attention to. The Headmistress said the password (_'Magpies'_) and the portrait opened to reveal a huge wooden door, which McGonagall then opened.

"Ladies, after you," McGonagall said with a gentle nod of her head.

"Thank you, Minerva," Hermione said and entered the room.

The girls found themselves inside a foyer that led to a wonderfully decorated living room. The wallpaper on the walls clearly reflected Minerva's devotion for her House as the tartan pattern was in Gryffindor's colors. Most of the walls of the room were occupied by shelves and shelves of thick books. Two comfy looking couches took the center of the room, a finely carved coffee table between them, and they reminded Hermione of the ones in the Common Room. From the entrance of the living room they could see the archway in the opposite wall, which led to the dining room where they would eat. There were a couple of doors on the other wall to their left but neither girl was going to ask where those doors led to. The only wall that wasn't occupied by a bookshelf instead was covered with magical photographs. Hermione tried extremely hard to not look at them, even though she recognized a few of the faces that waved at them from the frames, as she sat down on the incredibly soft couch.

Ginny, however, was curious enough to ask…

"Professor, do you mind?" The redhead asked and nodded towards the photos.

"Be my guest," McGonagall said as she sat in front of Hermione. "So, Hermione, how have you been?"

Ginny smiled as she heard Hermione tell McGonagall about their plans for their house with barely contained excitement. The redhead grinned when she realized what the photographs represented: it was obvious to her that all these photos were of people Minerva McGonagall considered to be friends and that made her smile. There were a lot of people Ginny didn't know but she recognized some of the professors from Hogwarts, like Professor Sprout and Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey and Madam Rosmerta. It wasn't a surprise to see a couple of Minerva with Dumbledore. But there were others that made Ginny's smile grow impossibly big. There was one of the old Order, Ginny had seen a copy of that same photo in Harry's house; there was a photo of the entire Weasley family, including a pregnant Fleur; there was one of Lupin and Tonks that Ginny had never seen before, and one of Teddy. Ginny held back a giggle when she saw the two photos from Harry's wedding. The first one showed McGonagall with the happy couple and the second photo showed the group of friends posing together. Ron, Harry and Hermione were at the center of the photo, while Luna was in Harry's arms, looking beautiful in her wedding gown. Ginny had her arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and was leaning into her while Neville was playfully messing up Ron's hair. Ginny saw more familiar people in the rest of the photos. Kingsley, with McGonagall and being named Minister, Neville's grandmother, Hagrid, and there were a lot of people Ginny knew by name only. There was one that made Ginny's stomach jump with shock… All the Weasleys, Harry and Sirius were standing around an injured Arthur and Ginny clearly remembered that photo was taken during Christmas after her father had been attacked by that horrible snake. The girl sighed as her eyes focused on the smiling faces of Fred and Sirius. _'You are both so missed, so much,'_ she thought and forced herself to think positive thoughts.

Ginny cheered herself up by focusing on the fact that Hermione would place her photographs in a similar pattern when she had her own flat. Job related photos were hung in the office, friends and family in the living room. _'They are so alike,'_ she thought and chuckled.

Ginny heard McGonagall ask a question that brought her back to the present.

"You are not allowed to enter Gringotts anymore? Why not?" McGonagall asked and Ginny realized her girlfriend was telling her about their morning.

"Well… No, I'm not allowed to enter the bank anymore. I still keep my money there and am allowed to do business with them via letter or sending somebody in my place only because Kingsley spoke in my favor," Hermione responded, knowing she was being vague with her answer. "Before I used to do everything through letters but now Ginny goes in my place. It is a bit annoying but there's nothing else I can do."

"That's insane! Why in the bloody Hell would they not allow you to enter?" McGonagall asked, scandalized.

"Ron and Harry aren't allowed to enter either so Mum takes care of Ron's money and Luna of Harry's," Ginny added as she sat beside her girlfriend.

"But why?" McGonagall asked again, her lips pressed into a thin line and her brow furrowed.

"There was….uuuhmmm…. A little incident, during the War….with a dragon," Hermione mumbled that last part but she knew her former professor had heard her and she was surprised when she saw understanding in Minerva's eyes.

"I see. Well, I always did say that you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley had an innate capacity for getting into troubles," McGonagall said lightly, realizing her former student wasn't comfortable with the current topic.

"Shall I assume that Harry spoke with you?" Hermione asked, feeling just a little bit relieved that McGonagall knew and understood.

"After the events that took place in our school, Harry asked to speak to Kingsley and me to inform us. Me because of the historical value of certain objects to our school and Kingsley for safety reasons, as he was the temporary Minister at the time," McGonagall said, being vague on purpose. You could never be too careful when speaking about certain things, in her opinion, and she knew that Ginny and Hermione understood perfectly. "But rest assured that whatever information Harry gave us, has never left my lips or Kingsley's."

Hermione breathed out slowly and shot McGonagall a grateful smile. Ginny shifted in her seat and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, offering her silent support.

They heard a loud _'crack'_ and a young elf appeared before them. The elf bowed in front of McGonagall.

"What would Mistress and her guests want for lunch?" The small elf asked.

"I'll be fine with whatever is on the men, Blinky," McGonagall responded kindly and then looked at Ginny and Hermione. "Is there anything you would like?"

"Nah, I'm fine with whatever," Ginny replied and shrugged. "You, love?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I don't want to bother you, so I'll be fine with whatever as well," the brunette said, smiling kindly at the elf.

"Don't be afraid to ask what you want, Hermione. You're pregnant," McGonagall said encouragingly.

"Lasagne. I want Lasagne," Hermione said eagerly and blushed.

The small elf smiled widely at her and bowed again before disappearing. They stood up and as they were entering the dining room, the trays of food appeared on the table, along with plates and utensils.

"If there is one thing that will never change about this place is that the food is awesome," Ginny said grinning as she pulled back Hermione's chair for her. The brunette smiled at her as she sat.

"I do agree with you, baby," Hermione agreed excitedly as she served herself a generous portion of lasagne.

McGonagall chuckled as she loaded her plate with chicken and baked potatoes.

"We all agree, then. You are welcome to eat whatever you want, Hermione. And if there's anything else you would like, don't hesitate to ask," the Headmistress said as she poured some elf wine into her goblet.

**-Almas Veritas—**

They were almost done with lunch when Hermione asked what she truly wanted to know.

"Minerva… Why did you ask me to come today?"

"I have a proposition for you," McGonagall started to explain as she put her knife and fork down. "I have been asked once again to dictate a class at the Ministry."

"To teach the Aurors in training again?" Hermione asked and Ginny had to hold back her laughter at seeing that special spark in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yes. They asked me to teach the class starting next week. But I'm afraid that I won't be able to because of my responsibilities here at Hogwarts. So I spoke to the Head Auror and told him I'd speak with you about filling in for me until November."

Hermione's eyes were wide as saucers when she heard what the Headmistress said.

"You want me to teach the class on my own?" The brunette asked with disbelieve in her voice.

"Yes. I believe you are the perfect candidate for the job," McGonagall confirmed with a firm nod of her head.

"But, Minerva, I'm not a teacher. I never taught a class on my own. It's one thing to be an assistant, but a teacher…" Hermione said.

"I'm aware of that, Hermione. But I trust that you will do an outstanding job," McGonagall said confidently.

Hermione hesitated. She looked back and forth between McGonagall and Ginny several times before settling her eyes on her girlfriend.

"What do you think?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I think that… Professor McGonagall wouldn't ask you to do this if she didn't know you'd do a great job. And I know that you can do anything, when you set your mind, love," Ginny finally said with a confident grin.

Hermione felt her lips curling into a tiny smile.

"Sweet talker," the girl muttered and her girlfriend simply winked at her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know…"

"If you accept, Hermione, you would not be doing a favour just to me but to the school. It would be another feather in your cap, so to speak. Also, it will only be for a few classes, only until November."

"Only until November?"

"Yes. I planned accordingly. Since I know your due date is around mid-November, your last class will fall in the first week of that month and I'll take over in the following week," McGonagall confirmed. "Also, your classes will be twice a week, on Mondays and Thursdays, in the morning."

"Alright. If you're so sure that I won't let you down, then I'll do it," Hermione accepted finally. "I won't let you down, Minerva."

McGonagall smiled, openly excited, and her eyes shone with pride at her former student.

"I know you won't let me down or the school, Hermione."

**-Almas Veritas—**

It was mid-afternoon by the time they left Hogwarts (after stopping to say hi to Hagrid, of course), Hermione and McGonagall had spent most of the time planning the classes while Ginny amused herself watching her girlfriend become more and more excited and that made her happy. Hermione got a special sparkle in her eyes when it came to school and academics in general and it was always amusing to watch.

After leaving the school (and returning to The Leaky Cauldron) they had decided to talk around Diagon Alley. They window-shopped for a little while and then they went to visit George and Angelina until it was closing time.

George and Angelina invited them to their flat for dinner but they were tired so they declined and rearranged for the weekend.

"Your brother won't ever change, will he?" Hermione asked playfully as they left behind the joke shop. Ginny giggled naughtily and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Georgie won't ever grow up completely and I love that about him," the younger girl commented happily.

"Don't get me wrong, I love that about him as well," Hermione agreed and nodded. "I know that it used to annoy me, his attitude, but I have changed my mind about that. Now I appreciate his jokes and positive thinking. Do you understand what I mean at all?"

"'Course I do. Hey, wanna go to Dean's and Seamus'?" Ginny pointed with her head to the restaurant that wasn't far from them.

"Sure. Why not?" Hermione agreed.

**-AV—**

They were shown to their table instantly and the waiter gave them time to take a look at their menus.

"Hermione, love, I just remembered… Didn't you say you had somethin' to tell me?" Ginny asked, her eyes still scanning the menu.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hermione's eyes widened but then she cleared her throat and put down her menu since she already knew what she wanted.

"So, what was it?" Ginny put down her menu and gave all her attention to her girlfriend.

"Gweny came to me with morning with a recommendation," the brunette began seriously. "Her cousin needs work and she thought that since we're moving together and have a baby on the way, we could hire her."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend opened her mouth to comment but the waiter chose that moment to take their orders so she waited until he left to speak.

"So, Gweny recommended her cousin to work for us?" Ginny asked, contemplating the idea.

"Yes. According to what Gweny said, her cousin Sookie is young and is also very good with children and babies. That's why she thought that Sookie would be good for us," the brunette explained.

"What you did say to her?" Ginny asked and leaned closer by placing her forearms on the table.

"Well, I was very surprised but I told her that I'd speak with you about it. I didn't say yes or no, and she understood that it's not a decision we can make in a second," the older girl responded seriously.

Both Hermione and Ginny saw their waiter approaching with their food so they kept quiet while he served them. The young man left with a polite _'enjoy your meal'_ and the girls started to eat their food with gusto.

"Oh, this is exactly what I needed," Hermione commented, delighted, as she tasted her shrimp paella.

Ginny chuckled at her girlfriend's comment and the almost orgasmic look in her face. _'Never thought I'd ever see that look on her 'cause of food,'_ she thought to herself and held back a giggle.

"How is your pasta?" Hermione asked and Ginny took a sip from her goblet of orange juice before answering.

"This pasta is truly fantastic. And the sauce with the meat… Simply delicious," was all the younger girl said.

"Dean and Seamus really did a great job picking up the chef," the brunette added and her girlfriend only nodded because she had her mouth full. Hermione looked back her and giggled: Ginny's chin and the edges of her lips were covered with sauce.

"What?" the redhead asked when she noticed her girlfriend was looking at her and giggling.

"Ginevra Weasley, you are worse than a child," Hermione laughed and pointed at her with her finger. "Wipe your mouth and chin, you look like a child learning to eat," the brunette teased and giggled again.

Ginny tried very hard not to blush as she grabbed the napkin and tried to clean herself, but she didn't quite accomplish it…

Stifling her giggles, Hermione gently grabbed the napkin from her girlfriend's hand and wiped off the last spot of sauce from Ginny's chin.

"Thanks," murmured the embarrassed redhead.

"You are so adorable," Hermione told her playfully as she went back to her food.

"Adorable? I'm not adorable!" Ginny scoffed and her lips curled into that Weasley smirk that Hermione was so familiar with. "I'm hot."

"Yes, you are," Hermione mumbled in agreement. "But you are also adorable, which is something I love about you, baby," she added warmly, al trace of playfulness gone.

Taking a sip from her goblet Ginny raised an eyebrow at that comment. If there was one thing the youngest Weasley knew how to do, that was to flirt. And Ginny **loved **flirting with her girlfriend! So she gave the older girl a smouldering look as she licked her lips subtlety.

"I truly hope that's not the only thing you love about me," Ginny flirted and then, as if nothing happened, she went back to her pasta dish.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled.

"Don't get all…flirty with me now, Miss Weasley. You understood perfectly what I said," the brunette scolded and the younger girl just had to laugh.

"I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to flirt with you and my pleasure," Ginny said, still smiling. "Also, flirty? Since when do **you** use words like that?" She teased back.

"It just came out, alright?" Hermione mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I love you, you know?" Ginny suddenly said and a warm loving smile spread on her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too, Ginevra," Hermione responded. "But why…"

"It just hit me all that happened today, you know?" Ginny said and shrugged. "I mean, the construction of our house starts tomorrow, you'll be teaching a class at the Ministry. This week you're officially entering the seventh month of the pregnancy." The girls shared a special smile at that. "Work is going great. Your novels are incredibly successful."

"It feels like everything is falling into place, isn't it?" Hermione reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand. "I'm so happy, Ginny. I'm so happy you're the one I'm sharing my life with."

"Me too," the younger girl agreed and then cleared her throat. "By the way, we never finished our conversation about… How did you say her name was? Sookie?"

"Yes. And I know. Why don't we finish eating and have some dessert? I'm dying for some chocolate and strawberry cream pie," the older girl proposed.

Ginny simply chuckled.

"Sure, love. Whatever you and my baby boy want."

**-AV—**

The waiter brought their desserts (chocolate and strawberry cream pie and tea for Hermione and just tea for Ginny) and left them alone again. Seamus had arrived as they were finishing dinner and they had a nice chat with him before he retired to his office. So as they had dessert, the girls continued with their conversation.

"What do you think we should do, love?" Ginny asked.

"To be honest…I have no idea. A part of me thinks that we won't need any help but the realistic part of me knows that we will. Specially as I finish my pregnancy and the few months afterwards, while you're at work or traveling to cover a match."

"Also, having an elf we can trust would be great for our son as he grows up. Even more if you start working at the Ministry. I mean, I know we have plenty of friends and family we can trust, I do know that…" Ginny hesitated to continue but Hermione understood.

"But you wouldn't feel very comfortable depending on them so much?" the older girl asked and her girlfriend nodded. "Yes, I agree with that."

"So…"

"I think we should meet her first while our house is built. If we like her, then we'll make a final decision. That's the only thing that comes to my mind right now."

"I think that's a great idea, Hermione," Ginny nodded and sipped some of her tea. "Man, I feel so…Grown up," the girl added with a playful grin.

"Me too," the brunette agreed, amused. "Terrifying, isn't it?"

"Very," Ginny agreed as well.

"I…I have to admit that…I do feel a little bit obliged to hire Sookie, and not because Gweny asked me," Hermione admitted and Ginny shot her a questioning look. "I was always the first person speaking about how house elves deserved fair treatment, salary and everything. But to be honest, I never thought I would ever hire one myself. So now…"

"Now, you feel like you need to be the example, the role model of the law you helped create," Ginny completed her girlfriend's sentence and the look in Hermione's eyes was answer enough. "Love, you don't need to do anything you don't want. If we make the decision of hiring this elf, then we'll do it because it's good for us. We don't owe anything to anybody."

"I know that, Ginny," the older girl sighed.

"See? That's why I don't like politics. Too many bloody expectations, way too many obligations and of course all that bureaucratic crap I can't stand. I'm an action-girl, not a words-girl," Ginny joked to break her girlfriend's pensive mood. The joke hit its mark because Hermione chuckled.

"Says the reporter," was all Hermione said.

"Touché, my love," Ginny grinned and brought her tea cup up to her lips.

Hermione lifted her spoon up for her girlfriend and Ginny leaned in to taste the offered pie.

"Mmm…delicious," the redhead commented with a little smile.

"It is fantastic. By the way, are you coming back to Grimmauld Place with me tonight? Or you have to go to your parents?"

"Well, let's think and compare… Sleep on my comfy, warm bed all by myself or sleep in the arms of the love of my life with our baby boy. What a though choice," the younger girl teased. "Considering that my work clothes and briefcase are in your room, along with most of my clothes, really-"

"I understand, baby," Hermione cut her off with a grin. "My, you are in the mood to tease and flirt today…"

"I'm with you," was all Ginny said.

"Then, why don't we go now? I want to get more comfortable and my swollen ankles are starting to complain," Hermione proposed and finished the last bite of her pie.

"Well, my darling…" Ginny stood up from her chair and extended her hand towards her girlfriend. "Let's go home."

Hermione left the correct amount of Galleons on the table and stood up, taking her girlfriend's offered hand.

"Let's go home, baby."

As they walked out of the restaurant, the two girls smiled and held hands, completely unaware of the people who snuck glances at them, star-struck…

**-AV—**

**It's been such a long time, hasn't it? If you knew for all I've been through… but now I'm back, people! I'm getting back to how I used to be and I want to write more than ever. I truly THANK all of you who have stuck around all this time, who review, those of you who favorited this story or put it in your Updates-list…Thank you. Seriously. Your support means everything to me! Now, just to make sure I don't fail you… Next Chapter should be posted within two weeks, no more! **

**Thank you so much, guys! **


End file.
